


An Affair To Remember (Fred Weasley)

by levitateacrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Begging, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Drama, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post-Divorce, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 130,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitateacrow/pseuds/levitateacrow
Summary: Adrienne Ellis is the owner of a Magical cabin in the middle of the woods in Northern England. One day, a certain group of people come to stay at her lodge. One particular person from that group is someone who she can't stand to be around, Fred Weasley. What will ensue when they are all made to live in a cabin together in the middle of nowhere? Will Adrienne's secret stop her from going after who she wants?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Oliver Wood, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: fred weasley





	1. PROLOGUE

Today was another sunny day in Diagon Alley. And Number 93, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was just as lively as usual. The two redheaded owners flitted about their shop, tending to their customers while managing to dodge the various joke shop products that whizzed about, leaving a light scent of smoke and fireworks behind.

It had been almost five years since they had first opened for business, six years full of inventing and selling new products, something that the twins enjoyed more than anything. They never let a day go to waste, making sure to work to their fullest potential. Now, at the young age of 23, they were successful businessmen, running a rather triumphant career.

Towards the afternoon, Fred and George Weasley assumed their usual positions, George helping out the customers while Fred retreated to the office, scribbling away on pieces of parchment that were to be sent to the Ministry.

George poked his head into their office, his hair matted to his forehead from the sweat.

"Everything going alright?" he asked.

"Perfect, if it just wasn't so bloody hot" Fred groaned, pulling out his wand to cast another cooling charm in the room.

"I know, that's why I came here in the first place" George said, walking inside and sitting opposite Fred on the visitors chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got an idea for a cooling potion, one which can last for hours"

"Go on" Fred said, intrigued.

"It can work in any weather, if it's cold, the drinker takes the potion and feels themselves warm up for up to six hours at a time, and vice versa. We could probably make a range of them with effects lasting between 2-6 hours"

Fred looked at his younger twin in amazement, he always was the brain of their operations.

"That's brilliant! But what about the ingredients?"

"I did some research and a potion as complicated as that requires a specific plant, Glaciem Flores is what it's called. You can find them in Northern England"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get some!"

"Here comes the tricky part, the flowers only turn up in specific intervals of time so we might have a bit of trouble finding them"

"A little bit of trouble never did any harm George, you of all people should know that"

"Exactly" George said, pulling out a coloured parchment out of his pocket which looked very much like a flyer.

"What's that?" Fred asked as George placed the flyer in front of him. The top of it read 'Arcanus Lodge'.

"Arcanus? Isn't that Latin for 'hidden'?"

"Yes!" George said excitedly, "It's a holiday cabin that remains hidden until the owner of it decides that it can be used. It was built by this wizard who passed it down his family. It's owned by another woman now, anyway, we can go live there because it's very close to the field where we can find the flowers"

"That's a great idea, I was thinking we could get Ron and Harry to tag along since they've got the summer off from Auror training" Fred suggested.

"Yea we could make a small holiday out of it, haven't had one of those in a long time. And if you're calling Ron he's definitely going to drag Hermione along. But what about Ginny?" said George.

"She's still on tour with the Harpies, maybe she could join us later?"

"Perfect, I'll write to the Travel Ministry to book the cabin for the six of us then" George grinned, taking the flyer with him to get started on the letter.

Fred's mind bubbled with excitement at the thought of travelling to collect ingredients for inventing a new product, he always loved inventing new things, and he was going to be sure to make this one among the best ones that their joke shop ever released.


	2. The Arcanus Lodge

Adrienne Ellis was a woman of many virtues. There was much people had to say about her, honest, funny, smart, beautiful although she was stubborn, and a little short-tempered too.

But the only thing most people despised about her was that she was a Slytherin from a very well known pure-blood family. The Ellis family were known for their loyalty towards Voldemort but now that it had been four years since the Wizarding World, no one seemed to care that Adrienne was a Ellis. No one except her family, her parents.

One of her most prized possessions was The Arcanus Lodge in North England, a family lodge that had belonged to her great-great grandfather and had been passed down to her less than two years ago when she turned twenty and completed her further education.

Adrienne lived in a small Wizarding Town in Western England in a lovely little cottage. Whenever wizards and witches would book this cabin for a holiday, they'd send a letter to the Travel Ministry which would be directed to her with the details of the booker.

Every time she received a letter for a booking, she would travel to Northern England where she would get the cabin ready for the guests.

It had been a while since anyone had booked the cabin so it came as a natural surprise when one fine sunny day, Adrienne received a letter stamped with the Travel Ministry seal. She had ripped it open in excitement but as she read the words on the parchment, her stomach dropped.

"Fred and George Weasley" she whispered to herself, the names of the other guests were not mentioned.

There is one more thing you should know about her. She detested the twins, especially Fred. They had made life hell for her at Hogwarts, even though she had been in the year below them. At first, she paced around her room, unsure if she would be able to deal with them for a whole month. But she had no choice and so she sent a confirmation letter back to the Ministry saying that she would get the cabin ready for them.

Currently, she found herself standing in front of the tiny pond in the middle of the woods.

"Arcanus Resurgemes" she shot a spell at the pond and suddenly, the water began to froth and bubble. From it, emerged a large wooden cabin, big enough to house seven people. The cabin floated up and out of the pond, situating itself on the ground just a few metres away from the water body. It dried immediately, looking as if it had always been present there.

She started to perform the necessary charms to keep it locked in place and hidden from the Muggle world. She entered it, breathing in the familiar scent of cedar wood, eucalyptus and rain.

The cabin was as new as ever with two bedrooms, which magically reshaped according to the number of people living in them. In this case, there was one large bedroom big enough for five people, with five different beds, where the Weasley men and Harry Potter would stay. The other bedroom was much smaller with a large king sized bed on which three people could sleep comfortably.

There was also a kitchen, a living and dining room, a fireplace and a broom closet. There was another small room in the very back, secluded from the rest where Adrienne would stay. It was also known as the 'owner's room' and had its own little kitchenette and bathroom.

This was the only drawback of the cabin, for it to be used for other guests, it was compulsory for the owner of the cabin to stay in there too, otherwise, the cabin would start to disappear back into the pond.

Her ancestors had made it so because they were afraid of the cabin being stolen by their guests. By staying in the cabin with them, they could prevent that.

But Adrienne knew how to stay out of the way of her guests, most times, they barely realised she was even there.

There was a portkey lying outside through which the group of guests would be arriving any minute.

Suddenly, she heard a pop and loud thumps of people falling on the forest floor. Then, there was some talking before a loud knock sounded on the door, echoing inside the cabin.

Adrienne walked over to the door and pulled it open, smiling at the group.

"Hello" she smiled.

"Hel-Adrienne?" Hermione squealed,

"Hermione! I didn't know you were coming too!" Adrienne grinned, stepping out to give her a hug. The only Gryffindor friend Adrienne had ever made was Hermione, they were quite close.

"And I didn't know that you were the owner of this lodge! How come you never told me?" said Hermione.

"Hang on a minute, you're Adrienne Ellis aren't you?" George said from behind Hermione.

"The same Adrienne Ellis from school" Fred confirmed, looking her up and down.

Adrienne noticed that the twins looked quite different than what she remembered. Their boyish grins had become more manly, their red hair still short like it had been in their final year. They were as tall as ever, but now more muscular than their old lanky selves.

"Come in" she said, ushering them all inside the lodge.

Harry and Ron looked quite confused, they weren't acquainted with Adrienne like the rest. They followed Fred, George and Hermione into the cabin who were all marvelling at their surroundings.

"Alright, for those of you who don't know me" she said, smiling at Harry and Ron, "I'm Adrienne Ellis, the fourth owner of the Arcanus Lodge. I don't know if you remember but I went to school with you lot, class of 98'"

"How could we ever forget?" Fred smirked.

"Now that you're here, there are two rules you have to make yourself familiar with" Adrienne said, ignoring Fred's remark. She knew it was unprofessional of her but her blood boiled even at the mere sight of him.

"Go on" said Hermione.

"One, you can't send or receive any letters but you can use the muggle telephone. Two, you can't destruct any property using magic or anything of the sort" she said the last time while looking at the twins who merely grinned.

"Oh one more thing, I know you're probably not comfortable with it but I don't have a choice. I am to stay in the backroom, but don't worry about me getting in the way, I'll keep out of sight you won't even know I'm here"

"Are you serious? I don't want you to stay in the backroom! Adrienne we have so much to catch up on" Hermione said excitedly. Adrienne was more than pleased to see Hermione, it would make the next three weeks a little more bearable.

"Hermione I'd love to catch up with you but I really don't want to intrude..."

"Don't be daft, you're not intruding at all. Besides, I have a whole room to myself and I'll get quite lonely on my own" Hermione said.

"That reminds me, wasn't there supposed to be a sixth person?" Adrienne asked, looking at the group of five.

"Ginny, she was supposed to come but she's stuck at a tour" Harry said solemnly.

"Oh alright, anyway, you boys can wait here while I show Hermione to her room"

She smiled at Hermione and led her to the bedroom she would be staying at.

"I'm so glad you're here" Adrienne said, excited that she would get to catch up with one of her closest friends from Hogwarts.

"Me too, it's been more than six months since we last met" said Hermione.

"Yea, back when you got a little promotion at the Ministry, how's that working out for you?"

"Oh it's great! I love my job" Hermione grinned.

Adrienne pushed open the door to a room that was comfortable enough for three people to sleep in comfortably. It had a little bathroom and a massive window that looked out to the woods.

"This is lovely" Hermione sighed.

"You settle down while I show the men to their room" Adrienne smiled before leaving Hermione alone to return back to the living room which was filled with chatter and laughter of the four men talking amongst each other.

"Alright, let me take you to your room" Adrienne said, motioning for them to follow her.

She led them to a room with four beds and a similar setup to the one Hermione was staying at.

George, Ron and Harry entered but Fred stayed behind, his eyes fixated on Adrienne as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Can I help you?" Adrienne asked, her gaze flickering briefly over his face. She had to admit, he was quite handsome. But that didn't change the way she felt about him.

"Yes, actually. Since you're staying here with us, it would be nice if we all got to know each other a little better"

"Need I remind you about all our years at Hogwarts?" Adrienne asked, crossing her own arms over her chest.

"Oh no, I remember it all clearly" Fred winked.

"I'm not going to fall for more of your pranks, I did my best to ignore them then and I'm going to do my best to ignore them now" Adrienne said bluntly. She was quite terrible at controlling her tongue, it was something she had no control over. Many times her mother would scold her, saying that that was the main reason she drove all the guests away but Adrienne would just ignore her remarks like she always did.

"Still as feisty as ever Ellis" Fred said, smirking down at her, "Can't wait to spend the next three weeks with you" he said before lifting his bag from the floor and following Harry and his brothers into the room that he would be staying in for their vacation.

Adrienne sighed deeply, trying to control her temper. Fred was being cocky with her but she wasn't going to let him irk her, she just had to figure out how she was going to survive the next three weeks with him around.


	3. Greetings

"Everything alright?" Adrienne asked, entering Hermione's room to see that she had already unpacked, putting everything neatly away in the closet.

"Perfect" she smiled walking over to the bed and laying down on it, letting out a huge sigh.

"How's Noah?" she asked.

"He's alright, busy at work as usual" Adrienne said, sitting next to Hermione on the bed.

"Some things never change huh?" Hermione chuckled.

"That reminds me, how are thing with you and Ron?" Adrienne asked, waggling her eyebrows.

A deep blush formed on Hermione's cheek and she looked away, gazing at the ceiling.

"Okay I think" she said distractedly.

Adrienne decided not to push it any further, partially because she was interrupted by loud laughter coming from the living room.

"Well I'll leave you lot be, have fun!" Adrienne said, getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Um..to my bedroom?"

"Absolutely not. You will come out with me and I'm going to introduce you to the rest of them"

"Don't you remember how much I hated being around the twins?"

"It's been five years!"

"I know but-"

"No buts, you're coming out there with me wether you like it or not. Besides, you can always just talk to Harry and Ron"

Adrienne thought about it for a moment. Hermione was right, it had been five years after all. Surely a few weeks with Fred and George couldn't be too bad.

"Fine" she sighed and an excited Hermione jumped up from the bed, grabbed her hand and leading her outside to the living room.

Harry and Fred were sitting on the sofa and George and Ron were on the floor, laughing amongst each other once more.

"Oh hey Hermione, Adrienne" George said as they sat on the floor too.

"Look I really don't want to intrude-"

"Oh stop it Adrienne, you're not intruding in the slightest. You're one of my closest friends I'm not going to let you stay locked up in your room for a whole month!"

"Yes it'd be quite a shame to not have your around when you're living in the same house" said Fred, a mischievous smirk on his face. Damn she hated that smirk of his.

Adrienne knew that he was only trying to get on her nerves but she let it slide this time.

"I do remember you from school now that I think about it!" Harry said, his eyes widening, "You're the one who hexed Malfoy when he threw a curse at Hermione weren't you? It was quite funny"

"Malfoy was hexed and I didn't know about it?" Ron said, looking rather upset that he had missed out on the spectacle.

"It was bloody brilliant, she turned his 'precious platinum locks' into a green and purple afro, how do you not remember that?" Harry said, his lips upturning in a massive smile.

"It was nothing" Adrienne laughed.

"Oh it was definitely something, I think I saw Malfoy cry and say-"

"My father will hear about this!" George, Harry and Hermione shouted with a dramatic flair all at the same time before bursting into peals of laughter.

"Wait, you knew about this and didn't tell me? I would've killed to see the look on his face!" Fred exclaimed, looking at George.

"Mate you couldn't exactly stand Adrienne if you remember correctly, every time I mentioned her your face would turn red" George said quietly.

"What are you saying? Adrienne was the sweetest" he said sarcastically, earning a glare from her, "Besides Georgie, you couldn't stand her either now could you?"

"Okay that is not entirely true" George said when Adrienne narrowed her eyes at him. Adrienne knew that George was the more level-headed one, he had been much nicer to her than Fred had.

"Oh c'mon you're all behaving like little children" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Everyone fell silent for a few seconds, but Adrienne interrupted it with a light cough, beginning to sense that her, George and Fred had made it slightly awkward.

"So, why are you all here if you don't mind me asking? Is it just for holidaying?"

"Actually," George started excitedly, "Fred and I are here to obtain ingredients for a new product and Fred was wondering-" Fred nudged George in the hip "I mean we- we were wondering if you could help us with it?"

George went into the details of the product, telling Adrienne everything about it.

"George it's quite tricky to obtain that plant, they only come around once a month"

"Do you have any idea when?"

"Not a clue, but I know someone who might. I'll write to her about it and she'll write to us back when the flowers start to bloom"

"Perfect! Till then, I guess this is vacation!" George said.

"Adrienne I hope you'll want to spend the holidays with us, it'll be nice having another person around, I don't think any of us want you to stay locked up in the owner's room" Harry said warmly. Hermione looked at Adrienne in excitement.

"That's a great idea!" George chimed in.

"Are you sure?" Adrienne asked.

"The more the merrier" replied Harry.

Adrienne really liked Harry and George. And despite George's love for pranks and practical jokes, he wasn't as immature as he was back in school. He had a kind and bubbly personality.

But Fred seemed to have stayed the same, throwing odd looks at her every once in a while. So Adrienne, being stubborn as she was, didn't bother making conversation with him.

"I really wish Ginny was here" Harry groaned.

"Why? So that you could shag her?" Ron said irritable, crossing his arms over his shoulder.

"D-don't be stupid" Harry said, his cheeks turning pink.

"You haven't shut up about her Harry!"

"She'll be here the day after lover boy, though I think we should keep you two in different rooms" said George with a suggestive smile.

"Oh don't you worry about that, there's more than enough space in Hermione's room" Adrienne smirked.

"I like how you think" George said, reaching over to give Adrienne a high-five which she returned along with a grin.

"Till then, you're going to be sleeping with me" Hermione said resolutely.

"Really? I'd love to but I wouldn't want to invade your privacy"

"That's how most people walk in on others in compromising positions" Fred muttered cheekily, earning a nasty glance from Hermione.

George looked between Hermione and Fred.

"Okay what am I missing out on here? Hermione you've been acting funny around Fred since yesterday evening" said George, crossing his arms in suspicion.

"Nothing!" Hermione said, her voice suddenly raising up a pitch, "Anyway, Adrienne, one more word of invading my privacy and I'll hex you" Hermione said sweetly.

"Alright alright" Adrienne chuckled, secretly excited that she was finally going to be able to catch up with her best friend.

"Well I'm off to bed, it's getting pretty late" Ron yawned, getting up from his seat on the floor. The rest of the boys followed, each of them wishing Adrienne and Hermione goodnight. Except Fred.

Fred merely looked at Adrienne straight in the face, wished Hermione goodnight and disappeared into the bedroom with everyone else.

Adrienne knew why Fred hated her, back in Hogwarts she had always found a way to get them back on their pranks and Fred would usually be the one receiving the worst of it. She had made his life hell just as much as he had done to her, and five years hadn't changed anything between them.

Hermione noticed the tension between them two but didn't say anything about it. Adrienne made her way to her room, brushed her teeth and got changed before heading into Hermione's bedroom to see her already lying on the bed, the covers pulled all the way up to her neck.

Adrienne climbed onto the bed with her, pulling the covers over herself as Hermione turned on her side to face her.

"See? I told you you'd get along well with them" she said, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"George, Harry and Ron are great 'Mione but..."

"Fred?" she said knowingly.

"Yea, I can't stand him. He's a prick"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him" Hermione shrugged.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Adrienne's mind.

"What was that that happened earlier? When Fred was talking about catching people in compromising positions?"

Even in the dark, Adrienne could see Hermione's face blush a deep red.

"Erm...you see...we were all staying over at The Burrow last night and, uh..let's just say that I may have forgotten to lock the door"

"Lock the- what are you talking about? Were you having sex with Ron?" Adrienne snickered.

"No! Um, I was alone" Hermione managed to stutter out.

Adrienne gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. But she was unable to bite back the laughter that was threatening to fall from her lips.

"Why are you laughing? It was the most embarrassing moment of my life!"

"You out of all people forgot to lock the door?" Adrienne said in disbelief, trying to cover up her giggles.

"Well I was a bit caught up in the moment Adrienne" Hermione said, still blushing furiously.

"And what did Fred say?" Adrienne snickered at the thought of how he would react.

"Surprisingly, he didn't make too big of a deal of it. All he said was 'hope you were thinking of me' the next morning as a joke" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Adrienne had expected Fred to be a bit more cruel about it, she knew for sure that she would've never heard the end of his teasing if he had caught her masturbating. She shivered at the thought, pushing it out of her mind.

Adrienne and Hermione spent some more time talking to each other before Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep mid-conversation.

But try as she might, Adrienne couldn't even close her eyes, sleep evaded her. She tossed and turned for ages before finally giving up and heading out of the room and in to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Adrienne almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a tall silhouette of a person roaming around in the kitchen.

"Who's there?" Adrienne called.

"Fred" the voice replied sleepily.

Adrienne made her way to the kitchen to see Fred standing there, shirtless, his pyjama pants hanging low. His hair was tousled and his eyes were almost drooping shut.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Adrienne asked.

"Could ask you the same" he mumbled, opening and closing the cabinets "Where the fuck are the glasses around here?"

"Right there, dimwit" Adrienne rolled her eyes, pointing at a tray of clean glasses lying on the kitchen counter. She realised that she should've at least tried to be a bit more professional and treated her guest with respect but it was difficult to do that when the guest was Fred Weasley.

"I'm not a dimwit" he replied, grabbing a glass and filling it using the tap.

Adrienne chose not to respond and picked up a glass for herself, filling it up too. She brought the glass to her lips, taking small sips from it while Fred downed his in one go. She noticed how his lips were slightly wet from the water before he licked them, making them even wetter. She quickly looked away from them, hoping Fred hadn't noticed.

"Thirsty huh?" she smirked at him.

"You bet" he replied, his lips twitching slightly at the innuendo.

Adrienne emptied her glass soon enough and left it on the counter before turning to make her way back to Hermione's bedroom.

"Adrienne?" Fred called, still standing in the kitchen.

"Yes Fred?"

"You're still a bitch you know that?"

Adrienne smirked to herself as she remembered the familiar term. The number of times Fred had yelled 'bitch' at her as an insult back at Hogwarts were uncountable, though so were the insults she had yelled back at him. Hearing him say it now almost sounded like an inside joke, they both knew that she wasn't offended by it but it still riled her up, bringing back all the horrible memories from school.

"I know" Adrienne said, "And you're still an asshole" she spat before disappearing into the bedroom, leaving Fred standing in the kitchen, staring at the spot where she had been just a few seconds ago.


	4. Markers

Adrienne woke up very early the next morning, everyone else was still fast asleep. She decided that she would make use of the quiet to take a relaxing shower, she hadn't slept well last night. She made her way to her bedroom and was surprised to see that the door was slightly ajar.

She pushed it open completely, her eyes almost popping out of her sockets when she saw that someone was asleep on her bed. When she moved a little closer, she realised it was Fred. Anger began to bubble inside of her, she had half a mind to grab a pillow and smack him on the head with it but she remembered that she had a duty to be civil to her guests, so she settled for a less impudent method to wake him up.

Although now that she came to think of it, maybe smacking him on the head would've been nicer than what she was about to do.

"Eh, he deserves it" she muttered to herself.

Adrienne pulled out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the blanket that Fred had himself covered with it. For a moment, she was taken aback by how innocent he looked in his sleep, his hair sticking out in all directions, eyes closed, his arms wrapped around a pillow. But it took her almost no time for anger to come seeping into her mind again, and she muttered a charm.

A soft red light emitted from her wand and floated towards the blanket. She pulled the wand away, smirking to herself as she made her way to her closet to pull out a fresh set of clothes. Her smirk widened even more when from behind her, she heard Fred started moaning in his sleep, kicking the blankets off of him. His eyes suddenly opened wide and he shot up, his breathing heavy.

"Bad dream?" Adrienne chuckled. Fred looked at her, his eyes still wide.

"What the hell was that?" Fred said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's what you get for sleeping on my bed"

"A nightmare hex? You could've just woken me up"

"I know but where's the fun in that?" she said, turning around to face him.

"Some things never change" Fred shook his head, sitting up against the headboard and raising his arms to rest his hands behind his head. Adrienne's gaze lingered on his bare, toned torso for a few seconds before she looked back up at him, narrowing her eyes.

"What were you doing sleeping on my bed?"

"George wouldn't stop snoring his arse off last night" Fred said.

"You could've just slept on the couch" Adrienne shrugged.

"Yea well your bed is much more comfortable" Fred patted the mattress with his hand.

"Just leave, please" Adrienne sighed, she really did not want to start the day with a fight, especially one with Fred Weasley.

"Oh c'mon! Let me sleep here for a bit more" Fred frowned, he still looked pretty sleepy, it was five-thirty in the morning after all.

Adrienne felt herself getting irritated again. She had to admit, she didn't want to shoo him away for two reasons, one was that she actually felt herself feeling bad for waking him up, and the second was that he looked absolutely delicious without a t-shirt. Of course, she pushed the second thought away with a scoff.

"Fine, you can sleep here"

"Excellent" Fred grinned, laying back on to the bed and pulling the covers over himself.

"On one condition" said Adrienne.

"And what would that be?"

"Apologise for all your pranks at Hogwarts, for all the terrible stuff that you did to me"

"You're being overdramatic, it wasn't that terrible"

"Wasn't that terrible? I woke up for a week straight with nightmares in my fourth year, got my potions essay ruined multiple times, my hair changing colours in the middle of class, my robes shrinking, do you want me to go on?"

"Don't get me started on what you did to me in school Adrienne" Fred clenched his jaw, sitting up on the bed once more.

"Oh please! My pranks weren't half as bad as yours" Adrienne scoffed.

"You're right, they were quite mediocre actually" Fred smirked.

"Why did you do all of that? Why did you like pestering me so much?" Adrienne asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She had never actually asked him why he had always been after her.

Fred opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then closed it, letting silence hang in the air.

"Are you going to apologise or not?" she asked quietly, clutching her clothes closer to her chest.

"I'd rather sleep on the couch" he replied, getting up from her bed and disappearing into the hallway without another look at her.

For some reason, Adrienne felt herself feeling a little guilty but she forced herself to think that this was Fred being Fred. He hadn't changed one little bit and she wasn't going to even try being nice to him if he didn't apologise for his pranks.

When Adrienne finished showering and getting dressed, she headed out to see that everyone else was finally awake. Hermione was in the kitchen making tea, Ron was on the dining table, his head down as if he was asleep. George and Harry were in the living room, sitting on the ground while facing the couch and laughing between themselves.

"Morning, what's going on?" Adrienne said, walking up to stand behind Harry and George.

She looked up to the couch to see Fred laying asleep there, he had put on a t-shirt before passing out on the couch. When her eyes travelled to his face, she broke into a fit of giggles.

"Good work you both, he looks dashing" Adrienne said to George and Harry.

"You should draw something too, we both did" Harry said, handing Adrienne the black marker.

He moved to the side so that Adrienne could sit in his place. She was now face to face with Fred, his eyes were still closed and he was snoring lightly. She noticed that his freckles were even more visible now, the sunlight played on his eyelashes. She lifted the marker to his face and pressed it on his nose to start colouring a large circle on it. She moved closer to him to draw some more but suddenly, Fred fluttered his eyes open and the first thing he saw was Adrienne in front of him, a focused expression on her face.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds and something transpired between them, though they weren't sure what it was. Adrienne felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and she looked away, embarrassed.

"What's going on?" Fred asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Nothing at all mate" said George, trying to bite back a laugh. Fred looked comical to say the least with all the drawing Adrienne, George and Harry had made on him.

"Why are you all crowded around me as if I'm a lab rat?" Fred glanced at Adrienne, a look of confusion on his face. He wondered why had she been sitting so close to him, they had argued with each no less than an hour ago.

"You-you had something on your face and we were just trying to get it off" Harry said, his tone wasn't very convincing but Fred was too sleepy to bother.

"Oh, thanks then" Fred said, sitting up on the couch. Ron lifted his head up to see Fred's face covered in pen marks but before he could react, Harry motioned for him to shut up.

"Breakfast!" Hermione called out from the kitchen.

"I could've helped you 'Mione" Adrienne said, looking at all the food that Hermione had laid out on the table

"No that's alright, I quite enjoy making breakfast" Hermione said.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Ron asked, stuffing food into his mouth.

"The flowers that you need for your products aren't in bloom at the moment, so we can think of something else to do" Adrienne suggested.

Fred sat opposite her, completely unaware that his face was covered with doodles. Everyone somehow managed to maintain a straight face every time they looked at him.

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

"Ooh I know, these woods are famous for camping, we could try that?" Adrienne suggested.

"Oh camping's exciting, I went with my parents in France once" said Hermione.

"Muggles do it all the time, but of course, it's harder for them since they don't have extendable tents and bags like we do" said Adrienne, taking a bite out of her toast. For some reason, she couldn't get the look Fred gave her when he woke up out of her mind.

"Then we should try it without Magic" Fred said suddenly.

"Without magic? I don't want to get killed out there!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't be silly Ronald, it's quite fun actually"

"You're not going to get killed" Adrienne chuckled, "These woods are quite safe"

"Besides Ron, I'm sure you're very strong, you wouldn't let something silly like that stop you" George said looking Ron straight in the eyes while motioning discreetly at Hermione.

"What- Oh yes, uh...a little bit of Muggle lifestyle doesn't bother me" Ron said, taking in a huge gulp.

"Well then it's settled! I'm going to run for a shower before you because the rest of you take too long" said Fred, looking at Ron, George and Harry.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin before standing up from his seat to head into the bathroom.

"Alright, so who's in charge of-" Adrienne started.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Fred's voice boomed from the bathroom, causing everyone to jump in their seats.

It didn't take them long to figure out what he was yelling about and they all burst into laughter.

"Ha ha VERY funny!" Fred said sarcastically, walking out of the bedroom. He was shirtless once more and Adrienne had a hard time keeping her eyes off of him. All those years of Quidditch really had done him good. Her gaze trailed the veins running down from his forearms to the tops of his hands.

"Who did this?" he asked, pointing at his face.

"Adrienne" Harry and George said simultaneously.

"They're lying, it was all their idea!" Adrienne protested. Fred held his wand in his hand and summoned the marker to himself. He uncapped it before walking over to Adrienne, a devilish smile on his face.

"Fred no!" Adrienne said, getting up from her seat. But Fred didn't stop, making his way to her even faster than before.

Adrienne broke into a run, rushing towards the living room and Fred chased her around. They ran around the couch in circles while everyone else behind them burst into peals of laughter.

"C'mon Adrienne!" George yelled, cheering her on.

Fred and Adrienne were now standing opposite each other, Adrienne behind the couch and Fred in front of it.

"Yes Adrienne, come to me" Fred smirked, lowering his voice so only she could hear, the tip of the marker in his hand pointing towards her.

Adrienne narrowed her eyes at him, "Never"

In less than half a second, Fred lunged over the couch and on to Adrienne, tackling her to the floor so that he was on top of her. Adrienne squirmed around to try to get out of his grip but Fred simply grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, his face only inches away from hers.

Fred lowered his head, bringing his lips to her ear, his hair tickling her cheek "You might want to think twice before drawing on my face next time" he whispered.

Adrienne felt herself freeze when his warm breath collided with her skin, giving Fred the opportunity to scribble a few random lines on her face.

"Don't get up to any funny business behind the couch you two!" George hooted.

"Get off of me Fred!" Adrienne said, hoping the anger in her voice would cover up the fact that she was feeling warm and was blushing for the second time that day. Try as she might, she couldn't get out of his grip at all, he had locked her under his body, and he was quite a bit taller than her too.

"Whatever you say, Addie" Fred said, letting go of her wrists before climbing on to his own two feet.

Adrienne got up on her feet, dusting off her jeans.

"Don't call me that" Adrienne glared at him.

"Why not Addie?"

"Oh have I got to take a picture of this!" George said. Fred and Adrienne looked up to see George standing with a camera in his hand. Before either of them could protest, George pointed it at them and clicked it. A polaroid came printing out of the bottom and George took it in his hands.

"Perfect, you two look like clowns" George chuckled, pocketing the picture.

Fred and Adrienne looked at each other and they couldn't help the small smiles that reached their lips when they saw the scribbles on each other's faces. But they masked their expressions quickly as Adrienne looked away and Fred announced that he was going to go shower.

Adrienne made her way to her own bathroom to wash her face, feeling slightly dazed. She had felt the goosebumps rise on her skin when he had breathed into her neck, she hadn't just been imagining it.

"It could happen to anyone" she muttered to herself before shutting the bathroom door behind her, unable to stop the fluttering feeling in her chest.


	5. Truth or Dare

Everyone spent the entire day packing for their trip. Since they had decided to take up a challenge and do it the muggle way, packing seemed to go a lot more slower than usual.

"Ron you're supposed to zip it the other way round!" Hermione scolded, swatting his hand away from the zipper of a large rucksack to do it herself.

"Bloody hell 'Mione why did you ask me to help then?"

Adrienne rolled her eyes at them before turning to see that Harry was doing the same with George and Fred, helping them to fill a rucksack up with food. He watched in disbelief as the two of them made a big deal about having to carry the items with their hands and put it in the bags themselves.

"You're the one who suggested the whole Muggle idea Fred" Harry said.

The next morning came by quickly, as usual, Adrienne was the first one to wake up.

"Hermione, wake up" she shook Hermione's shoulder gently to get her up.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"Six" Adrienne replied.

"Is everyone else up yet?"

"No I'll go wake them up now" Adrienne said, leaving Hermione's room. She stood in front of the door of the boys' room, unsure wether she should go in. She knocked loudly on the door but there was no response. So she knocked louder.

"What the hell is going on?" someone groaned sleepily from inside.

"Wake up! We're going to be late otherwise!" Adrienne called. They all groaned collectively before she heard them shifting out of their beds.

Adrienne made her way to get breakfast ready, glancing at all the packed bags lying by the door. The last thing she had expected from her stay at the lodge was to go on a camping trip with the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry, but here she was.

Fred walked out of the room first, donning what Adrienne called his signature 'morning' look: tousled hair, no shirt and eyes half-closed. She would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't enjoy the sight.

It was evident that Fred wasn't much of a morning person, unlike George who seemed pretty chirpy in the mornings. Ron was like Fred and Harry was neutral as always.

"Why couldn't we leave later?" Ron groaned, sitting at the table.

"It'll be blistering hot if we leave in the afternoon Ronald" Hermione replied.

Once everyone was done eating and getting dressed, they met at the entrance.

"Alright you lot, a couple of rules. Stick with the group, don't go wandering off on your own. We're leaving our wands behind so no sneaking it into your backpacks, we're doing this the Muggle way. It's going to take us a few hours to get to the camping site-"

"We could just apparate" Ron suggested.

"Don't be daft, we're going to walk there" Adrienne said before pushing the door open. Everyone grabbed their backpacks while Adrienne did the necessary to hide the cabin back in its place in the pond.

Everyone watched in amazement as she performed the spells. Then, they began their trek to the camping site. Adrienne led the group as Hermione, George, Harry, Fred and Ron followed.

"Didn't know you were so talented in Charms" Fred said, jogging up to her to walk next to her.

"Yea well there's a lot of things I'm good at that you don't know about Weasley" Adrienne replied.

"Really? Like what?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" she said cryptically. She knew that if she said anything else, he would've probably mocked her as per usual.

"Oh believe me I'll find out"

"I'd like to see you try" Adrienne smiled sweetly before picking up her pace.

They walked through the woods for a long time, sunlight beaming down on them in little speckles, dry leaves crunching beneath their feet as the smell of cedar wood filled the air. But some people did not seem to be enjoying this as much as the others. Adrienne, Hermione and Harry were doing fine but George, Ron and Fred were lagging behind.

"Second guessing your decisions Weasleys?" Adrienne chuckled as the three of them struggled to climb up a little hillock.

"Oh no I'm doing just fine" George said sarcastically, his words coming out in short breaths.

"When is this going to end?" Ron groaned.

Adrienne stopped for a moment, turning around to have a look at all of them. Fred was leading his two brothers, a determined look on his face. He was the one who had come up with the idea of doing this the Muggle way in the first place and he wasn't going to give up. Adrienne watched him, the muscles in his torso and back flexing underneath his t-shirt, his eyes focused in front of him, sweat beading his forehead. His hands tightened around the straps of his rucksack, his veins popping out.

"How much further Adrienne?" Hermione asked, she was starting to look a bit tired too.

"Five more minutes and we'll be there" Adrienne replied.

After five minutes, which felt like an hour, the six of them finally reached the campsite. It was a beautiful place overlooking the lake, tall trees surrounding it.

Ron and George immediately slumped on to the ground, breathing heavily as they removed the rucksacks from their backs.

"It's beautiful" Hermione said in awe, looking out at the lake.

"It's a shame Gin isn't here, she would've loved this" Harry said, looking a little upset.

"She's going to be here tomorrow" Adrienne assured him, setting her own rucksack down.

Adrienne looked around her to see that everyone was exhausted, since she had been on many treks before, she was used to the exercise so didn't feel as tired.

The sun was beginning to set, the sky melting into a flurry of pink and orange, little tufts of cloud floating lazily above them. The trees seemed to darken from a dark green to almost black as dusk approached. The breeze picked up, causing everyone to shiver slightly.

"We might need to start up a bonfire" Harry said, wrapping his arms around his frame.

"Don't you think we should set up our tents before that?" Hermione asked.

"Okay how about we split the work, some of us can get the firewood and the rest can start setting up the tents"

"I'm not going to do anything that involves me walking" said Ron.

"Me either" said George.

"Me and Harry are the only ones who can set up a tent without wands so we'll stay behind, Fred and Adrienne can collect the firewood" Hermione said.

Adrienne shot Hermione a glare for sending her with Fred but she didn't seem to notice, heading towards one of the bags to pull out the tents.

"C'mon Fred" she motioned for him to follow me. Fred got up on his feet and she led him deeper into the forest. It was starting to get even darker as the canopy of trees blocked whatever was left of the sunlight.

"Not bringing me here to kill me are you?" Fred joked, picking up some dry wood from the ground.

"Oh no, I kill my victims a bit more deeper into the forest, wouldn't want anyone to catch me in the process would I?" Adrienne said sarcastically.

She bent over to pick up some firewood too but suddenly felt a sharp sting on her finger.

"Fuck" she yelled, standing back up with a jerk.

"What happened?" Fred walked over to her, looking at her in confusion.

"Think I got a splinter" she said, holding up her finger, squeezing the bottom of it with her other hand to relieve the pain.

Fred leaned in closer to have a proper look,

"Oh that's not just any splinter, it could get infected"

Adrienne groaned, squeezing her finger harder, it started bleeding a little.

"Quick, put your finger in your mouth" he hurriedly.

"What?" Adrienne said in confusion.

"Saliva, it prevents infection, I've had loads of splinters while collecting ingredients for my joke shop" Fred said.

Adrienne hesitantly brought her finger to her mouth and pushed it in, sucking it a bit from the top so that it would stop throbbing. Fred's eyes travelled to her lips as he watched her finger disappear into her mouth. She looked up at him, making eye contact with him as she slowly pulled her finger out of her mouth, almost as if she was trying to tease him.

Fred felt as if he was in a trance, something about seeing her do that brought butterflies to his stomach and he quickly looked away.

"Erm we should get going, we've got enough firewood" he said absentmindedly.

Adrienne felt herself shiver, though she wasn't sure if it was because of the wind or if it was the way Fred was looking at her when she tended to her finger by sucking on it. The two of them walked back in silence to the campsite only to be met with utter chaos.

Ron and Hermione were arguing with each other while George and Harry cheered both of them on.

"What the hell is going on?" Adrienne asked as her and Fred dumped the wood on the ground.

"Ron forgot to pack the bloody tents is what happened!" Hermione said, her arms crossed.

"I told you I'm sorry!" Ron said.

"Well 'sorry' isn't going to bring the tents here is it?"

"Calm down you guys, we've still got the sleeping bags" Adrienne said, "Now help set up the bonfire will you?"

Everyone set to work while Adrienne washed her hands in the lake before tying it up with a bit of cotton fabric to control the bleeding. In an hour, the bonfire was lit and everyone sat around it, warming themselves up.

The sky had darkened completely, sprayed with twinkling stars and a full moon that illuminated their surroundings. Everyone sat in silence, recovering from their long day of trekking and bonfire building.

"Let's play a game" said George suddenly.

"What game?" asked Ron.

"How about truth or dare?" he said, getting up from his seat on the floor. He made his way to a small satchel lying near a rock and picked it up. He dug his hand into it and produced a bottle of firewhiskey from it.

"Where on Earth did you get that?" Hermione gaped, watching him bring the firewhiskey along with six paper cups.

"I have my ways" George grinned, filling up the cups and handing one each to everyone. "So all we need to do is play it normally but if someone refuses to answer a truth, they have to finish the whiskey in their cup, sound fair?"

"The whole cup?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"The whole cup" George confirmed, "I'll go first, Harry truth or dare?"

"Truth" Harry replied almost immediately. George thought for a moment before a mischievous smirk made its way on his face.

"Where is the weirdest place you've ever gone solo?"

Harry's cheeks went crimson red.

"C'mon Harry, we won't judge" Fred teased.

"Um..In the erm..bathroom at Three Broomsticks" he said quickly. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle while Ron, Fred and George broke into peals of laughter.

"Weren't thinking of Madam Rosmerta mate while you were doing it were you?" Ron said in between laughs.

"No I wasn't thinking of her" he said, looking down.

"Oh so you were thinking of someone? Care to tell us who?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely not! Moving on, Hermione truth or dare?" he said quickly.

"I'm going to go for truth"

"Alright then, when was your first kiss?"

Hermione sighed in relief, this question was definitely not as bad as the one Harry had been asked.

"In the library in my fourth year" she said.

"Fourth year? Who were you kissing in your fourth year?" Ron asked, flabbergasted.

"If you've forgotten Ronald, I used to date Viktor Krum" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to shut up. He had an emotionless expression on his face but he didn't push it further, they were still recovering from their argument about the tents.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said sheepishly.

Hermione tried to think of one but nothing came to her mind.

"Ooh I have one" Harry leaned over to Hermione's ear and whispered the question to her. Her cheeks went red.

"You ask him" she said.

"Oh alright, Ron, who's the hottest person at work?" he asked.

Hermione, Harry and Ron all worked in the Ministry.

Ron's first reaction was to look at Hermione, who was still blushing but waiting patiently for his answer.

"Um..well I work with so many people but I only know a few of them and they're all great-"

"Just answer it Ron" said George.

"Um, H-Hermione is, I mean not that she isn't beautiful and smart it's just that she's hot too-" Ron rambled on and on and Hermione's blush deepened.

Harry smiled to himself, satisfied with Ron's answer.

"Thank you Ronald" Hermione said quietly, a small smile on her face and Ron smiled back at her.

"Adrienne truth or dare?"

"You know what? I'm gonna go for dare" Adrienne said.

"Ooh I've got a good one, I read about it in a book. So the five of us will each put down five cups of firewhiskey in a line while your back is turned. Then, you have to pick one of the cups and whose ever cup you pick, you're going to have to sit on their lap for the next round" Ron said.

"Nice one!" said George, "Turn around Adrienne"

Adrienne turned around while she heard everyone shuffle their cups around before putting them in a line on the ground.

"Alright, we're ready!"

Adrienne turned back around to see five paper cups on the ground. She picked the one that was all the way on the left end of the line.

"And that cup belongs to...Fred!" said George.

Adrienne groaned, she did not want to sit in Fred's lap for an entire round.

"C'mon then Ellis, what are you waiting for?" Fred grinned cheekily, sitting in a cross legged position. He held his arms up, beckoning her to come sit on his lap.

Adrienne decided not to make too big of a deal of it and confidently walked over to him. She turned around and sat on his lap before Fred wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. She rested her arms on top of his for a lack of a better place to keep them.

She could feel his breath on her neck, immediately causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"F-Fred your go" said Adrienne, trying to compose herself.

"Truth, I'm too lazy to move to do a dare"

Adrienne thought for a few seconds but nothing much came to mind.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked, shifting a little on his lap to make herself more comfortable.

She could feel Fred freeze. She could even hear him swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Once, a while ago" he said distractedly.

She wondered who it was he was in love with, maybe it was someone at Hogwarts?

The rest of the rounds went on smoothly and everyone laughed and drank firewhiskey until they were too drunk to play any more.

"I'm going to go sleep" Adrienne yawned, getting up from the ground where she had moved to from Fred's lap after the second round had finished.

She made her way to the rucksacks and pulled out the sleeping bags.

"There are only three in here, where are the rest?"

George looked up, his eyes wide with guilt.

"George!"

"Sorry I forgot to pack them! I think I left them at the door"

"You had one job" Adrienne groaned, dragging the three sleeping bags over to the bonfire which was now beginning to die down, "we're going to have to share these now"

"Fred or Ron won't fit won't fit in mine so it's either Harry, you or Hermione with me.

"Um Mione..do you want to share one with me?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I'd like that" she smiled giddily.

"I'm not sleeping anywhere near Fred he's too clingy" said Harry.

"How on Earth do you know that?" asked Fred.

"You're always hugging something or the other when you sleep, the last time I shared a bed with you at the Burrow I woke up with your leg slung over mine!" Harry said.

"Oh alright Harry you can share with me then, that leaves Adrienne and Fred in the last one" said George, settling himself into the sleeping bag.

Adrienne was too drunk to even care at this point, she shimmied into one of the bags and Fred followed, the both of them being slightly squashed together even though it was quite a big one.

Adrienne felt herself warm up as she felt Fred's body behind her. He smelt of cinnamon, or was it chocolate? And a hint of gunpowder too. She could even feel him breathe behind her, his chest lightly hitting her back every time he inhaled.

"Night Adrienne" he whispered from behind her.

"G'night Fred" she replied, before her eyelids shut and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Grape

The next morning, when Adrienne opened her eyes she noticed two things. The first was how beautiful the campsite looked early in the morning. The mist hung low over the lake which rippled gently, reflecting the trees around it. The sun had only just risen and was beaming softly on the group of sleeping people.

The second thing was Fred. Harry was right when he had said that Fred was a clingy sleeper. His head was buried into Adrienne's back and his arm was wrapped around her waist. One of his legs was even slightly draped on her own.

She felt herself snuggling into his embrace, he was just so warm, like a bear. Adrienne chuckled at the last thought.

She shifted a little and her eyes went wide when she felt something hard on her hip. A blush formed on her cheeks. She knew it was common for guys to become hard in the morning but when she felt it on her hip, an indescribable feeling filled her stomach.

She moved away quickly, causing Fred to wake up.

His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was the back of Adrienne's head, the first thing he smelt was the scent of shampoo in her hair and the first thing he felt was her body tucked into his. He enjoyed it even though it was Adrienne who was the one he was hugging. But for some reason, that didn't make him pull away.

"Morning" he said, his voice deep from sleep.

The sound of his raspy morning voice from behind her made her shiver.

"Morning Fred"

Fred shifted slightly and his eyes widened when he noticed the situation in his pants.

"Shit" he groaned.

"What happened- oh" Adrienne realised, a smile forming on her lips.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Fred quickly turned around to his other side, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright Fred" Adrienne turned to her other side too to face his back, "It's normal, you don't have to be ashamed about it"

"But I probably made you feel really uncomfortable"

Adrienne didn't tell him that she had actually felt the complete opposite of uncomfortable.

"You didn't, not even a little bit, so don't worry about it"

Fred visibly relaxed as he let out a deep sigh.

Adrienne didn't say another word, pretending as if she had fallen back to sleep. She heard Fred take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he drifted off to sleep.

Adrienne realised that this was probably the first time Fred had ever apologised to her about something, what an odd first apology. But she brushed it off with a chuckle, going back to sleep too.

\--

By the time everyone had made it back to the lodge from their camping trip, they were exhausted.

"My wand! How I missed it!" Ron cried in relief as he grabbed his wand from his bedroom, magicking a glass of water for himself.

"C'mon Ron, it wasn't that bad" Fred said, "I quite enjoyed it actually"

"It's not the trip I didn't enjoy, it's the fact that I felt so hopeless without my wand"

Harry was almost jumping in excitement, Ginny was going to be here any minute and he couldn't wait.

"Just wait till you meet her Adrienne, you're going to love her" said Harry, Adrienne found it adorable how much he had missed his girlfriend.

"That's an overstatement mate, she could rip you into pieces if she wanted to" George joked.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop from outside and then a knock on the door. Harry opened it before Ginny could even knock the second time, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. Ginny dropped her bags and hugged him too, a massive smile on her face.

"Doesn't even meet her own brothers" Ron said annoyedly. The couple finally broke away from each other before walking in to the living room.

"I'm finally here!" Ginny said in excitement, giving Hermione and each of her brothers a hug.

"Great, now when are you leaving?" George said while fake yawning, earning a playful punch from her on his shoulder.

"Hey Ginny" Adrienne smiled sheepishly, holding out her hand for Ginny to shake but Ginny went for a hug instead.

"I'm so happy to see you again Adrienne! We haven't met in ages" she said before pulling away.

"I'd be happy to catch up, the last time I saw you was at Dumbledore's funeral" Adrienne replied, feeling slightly nervous. Adrienne had always admired Ginny, her strong-will and confidence. She wished she had it in her too.

"Gin Adrienne's sleeping in our room, there's enough space for the three of us"

"I don't want to intru-"

"That's perfect! It's a great idea Hermione, I'd love that" Ginny said in excitement.

"Why can't Gin sleep on my bed?" Harry pouted.

"Absolutely not!" Ron said sternly.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, "Well in that case, you guys can catch up with her later" he said before leading her to his bedroom. They locked the door behind them as their laughter was heard outside in the living room, then, silence.

"Thank god they put the silencing charm on" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to bloody kill the both of them" Ron groaned.

"C'mon Ron, Ginny and Harry aren't little kids anymore, you've got to stop judging their relationship all the time" Hermione said.

"You're right" he sighed, "I just can't stop seeing her as my little sister"

"She's our little sister too Ron" Fred and George said simultaneously.

"But we trust her and Harry" said Fred.

Hermione, Adrienne, Fred, George and Ron spent the rest of the morning and a bit of the afternoon unpacking. By the end of it, they were exhausted beyond words.

"I'm going for a nap" said George sleepily.

"Me too" said Hermione.

"So am I" Ron yawned.

George went to open their bedroom door but realised that it was locked.

"Hermione I'm going to crash in your room, there's enough space for three" George said before walking down the hall to the girls room.

Hermione and Ron followed, leaving Fred and Adrienne alone in the living room.

"Are you going to sleep too?" Adrienne asked Fred.

"No, think I'll get some paperwork done for the shop" Fred said.

"I'm going to take a nap on the sofa then" Adrienne yawned, laying down on it and pulling a sofa throw over her.

As soon as her head hit the cushion she was out like a light.

Fred watched as Adrienne fell asleep, wondering how she managed to look so adorable even while sleeping. He smiled to himself before pulling out a few pieces of parchment and setting to work in the now peaceful lodge.

\--

Adrienne's nap hadn't lasted very long as she had woken up startled due to an odd dream. When she awoke, she saw Fred still sitting at the kitchen counter, a parchment and a bowl resting in front of him.

"How long have I been out for?" Adrienne asked groggily, she felt her mouth feel dry so she quickly used a mouth-freshening charm on herself.

"Twenty minutes I think"

Adrienne got up from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"You want a grape?" Fred asked as Adrienne downed her glass. She eyes the bowl of grapes lying next to Fred suspiciously.

"How do I know you haven't spiked them with anything?"

"You don't, you eat them and find out" Fred smiled.

Adrienne sat next to him at the counter, turning so that she was facing him.

"You eat one first then"

Fred picked up a grape from the bowl and ate it without hesitation. She waited to see if anything happened but nothing ever did.

"If there really is something in the grapes I promise you won't live to see another day" Adrienne said before eating one too. Fortunately, the grapes really weren't spiked.

"See? I told you, you've got to learn to trust people more" he chuckled.

"How can I when it's you who I have to trust?" Adrienne said, eating another grape.

Fred rested his hands dramatically on his heart before smiling and getting back to scribbling on his piece of parchment. Adrienne picked up a random magazine from the counter and began to read it, the both of them absentmindedly eating grapes as they focused on their occupations.

A few minutes later, both of their hands collided as they reached for the last grape at the same time. Fred and Adrienne looked at each other.

"You can have it" said Adrienne, pulling her hand away.

"No you take it" Fred said, pushing the bowl to her.

"No Fred I want you to have it"

"Alright fine we can just halve it" Fred suggested.

'Halve a grape? How do you plan on doing that?" Adrienne laughed.

Fred thought for a few moments before an idea crossed his mind.

"It's the only way, a knife would ruin the fruit because it's too tiny" Fred murmured, picking up the grape between his fingers. He turned to face her.

"May I?"

"May you what?"

He moved slightly closer to her before pressing the grape on to her lips.

"Don't take in the whole thing, just the tip" Fred said, concentrating on her face.

"That's what she said" Adrienne smirked before parting her lips slightly and letting Fred push just the tip of it into her mouth. She closed her lips around it, the other end of it sticking out of her mouth. She giggled, and so did Fred the both of them thinking it was quite silly.

The lodge was slightly dark as none of the lights had been switched on and the sun had hidden behind the clouds, giving it a drowsy, honey-like atmosphere.

Adrienne bit on her end of the grape, chewing and swallowing it as Fred ate the other half, the both of them trying to control their laughter. "Can't believe we just split a grape" Adrienne rolled her eyes. While she was chewing, she unintentionally got some of the grape juice on her lip and Fred immediately noticed.

"You've got grape juice on your lip" Fred murmured. Adrienne licked her upper lip but Fred shook his head, "No, over here" he said, resting his hand on her cheek, his thumb lightly touching her lower lip. Adrienne immediately felt shivers run up and down her spine, her face warming up from the contact. She couldn't control herself.

"Get it off for me" she murmured back. He knew exactly what she was asking for.

And he didn't hesitate. He leaned in closer before sticking his tongue out. He ran it over her bottom lip, getting the juice off of it, feeling the sweetness of it on his tongue. And then it was her, his mind clouded with only her and the feeling of her against him. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, causing Adrienne to whimper slightly.

Fred pulled away, a dazed expression on his face. But they had had a taste of each other once, and they couldn't stop themselves from doing it again.

Adrienne leaned over and pressed her lips on to his. Fred rested his hands on her cheeks, the tips of his fingers tangling between her hair as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They could taste the grape on each other. Fred bit her bottom lip once more, causing Adrianne to part her lips in a moan. He seized the opportunity and slid his tongue inside her mouth.

He ran his hands from her face, down her neck and sides before lightly clutching her hips to pull her on to himself. Without breaking away from the kiss, Adrianne moved to Fred's lap, straddling him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Fred slid his hands under her t-shirt and rested them on her waist, Adrienne shivered at the feeling of his warm, large hands on her skin and moaned once more. Fred massaged her tongue with his, exploring her mouth.

Suddenly, Adrienne pulled away.

This was wrong, very wrong.

"Did I do something?" Fred asked breathlessly, confusion beginning to take over his features.

Adrienne got off from Fred's lap, feeling slightly shocked at herself.

"N-no, I just remembered I had something to do" she said, not looking at Fred.

"Adrienne what's wrong?" Fred asked, getting up from his seat.

"I said it's nothing, I'll see you later" she said before rushing to her bedroom without another look at him.

How could she have done this? How could she have forgotten him so easily.

"Fuck fuck fuck this is bad" Adrienne paced around the room, her hands in her hair.

It truly was quite a bad situation, because if her husband found out about her kiss with Fred, what would he say?


	7. Forget

Adrienne had spent the next hour in her room with her head in her hands, her heart thumping loudly. She had never been this confused in her life. On one hand was Noah, her husband who she had married only a year ago. Then there was Fred.

Fred.

That kiss was something that she had never felt so passionately before, even with Noah, though nothing with Noah ever did feel passionate. She couldn't get Fred out of her mind, the way his lips felt against hers, his tongue roaming her mouth, his hands gripping on to her for dear life

"You were supposed to hate him" she scolded herself.

"He's Fred Weasley, how could you kiss him?"

But then another thought crossed her mind, 'how could she not?'

Though she hadn't admitted it to anyone before, Adrienne had had a little crush on him when she was younger, but when he had started with her pranks, she had managed to finally let go of all her feelings. But now they came rushing back again in full force.

"You're a fucking married woman Adrienne" she said, getting up from her bed and wiping away the stray tears. She realised no one knew that she was married. Hermione was the only one who knew about Noah but she didn't know that they had gotten married, it had been a very private ceremony attended only by other pure-bloods.

Adrienne walked back out to the living room to see that everyone had finally woken up from their afternoon naps, lounging around lazily. Ginny and Harry sat next to each other on the couch, a drunken, satisfied expression on both their faces.

Hermione was reading a book and George was scribbling away on a piece of parchment from his joke shop, Fred standing next to him and looking at what he was writing.

"Oh hey Adrienne, you were asleep for long" Hermione said, putting her book down on her lap.

She nervously made her way to the living room and sat on one of the armchair, smiling at Harry, Hermione and Ginny. From the corner of her eye, she could see Fred looking at her but she ignored him, unsure of how to face him.

"Ginny tell me about your tour" Adrienne smiled at her. She needed something to distracts herself from Fred.

"Oh it was fantastic! I had so much fun and we visited so many places. Harry did you know this girl on my team has a massive crush on you?"

"What?" He said, as if it was the oddest thing he'd ever heard, "Why me?"

"Have you seen yourself?"

Harry blushed, intertwining his hand with Ginny's, "Did you tell her I only have eyes for one woman?"

"Yea I told her how you felt about Professor McGonagall" Ginny said with a serious expression.

"What?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Kidding, no I didn't because I found it pretty funny when she started rambling about you to me" Ginny said mischievously.

"That's my sister!" Fred grinned, walking over to her before patting her on the shoulder as he sat down next to her.

Fred looked up at Adrienne who was sitting opposite him, his eyes making contact with hers. She looked away but Fred stared on, trying to read her expressions.

"Adrienne, now that I come to think of it, you haven't told us much about yourself" Ron said out of the blue.

"There isn't much to know" Adrienne shrugged.

"Cmon there has to be something, where do you live? Or if you're dating anyone, your favourite food? There's loads of things!" Ron said.

"Um well, I live in a little wizarding village in Chester, I've got a small house there"

"You live there alone?" asked Harry.

"Erm yea, alone" Adrienne said.

Hermione looked at Adrienne in confusion but she didn't say anything.

"Any boys or girls in your life?" Ginny waggled her eyebrows.

"Nope" Adrienne said a little too quickly. Her eyes met briefly with Fred's but she looked away.

The rest of the day passed with Adrienne dodging Fred. She stuck around with Hermione and Ron who seemed more than happy to talk to her. No one knew about the kiss between her and Fred and she intended to keep it that way.

Currently, Adrienne sat in the kitchen with Ginny and Hermione, chatting about their days back in school when all of a sudden, Fred walked up to the trio.

"Can I steal Addie for a minute?" he asked.

Adrienne didn't protest at the nickname, she was too nervous to say anything at all. Hermione and Ginny were too caught up in their conversation t even notice he had called her that.

"Sure" Ginny shrugged before going back to telling Hermione about the time she had hexed Marcus Flint in a game of Quidditch which she deemed was the most proud moment of her life.

Adrienne took in a deep breath before moving out of the kitchen with Fred. She felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest once more as he led her out of the cabin. She shut the main door behind her, turning to face Fred who was looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Why're you ignoring me?" he asked.

"I'm not" Adrienne lied.

"You are and you know it, is it something I did?"

"No Fred it's not"

Fred took a few steps closer to her.

"Did you not want to kiss me?" he asked softly.

Adrienne looked up to meet with his honey brown eyes, filled with perplexity. She melted at the sight of them, he was so beautiful.

"Of course I wanted to kiss you Fred" she replied quietly.

"Then why did you run away?" he moved another step closer.

How was she going to tell him?

"I-I don't know"

"I haven't been able to get that kiss out of my mind Addie, i-it's one of the best ones I've ever had and I need to know if you feel the same way" Fred said, gazing at her intensely in desperation.

"I-I can't" she could feel the tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"Why not? What is it that you can't tell me?" Fred said, feeling slightly frustrated. He wanted her, he was mad at her but he hadn't wanted anyone more.

He wondered to himself if he had gotten hate confused with love, maybe he had because ever since he first came to the cabin, Adrienne had clouded his mind.

"You're going to hate me forever"

"I couldn't even if I tried" Fred said truthfully, slowly beginning to realise that he had never hated Adrienne. He just wasn't sure how to ever tell her that he had feelings for her so he did what he did best, prank her. He thought it would bring them closer together but when she started pranking him back, he assumed that she was only looking for payback, making him think that she was a terrible person.

He was an immature sixteen year old back then, now, even though the immaturity still remained in some places, he knew that what he did was wrong.

"No I'm serious Fred you're not going to want to do anything with me after I tell you" Adrienne choked back tears, she wasn't going to let him see her cry.

"What is it Adrienne? I promise I won't say-"

"I'm married" she said suddenly, she couldn't keep it in her any longer. The sooner it was out the better.

Fred sputtered on his words, his eyes widening.

"What?"

"I-I'm married"

Fred fell silent, looking her up and down before turning around to face away from her. He walked towards the pond, unsure of how to reply to her.

"Who is he?" he asked, his tone dangerously low.

"Noah Davis, he was a Slytherin in your year" Adrienne replied quietly.

"And you didn't think it important to tell anyone?"

The sun was beginning to set into a cold evening as the two of them found themselves on the brink of another fight.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't" she let the tears flow out, watching him, his back to turned to her.

"Why not Adrienne?" he said, raising his voice slightly.

"Because I'm stuck in a marriage I'm not sure I want to be in" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Fred turned around, worry immediately overtaking his angry expression.

"What do you mean?" he said, walking back to her once more.

"Fred I need some time alone" Adrienne felt as if she couldn't even breathe.

"You can talk to me about it" Fred said softly, immediately regretting his anger at her.

"Please Fred, don't tell anyone about him" she said before turning around and walking back into the cabin.

"Adrienne is everything alright?" Hermione asked as she saw her rushing towards her room, her eyes bloodshot.

"Yea everything's fine" she said quickly before walking swiftly into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

She fell on to the bed, immediately bursting into tears. She cried, letting out the emotions she had pent up inside her the entire day. Talking to Fred had only made her realise how intensely she felt for him and how little she cared about her own husband. The way Fred had kissed her was in a way no one had ever kissed her before.

She began to feel herself grow lightheaded as her sobs softened and her eyes drooped close, her mind drifting off to dream of a certain redhead.

\--

Adrienne awoke with a knock on her door, waiting for a few moments to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She checked the time to see that it was 12 AM.

"How the fuck did I nap for five hours?" she murmured to herself.

She heard another knock and absentmindedly said 'come in'.

The door opened to reveal Fred, leaning against the doorframe.

"Fred?"

"Couldn't stop thinking about you Ellis" he said quietly.

Adrienne remained silent, watching him as he closed the door behind him and walked into her room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him earlier" she said, sitting up on her bed.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about, may I?" he asked, pointing to the bed. Adrienne nodded and he seated himself on the edge of the bed, resting his palm on her blanket.

"I need to know one thing"

"Go on"

"Do you love him?"

Adrienne knew that that question was going to come her way.

"I don't. I've tried but I don't"

"Then why did you marry him?"

"It was arranged, Fred. My parents wouldn't have it any other way. Noah and I don't care much for each other but we didn't have a choice"

Fred moved to sit cross legged on the bed.

"Why don't you divorce him?"

"I can't" she sighed. Fred didn't push her any further.

They stayed in silence for a few moments as Adrienne played with the ends of her hair.

"I can't stop thinking about you either" Adrienne said all of a sudden.

Fred looked at her, surprised. He moved closer to her as she sat down in a cross-legged position too so that they were facing each other.

"Really?" his face perked up at her words.

"Mhmm. I can't seem to get you out of my mind" Adrienne said truthfully.

Fred's eyes flickered over her face before he cautiously took her hands in his, swiping the top of them with his thumbs.

The simple touch sent shivers shooting up her spine and suddenly, she knew what she wanted.

"Fred I want you" she murmured. Fred pulled her on to his lap so that she was straddling him.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for so long" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.

"I want only you, I want you to make me forget about everything else for the next two weeks" she whispered.

Fred melted at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, her face flushed, hair a little messy. It was dark in the room but he could still see that she was wearing a very thin bra, the soft outlines of her nipples visible underneath her t-shirt.

"Do you trust me Adrienne?"

"Yes" she whispered, nodding her head.

And with that, Fred leaned in and connected their lips together. She felt the familiar fireworks inside of her as his lips worked against hers desperately, not wasting even a second to pull away.

Adrienne kissed him back with the same intensity, moaning softly into his mouth as he bit her lip. She could feel him grow hard underneath her and she started to grind her hips on his lap, causing him to let out a groan.

Before she could do anything else, he lowered her down on to the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her lips before slowly trailing soft kisses down her jaw. He reached her neck and bit and suck on her skin, leaving a mark.

Her hands immediately tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her while his hands trailed down her sides before slipping under her t-shirt. He ran them over her torso, pulling her t-shirt up along with it. Then, they were on her breasts, massaging her through her bra as she let out a moan.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes Fred, more than okay" she assured, letting out another moan as he pinched her nipples between his fingers.

"I want to take care of you" he murmured into her neck before going back up to stand on his knees. His fingers grazed her skin as he pulled his hands out from under her t-shirt which had already ridden up above her chest.

He brought his fingers to her trousers, unbuttoning them before pulling them down with her help. His eyes darkened with lust as he saw her lying there in her panties and bra, her t-shirt pulled up all the way to her neck.

"Can't believe we didn't do this years ago" he said, resting his hands on both her bent knees and pushing them apart. He pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it away.

Adrienne admired his toned body as she had done many times before. Freckles littered his chest and his upper arms, his torso lightly muscled.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Fred said.

"No no please don't stop" Adrienne breathed, her eyes fluttering close as his hand travelled down her knee and her leg before resting on her inner thigh. His thumb pressed on the side of her panties before moving right to the middle to press his fingers against her. Her breath hitched as she felt his fingers press onto her heat.

"You're soaking wet Adrienne" he said, his voice deep from lust as he pressed a little harder, causing her to whimper.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties before pulling them down her legs and discarding them on the floor.

"Fuck you're so hot" he said, kissing the top of her knee before making his way down to her inner thighs. But he didn't use his mouth where he needed her most, settling on teasing her instead.

He sucked a mark on her inner thigh before running his tongue over it. He made another mark on her pubic bone, his hands slipping underneath her, his fingers pressing into her lower back as his palms gripped on to her hips and massaged gently.

"Fred please" she moaned, trying to close her legs for some friction but he wouldn't let her.

"Be patient love" he said, pressing another soft kiss on her inner thigh.

He finally moved to her middle, kissing her on her clit which was swollen from arousal. He wrapped his lips around it and hummed causing shock waves to travel up her body.

He looped his arms around the tops of her thighs and rested them on his shoulders before pulling her closer to his face. His teeth lightly grazed her clit before he started to suck on it.

"Oh fuck that feels so good" Adrienne moaned, bucking her hips up. Fred pushed her back down before removing one of his arms from her thigh and lightly teasing her entrance with his fingers.

"Taste so good baby" he whispered, his breath fanning her heat. His fingertips traced random patterns around her entrance, making her whimper for more touch.

He swirled her clit with his tongue before beginning to suck on it again, the tip of his forefinger barely slipping into her entrance before slipping out again.

"Oh god keep going" she threw her head back, barely being able to control her moans. She rocked her hips against him but Fred pulled away,

"Be a good girl for me Addie and I'll give you what you want" he said, before attaching his lips on to her again, his fingers continuing to tease her entrance.

"Shit I'm going to come" she moaned. Fred pulled away, letting her cool down for a bit as she groaned in frustration.

Then, he started to rub her clit in circles with his thumb. His forefinger finally slipped inside of her and he curled it upwards, causing Adrienne to let out a sinful moan. He had rather long fingers.

Suddenly, Fred pulled his finger out of her again and Adrienne let out a cry, she was so close to her release.

"Shh I think someone's woken up" Fred said, getting off from the bed.

"Fred?" George's sleepy voice called out from the hallway.

"Fuck he probably noticed I wasn't in my bed" Fred said, quickly pulling his t-shirt back on, running his hand through his hair to smoothen it. He looked at Adrienne, her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen.

He smirked at her before lifting up the hand that he was using to pleasure her near his face. He slipped the finger that had her pre-cum on it into his mouth, making eye contact with her as he sucked on it lightly. She stared at him, her pussy throbbing as she watched him taste herself on his finger. Her mind went hazy as she slowly trailed her hand down her torso before pushing two fingers inside her, slowly slipping them in and out.

"Fuck" Fred moaned, pulling his finger out. His erection was painfully hard in his pants.

"Fred where the hell are you?" George called once more.

She glared at him playfully, he had left her unsatisfied. He chuckled at her, his eyes still gazing at her pleasuring herself.

"Fred?" George called, louder.

"See you tomorrow morning love" he winked before heading out of the door, making sure to shut it behind him.

"Asshole" Her fingers was nowhere near as satisfactory as Fred's and he knew it, but it was enough to get the job done.

She fucked herself, thinking about how Fred looked between her thighs as he ate her out. She had never felt pleasure that intensely before. She pictured him in her mind as she came, his name escaping her lips over and over again.

"I'm not going to let him forget about this tomorrow" she said to herself as she cleaned up. If he was going to deny her her orgasm, she was going to do the same for him.

It took her quite a long time to fall asleep, still feeling giddy from her time with Fred. But when she did, she could swear that she had never slept better.


	8. Under The Table

Adrienne woke up the next day with a smile on her face. After showering and brushing her teeth, she left her room to see Ginny and Hermione sitting at the counter, chatting worriedly amongst themselves. When they saw Adrienne walk down the hall and to the living room they immediately pounced at her with questions.

"Adrienne are you alright?" asked Hermione as Adrienne entered the kitchen.

"You slept at 7 in the evening yesterday!" said Ginny.

"I'm fine you guys, I was just feeling under the weather"

"Under the weather huh? Any particular reason why?" Fred's voice startled Adrienne. She turned around to see him standing there with a massive grin on his face.

"Um...no reason, maybe I was just tired from the camping trip"

Hermione's suspicious gaze flitted between Adrienne and Fred.

"Adrienne can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione said, motioning her to follow her out of the kitchen and into Hermione's and Ginny's bedroom.

"What's up Hermione?" Adrienne asked, closing the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about Noah, when Ginny asked you about who you were dating?"

Adrienne looked down at her feet, trying to think of a quick response. She didn't want to lie to Hermione but she really didn't have any choice.

"Um..we broke up"

"You broke up? When?"

"Just a few months ago, I'm sorry I didn't tell you it completely slipped my mind"

Adrienne hated this, Hermione deserved the truth, but what she was doing with Fred was very risky and no one else could find out about it.

"Oh well, as long as you're happy" Hermione smiled, pulling her in for a quick hug. Adrienne felt the guilt course through her but she promised herself it would only be for a little while, maybe she'd tell Hermione later.

"Adrienne?" George's voice called from the hallway.

Hermione and Adrienne left the hallway to see George standing there, a map in hand.

"What's that you've got?" Hermione asked, trying to grab it from his hands but he held it up out of her reach, causing her to cross her arms over her chest, an angry expression on her face. The moment George saw her, he handed the map to her, not wanting to pick up a fight with Hermione Granger out of all people, she was fierce at winning them.

"The map says there's a little wizarding village just a five minute walk from here"

"Of course! How could I forget about it?" Adrienne smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Ooh looks interesting, we should go today!"

"Go where?" asked Ron as Adrienne, George and Hermione took a seat in the living room, the latter of the three reading the map.

"Oxwell Village, it's a lovely wizarding town just a bit away from here. I know quite a few people there too"

"Then we should go there!"

"Go where?" Ginny, Fred and Harry asked, walking out from the boy's bedroom.

Hermione and George told them about Oxwell village, all of them sounding pretty excited about the idea.

"Alright then, get dressed and meet me out here in ten" Adrienne instructed. Everyone nodded, rushing to their rooms to get dressed, everyone except Adrienne and Fred. As soon as everyone was out of sight, Fred walked towards Adrienne and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Get dressed huh? I was hoping the two of us could do something that didn't involve getting dressed, quite the opposite actually" Fred said, pressing a soft kiss on her lips before trailing down her jaw and nibbling on her neck.

The two of them had been craving each other's touch ever since they had been interrupted last night. Taking Fred up on his offer sounded tempting but now wasn't the time, especially when everyone else could easily walk in on them.

"Heard you moaning my name last night when I left your room" Fred murmured into her neck, causing shivers to run up her spine, "Had to cast the muffliato charm around your room so that George didn't hear" he said, kissing her jaw as she leaned her head back, letting a soft moan escape her lips.

"What did George say when he saw you leaving my room last night?" Adrienne asked, barely being able to focus on anything but his lips grazing her skin.

"I told him I came to your room to borrow new parchment for some paperwork but you didn't have it"

"Wasn't he suspicious?" Adrienne said as Fred pulled away to look her into the eyes.

"He was too sleepy to even care, I doubt he even remembers last night" Fred smiled, leaning in to kiss her again but Adrienne leaned back, causing him to miss.

"Not now Weasley, we've got places to be" she winked, getting out of his grip and walking to her room, a smirk on her face as she had successfully executed the first bit of her plan for the day; Give Fred a taste of his own medicine.

\--

Oxwell village was truly a sight to behold, a place straight out of a picture book. Cobblestoned lanes snaked down the town, tiny, antique shops lining one side and trees and park benches decorating the other. The sky was a periwinkle blue, tufts of cloud floating lazily about, allowing the sun to shine down on them without obstruction, painting the town with a soft, golden glimmer. The familiar scent of honey, eucalyptus and rain wafted through the air, the streets filled with chatter of witches and wizards going about their daily shopping.

"This is so much prettier than Diagon Alley!" Ginny exclaimed, taking in all the sights around her. A street piano played on by itself in the corner, the notes falling loosely from its keys.

"It is isn't it? I feel like I'm in the French town from Beauty and the Beast!" Hermione said.

"Beauty and the what now?" Ron asked as all the Weasleys looked at her in confusion.

"Never mind Ronald- oh look, a library!" Hermione pointed in excitement at a quaint little library tucked just around the corner.

"You've been to about a million of those Hermione" George rolled his eyes.

"Hey! If Hermione wants to go to the library then that's where we're going, c'mon Mione" Ron held his elbow out for her to hold and she shyly linked her arm with his, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"How about we split ways? You and Ron can go to the library and later meet us at 'Remanora's', it's a pub, you can ask the librarian for directions"

"Alright, see you later!" Ron called over his shoulder before leading Hermione to the library.

"There's a shop that sells rare potion ingredients if you want to check that out" Adrienne suggested.

George, Ginny and Fred nodded in excitement, Harry didn't seem too interested but he saw that Ginny was pumped about it so he agreed to go. Adrienne chuckled at them, they looked like little children who had just been told they could buy all the candy in the world.

"Right, follow me then" Adrienne motioned. George, Harry and Ginny walked behind, talking amongst themselves while Fred jogged up to Adrienne.

"Hi" he smiled.

"Hi" Adrienne smiled back, both of them looking ahead.

"Missed you"

"Did you now? Didn't seem like that when you left me hanging in my bedroom last night"

Adrienne had missed Fred terribly the entire day, she just wanted to be alone with him.

"Always leave them wanting more love" Fred grinned, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Adrienne.

"It's not like you stayed unsatisfied though, you took care of that just fine on your own" Fred smirked.

"Mhm, you liked hearing me moan your name while you weren't there, didn't you?" Adrienne smirked back, taking a sharp turn. The turn gave them some time out of Harry, Ginny and George's sight and Fred immediately grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"You tease me like that and I might have to punish you" he whispered, lightly biting the outer shell of her ear.

Adrienne shivered at Fred's words but held her ground. If she was going to get what she wanted, she had to stop herself from giving in to Fred.

"Well you'll have to plan lots of punishments because I'm nowhere near done with the teasing, Weasley" Adrienne smiled sweetly before pulling her wrist out of his grip just as Harry, Ginny and George appeared around the corner. Adrienne walked forward as Fred stared at her standing in his place.

"Coming?" Adrienne called to him.

"Not until you are" Fred smirked.

"What are you two on about?" George asked as him, Harry and Ginny neared the two of them.

"Nothing" Adrienne smiled, making direct eye contact with Fred before turning around to lead them into the potions supply shop.

\--

"That was fantastic! I've never seen wart sprouts being sold at such a low price!" George exclaimed, shaking the paper bag in his hand.

"And this Quidditch broomstick servicing kit! It costed so much more back at Diagon Alley" Ginny said, happy with her purchase.

"I'm starving" Harry said.

"Me too, how about we get lunch at Remanora's, Hermione and Ron should be there" Adrienne said, leading them to the pub.

"Afternoon Remanora" she smiled at a sweet, middle-aged lady who was standing near the kitchens, her hands resting on her hips.

"Oh Adrienne darling! How lovely to see you, are these your friends?" she asked, looking at all of them.

"Oh yes, that's Ginny, Harry, Fred and George" she introduced them to each other.

"Oh my goodness! You didn't tell me all your friends were celebrities, Harry Potter the auror, Ginny Weasley the Holyhead Harpies chaser, Fred and George the owners of one of the most successful shops in Diagon Alley! My daughter is a huge fan of you by the way Ginny" Remanora gushed.

"Is she? That's so sweet" Ginny beamed.

As if on cue, a young woman about the age of twenty walked out of the kitchen, strands of curly hair falling over her face, her cheeks flushed and a sheen of sweat on her face.

"Mum you've got to use the cooling charm in the kitchen- Oh my god is that Ginny Weasley?" Olivia's eyes widened as she saw Ginny standing there.

"Hello" Ginny smiled.

"I'm such a huge fan!" Olivia exclaimed.

"That's so lovely to know...what's your name?"

"Olivia, Olivia Miller. That's my mum Remanora Miller"

"Hey Olive" Adrienne smiled, Olivia and Adrienne were close friends.

"Adrienne! I didn't even notice you standing there" Olivia grinned, walking over to her and pulling her in for a hug.

"Course you didn't" Adrienne grinned back.

"Um hi" George said, an odd expression on his face as he held out his hand for Olivia to shake.

Olivia looked up at George and her cheeks went even redder.

"Hi" she said, shaking his hand as she looked into his eyes. Ginny and Fred glanced at each other, smirks on their faces.

"Remanora can we have a table for seven please?"

Remanora led them to a large table and the five of them seated themselves on the chairs around it.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Probably still at the library, you know how she is with books" Ginny shrugged.

As soon as they ordered their food, Hermione and Ron came rushing into the pub looking slightly breathless. Ron's shirt buttons were done up wrong and Hermione's hair had turned into a wild bush

"Sorry we're late" Hermione said, seating herself next to Harry.

"What exactly were you both up to?" Fred narrowed his eyes playfully at them.

"Nothing! I was trying to find this book and it took me pretty long"

"Must've been a wild book search, didn't know the library asked you to take your shirt off for it Ron" Adrienne smirked at him. The both of them blushed, quietly placing their orders.

They all chatted amongst each other about their day until the food arrived, all of them immediately beginning to eat as they were starved.

Adrienne felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of what she was about to do, she had been thinking about it the entire day.

"Verity was telling me that the skiving snack boxes needed to be put on a bigger shelf because-" Fred sentence was immediately cut off as he felt a hand on his knee.

"Because what?" asked George, looking at Fred who was sitting opposite him.

"Because we've got a bigger stock now and they're at a higher demand" Fred struggled to complete his sentence as he felt Adrienne's hand slowly trail upwards and rest on his inner thigh.

"Yea you're right, more people want them, do you think we should try adding another variety of sweets in them or maybe do a discount thing?" George rambled on but Fred paid no attention. Thankfully, Harry interjected by asking George a question, taking his focus off of Fred.

Adrienne casually spooned food into her mouth as her finger lightly touched the now prominent bulge in his pants. She smirked to herself, glad that this was having an effect on him.

"What are you doing?" Fred whispered quietly, a very low moan escaping his lips as she rested her hand on his erection. Seeing how hard just a few touches from her made him caused her to feel slightly turned on as well. She rubbed her thighs together, casually grazing her fingertips over him.

"Eating my food what else does it look like?" Adrienne said, beginning to palm him through his jeans.

Fred leaned back in his chair, clenching his jaw as he tried to suppress his moans.

"You're going to regret this" he muttered under his breath.

Adrienne stopped what she was doing and instead slipped her hand into his trousers, palming him harder over the thin material of his boxers.

Fred bit his lip, going back to eating his food, barely being able to chew it properly as he felt waves of pleasure run up his body. He thought of all the things he wanted to do to her when they got home, making him even harder than before.

"Can I get you anything else?" Olivia asked after walking over to their table. Adrienne immediately removed her hand from his trousers, causing Fred to groan softly, thankfully, no one seemed to notice.

"Nope, we're fine" Adrienne smiled innocently as if she hadn't just been palming Fred under the table.

"Alright then, I'll get the bill ready" said Olivia.

"Uh, Olivia, where's the restroom?" Fred asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Adrienne smirked to herself, taking a sip of water from her glass.

"Right there" she said, pointing towards the direction of the toilets. Fred quickly got up from his seat, rushing towards the bathroom as Adrienne tried her hardest to control her snicker. She had finally done to him what he had done to her, leaving her to her own devices.

"Mate hang on a minute, so the librarian actually walked in on you two?" Harry laughed.

Adrienne looked at Harry and Ginny laughing wildly at a very flushed looking Ron and Hermione.

"No she didn't catch us, I think she heard us though" Ron said.

"I told you to use the damn spell Ronald" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"I did! Maybe it didn't cast properly!"

"Well I told you the library wasn't a good idea!" said Hermione.

"Wait so you told the librarian, 'the books were making the noise, not us'. Is that what you said Ron?" Ginny asked.

"You said that?" Adrienne chuckled.

"I might've said something along those lines" Ron said, lowering his head.

"Brilliant!" Harry laughed causing Hermione to smack him on the head.

Adrienne suddenly noticed that George was nowhere to be seen. She looked around to see George leaning against the bar, chatting with Olivia who was working behind it.

"Gin look!" Adrienne pointed at George and Olivia.

"I'm not surprised, he's been eyeing her ever since we got here" Ginny said, pushing her empty plate back and leaning in her chair.

Fred walked out of the bathroom, his lips pursed together as he tried to hide a smile that threatened to break out on his face.

"Found the bathroom okay Fred?" Adrienne asked knowingly.

"Mhm" Fred said, resting his hand on the back of his chair and leaning against it as Adrienne tried to hide her own smile.

"What's George doing all the way there?" he asked, looking at him standing near the bar. His lips curled into an evil smile as he realised George's motives.

"Hey Gin, Addie, reckon he needs a little help with Olivia?" Fred said suggestively.

Ginny and Adrienne smiled as they figured out what Fred meant.

"I think he does Fred" Ginny said, standing up from her seat.

Ginny, Adrienne and Fred made their way to George, whose eyes widened when they sat on the barstools next to him.

"Oh hey George, Olivia" Ginny smiled sweetly, "What's up?"

"I'm just getting to know Olivia" George said as Olivia gave him a sweet smile.

"Getting to know each other huh? We can help you there!" said Ginny.

"Oh yea, did you know George still has a small box under his bed filled with stuffed toys back at the flat? Rather adorable, I think he sleeps with them some times too" said Fred.

"Ooh yes! And remember how scared he is of rats? Fell into the toilet once when Scabbers was chasing him around" Ginny grinned.

"Fell off his broomstick once when Ginny told him as a kid that rats could fly" smirked Fred.

George glared at the both of them, silently planning their murder.

"Oh but he's got some good qualities too" said Adrienne, "Tell Olive how good you are impersonating people, did an impersonation of Snape in The Great Hall once then got into a two week detention with him. Bet you really liked that detention didn't you?" Adrienne waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh and singing! The man loves to sing in the shower" Fred said.

"So do you Fred" Ginny scoffed.

"Oh and Olive" started Adrienne, before holding both her fingers out in front of her, two inches away from each other before giving her a wink. Fred and Ginny burst into peals of laughter, their faces turning red. Olivia tried to bite back a smirk and George's eyes widened even more,

"That last one was not true!"

"Oh alright alright, but the rest of them were" Adrienne chuckled.

"Anyway, I think our job here is done, have fun you both" Ginny said in a sing song voice before the trio made their way back to the table.

"Poor George" said Harry, trying to hide the fact that he, Hermione and Ron had found George's plight quite funny.

\--

The rest of the day had been very eventful. They visited a few more shops before making their way back home, spent from their long day.

"I still can't believe you lot did that!" George said. He had been in a terrible mood ever since Ginny, Fred and Adrienne had interrupted his conversation with Olivia.

"C'mon George! It was a joke, like the ones we've been on the receiving end of so many times" Ginny said, sitting on Harry's lap in the armchair. Hermione and Ron sat in the loveseat.

Suddenly, a loud ringing noise filled the cabin and all the Weasleys looked around in confusion.

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's the telephone Ron" Hermione chuckled.

Adrienne went to pick it up. It was Olivia.

"Hey Ad, is George there?" Olivia asked.

"Course he is" Adrienne smirked, "George it's for you!"

George walked over to Adrienne and took the telephone from her hands, pressing the mouthpiece to the ear that was not blown off and speaking into the speaker.

"Hello?"

"George you're holding it the wrong way round" Adrienne rolled her eyes, helping him hold it up properly. Some pure-bloods still weren't well accustomed with telephones, even though using owls to send letters had gone down by quite a lot.

"Hello?" he said again into the mouthpiece this time.

A few seconds of silence on his end before his eyes widened and an excited smile formed on his lips.

"Olivia!" he looked at Adrienne, his eyes twinkling. She smiled, glad that Olivia had called him before heading back to the group. Fred lay sprawled out on the large sofa, a blanket covering him.

"Can you scoot a bit please?" Adrienne asked. Fred moved to sit in a seated position before Adrienne sat next to him, pulling the blanket over herself too. Hermione looked at Adrienne in confusion, had she really just used the word 'please' with him?

"Did you guys have fun at the village then?" Adrienne asked.

"Loads, I daresay I liked that library just a bit more than the one back at Hogwarts" said Hermione.

"I don't think the books were behind the reason for that, what d'you think Ron?" Harry smirked, his arms wrapping around Ginny's waist.

"What are you talking about?" Ron mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, Adrienne felt a warm hand on her thigh. She was wearing shorts and she immediately felt goosebumps everywhere.

"I loved that potions ingredients shop though, everything was so cheap" Fred said, rubbing her thigh softly with his hand before trailing it upwards, his fingers pressing into her inner-thigh.

"Oh yes! And the one with the Quidditch supplies" said Ginny.

Fred pulled Adrienne's thigh towards him so that her legs were spread wider apart. They were both covered by the blankets so no one would be able to tell what they were really up to.

"Adrienne which shop did you like the most?" Harry asked.

Fred ran his fingertips up her inner thigh and slipped them inside her shorts, lightly pressing over her panties. Adrienne took in a sharp breath.

"Um..I really liked the one with the-"

Fred pulled his fingers away and slipped his entire hand down the waistband of her shorts, rubbing her over her underwear.

"Yes Addie, which shop did you like the most?" Fred asked, looking down at her. She bit her lip, her hands clenching the blanket by her sides.

"I liked the ones with all the plants in it" she said vaguely, taking in a few deep breaths to calm herself down. But then, Fred put his hand down the waistband of her panties, his fingers grazing her clit before starting to rub circles on it.

"What was the name of the shop?" asked Ron.

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath before realising Ron had asked her a question.

"I-I think it was called L-Longbottom's, it's another branch of the one Neville opened in Diagon Alley" she said quickly as Fred rubbed harder circles on her clit. That's when George entered the living room, his face beaming.

He sat next to Fred, pulling some of the blanket over himself too. If he were to just lift the blanket and look on his right, he would be able to see Fred touching Adrienne under it. But fortunately, he was too busy gushing over Olivia to notice.

"That was Olivia, says she wants to meet me so I invited her over tomorrow, is that okay?" George asked everyone.

"Really? After finding out about your two inch dick she's still interested?" Fred smirked, everyone giggled.

"Don't be stupid Fred, she doesn't believe that"

"So you do have a two inch dick? Oh well, maybe I'll gift you a stock of lengthening potion on our birthday"

"If I have one then so would you Fred" George smirked, causing everyone to laugh again. Fred shook his head, his focus shifting back to Adrienne squirming in her seat.

He realised that she was throbbing which meant that she was close to her edge. So naturally, he pulled his fingers away and Adrienne groaned a little too loudly.

"Is everything alright Adrienne?" Hermione asked as everyone's attention turned to her.

"U-um yes, I-I just realised I f-forgot to..do my laundry! I'll be back in a bit" she said, discreetly fixing her shorts and underwear before getting out from underneath the blanket. She made her way to her room, the wetness between her thighs making it an uncomfortable walk.

She turned her head around to see Fred with a smug look on his face. He simply winked at her which she returned with a playful glare before making her way into the bathroom.


	9. Never Have I Ever

Warnings: Explicit sexual content, sex, swearing

The next day was full of suggestive glances shared between Adrienne and Fred. There was no possible way either of them could be alone, especially since Olivia was coming over tonight. Hermione and Ron spent most of their day talking amongst each other, Harry and Ginny had gone on another trip to the village and George gushed non-stop about Olivia.

By the time evening rolled around, Harry and Ginny returned from the village, laughing amongst each other as they burst through the door.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, looking up at the laughing couple.

"Adrienne, were you ever going to tell us that there was an adult store in Oxwell village?" Ginny asked, a smirk on her face.

The first thing you did was look at Fred who was standing in the kitchen, already looking at you. Was he thinking what you were thinking?

"Is there now? I've never heard of it, what's it called?"

"It's called l'aphrodisiaque, quite an unimaginative name if you ask me" Ginny giggled.

Ron frantically started pointing to the bag Harry was holding in his hands, it said 'l'aphrodisiaque' in cursive.

"Hey! Why've you been shopping there?" Ron asked, baffled.

"No I haven't" Harry said quickly, hiding the bag behind his back.

"Oh don't be such a baby Ron, maybe you and Hermione should go there too" Ginny winked at Hermione before leading Harry to her bedroom. Hermione blushed a deep red while Ron glared at the door Ginny and Harry had shut behind them.

"Olivia's going to be here in half an hour, I'm gonna go shower" said George, heading off to his bedroom.

"Me too, can I use your bathroom Adrienne? Ginny and Harry are in our room and I really do not want to walk in there" said Hermione.

"Course Hermione" you smiled. Ron whispered something in Hermione's ear and she blushed once again before nodding quickly. She got up and left for Adrienne's room. Ron awkwardly sat on the couch for a few seconds, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Oh Ron stop pretending, go on but please clean up after you both are done" Adrienne rolled her eyes. Ron hurriedly got up from his seat, mumbling a 'thank you' before rushing off to join Hermione in the bathroom.

"Hey Addie, look! Empty living room" Fred pointed out the obvious, a grin on his face.

"Mhmm" Adrienne smiled, slowly walking over to Fred in the kitchen.

"You owe me an orgasm" he said playfully, watching her as she made her way to him.

Adrienne raised her eyebrows, standing right in front of him.

"You owe me two"

"How 'bout we make that even then?" he said, taking a small step closer to her so that their noses were almost touching.

Adrienne rested her hands on his chest before running them down and slipping them underneath his sweater. She explored the warm skin of his torso, feeling his lightly muscled body, she could even feel the goosebumps beginning to rise on his skin.

"Alright Weasley, we'll make it even" she said before lowering down to stand on her knees. She palmed him through his trousers before unbuckling his belt and pulling just the front of it out of the loops. Then, she unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them down his legs. He was semi-hard, the bulge beginning to form in his boxers as he looked down at her.

"What if someone walks in?" Fred asked.

"They won't" she shrugged. She slowly started to pull down his boxers and her eyes widened at the size of him. She knew he was big but she didn't anticipate him to be this well endowed. She cautiously wrapped her fingers around his base and Fred let out a soft moan at her touch, he had daydreamed of how her hands would feel wrapped around his cock many times before but none of his imaginations compared to how good it really felt.

"You're so fucking big Freddie" Adrienne said, almost drooling at the sight as she started to move her hand up and down, his moans of approval making her go faster.

"God your hand feels so good Addie"

"Does it? What about this then?" she lowered her head and pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his cock, causing him to let out another moan.

"And this?" she stuck her tongue out and kitty licked his tip, her hands still working away on his length. Just the thought of him inside her mouth made her wet, she wondered how he would feel inside her pussy.

Adrienne wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking on it lightly before taking him in slowly, feeling the weight of his length on her tongue.

"Shit" Fred groaned, immediately tangling his hands in her hair, bunching it into a ponytail.

She was cautious and slow at first, trying to learn what Fred responded to best. She realised he liked it when she twisted her hand around his base, she noticed how his cock twitched when she licked the vein that ran on the underside.

When she finally knew what Fred liked most, she felt more bold to continue with what she was doing. She bobbed her head even lower, still going teasingly slow. Fred looked down at her and felt as if he could come right then and there.

"Fucking hell Addie you look so pretty with your lips wrapped around me" he moaned, resting his hands on her shoulders and slowly bucking his hips up.

This encouraged her to go faster and she did, bobbing her head up and down but not quite reaching his base. Then she pulled away, a string of saliva forming between her mouth and his tip.

"Oh god..fuck..Addie" he continued looking at her, barely being able to control himself at this point.

She used her thumb to spread the pre-cum on his tip down his shaft before wrapping her lips around him again, this time bobbing her head faster and faster.

"Oh fuck I think I'm gonna come" he moaned, fisting her hair tighter, throwing his head back.

But Adrienne pulled away as soon as he said that, a smirk on her face as she stood up on her feet, her knees wobbling slightly.

"Addie..please d-don't do this to me" he groaned.

"I owe you two as well now, so we're even" she smiled sweetly, licking her swollen lips.

"You're going to regret this later" he said, pulling up his boxers and trousers, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Oh if that means what I think it means then I can't wait" she said, throwing him a wink. She turned around on her heel, leaving him standing in the kitchen, unsatisfied, as she went to take a shower.

\--

A loud knock on the door signalled Olivia's arrival. George practically jumped up from his seat, opening the door for her.

"Hey George" she smiled, entering the cabin. She looked rather beautiful, everyone could see why George was after her.

She greeted everyone before settling down in the living room. They all chatted amongst each other, getting to know her well.

"This pub is our only one true love, it means everything to me and my mum" Olivia said when Harry asked her about Remanora's.

Adrienne made her way to the kitchen to pour glasses of firewhiskey for everyone. She handed one to each person before settling down with her own glass.

After another half an hour of talking, Ginny suddenly had a bright idea.

"How about we play Never Have I Ever? Haven't played that in a long time, besides, it's a good way to get to know each other"

"That's a great idea, maybe add firewhiskey in the mix" Olivia suggested.

"Ooh yes so drink from your glass if you've done the thing asked in the question" Ginny said excitedly.

Everyone sat down in a circle in the middle after Adrienne refilled their glasses of alcohol.

"Hermione you start"

"Alright, never have I ever faked sick from work"

"C'mon you can come up with something a bit more 18 plus than that" Ginny rolled her eyes as everyone took a sip from their glass.

"I can't think of anything!" Hermione protested.

"I'll go" said Olivia, "Never have I ever performed a striptease for someone"

Olivia, Ginny and Adrienne took sips from their glasses.

"Who for?" Harry asked Adrienne and Olivia as he already knew Ginny's answer.

"My old boyfriend" said Olivia.

"Same" replied Adrienne, it was her ex from school, in fact, if she wasn't mistaken, he stayed in Oxwell village. Maybe she's ask Olivia about him later.

"Never Have I ever participated in role play" said George, taking a sip from his cup.

"Ooh I remember this one time in Muggle school when I had to dress up as a dentist for Halloween" Hermione said, her eyes twinkling at the memory.

"Not that kind of role play Hermione" Ginny chuckled, taking a sip from her glass, Fred, George and Harry doing the same.

Fred, George and Ginny looked at each other in disgust and Harry simply chuckled at them.

"I don't even want to know about you two" Ginny said to her brothers.

Adrienne wondered what kind of role play Fred was into.

"Never Have I ever gone commando in public" said Adrienne. Fred looked at her, eyeing her as she took a sip from her glass. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

Ginny took a sip, so did Hermione. Ron's eyes widened as he watched Hermione take a sip from her cup, he shot her a questioning look which she replied to by whispering something in his ear, causing him to blush.

"Never Have I ever sucked someone off" said Ginny.

"Ginny!" Ron scolded.

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes, taking a sip.

Adrienne looked up at Fred, a mischievous glint in both their eyes as she had done exactly that to him only a few hours ago. She made eye contact with him as she sipped from her cup and Fred smirked, biting his bottom lip.

Hermione and Olivia took a sip too.

And so did George.

Everyone looked at George in surprise.

"George you sucked someone off? When the hell was this?" cried Fred.

Ginny and Ron merely gaped at him and Olivia blushed.

"Don't act so surprised, it was just once" George said, sounding eager to move on from the topic.

"Just once? Who the hell did you give a fucking blowjob to?" Fred questioned.

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Was it a one night thing?" asked Adrienne.

"No we were together for approximately a week" George said shyly.

"You WHAT? How did no one know about this?" Ron asked.

"Hang on a minute, so in our seventh year when I assumed that you had been sneaking out with Angelina after hours, you were really with-" Fred started.

"Him, yes. But like I told you, it was just for a week!"

Everyone had a surprised look on their faces, except Olivia who simply bit her lip, a blush prominent on her cheeks as she looked at George, a small smile forming on her face.

"Stop pestering him" said Harry, "Never Have I Ever done anything, sexually, that I wasn't supposed to do in public"

Adrienne looked up at Fred once more, the whole of yesterday was full of them doing just that and once again, no one else had any idea. This time, everyone took a sip.

"Ah the library" Harry smirked at Hermione and Ron.

"Shut up Harry" Hermione tried to hide a blush.

"Never have I ever slept with a married person" said George all of a sudden, looking around him but not really expecting anyone to take a sip.

Adrienne felt herself freeze. She looked up to see Fred looking back at her, he didn't take a sip from his glass. No one did. She felt guilt course through her, Fred and her hadn't technically slept together but this one hit her hard. And the relationship she had with Fred wasn't even labelled, they were just...fooling around.

It wasn't as if her and Noah really cared for each other, but she was still a married woman. And no one except Fred knew that. The rest of the game went on but Adrienne seemed to have lost her mood to play. In the next hour, everyone except her and Fred were drunk.

"Never Have I ever been stargazing" George slurred and stood up, swinging around drunkenly before walking to the door and pushing it open, stepping out into the cool breeze.

They all followed him before simultaneously collapsing on the grass, lazily looking up at the sky above them.

"Oh look! A bear!" Ginny said randomly, pointing at a tree.

"Bear? Looks like a tree to me" Olivia said.

"Don't be silly, that's a massive...massive...massive"

"Cock?" Olivia interrupted.

"Noooo, it's a massive hedgehog!" Hermione giggled.

Hermione, Ron, George, Olivia, Harry and Ginny were pissed as newts, they could barely speak, all of their eyes slowly drooping close.

Adrienne hadn't had much to drink because she had been feeling uneasy ever since George mentioned sleeping with married people, and Fred didn't drink either because he knew Adrienne was going to be upset, he wanted to make sure to be there for her.

Adrienne sat up, only to see George and Olivia rolling around in the grass, making out with each other. Harry and Ron were talking amongst themselves and Ginny and Hermione had gone off to sleep.

"Are you alright Addie?" Adrienne looked up to see Fred seating himself in front of her, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"You know what? I'm fine" she sighed. She refused to let this faze her, she was having the time of her life with her friends and she didn't want anything to ruin it.

"Really?"

"Mhmm" she nodded, smiling at him.

Fred scooted closer to her before standing on his knees. He used his finger to pull Adrienne's chin up before leaning over and softly pressing his lips on to hers.

"Fred everyone's here!" she scolded, pulling away.

"They won't remember a thing" he chuckled, resting his hand on her cheek before sliding it down the side of her neck and then letting go of her completely.

Adrienne shivered at his touch but Fred assumed she was feeling cold.

"Wanna go inside?"

"Yes please"

Fred stood up on his feet and held out his hand for Adrienne to pull herself up. He led her into the house and then to her bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Adrienne sat on the edge of the bed, smiling up at him.

"Why're you so far away? Come here" she held out her arms.

Fred walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He pushed her back and climbed on top of her, hovering above her.

"What d'you have in mind Ellis?" he asked playfully, lowering his head to press a soft kiss on her jaw.

"Nothing" she said innocently, tilting her head back as Fred sucked a mark on her skin, his teeth grazing her neck. Adrienne slipped her hands under Fred's t-shirt, running them up his torso. She loved the feeling of his warm skin under her hands, he felt so perfect, as if he was made just for her touch.

"That doesn't feel like nothing to me" Fred shivered, bringing his fingers to her shirt and unbuttoning it one button at a time.

Adrienne pulled his t-shirt off, taking the time to look at his toned, athletic body.

"Like what you see darling?" he chuckled, taking her shirt off. She nodded, arching her back up so that he could unbuckle her bra. He slowly slid the straps down her shoulders before getting rid of it completely. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw Adrienne completely topless for the first time.

He ran his hand up her stomach before holding one breast in his palm, massaging it slowly while pressing an open mouthed kiss on the base of her neck. Adrienne grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him up, kissing him deeply on the lips.

That's when things started to get a bit more heavy, the both of them trying to feel as much of each other as possible.

Fred took one nipple into his mouth, biting on it lightly, sucking marks around it as his hand worked away on her other breast. Then he switched, giving both her breasts the same attention as Adrienne squirmed underneath him.

"Stay still love, need you to be good for me so I can fuck you"

"Why? You don't fuck bad girls?"

"It depends" he smirked, pressing soft kisses down the valley of her breasts. Adrienne could feel his erection press into her leg so she flexed her thigh and Fred groaned, feeling her move under him, "You're definitely not being good, might have to punish you for that" he said, going back up to stand between her legs on his knees.

He pulled down her trousers and then her panties. Adrienne spread her legs apart slowly and Fred licked his lips, his eyes darkening with lust.

"God you're so beautiful" he breathed, leaning back down to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach. He rubbed her inner thigh with one hand, his fingertips dangerously close to her heat.

"You suck me off in the kitchen, don't let me finish and think I won't make you regret it later?" Fred murmured, teasing her clit lightly.

"Fred, no teasing today, please" she moaned, trying to press herself against him. Fred decided against his punishment for tonight, he'd do it another day, right now, he just wanted her to come for him. Only for him.

"You're right love, I think we've had enough of that" he chuckled, lazily pushing a finger inside her entrance.

"Oh fuck" she moaned, arching her hips up.

"But that doesn't mean you don't stop being good" he scolded playfully, pushing her hips back down. He continued to slip his finger in and out of her, going at a slow pace.

"Faster-please" she moaned.

"Whatever you say love" he said, pushing his finger in and out of her faster. He could feel her slowly clench around him and so he pulled out quickly.

"I thought we said no teasing!" Adrienne groaned.

"Not teasing, I just want you to come around my cock" he said, pulling his trousers down before working on his boxers. His erection sprang free and Adrienne immediately wrapped her hand around it, stroking it lightly.

"Fucking hell as good as that feels I need to be inside of you" Fred moaned.

He held his cock in his hand, Adrienne's hand slipping away from it as she brought it to her middle instead. She helped him line up against her, his tip barely teasing her entrance.

"Fred please fuck me" she moaned.

Fred pushed inside of her, a long, low groan escaping his lips. He went slowly and Adrienne felt herself being filled up, her hands gripping his biceps.

"Oh fuck Fred you-you're so big" she gasped.

"Love I'm not even all the way in yet" he breathed, still continuing to push inside of her until he finally filled her up all the way till the hilt. Adrienne felt as if she could be split in two, but nothing had ever felt better.

"Are you fine?" Fred said, trying his best not to thrust in and out of her.

She nodded, rolling her hips lightly to signal him to move.

He slowly pulled out of her before entering her again, stretching her out with his cock.

"Fuck Addie you're so tight" he groaned into her neck, gradually starting to pick up the pace.

Adrienne quickly remembered to cast the muffliato charm before Fred started to move his hips faster, loud moans falling from his lips. Adrienne had already been on the edge so she couldn't help herself when her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her hips lifting up to meet his.

Fred grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, moving his hips faster and faster. He slid his other hand under her knee and lifted her leg up, resting it on his shoulder. This gave them a whole new depth, causing Adrienne to moan loudly.

"Oh my god Fred, right there! F-fuck that feel so good" she cried as Fred continuously hit a particular spot inside of her.

"I've been waiting to feel your pussy around me for so long" Fred groaned, burying his head in her neck, their chests pressing together. He started to roll his hips and Adrienne's toes curled, her fists tightening above her head as she lifted her hips off the bed.

"That's it baby, come for me" Fred groaned loudly as he felt her walls tightening around his cock. She came around him, a string of profanities leaving her mouth. Her legs shook slightly as her lips parted in a sinful moan as Fred continues to move inside of her.

She lazily brought her hands from their position on his chest to his shoulders, squeezing lightly. Then, she tilted her head to her side, her lips just near Fred's ear.

"Come inside of me Freddie, I want you to fill me up" she whispered in his ear, gently biting on his earlobe, her breaths heavy as she tried to come down from her high.

Her words did it for him and she felt his cock twitch inside of her.

"Shit Addie" he growled, coming deep inside of her, his warm breath coming out in short bursts, fanning over her neck. He buried his head deeper into her neck, his hair tickling her chin. He stayed like that for a few seconds, his chest rising and falling as he brought his breathing back to normal. Adrienne shifted slightly, smirking when he moaned into her neck once more as he felt her movement around his sensitive cock.

He climbed off of her to lie right next to her. Fred turned to his side and wrapped his arm around Adrienne's waist, rolling her to her side too so that they were face to face.

"Was that okay?" he asked.

"Couldn't have been any better" Adrienne said, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Yea I wouldn't doubt that, you were a moaning mess" Fred laughed and Adrienne slapped him playfully on the chest.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Adrienne's hand running through Fred's hair.

"You know we can't tell anyone about this, don't you Fred?" Adrienne asked quietly.

"I know Addie" he sighed, kissing her on her forehead.

Adrienne and Fred felt as if they were in heaven in each other's arms. They had got what they had wanted after three days of endless teasing, flirtatious glances and suggestive winks, and the wait was completely worth it.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, too tired to say another word but too overjoyed to let go of the warm and satisfied feelings in their stomachs.

'Who knew that it would be Fred Weasley' Adrienne thought to herself vaguely, though she wouldn't want anyone else as she hugged him tighter, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	10. Morning

The next morning, Adrienne's eyes fluttered open to meet with Fred's closed ones, he was still fast asleep. She smiled to herself as the sun lightly shone down on him, giving his skin a soft, golden glow. She shifted slightly because her leg was cramped up, causing Fred to wake up too.

"Morning Freddie" she murmured, running her hands through his hair.

"Morning Addie" he smiled, burying his face in her chest and letting out a deep sigh. She pulled him close, holding him against her until she realised that anyone could walk in on them. She glanced at the clock to see that it was 10 AM, they had slept pretty late last night.

"We've got to wake up, everyone else is probably up already"

He looked up at her and frowned playfully,

"Wake up? I'd rather just stay here and..." he trailed off, pressing kisses on her neck. Adrienne melted in his touch, running her hand up and down his arm before resting it on his chest.

"If you start now we're never going to get out of bed" Adrienne moaned, lightly pushing him away. He rolled over to his back, covering his eyes with his arms to block the sunlight that was falling directly on his face.

Adrienne got up from the bed, hastily grabbing a sheet to cover herself up.

"Stop it" he said, grabbing one end of the sheet, "You can't just hide something that beautiful" he pulled on the end of the sheet, removing it from her body.

Adrienne tried to cover herself with her arms but Fred moved to the edge of the bed, and stood up on it so that he was even taller than he already was.

She noticed that somewhere in the middle of the night, he had pulled his boxers back on. 

"I mean it, you're beautiful" he said, looking down at her, holding her face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her forehead. Adrienne blushed a deep crimson,

"And why did you need to stand up on the bed to tell me that?" she chuckled.

"Because the floor gets cold in the morning and I'm not wearing any socks" he said, falling back on to the bed.

Adrienne laughed, uncovering herself by dropping her arms to her side. Fred looked at her, his eyes flickering over her body, she could practically read what was going on in his mind.

"Oi Weasley, eyes up here" she smirked, pointing at her face. Then, she made a show of walking over to her closet, swaying her hips.

"God Addie you're going to be the death of me" he muttered under his breath. He could feel himself becoming hard again but he knew they wouldn't be able to do anything now because everyone else would be waking up soon.

She smiled at him sweetly before heading off to the shower, feeling giddy inside.

\--

When the both of them had taken turns in the shower (after she had glared at Fred when he had tried to get in the shower with her), they got dressed and headed out to see that no one was around.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Fred asked, checking in the bedrooms one more time.

Adrienne pushed the door to the cabin open to see all six of them lying on the grass, still half asleep.

"They're out here Fred!" she called, stepping outside to see them all packed together like sardines. Ginny was almost on top of Olivia while Hermione lay cuddled next to Ron. George had his arm swung lazily around Harry.

"What on earth..." Fred said in disbelief, watching them all snoring lightly. Adrienne suddenly had an idea and whispered it to Fred whose face took on an expression of mischief. He quickly summoned a couple of buckets using his wand.

"Aguamenti!" Adrienne pointed her own wand at the buckets and they filled up to the brim with cold water.

"Ready Fred?" Adrienne asked, the each of them holding a bucket in hand.

"Ready Addie" he grinned.

They chucked the buckets of water on the group of sleeping people who stirred around wildly as they felt the water wake them from their slumber.

"What the fuck?" groaned George.

"THE WORLD IS ENDING!" yelled Ron, hiding his face.

They all opened their eyes to see Adrienne and Fred grinning down at them, empty buckets in hand.

"Oh I'm going to kill the both of you" Hermione yelled, her hand immediately flying up to her forehead as she felt the hangover from last night.

"Is it raining?" Olivia asked, opening her eyes.

Harry sat up and shook his head, droplets of water flying everywhere.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, hiding her face to stop the droplets from spraying on her.

"Alright you lot, get inside for breakfast" Adrienne said as her and Fred walked back into the cabin, laughing amongst themselves. 

They both went into the kitchen to get breakfast started. Fred magicked the pans out of the cabinet while Adrienne worked at the toaster. Hermione, who had performed a drying charm on herself was the first one to enter, sitting on the opposite side of the counter, watching lazily as Adrienne and Fred flitted about energetically. 

Adrienne looked up at Hermione to see that she was in a terrible state from last night.

"Mione your hair-"

"This always happens after a long night" she rolled her eyes, but then a thought crossed her mind.

"Hang on a minute, how do you two not have a hangover?" she asked.

"I didn't drink much last night" replied Adrienne, not making eye contact with her.

"Yea neither did I" said Fred, trying to bite back a smile.

Hermione looked at them suspiciously, as far as she knew, Adrienne and Fred never got along too well. How on earth were they both cooking together without a single argument breaking out between them?

That's when Hermione saw the small bruise on Adrienne's neck.

"Adrienne what's that on your neck?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from the mark.

Fred continued to work, trying to maintain a poker face while Adrienne felt herself panic.

"Straightening iron" she lied, pulling the collars of her shirt up.

Hermione looked at her for a few more seconds.

"Oh, I told you to use the straightening charm, it's so much quicker than muggle flat irons" she said and Adrienne internally sighed in relief.

Everyone else soon joined them for breakfast which Fred and Adrienne served. Olivia and George sat next to each other silently, eating their food as if they just hadn't been making out the night before.

"So, Georgie" Fred said, washing his plate once he was done, "How was last night?" he asked, obviously referring to Olivia.

"To be honest I don't remember much of it mate" George shrugged.

Murmurs of 'me too' erupted amongst the other five as they quietly ate their food, trying to recover from their hangover.

"You don't? What about you Olive?" Adrienne asked Olivia.

"Neither do I"

"So you both don't remember rolling on the grass, making out?" Adrienne smirked.

Everyone except Fred and Adrienne looked at George and Olivia with widened eyes.

"Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner rather than later" Ginny said, handing Harry her plate, who glared at her silently as he took both the plates to wash them himself.

"Wait what are you on about?" George asked, confused.

"Yea I don't have any recollection of this" Olivia said, her expression mirroring George's.

"You two don't remember kissing last night?" Fred asked.

George and Olivia shook their heads.

"Fantastic!" he grinned.

"You also don't remember telling us how you gave someone a blowjob, George?" Adrienne smirked.

"I told you WHAT? How on earth do you know about that?"

"We played Never Have I Ever yesterday" Fred laughed.

"Oh, right, it's all coming crashing back to me now" George groaned, resting his head in his hands.

"I should really get going, mum's going to be worried" Olivia said, getting up from her seat.

"Hey George, why don't you drop her to Remanora's?" Ginny smirked suggestively.

"She can just apparate, why walk all the way?" Ron scoffed obliviously, his face stuffed with food.

"Idiot" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Sure, are you okay with that Olivia?" George asked.

"I'd love that" she smiled.

\--

George never did actually return until the end of the day, just like Ginny had predicted, so the rest of the day was only spent lazing around as everyone recovered from their night of heavy drinking.

Ron had gone for a nap at 4, now it was almost 7 PM and he still hadn't woken up.

"Does he ever stop sleeping?" Ginny said in disbelief, resting the book she was reading on her lap.

"Hey Hermione, I have an idea, why don't you wake him up" Harry smirked at Hermione.

"He'll get up on his own" Hermione said, looking down at her lap.

"That's what she said" Fred, who was sprawled out on the armchair, grinned.

Adrienne was sitting next to Harry on the loveseat and Ginny was at the kitchen counter, the three of them laughing as they watched Hermione's face turn red.

"Oh Hermione, I too think he might need some help getting up, wanna give him a hand?" Adrienne snickered.

"Or a mouth?" Harry added, the both of them did a high-five, grinning at each other as Hermione got up from her seat.

"You lot are disgusting" she said before walking over to the room Ron was sleeping in, entering it and shutting the door behind her.

Harry magicked a bowl of grapes towards himself which came floating through the air before resting on his lap.

"Want a grape Adrienne?" Harry offered, popping one in his own mouth before picking up a Quidditch magazine from the table to read it.

Adrienne and Fred glanced at each other knowingly before she smiled to herself, an idea forming in her head. She took a grape from Harry's bowl and turned to lean against the armrest so that she was facing Fred.

She held the grape between her fingers before pushing just the tip of it between her lips, silently sucking on it. Fred's attention was now completely on her, his eyes trained on her lips and the grape between them. She pushed it in even more, swirling her tongue around it, reminding him terribly of how she looked on her knees from him.

He could feel himself getting turned on, his cock starting to strain against his boxers. He rested his chin on his hand, his elbow on the armrest before leaning forward in a daze, watching each of her movements.

She continued to suck on the grape before taking a small bite from it, unintentionally getting some of the juice on her lips. Fred noticed her lips glistening with the juice and his mind went to dirtier places. He quickly grabbed a cushion and rested it on his lap, his erection now painfully hard in his sweatpants.

Adrienne finished eating the whole grape before slowly sticking her tongue out and running it over her bottom lip. She winked at Fred, turning back to face Harry.

"What's that you've got there?" she asked, peering into his magazine.

"Quidditch Weekly" Harry said as his eyes skimmed over an article on the glossy white paper.

Suddenly, a sound of a low moan came from the boy's bedroom. Adrienne and Harry were the only ones who noticed it, the both of them looking at each other before a grin broke out on their faces. Harry quickly picked up his wand and shot a silencing spell at their door.

"Ron and his horrible muffliato casting abilities" Harry shook his head.

"What was that you said Harry?" Ginny asked, walking into the living room.

"Nothing!" Harry and Adrienne said simultaneously before bursting into boisterous laughter.


	11. Tease

The next week was blissful. Firstly, Adrienne and the rest of the group had an amazing time together, watching movies, playing board games, talking and going for dinners at Oxwell Village. Adrienne, for the first time in her life felt as if she was at home.

Another thing that made the week even better was Fred. The two of them were at it any chance they got.

Once in the middle of the night in Adrienne's bedroom when everyone was asleep and Fred, who wanted to have a bit more fun decided against the muffliato charm, covering her mouth with his hand instead. Once early in the morning on the living room sofa when they had both somehow woke up earlier than the rest and then once in the bathroom, though that had been interrupted when Ron started knocking on the door because all the other bathrooms were occupied.

But now, it had been four days since they had had a chance to have sex and it was really getting to the both of them. Adrienne wanted nothing more than to feel Fred inside of her, his hips moving fast, slow, she didn't care. She wanted to touch him and kiss him. When the tension seemed to be getting too much, she tried relieving it using her own fingers but Fred had spoiled her too much and it just wasn't the same.

Fred wanted her screaming under him, he wanted to fuck her senseless but that seemed near impossible as everyone always hung around the house and stayed up till late hours in the night. It would seem suspicious if her and Fred just disappeared out of nowhere.

The only things they both lived on now were suggestive glances, stolen kisses and Fred's occasional slap on her ass.

"I need to go shopping today for a couple of new sweaters, anyone wants to come?" Ginny asked.

"I have to meet Olivia today anyway so I'll come with" George said.

"I'm going to stay behind" Harry yawned. Ron and Hermione decided to stay back with Harry too.

"I'll come too, don't have anything else to do" Adrienne shrugged. She went to the room she shared with the girls (Ginny and Hermione had insisted she sleep in their room) to grab her shoes. From the corner of her eye, she saw a baby pink bag peeking out from the closet.

She went over to it and pulled it out to see 'l'aphrodisiaque' written on it in cursive. Suddenly, she had a bright idea. She quickly put on her shoes and walked over to Fred who was sitting on the couch, pouring over some joke shop paperwork.

She quickly whispered something in his ear while no one was looking and his eyes widened, his lips curling into a smile.

"I like how you think" he said quietly, getting up from the couch to put his own shoes and jacket on. Then, Ginny, Fred, Adrienne and George apparated to Oxwell village.

"Well I'm off to Remanora's, see you guys later" said George, walking off in one direction.

"I'm going to go to Madam Fiona's, they've got amazing sweaters" Ginny said, "Are you guys coming?"

"Um no, I think Fred and I'll just go get some ice cream" Adrienne smiled. Ginny nodded before heading off to the boutique, leaving Fred and Adrienne standing in the middle of the street.

"So, Addie, what exactly do you have in mind that you want to buy from there?" Fred asked as the two made their way to 'l'aphrodisiaque', a store tucked so neatly away in a corner that if you blinked, you'd miss it.

"You'll see" she grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the shop.

"Hello how can I- ADRIENNE?"

The colour from Adrienne's face drained as she saw him standing there.

"Hello Blaise" Adrienne plastered a fake smile on her face, the last person she had expected to see here was her ex. "Fancy seeing you working here" she said.

"I don't actually work here, it's a part time thing, my parents have got a shop of their own which I'm supposed to take over when they retire" said Blaise. He noticed Adrienne holding on to Fred's hand.

"Weasley" he nodded curtly.

"Zabini" Fred replied brusquely. The entire school knew what a power couple Adrienne and Blaise had been, unfortunately, the Zabini and Ellis family had poor history between them so the two of them didn't stick together for too long.

"Well Adrienne, have to say it, you look fantastic" Blaise said, his eyes shamelessly roaming her body.

Fred's grip tightened around her hand, Adrienne glanced at him to see that he was clenching his jaw. Seeing him looking at Blaise like that stirred something inside her core.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she smiled kindly. Fred gripped her hand even tighter and pulled her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her once they were out of Blaise's earshot.

"Talking to an old friend" Adrienne shrugged.

"He used to be your boyfriend"

"I know Fred, used to, not anymore" Adrienne said before leading him to a shelf that held a variety of sex toys. Adrienne let go of his hand and began browsing through the boxes as Fred stood to the side, his arms crossed over his chest as he glanced at Blaise who had started to make his way to them again.

"I can help you out Adrienne" he said, reaching up to pull out a box from the shelf. He handed it to her,

"It's the smallest size, I'm guessing that's what you'll be used to now that you're with him" Blaise said with a smirk, motioning to Fred. Unfortunately, Fred heard.

"Fuck off Blaise, we don't need your help" he said, grabbing the box from her hands and putting it back on the shelf.

"Now now Weasley don't get all angry, the last time that happened you got banned from the Quidditch team" Blaise chuckled.

Suddenly, a woman about the age of sixty appeared near Blaise, an angry look on her face.

"Zabini this is your last warning! If you harass any more of my customers ever again I swear to Merlin I will kick you out" the lady said. Blaise left them, a scornful look on his face as he headed to the cash register.

"So sorry about Zabini, now how can I help you both?" the old lady asked kindly.

Adrienne told her what she wanted and the lady smiled, the wrinkles around her lips deepening.

She used her wand to magic a box from the shelf, taking it in her hands.

"For your pleasure" she said, handing the box to Adrienne, then she leaned over and whispered in her ear: "And for his"

Adrienne blushed as she realised what the old lady meant. Fred looked at the both of them in confusion.

"And you, young man" the lady hooked her arm with his and led him to another shelf full of dainty potion bottles. She handed him one and whispered something in his ear too, he seemed convinced and took the bottle from her.

Adrienne and Fred made their way over to the cash register, handing the potion bottle and the box to Blaise who billed it up for the both of them. She didn't make eye contact with him, grabbing the bag from him and walking over to Fred, leaving him standing at the counter.

Fred still looked pretty mad at Blaise.

"What's wrong Fred?" Adrienne asked.

"You were flirting with him earlier weren't you? When you said he looked nice" he crossed his arms together, looking down at her.

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were, you're lying to me and I'm going to show you exactly what happens to liars" Fred said, grabbing her arm and apparating them into the cabin. Fortunately, Harry, Hermione and Ron were fast asleep on the couch so Fred guided the both of them to Adrienne's bedroom.

He shut the door behind him, locking it before grabbing the l'aphrodisiaque bag from her hand.

"Strip" he ordered.

Adrienne felt herself firing up, seeing Fred in control like this turned her on more than anything. She had already been so sexually frustrated from before so she didn't waste a second to obey him. She unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it off before working on her trousers.

Then, she pulled down her panties and unbuckled her bra so that she was standing completely naked in front of him.

"Get on the bed" his voice had deepened with lust.

Adrienne climbed on to the bed, sitting against the headboard. She felt her nipples harden due to the cold air and also due to the way Fred was looking at her with a lustful yet dominating gaze.

"Hands above your head Adrienne" he said, pulling out the box from the bag.

Fred almost never called her Adrienne, the way he used her full name made her wet between her legs and she pushed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the tension. Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it at Adrienne's arms. Suddenly, two silk ties tied themselves around Adrienne's wrists, securing them to the headboard.

She tugged at them and realised that they were slightly loose and she could easily get out of them if she wanted to, but Fred seemed as if that's exactly what he wanted.

"You think you can get away with your flirting, knowing full well how I feel about it" he said, removing the vibrator from its box.

He walked over to her, vibrator in hand and Adrienne shivered, wondering what he was planning to do to her.

"You've been such a dirty girl Adrienne, I don't think I should let you off that easy" he climbed on to the bed, crawling over to her until he was between her legs on his hands and knees. He leaned over to press a kiss on her neck before biting down on her skin, sucking a mark there.

He switched on the vibrator and brought it up to her breasts, lightly running it over and in between them. Adrienne moaned softly, pushing her chest up slightly. He then trailed it up to her chin before tapping on it lightly.

"Open up and get this nice and wet for me" he said, switching the vibrator off before pushing it into her mouth. Adrienne took it in, swirling her tongue around it and making sure to get it as wet as possible. She looked up at him through her eyelashes as she bobbed her head up and down on it but all too soon, he pulled it out.

"Now spread those pretty legs of yours" Adrienne obeyed, spreading her legs open for Fred to see her dripping only for him.

He switched the vibrator to it's lowest setting before resting it on her inner thigh, the tip of it barely grazing her clit. Adrienne let out a hum as she finally felt something on her aching pussy. The tip of it buzzed against her clit but it wasn't strong enough to get her off.

"Maybe you should've thought twice before lying to me" Fred said.

He left the vibrator between her legs like that before getting off the bed and standing on his feet.

"What are you doing?" Adrienne asked.

"I want to see how long you can take it. I'm gonna leave you here all tied up and I expect you to stay this way when I come back if you want me to fuck you"

Adrienne gulped, she couldn't stay put for that long and she was aching desperately for some type of release. Her abdomen was burning and her fists clenched and unclenched themselves.

"Fred please"

"If you make any noise everyone outside will hear you, so you better keep your mouth shut" he said, his tone dropping low.

"I-I can't"

"Be a good girl for me and stay still Adrienne, maybe then I'll give you what you want" Fred smirked before leaving Adrienne sitting in the room, naked, legs spread apart and a vibrator resting against her inner thigh that was barely enough for her to reach her high.

Fred shut the door behind him, walking down the hall where Harry, Hermione and Ron had woken up.

"When did you get home?" Ron asked.

"What were you doing down the hall?" asked Harry.

"I got home half an hour ago and I was using the shower in Adrienne's bathroom" Fred said nonchalantly, grabbing some parchment from the kitchen counter before settling down on the sofa.

"And where's Adrienne?" asked Hermione.

"Asleep" replied Fred, hiding his smirk behind the parchments. He was the only one who knew what she was really up to and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered as he imagined how she would be feeling right about now.

Back in her bedroom, Adrienne was more flustered than she had ever been in her life. If she rolled her hips the vibrator would fall away, leaving her with nothing to pleasure her at all.

"He's such a fucking tease" she moaned to herself, the vibrator lightly buzzing against her clit.

She realised why Fred had tied her up loosely, he was testing her patience. He wanted to see if she would give up and get out of her restraints.

Adrienne tried to say strong, tears forming in her eyes at how fucking frustrated the vibrator was making her feel. Her core was burning up even more and her legs twitched.

"Fuck I can't take this anymore" she groaned, pulling herself free of the restraints. She spread her legs apart, her hands trailing down to her torso, fingers lightly grazing her clit. Soft moans escaped her mouth as she finally felt the pleasure she had been craving for almost an hour now. She promised herself that she would go back to her previous position before Fred returned but her fingers felt so good inside of her that she couldn't help herself, especially since she was so frustrated.

But then the door flew open and in entered Fred. He could feel himself getting even more hard than before when he saw her getting herself off. He smirked, shutting the door behind him.

"Couldn't even be patient Ellis, there you are disobeying me once again" Fred said. Adrienne stopped what she was doing, at this point, she was desperate.

Fred ordered her to sit back on the bed again after whispering the safe word in her ear. This time, the silk ties were on much tightly than before but the vibrator remained the same, resting against her inner thigh, the tip merely brushing her clit.

Fred then took his t-shirt off, smiling innocently at her as her eyes followed his movements. The muscles in his back and arms flexed as he got rid of the t-shirt, his freckled torso coming into view. Adrienne couldn't believe how beautiful he was.

Then, he pulled down his trousers before sitting on the armchair opposite the bed.

"Look what you've done to me Adrienne" he said. He had a bulge in his trouser from thinking about her moaning in her bedroom for the past hour.

Adrienne's eyes widened as she pressed her thighs together, moaning softly. Fred quickly cast the muffliato charm before slowly pulling his boxers down, his erection slapping lightly against his stomach.

Adrienne was almost drooling at this point.

"Oh god Fred p-please" she didn't even know what she was begging for, she just wanted him inside of her, fucking her into the mattress.

"Nope, this is what you get for being bad" he said, lightly stroking his cock and throwing his head back in a low moan.

"Oh shit" Adrienne moaned too, grinding her hips against nothing as she watched him pleasure himself.

Fred looked at her, her sweaty body, face flushed and red, her pussy dripping with pre-cum. In his eyes, she was too perfect to be true.

"Naughty girls don't deserve to be fucked Adrienne, you should know that by now" he breathed, stroking himself faster, the grip of his other hand tightening on the armrest.

Adrienne could swear she hadn't seen anything hotter than Fred getting off to her. She wanted to come more than anything but the vibrator just wan't doing it for her. She tugged on the silk ties, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Look at me Adrienne" Fred said breathily.

Adrienne opened her eyes and Fred chose that moment to throw his head back, letting out a dramatically loud moan as he increased the pace of his hand on his cock, the tip glistening with pre-cum.

"Oh f-fuck Fred I can't take this anymore" she groaned, "Please fuck me I-I promise I'll be good"

"Do you now Addie, you promise?"

Fred was beginning to get impatient himself, his cock was twitching in his hand but he wanted to come inside her.

"Yes yes I promise, please fuck me" Adrienne said, on the verge of crying again.

Fred got up from his seat and made his way between her legs. He used his wand to untie her and she let out a deep sigh, resting his hands on his chest and running them over his body.

"I want you to fuck me till I can't walk Fred, fuck me like you mean it" Adrienne said, looking Fred into his eyes. Her words and intense gaze stirred something inside of him and he slammed into her, barely giving her a warning.

"Oh my fucking god- yes!" Adrienne moaned, arching her hips up to meet with his, finally feeling what she had wanted for so long.

"God Adrienne so fucking wet, you really wanted my cock didn't you?" Fred groaned, moving his length out all the way before slamming back into her again as she let out a choked moan.

"Y-yes- oh fuck" she was cut off by yet another ruthless slam into her before Fred set at a relentless pace, his tip hitting a certain spot inside of her that caused her to cry out in pleasure.

Neither of them were going to last too long because of all the foreplay, especially Adrienne.

"Did you know how gorgeous you looked sitting on the bed like that? You really do things to me Ellis" Fred moaned in her ear, his hand massaging her breast. The bed shook underneath them, the headboard hitting against the wall.

"I-I'm gonna come" Adrienne moaned, her thoughts going hazy. She could focus on nothing but Fred and the amount of pleasure she was receiving from his thrusts.

Fred's dick twitched inside her pussy and that was the end of her, her walls clenched tightly around him as she came. And she came hard.

Adrienne felt her entire body shake as her orgasm washed over her in waves. She let out a loud, sinful moan and the sight of her coming underneath him pushed Fred over the edge too.

"Oh shit Adrienne" he moaned loudly, he was twitching uncontrollably inside of her.

He rolled over from on top of her and on to his back. The both of them stared at the ceiling, their chests heaving, their minds dazed by the intense orgasm.

"I-I don't think anyone's ever made me feel so good" Adrienne said, trying to calm down her ragged breaths.

"Are you okay though? Wasn't too much to handle was it?" Fred asked.

"It was perfect Freddie, though I ought to hit you for teasing me with the vibrator like that for a whole hour"

"Hit me huh? I like the sound of that" Fred said cheekily earning a playful smack on the shoulder from Adrienne.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk after this" Adrienne let out a breathy chuckle, her legs were still quivering a bit.

Fred turned to his side to face her, propping his head up on his palm,

"Don't you worry about that, I'll carry you and take you wherever you want to go" he smiled his signature smile, the one Adrienne loved more than anything in which crinkles appeared by the sides of his eyes.


	12. Smoke

"Where's George?" Fred asked, walking out from his bedroom with a few parchments in hand.

"With Olivia at Oxwell" Ginny said, flipping through a magazine.

"He's always there these days, leaving all the shop work to me" Fred grumbled, sitting next to Ginny.

"He really likes her, let him be for a bit" Hermione chuckled.

"You should take a break too Fred, you've been working the whole day, this was supposed to be a vacation" said Adrienne.

"I would but Verity's off from work today so she's sent all the papers to me, I have to get them to the Ministry by tomorrow" Fred sighed. He had really overworked himself today, starting at 11 in the morning and working all the way till 8 in the evening.

"How's the joke shop doing without you two around to look after it?" asked Harry.

"Not bad actually, but we do need to get back there as soon as we get the flowers so that we can start figuring out the rest of the details for our product" said Fred.

"Oh that reminds me Ron, Harry, can you help me pack a few sweaters to send to mum? I bought some for her because she's running out" Ginny said all of a sudden, getting up from her seat on the couch and motioning to them to follow her.

"Sure" they said, confused, and the three of them entered the girl's bedroom, leaving Hermione, Fred and Adrienne behind.

"I was thinking George could call Olivia for dinner again, she seemed like fun" Hermione said, stretching herself out on the couch. She picked up a book from the side table and began to read it.

Suddenly, there was a loud ringing of the telephone.

"I'll get it" Adrienne said, walking over to the telephone in the hallway.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Adrienne, darling, how are you?" came the sickly sweet voice of Mrs. Delphine Ellis from the other end.

This was odd, her mother almost never called her.

"Hello mother, is anything wrong?"

"Of course not, why does something have to be wrong for me to call you?" she said, not very convincingly.

"Well I'm fine"

"You never told me who this visit's guests were"

Adrienne felt her tongue turn into ice, barely being able to form the words, afraid that she'd say something wrong. It had been so long since the war, yet some conservative pure-bloods like the Ellis family still treated the Weasleys like scum.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and...four of the Weasleys"

There was silence on both ends for a few seconds. Adrienne knew that her mother was just being nosy, Delphine had already known that the Weasleys would be at the lodge.

"Oh that's quite a fancy lot you've got there, have you all been getting along?"

"Very nicely"

"And what about that boy? The tall redhead one"

"You're going to have to be a lot more specific mum" Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know very well who I'm talking about. Frederick Weasley was it?"

Adrienne felt her heartbeat pick up in her chest, did she know about their relationship?

"What about him?" Adrienne asked, trying to pull off a nonchalant tone but failing to hide the small shake in her voice.

"You fancied him in school didn't you?"

"Absolutely not" Adrienne lied.

More silence.

"Noah misses you"

"He should call and tell me that himself" Adrienne spat, she knew for a fact that Noah didn't care.

"Now that's no way to talk about your husband, you should call him sometime"

"Mum I really don't want to talk about Noah right now"

"Alright Adrienne, but remember, he's your husband. At the end of the day he's the only man you'll end up with" Mrs. Ellis said, causing Adrienne to gulp silently. If only she knew.

"Why did you call me?" Adrienne asked once more, feeling herself getting nervous.

"I'm going to be honest with you"

"Wow that's a first" Adrienne muttered.

"There have been talks" her mum said, ignoring her remark.

"About?"

"About you and that Weasley boy"

"He's not a boy, mum"

Delphine ignored her once more, continuing to talk.

"I hope I don't have anything to worry about, wouldn't want the Weasleys to tarnish the pure-blood names further. And you know how much reputation matters to us don't you?"

"Of course, seems like you care about reputation much more than you do about your own daughter so you can just go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before you decided to shove your nose in my business" Adrienne yelled, slamming down the receiver. Her hands shook as she ran them through her hair, a couple of tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before walking back into the living room to see that Fred had dozed off on the couch, papers strewn about his lap. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Adrienne watched Fred, he looked so peaceful, his chest rising and falling softly, his head tilted to the side, his lips slightly parted.

Adrienne's lip quivered as the dread filled her, if her mother found about the relationship she had with Fred it would be the end of her. She tried to stop her hands from shaking by rubbing her palms on her thighs but it didn't help even a little bit.

"Fuck this" Adrienne made her way to her room and went straight to the bathroom. She opened the small cabinet under her sink and pulled out a small, brown paper bag from it.

God bless street side dealers in Oxwell.

She ground some of the weed using the side of her palm before rolling a joint for herself. Her hands shook as she did so and she sighed in frustration, struggling to roll the perfect joint. When she finally did it she went back out of her room, out to the living room where Fred was still sleep before pushing the door to the cabin open and stepping into the cool night air.

Adrienne lit the joint using her wand before taking a long pull, the smoke immediately filling her lungs. She felt the effects seep into every corner of her body as her muscles relaxed and her hands finally stopped shaking. She leaned against the railing on the porch, looking out at the vast, empty forest in front of her.

The moonlight glimmered softly on the pond almost making it seem like an ice skating rink. The chirping of the night insects reverberated, sounding like an endless, eerie echo. A breeze blew by, ruffling through Adrienne's hair, causing her to sniffle as she took another drag.

Even though it was dark, Adrienne felt as if she could see everything, yet it was all merged together into hazy clumps of trees and bushes. She couldn't tell where one thing ended and where the next started as they all melted into vague, foggy outlines.

Adrienne didn't notice the door open and close behind her. She felt a presence near her and turned to her head to see Harry standing next to her, leaning against the railing as well.

"You alright?" he asked, looking ahead of him.

"I don't know" she sighed.

Harry took the joint from her fingers and put it between his lips, taking a pull too. He coughed slightly before handing it back to her.

"How's Fred?" said Harry.

"How would I know?"

Harry looked at her and noticed the dried up tear stains adorning her cheeks.

"I see the way you look at him Adrienne, I'm not as oblivious as you think I am"

Adrienne ignored his statement.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Planning a birthday surprise for George and Fred" said Harry.

Adrienne didn't know that their birthday was coming around.

"And why aren't you with them?"

"Because I saw you rushing out of your room and you were crying so I just came to make sure you were okay" said Harry quietly.

Adrienne looked at him, a fresh set of tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know what came over her but she started to cry once more. Harry didn't waste any time in wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. She cried into his chest. Harry's embrace was comforting, warm, like an older brother's. She hadn't ever had a sibling to comfort her before and she found herself finding that solace in Harry.

But she would be lying to herself if she had said that she wasn't hoping it was Fred instead. Because in his arms was where she felt safest.

After a few minutes, she pulled away, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you Harry" she smiled.

Just then, there was a loud pop and George came into view. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry and Adrienne standing on the porch, leaning against the railing, smoking and talking to each other.

"What's going on?" he asked, walking over to them. He saw the joint in Harry's hand.

"Gimme that" he grabbed it from him and took a long drag.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Adrienne asked.

"Olivia. I think she's dating Zabini"

"What?" Adrienne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "That's impossible, she hates him!"

"Well I saw them two together, laughing and walking around town. I tried to confront her about it later but she denied it" George huffed.

"ARE YOU SMOKING WITHOUT ME?" Ginny's voice boomed from behind them. The three of them turned their heads around to see Ginny standing there, hands on her hips. George quickly handed the joint to her.

Ron, Hermione and a sleepy Fred heard Ginny's voice and came rushing out of the cabin to see the four of them smoking together.

"And without me?" Fred took the joint from George's hands and put the end of it between his lips. Adrienne followed his movements, watching him as he took a long drag, then tilted his head back slightly, his Adam's apple relaxing as he let out the smoke from his mouth.

"Fuck this is strong" he said before Ron yanked the joint from him.

Adrienne felt something stir inside of her when she saw Fred smoking.

God he was so hot.

The silence was interrupted with a loud coughing noise from Hermione as she took a smoke. Harry giggled as he watched Ron help her by thumping her on the back. George went back to Adrienne's room to roll another joint before bringing it back out and sitting down on the cold porch along with everyone else.

Half an hour and many pulls later, everyone was as high as a kite, the smell of smoke pervading the air.

"Ronaaaaald?" said Harry, giggling to himself as he lay slumped against the railing, his glasses dropping down to the tip of his nose.

"Hmm?"

"Why d'you pick...Hermy...over me? What do you see in her that you don't see in me?"

"Firs'ly" Ron held up two fingers, "She's a girl...and you're a boy"

"Very well spotted Ron!" Hermione clapped, a large, genuine grin on her face.

"And secondly" Ron held up five fingers, "You're not good in bed" 

Harry gasped dramatically, his hand landing on his chest, "Oh Ron! No one..was ever s'posed to find out about that"

Ginny giggled, taking another drag.

"Guess I'm gunna 'ave to move on from Harry and date Adrienne instead" Ginny said, scooting near Adrienne and pushing the end of the joint between Adrienne's lips with her fingers.

"I'm aaaaalll alone, no one loves me" George, who lay slumped between Fred and Harry, cried theatrically "Not Olivia, not Angelina, not that girl from across the shop, or that guy from school"

"OH GEORGIE" Fred cooed, throwing his arms around him, "I LOVE YOUUU" he giggled, planting a large kiss on the side of his forehead.

"Oh get off, I wanna be with Harry" George said, freeing himself from Fred's grip and snuggling close to Harry instead.

"Oh well" Fred said, taking a short drag. The joint hung loosely between his fingers, his eyes were slightly red. His hair was tousled and the top few buttons of his shirt undone as he breathed in and out. He took another drag before throwing his head back and letting the smoke out in rings, the skin on his neck pulled taut. His hand dropped by his side as he let out a sigh, sinking lower to the ground.

"Fuck" Adrienne muttered, watching him. She wanted to be alone with him. Right now.

She looked around her to see that George and Harry had fallen asleep in each other's arms, Ginny was asleep on Adrienne's shoulder and Ron on Hermione's lap, who was the only one besides Adrienne and Fred who was still awake.

"I'm going to go inside, it's getting cold" she murmured, struggling to get up on her feet. She helped Ron up too and the both of them wobbled back to the cabin. Ginny woke up with a start, swivelling her head from side to side as if she was looking for someone.

"M'gonna go inside" Ginny mumbled, trying her hardest to stand up straight. She slowly made her way back into the cabin.

Adrienne turned around to look at Fred who was already looking back at her with half-lidded eyes. She shakily stood up on her feet before holding her hand out for him. He grabbed it and she helped him get up, pulling her close to him in the process.

Adrienne took the opportunity of the closeness and snatched the joint from him, freeing herself from his grip before running out from the porch and towards a large tree near the pond, laughing wildly to herself. Everything around her was bright and vivid, yet hazy and distant.

"Get back here you-" Fred broke into a run, following Adrienne. He reached her soon enough, grabbing her by the waist and tackling her to the floor. The both of them rolled around in the grass in each other's arms, drunken laughter escaping their lips.

After a few moments they both sat up under the tree, facing each other, looking into each other's eyes. Adrienne leaned over and took the joint from Fred's hands.

"Y'know what we've never done before?"

"Hmm?"

"Play a couples game"

"What kind?" asked Fred, confused.

"It's like Never Have I Ever, if you've done it you take a smoke and if you haven't you take an article of clothing off" Adrienne recited the rules, surprised at how she was talking without jumbling up the words. 

"I'll start" said Adrienne, "Never Have I Ever fantasised about you" she took a drag, looking him in the eyes. Fred took a drag too, a smirk on his face.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" she tried to wink but failed miserably.

"Never have I ever had a wet dream about you" he said, taking a long pull.

"When did you have a wet dream about me?" she asked.

"Was back in Hogwarts, seventh year, god it was the best dream I ever had" he closed his eyes, trying to picture it. Adrienne blushed before removing her jacket because she hadn't ever had a wet dream about him.

"Never have I ever wished you would have sex with me in an odd place" Adrienne said, letting her thoughts tumble out shamelessly. They both took a drag, smirking at each other yet still feeling the heat in the pits of their stomachs.

"Back of a car" said Fred.

"Kitchen" said Adrienne.

"Never have I ever wanted to take a shower together" said Fred.

Again, the joint was shared between them. They could now barely form any coherent words and by the next few rounds, Adrienne was left with her underwear and her tights and Fred was shirtless. At this point, the cool air didn't even bother them, they both felt as if they were floating.

They lay next to each other on the grass, Fred's head resting on Adrienne's chest as they stared aimlessly at the dark sky above them.

"Neeeverr ever have I everrr...skinny dipped" Fred slurred. Neither of them had done it.

Adrienne lazily reached her hand over to Fred's and took the joint from him before slowly standing up on her feet.

"Woah" she swayed a little before standing put in one place. Then, she started to pull down her tights, still holding the joint between her fingers.

Fred propped himself up on his elbow, watching her move gracefully as she stripped herself, he wasn't even sure if he was touching the ground.

"What're you doing?"

"Skinny dipping"

She pulled her tights down, her panties and bra following right after. Fred stood up too, staring at her. He could see hazy outlines of her body, the moonlight dappling her bare skin with a soft, silvery-blue glow.

"God you're-fuck..you're beautiful" Fred said, slowly beginning to get rid of his trousers too. He didn't take his boxers off for he knew the water was far too cold.

"Come with me love" she said, beckoning him to follow her.

He could see her smile in the dark before she walked or rather swayed over to the pond before entering it, the ripples lapping on to her calves as they disappeared under the pool of water. She held up the hand with the joint in it so that it wouldn't get wet.

Fred followed and they went in deeper until Adrienne was chest deep in the water. Fred turned to face her, bobbing up and down right in front of her. Adrienne thought that Fred looked divine in the moonlight, strands of hair framing his face, his pupils incredibly dilated, droplets of water on his bare chest.

Fred splashed some water on his face to stop his vision from focussing and un-focussing and Adrienne chuckled at his actions, wading closer to him so that their chests were pressed together, letting circular ripples to spread out around them.

Adrienne wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling herself upwards so that they were face to face. She used her other hand to take one last pull from the joint, looking him in the eyes. Then, she pressed her lips on to his, parting them and blowing the smoke straight into his mouth. The smoke transferred from her mouth to his before Fred pulled away lightly and blew whatever was left of it up in the air, and then he smashed his lips on to hers.

Their breaths mingled, the taste of smoke on each other's tongues as they kissed under the stars. Fred wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her even higher up so that he could kiss her properly.

But their kisses were sloppy, the drug having made their actions slow and uncalculated. They weren't even sure if they were in the water or amongst the clouds, every colour was bright yet disfigured. 

Adrienne wrapped her legs around his waist and only then did Fred realise that she was completely bare.

"You're going to be the death of me Adrienne Ellis" he murmured.

"Then you better kiss me before I kill you" she joked lightly, and Fred wasted no time in pressing his lips on to her neck, marking her as his.


	13. Tension

Adrienne woke up the next morning rather surprised to see that she was lying on the grass, her clothes damp. She got up and saw that Fred was lying a bit further away from her, wearing only his trousers.

"What the fuck happened last night?" she muttered to herself, rubbing her eyes and standing up on her feet. She walked over to him and shook him lightly. Her vision was barely focussing as she adjusted to broad daylight.

"Wake up Fred" 

When he finally stirred a little and opened his eyes, he looked as if he had just descended from another dimension.

"Where are we?" he asked, his voice cracking as he sat up, looking around him in confusion.

"Outside" she said, before getting up from her kneeling position and heading off to the porch where Harry and George were still asleep.

She woke both of them up too before heading into the cabin and waking up Hermione and Ginny who had passed out on the couch, Ron on the floor.

"How did we end up on the porch?" Harry asked, wiping his glasses on his t-shirt as he walked in. George followed, looking dead tired.

"Hang on, I think I remember how to make that sobering solution Madam Pomfrey told me about years ago" Hermione said tiredly, making her way to the kitchen. Everyone else followed her and sat at the counter as Hermione got started on the potion.

Adrienne put her head in her hands, trying her best to remember what happened last night. Fortunately, she wasn't completely clueless and seemed to remember a sufficient amount. Images flashed in her head of running around on the grass, taking a dip in the pond, Fred's handsome face emerging from between the smoke, his eyes unfocused as he laughed at something that she had said, Ginny falling asleep on her shoulder, the taste of smoke on her tongue.

She felt a nudge on her shoulder and looked to her side to see Fred looking at her worriedly.

"You okay?" he mouthed. 

Adrienne nodded, still stuck in her train of thought.

When no one was looking, he quickly snaked his hand up her arm, interlaced her fingers with his and brought her hand down to under the table, resting both their hands on his thigh. He stroked the top of her palm with his thumb.

Adrienne smiled down at their hands intertwined together and then looked up at him so see him already smiling at her. When she caught him staring he blushed and looked away, and Adrienne chuckled to herself silently, squeezing his hand under the table.

"George you didn't tell us why you've been so quiet about Olivia" said Ginny.

"Y'know Gin I really thought she was the one but she's dating that prat Zabini" George grumbled.

"I still find that hard to believe" said Adrienne.

"I saw them together" he shrugged.

"Maybe you should talk to her" Hermione offered.

"I tried but she wouldn't listen to me" George said exasperatedly.

Suddenly, a memory from yesterday hit Adrienne like a brick on the head.

"Remember, he's your husband. At the end of the day he's the only man you'll end up with"

"I hope I don't have anything to worry about, wouldn't want the Weasleys to tarnish the pure-blood names further. And you know how much reputation matters to us don't you?"

Adrienne felt the familiar, uneasy feeling in her stomach once more. She hurriedly freed her hand from Fred's grasp, clasping her own hands together on the table. Fred looked at her in confusion and she didn't know if she was imagining it or not but she thought she saw hurt flash across his features.

She knew that her mother's words were not empty threats, she was from the Ellis family for heaven's sake, it was in their genes to force traditions and expectations on their children. It's why she had married in the first place.

Hermione handed her a glass of the potion and she drank it with shaky hands and quivering lips. She could feel Fred glancing at her but she ignored him. She slammed the glass back on the table, causing everyone else to jump at the sudden noise.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly, "I-I'm going to go for a shower"

Adrienne quickly got up from her seat and rushed towards her room. She shut the bathroom door behind her, stripping naked, as if the clothes were going to suffocate her.

The water of the shower washed off the tears that were flowing from her eyes. She cast the muffliato charm so that no one else could hear her choked sobs.

Ever since Adrienne had been a child, she had been forced to live and behave a certain way. She remembered flashbacks of the menacing looks her parents gave her when she stepped even a little bit out of line, how they would yell at her.

And that is why, Adrienne had always been afraid of disobeying them. Her fear of being caught stemmed from there.

But she couldn't just stop being with Fred. She was too far in now, he made her feel a way no one else ever could. 

She left her room an hour later to see that everyone else had also showered and were all lazing around in the living room. Fred's gaze followed Adrienne as she walked into the living room and seated herself as far as she could from him.

The stress of getting caught was catching up with her, and she wasn't sure how to deal with it.

The next two hours passed by with Adrienne dodging Fred's glances and questions. He tried to get her attention many times but she didn't entertain him, causing him to feel slightly irritated. Why was she pretending as if nothing had ever happened between them?

"Hey, wanna play a round of exploding snap?" Ginny asked.

"Ooh that's a good idea" Adrienne said, thankful for the distraction.

But even that wasn't enough to get the thoughts swarming in her mind. The cards exploded in her face four times, nearly singeing her eyebrows off the fourth time.

"Adrienne what's going on with you? You used to be better than all of us in this game" Ron said in confusion, collecting the cards and reshuffling them for another game.

"Nothing at all, I'm fine" she plastered a smile on her face, "Just a bit tired from last night is all"

Harry glanced at her as if he knew what she was thinking. Fred noticed Harry and Adrienne looking at each other. He was already confused and a little angry as to why Adrienne had been ignoring him, but then he realised that Harry knew something that he didn't.

"Adrienne, want to play a game of chess with me?" Fred challenged.

She couldn't exactly say no when everyone was staring at her, waiting for her answer.

"Okay" she agreed.

Ron brought out the chess board and set it between them. Everyone sat around them in a circle as Adrienne started the game.

This had definitely been one of the most intense games the group had ever witnessed. They were both determined to win, each making calculated moves as they let out their frustration on the chess board.

"Bloody hell that's a good one" Ron murmured as Adrienne moved one of her pieces across the board.

But Fred came up with an even better move, a smug smile on his face as Adrienne's bishop was defeated by one of his pieces.

"Thought you were good at chess? What happened to that?" he smirked.

"Oh I am, and I'm going to show you" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let's see you put up a fight then"

"Ass" she muttered under her breath, Fred heard her, his smirk widening which irked her further. If she hadn't been before, she was even more determined to win now.

"Someone bring a knife to cut the fucking tension in here" Ginny said, letting out a deep breath as Adrienne defeated another one of Fred's pieces. They both ignored her, too engrossed in the game.

As of now, Adrienne was on the winning side and was also the one smirking instead of Fred who looked rather irritated.

"There, I put a fight, and you have nothing to defend yourself" she said sweetly.

"The game's not over yet Ellis" he grumbled, pulling up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. He interlaced his fingers together and stretched his hands out in front of, the veins popping up from the top as he prepared for his next move. A small strand of hair fell over his eyes as he stared intently at the chess board.

Unfortunately, he had a lot more on his mind than just chess, leading him to make a rookie mistake.

"Come on Weasley, that's all you've got?" Adrienne said complacently, she moved a piece across the board and then looked up at Fred, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Checkmate"

Fred's pulled his lips into a thin line, his fists clenching on his lap as everyone congratulated Adrienne on winning.

"What happened to that big mouth of yours? Cat got your tongue?" Adrienne laughed when she noticed that Fred hadn't said anything.

"Fuck you" he muttered under his breath, getting up from his seat on the floor.

"What did you say to me?" Adrienne asked, standing up too, anger beginning to seep into her once more.

"I said fuck you" he pronounced the last two words more clearly.

"Oh fuck off! Stop being such a sore loser!"

"You and I both know that me losing isn't what this is about Adrienne" he said, his voice dropping low before he turned around and walked off to his bedroom.

"What on ever-loving earth was that all about?" Ron asked, his mouth wide open.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Fred's being a dick" Adrienne muttered.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to get the attention off of her, "Um do you guys want to play a muggle board game? I'll teach you"

Adrienne gave him a small smile, thanking him silently.

"Of course, I'd love to play" she smiled, sitting back down, willing to do anything that would get her mind off of Fred and off of how vexed she was feeling.


	14. Confrontations

The next few days were bitter to say in the least. Things between Adrienne and Fred had gone even more downhill. Adrienne had continued to ignore him and Fred did the same. The only time they would talk to each other would be to throw crude remarks.

The entire group was growing sick of it, it created a very awkward tension in the atmosphere in the lodge.

"Why are you two so mad at each other anyway? It was just a game" Ginny had asked Adrienne once.

"It's not just the game Gin" she obviously couldn't tell her the real reason so she cooked something up, "Your brother had been such a prat to me back in school and he doesn't even bother apologising"

Of course, Fred had already apologised for that. Several times. In her bed, on the couch. Their differences at Hogwarts were far behind them, but Ginny couldn't know the real reason so Adrienne had to make an excuse.

Adrienne hated lying to Ginny, she hated lying to everyone. But then she thought that it was hypocritical of her to even think that because here she was, lying to her own husband.

She hated to admit it but even though she had tried hard in the beginning of their marriage, things just never seemed to go right. She had never been attracted to Noah so it was all very unnatural.

Adrienne was sitting on the dining table, pouring over a book when suddenly, Hermione emerged from her room, grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to the living room.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Adrienne asked, confused.

"I need to talk to you" she said, the both of them sitting down on the couch.

"What's the matter?" Adrienne asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"What is going on between you and Fred?" she was straightforward. Hermione had been noticing them for quite a while now but she had kept quiet about it. The hickey on Adrienne's neck from earlier had only further proven her suspicions.

Ginny walked out of her room, a grin reaching her lips when she saw Hermione and Adrienne sitting in the living room.

"Ooh goody, we're doing the confrontations now!" she said excitedly, making her way over to the both of them.

"Confrontations? Hang on, you both planned this?" Adrienne crossed her arms.

"Not just the both of us..." Hermione started but was interrupted by Fred yelling loudly and then the sound of a loud thump and footsteps in the boys room.

"What the hell are you lot trying to do?" Fred's muffled voice sounded.

The door flew open and out came Harry and George, the both of them holding on to each of Fred's arms as if he was a prisoner.

Following them was Ron, eating a donut.

"LET..ME..GO" Fred shouted, freeing himself from Harry's and George's grip and crossing his arms.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's happening here?" Adrienne asked.

"I have no idea either, I was just eating my donut" Ron shrugged, sitting down next to Adrienne, his mouth stuffed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him although there was a glint of adoration in them.

She got up from her seat on the sofa and stood in front of Adrienne, crossing her arms.

"Fred, sit next to Adrienne"

"Why-"

"I told you to sit next to Adrienne" she repeated more loudly.

"What-"

"FREDERICK WEASLEY YOU BETTER SIT YOUR ARSE DOWN OR I WILL HEX YOU" Hermione said, pulling her wand out. Ron gaped at her, his lips parted.

"Bloody hell 'Mione" he said in admiration. The corner of her lips twitched upwards but she maintained her composure.

Fred grumbled, sitting down next to Adrienne. He could smell her perfume and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't missed it, hadn't missed her. But they were both two very stubborn people, and they had let it get the best of them.

Everyone else stood next to Hermione, looking down at Fred and Adrienne on the couch.

"Ronald you're supposed to be up here with us" Ginny said, motioning to him to get up.

"Do I really have to get up? I just got comfo-" Hermione shot him a glare, "Alright alright" he got up and stood next to George.

"Now, listen to me both of you. We're all sick and tired of this pointless enmity between you, you were getting along so well just a few days ago, what changed things?"

Fred and Adrienne didn't respond.

"Are you going to even try and talk to each other?"

Still no response, they looked down at their feet, unsure of what to say.

"Well you leave us with no choice, Harry you've got their wands?"

"Yes ma'am" he said, causing George and Ron to giggle.

"Ginny you've locked the backdoor?"

"All done"

"Ron have you locked all the bedrooms so that they don't have a chance to be in different rooms?"

"I was supposed to do that?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ronald go do it now" Ron obeyed Hermione, hurrying off to lock all the doors.

"George, anti-apparition charm?"

"Oui"

"George I can't believe you're in on this" Fred said irritably.

"Hermione would have our necks if we didn't agree to her, but honestly mate, you two have got to start talking to each other" George said.

"What the hell are you all planning?" Adrienne asked, standing up.

"We're going to leave you both here and go to the village, you both will stay back here and work out whatever it is that's been going on between you two. No leaving this cabin, we've got your wands anyway. You could at least try to get along, I will not have two of my close friends fight like this" Hermione said, "C'mon everyone, you both have two hours"

With that, the entire group walked out the front door and shut it behind them, a click of lock sounded and then, silence.

"This is bullshit" Adrienne groaned, walking over to the kitchen.

"You started it" Fred said, slumping into the sofa, arms raised as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Oh shove off" Adrienne rolled her eyes. She had, in fact, started it, she wasn't going to lie about that. But then she had been pretty hurt when he had told her to fuck off after that game of chess.

"You want me to shove off?" Fred said, standing up and advancing towards her, "You're the one who ignored me in the first place as if I've got the bloody dragon pox, and you don't even bother telling me why?"

"Because you don't fucking listen! You just choose to be angry with me without even considering what I was going through"

"That is the biggest fucking lie I've heard and you know it, I asked you many times if everything was alright" Fred's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Is this about the chess game Fred? Are you mad because I beat you?" Adrienne spat, taking a step closer to him.

"It's not about the fucking chess game Adrienne, it's because you went to Harry instead of coming to me with your problems, I thought you trusted me"

Adrienne looked at him in confusion,

"Going to Harry? I never went to him with anything!" Adrienne yelled in disbelief.

"Oh please, I saw that knowing look you shared with each other that day we were playing chess, it was so painfully obvious" he crossed his arms, shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

Adrienne felt anger bubble inside of her much more intensely than she had ever felt it before.

"I didn't go to him with anything, maybe you should stop making assumptions and actually try to understand things once in a while"

Fred took another step closer, the frustration in him was on the brink of pouring out.

"You're such a fucking bitch Adrienne, you don't care about anyone but yourself"

Adrienne's eyes narrowed in anger. That wasn't even a little bit true, she cared for Fred much more than she'd like to admit, she'd do anything for her friends, hell she even got married just because she thought that there was still some love between her and her parents and she wanted to work on improving it.

"I hate you so fucking much Frederick Weasley, I can't believe I'm even standing here and wasting my time talking to you"

"That's right, just say you hate me, like you always do because that solves everything" he scoffed.

Adrienne's chest was heaving, as anger, annoyance and disbelief coursed through her veins all at once. She took another step closer to him, their faces merely inches away as they glared at each other.

"So what do you want me to do? Keep my mouth shut? Continue to ignore you?"

"Be my guest and go right ahead" he said, taking another step closer, his tone dropping dangerously low.

"Unlucky for you Fred Weasley, I'm not going to keep my mouth shut so what are you going to do about it?"

Fred immediately grabbed her face with his hands and crashed his lips on to hers, Adrienne wasted no time in reciprocating, moaning onto his tongue as he pushed it inside, exploring her mouth hungrily.

Fred's hands snaked down her sides and went under her shirt, grabbing her bare hips. Adrienne moaned at the feeling of his calloused hands on her skin.

"Jump"

Adrienne complied, jumping slightly and Fred caught her, her legs wrapping around his waist as his hands cupped her ass. They were all over each other, catching up on what they had missed out on, pouring all their frustrations out.

Fred backed her into the counter and sat her down on it, toppling over a vase in the process. He then ripped her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

"I still hate you" Adrienne moaned, throwing her head back as Fred bit and sucked at her neck, his hands clutching her hips so tightly she was sure they would leave bruises.

"Really? I think I can change that" he growled. He wrapped his hands around both her ankles and lifted them up so that her legs were bent by the knees, resting her feet flat on the counter. This hiked her skirt up to her hips, exposing her to him completely. He slipped his fingers inside her panties, a smirk reaching his face as he felt how wet she was.

"Doesn't feel like you hate me, seeing how you're so wet for me already. Really are a desperate slut aren't you?" he said, rubbing his fingers faster on her clit. Adrienne moaned at the name he called her, spreading her legs open wider if that was even possible.

Her knee brushed lightly against his erection and he groaned, causing Adrienne to smirk too,

"And I'm the desperate slut?" she began palming him through his jeans, leaning over to his ear "You've been wanting to fuck me for so long haven't you? Bet you wanted to be inside of me the whole time you were mad at me" she took off his shirt then unzipped his trousers, pulling out his erection and stroking it. His fingers were still working away on her clit.

"Oh you wish that were true" Fred scoffed wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, his breath hot on her neck.

"What are you waiting for then? Show me how mad you are at me" Adrienne said seductively, loud moans escaping her mouth as Fred started pulsing his finger on her clit.

"You're going to wish you never said that" he growled. He yanked her panties down her legs before positioning his tip in front of her. He teases her entrance with his cock, sliding it between her folds before slamming inside of her.

"Fuck yes!" Adrienne practically screamed, her core firing up as she felt his entire length inside her. She could never get over how big he really was.

"Be careful what you ask for Ellis" he said, not moving his hips.

Adrienne brought her fingers teasingly close to her entrance where Fred was still inside of her, "If you don't fuck me right now I'm going to have to fuck myself"

"Lucky for you I'm about to fuck you so hard you won't even be able to feel your legs" he said before pulling out and slamming back in again, the sounds of their moans filling the room

"Goddamn it Adrienne" he groaned loudly as he felt her clenching around his length.

"That's right Freddie, fuck me like you promised you will, until I can't walk" Adrienne said in between breaths.

He picked up his pace, fucking her ruthlessly into the counter. Adrienne wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, biting on the skin of his neck. She felt him hit a certain spot inside of her and she lost grip of him, her hands coming down by her sides on the counter.

"Yea you like that baby?" he said, hitting that same spot over and over again.

She used the counter as leverage as she arched her back, her head tilting backwards, chest raising up.

"Mm yes Freddie..just like that" she moaned, making direct eye contact with him and bringing a hand up to her chest to massage one of her breasts roughly, putting on a show for Fred.

"Shit Ellis, you really want it bad don't you? Then take it on your stomach like the slut you are" with that, Fred pulled himself out of her and flipped her around so that her stomach and chest were resting on it instead.

This time, Fred entered her from behind and Adrienne let out loud, sinful moans as he fucked her into oblivion.

"Taking my cock so well like a desperate little whore" Fred groaned, grabbing her wrists and pinning them behind her back. Adrienne's cheek was pressed against the cold surface, her lips parted as they let out never ending moans.

Adrienne felt herself nearing her release and Fred knew, he leaned over so that his lips were right next to her ear.

"Beg for it Ellis, beg for what you want" he growled in her ear.

Adrienne's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she heard his words, she was nearing her high and she wanted more than anything for him to come inside her.

"Oh fuck" she screamed as he suddenly started to roll his hips sensually, giving it a whole new depth yet still managing to maintain the fast pace.

"Use your words, tell me what you want if you want me to give it to you" he grabbed her wrists even tighter,

"F-fuck I want you t-to come inside me, fill my pussy up Fred" Adrienne moaned, her entire being shaking from the way Fred was fucking her.

She clenched around him tightly and he let out an almost animalistic groan.

"Oh FUCK YES! Shit Addie you're...fuck-that feels so good" he moaned, his hands gripping her wrists tightly as he emptied himself inside of her.

He stayed like that for a minute, the both of them too breathless to even move. Then, he let go of her wrists and slowly pulled out of her. Adrienne stayed in that position, barely able to move.

"Fred I think I might need some help here"

He chuckled lightly, quickly pulling on his boxers and trousers before moving over to help her, slowly flipping her around so that she was sitting upright on the counter. Her legs quivered and she knew that she was going to be sore the next day.

"You might need to get me another shirt" she smiled, pointing to all the buttons that lay strewn about.

"Wear mine" said Fred, picking his shirt up from the floor and helping her put it on. He admired how perfect she looked in it, how it was too big for her in some places.

Then, he bent over to grab her panties but instead of giving it back to her, he stuffed it in the pocket of his trousers.

"Didn't know you wore women's underwear" Adrienne joked.

"Very funny, I'm going to keep these" he grinned.

"And I'm supposed to walk around without wearing one?"

"Technically, you can't walk" he smirked, smoothening her skirt down.

His hands lingered on her thighs as he ran them down her skirt before coming to a complete stop on her knees. He looked back up at her, his expressions slightly more serious.

"I'm sorry Addie, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you"

Hearing him call her by that name caused her relief, how she had missed him.

"It wasn't your fault Freddie, I was just really nervous and I didn't handle it too well at all"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Adrienne nodded. Fred looped one arm under her knees and the other behind her back before lifting her up and carrying her to the couch. He helped her lay down on it and then sat on the floor, his chin resting on his arms as he looked up at her.

She smiled, propping her head up on her palm and running her fingers through his hair.

"My mum called the other day, she had a feeling there was something going on between us" she said quietly.

"Did she? What did you say?"

"I told her there was nothing and then cut the call. And then I started feeling really nervous about it so I distanced myself from you, afraid that something terrible would happen"

Fred shifted a little closer,

"Addie I want you to know that you can come to me for anything, I really do care about you and I want you to trust me"

"Oh I do trust you Freddie, but there's just something that's been on my mind and I've been wanting to get it off my chest ever since our fight"

"What is it?"

"Firstly, no one can know that I've been cheating on Noah, it's too risky. I can't handle being kicked out of my family and turned into a total outcast"

"But you don't love Noah"

"That doesn't matter Freddie, I married him for duty, not for love, unfortunately things are done differently in the Ellis family"

"So where does that leave us?" Fred already knew the answer, they had discussed this in the beginning of their relationship.

"You remember what we promised each other in the beginning didn't you? This lasts for as long as we're together here in this cabin" she smiled sadly.

Fred leaned in and pressed a kiss on her nose, "Don't think about the end love, we've still got a long way to go". He kissed her frown away, softly.

"I know Freddie, and I don't want to spend a second of it apart"

"Neither do I" he whispered, pressing a lingering kiss on her forehead before interlacing his fingers with her, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"On a lighter note, those arseholes are going to be back any minute soon" Fred smiled,

"Maybe you should go clean up then, seeing as you've taken away my ability to walk" Adrienne laughed.

"Oh I don't shirk from my promises Addie, you wanted it so you got it" he grinned before getting up and cleaning the room, picking up the broken buttons, the shirt, wiping down the counter and whatnot.

Adrienne watched him, happiness blossoming inside her stomach. She soaked in the calm evening, feeling utterly safe and protected. She couldn't believe that even though she had him only for a month, he was still hers, and she was still his. It sounded cheesy but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Um Addie?" Fred said, walking over to her, his eyes raking her body.

"Yea?"

"I think I should take you to your room, they're going to be suspicious if they see you in my clothes and notice that you aren't able to walk either"

"Oh god what have you done to me?" she gasped dramatically and Fred shook his head with a smile, carrying her bridal style to her bedroom.

"Oh wait they locked this door didn't they?" Fred said suddenly.

"There's a secret key in that cabinet right over there" Adrienne chuckled, pointing to a cabinet in the hall.

Fred retrieved it and used it to unlock the door, carrying Adrienne inside and laying her on the bed.

"Stay with me until they come?" Adrienne asked in a small voice.

Fred didn't hesitate, getting underneath the covers with her and pulling her close. He let out a deep sigh, resting his chin on top of her head. She immediately cuddled into him, resting her hand on his chest.

He didn't ever want to let her go, he wanted this to be permanent. He took in a deep breath, smelling her shampoo, rubbing patterns on her hip with his fingers.

He watched as her eyes drooped close, the soft evening light mingling with her eyelashes, making her look angelic. He could look at her forever.

"Sleep tight my angel" he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before carefully slipping out of her grip and from under the covers as he heard the noise of the rambunctious group apparating outside the cabin.


	15. Confessions

Fred woke up feeling rather happy, and everyone around him seemed to notice how bubbly was for someone who was a terrible morning person. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny watched in amusement as he flitted about in the kitchen, getting the breakfast ready without grumbling like he usually did. George was in the shower, he had woken up much later than the rest.

"What's got you so excited?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just a lovely day" he beamed.

"That's odd, you were in a terrible mood for almost a week and then we leave you alone in a room with Adrienne for an hour and you look like you've won the lottery" Ginny smirked.

Fred shook his head with a smile, "Assume all you want, why do I need a reason to be happy?" he said, magicking the plates with the food over to them. Truth be told, he did have a reason. And that reason was Adrienne, he hadn't stopped thinking about her ever since he left her in her room last evening. He felt like a giggly little schoolgirl but he loved every bit of it.

"That reminds me, where is Adrienne anyway? How is she still asleep?" Hermione asked, eating a bit of bacon off her fork, Adrienne was one of the few people who actually enjoyed waking up in the mornings.

Fred's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered what the possible reason for her staying behind in bed could be.

"I'll er...check on her"

Fred hurried to Adrienne's bedroom to see her standing in the doorway of the bathroom, supporting herself on the doorframe.

"Adrienne are you alright?" Fred asked worriedly, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"Yea I think I'm okay" Adrienne said, her legs quivering a bit.

Fred couldn't help but let out a small laugh and Adrienne glared at him.

"This is all your doing you know" she said, finally managing to stand straight on her legs.

"You asked for it love, wait here a minute I know just the thing that can fix this" Fred rushed to his room and retrieved a small potion bottle from his trunk, bringing it back to Adrienne.

"C'mere" he said, holding his arm out for her. She stood next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, helping her into the bathroom. She leaned against the counter as Fred stood between her legs, unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing which was the one he had given to her last evening. He got rid of it along with her skirt.

"Fred I don't think sex is the answer to fixing my problem" she said, wondering why he was stripping her down.

"I didn't say it was" he then walked over into the showering cubicle and removed the bottle of potion from his pocket. He pulled open the cork and splattered a few drops of it on the cold, marble floor.

"What is that?" Adrienne asked as Fred brought her into the shower. 

"It's a kind of relaxant, works wonders on sore muscles"

Fred was about to leave the cubicle so that Adrienne could shower but she pulled him back inside, turning on the faucet so that the water sprayed down on both of them.

"Addie!" Fred yelled as the water splashed down on him, drenching his clothes.

Adrienne giggled, helping him take his t-shirt and sweatpants off, "Sorry"

The potion on the ground began to steam up, filling the bathroom with the scent of wild roses on a rainy day. The effects immediately began to take place as Adrienne felt the achy feeling in her legs starting to dissipate.

The two of them talked and laughed with each other quietly as Fred helped her wash up, using his hands instead of the loofah. He rubbed the soap on her shoulders, spent a particularly long time on her breasts and caressed the skin that was littered with love marks and bruises from the evening before.

Adrienne rubbed shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp with her fingertips, causing him to let out a deep, relaxed sigh.

"Showering is so much more fun when someone else does all the work for you" Fred, who was now standing behind her, said. He kissed the back of her shoulder as the water washed off all the soap from them.

Adrienne turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Is that the only reason, or is it because you get an excuse to touch me everywhere?" she joked.

"A bit of both" he grinned, leaning over to press a soft kiss on her nose.

Once they were done showering, drying up, and putting on their clothes (Adrienne performed the drying charm on Fred's old clothes so that the rest of the group wouldn't be suspicious) they made their way out to the living room.

"Took you both long enough, are you okay Adrienne?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing 'Mione, I just had a bad stomach" Adrienne said, sitting down on the couch next to her. She felt utterly relaxed and satisfied.

"Why do you both smell like roses?" Ron asked, sniffing the air.

"Must be my perfume, it's quite strong" Adrienne said quickly as Fred tried to bite back a laugh.

Harry smirked to himself, Adrienne hadn't explicitly told him about her and Fred but he had seen enough to know.

"Does the telephone at Remanora's even work?" George said in frustration as he slammed the receiver down, storming into the living room.

"It does, why?" asked Adrienne.

"Olivia asked me to call her and so I did, several times, but she isn't picking up!"

"This is so unlike her, maybe I should go meet her and talk to her to figure out what's going on" Adrienne said, the Olivia she knew was very communicative and would never just ignore someone who deeply cared about her.

"Do you think she thinks I'm pushy?" said George, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Before Adrienne could answer, his face took on a confused expression. His right hand fumbled around in his pocket before he pulled out a black, lacy material from it. He held it up, looking at it in confusion before realising what it was, immediately throwing it on the ground with a shriek.

"What on god's earth is underwear doing in my pocket?"

"Hang on a minute, that's mine! What are you doing with my underwear in your pocket?" Adrienne said in confusion.

"Did you both hook up and then forget about it?" Ginny chuckled.

Adrienne looked down at the underwear and then back at George's trousers, her eyes widening as she realised what was going on. Why did she have to open her stupid mouth to claim her underwear?

George fumbled around in the pockets once more before pulling out a few scraps of parchment from it.

"Wait a minute..." George's lips twitched upwards in a smirk as he read the parchments, "This is Fred's handwriting, these aren't my trousers"

Everyone immediately looked at Fred who already had a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm so confused" said Ron, looking between George, Fred and Adrienne.

"I'll clear it up" said Ginny, "Fred and Adrienne have been hooking up" she said, crossing her arms.

Adrienne put her head in her hands, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Erm no" said Fred rather unconvincingly, "the laundry must've gotten mixed up"

"That's not possible, all of us do our laundries separately" said Hermione.

That was it. She couldn't lie to them any longer. She was going to tell them the truth, the entire truth, even if it was going to make them hate her. It was time she finally got this weight off her shoulders.

She looked up at Fred, silently asking for permission. He nodded before getting up and walking over to her. Everyone watched them.

"You're all right" said Adrienne, her voice shaky.

"I knew it" said Hermione.

"All of us did" said Ginny.

"I didn't" said Ron.

Everyone broke into chatter, talking about who had found out first.

"That isn't all, there's more" said Adrienne, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Fred looked down at her, his eyes widening as he realised what she was about to say. He rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" he whispered, so only she could hear.

"No Fred, it's time they all knew the truth"

She looked back up at the group, all of them having anxious and confused expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" George asked, crossing his arms.

Here goes nothing.

"I'm married" said Adrienne, loudly and clearly for everyone to hear.


	16. Odd

Not a single word in the dictionary could describe the expressions on the faces of Hermione, George, Ginny, Harry and Ron when they heard Adrienne say the words 'I'm married'. Saying they were shocked was an understatement, they were astonished. Adrienne's heart beat wildly in her chest as she surveyed their expressions.

'They hate me, they fucking hate me' was the only thought that plagued her mind.

Fred still gripped her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Adrienne, what?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"You're married?" asked Ginny, her eyes wide.

"You both have been sleeping together when Adrienne's married?" George crossed his arms, looking slightly upset. That wasn't a good sign at all, George was usually the more understanding one.

"I-I don't know what to say" Adrienne said truthfully.

"Why-how-how did no one know about this?" Ron asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you guys, very few people know about my marriage to Noah Davis"

"NOAH DAVIS? THAT GIT FROM SLYTHERIN?" Ron cried.

"That's the one" Adrienne said nervously.

"He was up there with Malfoy, maybe even worse" Ron shuddered.

George shot an angry look at Fred, Ginny and Hermione remained silent, still trying to process the information.

"Fred how could you?" George said, sounding a little angry.

"Hey now wait a minute, don't you all go blaming the both of them!" Harry said, getting up from his seat and walking over to Fred and Adrienne. "Give them a chance to explain"

"What do you mean by 'how could you' George? " Fred said, crossing his own arms.

"How could you not tell me? You've been in love with her since your fourth year and you never stopped talking about her to me, then you go and get together with her without even telling me about it?"

Adrienne's heartbeat raced even faster in her chest when she heard George say the words 'in love'

"I wasn't in love..I-it was just a crush" Fred said quickly.

"I can't believe you both, how long have you been sneaking behind our backs?" George truly did sound angry, or was it disappointment? Adrienne couldn't tell due to the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling at the moment.

"Shut up George, now's really not the time to be mad at them" Ron crossed his arms, walking over to stand next to Fred, Adrienne and Harry.

"I-I'm not mad, I just don't know how to react to this!" said George in disbelief.

Hermione took a deep breath and got up from her seat, making her way over to Adrienne. She held her hands in her own, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Adrienne, do you love Noah?" she asked.

Adrienne shook her head, feeling shameful.

"Does he love you?"

"Not very much, at least i don't think he does"

"Was your marriage arranged?"

"Y-yes" 

Everyone frowned.

"Does he treat you well?"

Adrienne sighed, thinking back to the number of times he had yelled at her for no reason, even attempting to hit her a couple of times. Hermione squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"Not as well as a husband should treat his wife" she said, not going into the details. Fred's eyes widened at her words, if Noah had been treating her bad he would make sure he didn't leave to see the end of another day.

"Is this...relationship between you and Fred going to go on forever?"

Adrienne looked up at Fred, biting her lip. He had a sad expression on his face, knowing exactly what her answer was going to be.

"Just as long as we're all here in this lodge. And then we go our separate ways" it hurt Adrienne to even think about parting with Fred, how would she ever handle it?

Hermione's gaze lingered on her for a moment before she let go of her hands.

Harry took a step closer and stood next to Hermione, 

"Adrienne are you happy when you're with Fred?" Harry asked.

Adrienne looked up at Fred once more, this time a small smile on her face, 

"More than I've ever been in a long time" she said in a small voice and a smile broke out on Fred's face too. He walked over to her and placed his palms on her cheeks, his eyes looking into hers,

"Me too Addie, can't believe we spent so long fighting" he said, leaning down to press a soft kiss on the corner of her lips. Adrienne smiled up at him, melting into his honey brown eyes.

Hermione beamed at the two of them, 

"If you're happy then we're happy"

"We're not going to judge you Adrienne, we trust you to make your own choices" smiled Harry.

"Besides, Noah sounds like a git anyway" said George, coming back to his senses as he realised that his anger was misguided.

"You're probably the best girl Fred's been with anyway, remember that girl Jenna from the year below you Fred? God you both were such a mess" said Ron.

Ginny threw herself at Adrienne and Fred, wrapping them in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both"

Everyone else joined in too, glad that Adrienne had found it in herself to finally come out with the truth, things were much better when she had her friends to support her.

"Never thought I'd be part of such a big group hug" Adrienne's muffled voice sounded as she was squished into one place by seven other bodies.

"Better get used to it then" George grinned.

"We Weasleys love group hugs" said Ginny.

"I know, I've been on the receiving end of many of them" Harry sighed.

The seven of them laughed, standing huddled together, the news of Fred and Adrienne bringing them closer together than ever before.

\--

"Ow Fred! That hurts!" Adrienne's hands flew to her head as he tugged at the ends of her hair.

"Stay still and it won't" Fred said, separating her hair into three different sections. Adrienne and Fred were sat on the floor of the living room, they had just finished arguing over who braided hair better.

'I'll prove it to you" Fred had said, which ended up with him sitting behind her on the rug while he attempted to braid her hair.

"I'm going to be honest with you Adrienne, him and George are weirdly good at braiding hair" Ginny admitted.

"Yea, remember when we practiced on you all the time?" George grinned, sitting on the couch next to Ginny.

"It was the most irritating thing on the planet" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"They even practiced on me once, my hair used to be pretty long when I was a baby" said Ron.

"Oh yea I remember that, that was the time we burned off a bit of your hair wasn't it?" Fred said from behind Adrienne.

His fingers worked delicately, braiding her hair with ease. Sometimes they would brush against her neck, causing goosebumps to rise in their wake. She was sure he was doing that on purpose. The gentle tugs on her head felt relaxing as Fred worked away, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on her hair.

Adrienne couldn't be more relieved that she didn't have to sneak around with Fred anymore, as exciting as it had been, it was also quite a bit stressful.

"All done" he said after a few minutes, lightly grazing his lips on the back of her neck to press a swift kiss on her skin.

"Ooh I wanna see" Adrienne said, getting up from the floor. She made her way to her bedroom and Fred followed, closing the door behind him as he watched Adrienne admiring her hair in the full length mirror. 

He had plaited her hair into two, thin braids, little curly strands of baby hair framing her temples.

"Do you like it?" Fred asked, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, looking at the both of them in the mirror.

"I love it" she said, leaning back into his chest and resting her hands on his hands which were at her front.

Fred tilted his head and kissed the side of her neck, causing Adrienne to let out a sigh.

"Does this mean I win the bet?" he spoke into her neck, his warm breath fanning her skin.

"Guess it does" she smiled.

"And does that mean I get to do this?" Fred removed his hand from under hers and rested it on the side of her thigh. Adrienne watched him in the mirror as his hand ran up her thigh, lifting her skirt up along with it.

"Freddie" she moaned as his fingertips grazed her panty line, brushing softly against her core. Watching him do it in the mirror felt completely different because she could see his long, nimble fingers caressing her.

She gripped his other arm, which was still wrapped around her waist, with both her hands, her head tilting back slightly as her eyes fluttered close.

"Watch me Adrienne" he mumbled into her neck.

Adrienne opened her eyes, looking into the mirror once more to see Fred slipping his fingers inside her underwear. His touch was feather light and it drove Adrienne mad.

She watched as his fingers moved under the fabric of her panties, his index finger finally coming in contact with her clit to rub small circles on it. Fred kissed her jaw, maintaining a steady pace.

"Watch yourself love, you're so beautiful" he spoke into her ear. 

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and Fred quickly retracted his fingers from her middle. Adrienne hurriedly pushed her skirt back down.

"Oi! If you're two finally done doing...whatever then come out to the living room, Olivia's here" Ron's voice called from outside.

"Trust Ron to interrupt everything" Fred sighed causing Adrienne to let out a giggle.

"C'mon Fred, we better see what Olivia wants, I haven't seen her in so long"

Fred and Adrienne made their way out to the living room to see that Olivia was sitting on the couch, George right next to her though he had a confused expression on his face. Everyone else sat on the various seats too, talking to Olivia.

"Hey Olive" Adrienne gave her a quick hug before settling on an armchair.

"Hey Adrienne, just popped by to give you all a visit, I haven't seen you at Oxwell in a long time" she smiled.

"Yea the last time we came there was-" she immediately remembered the last time they went there was to visit l'aphrodisiaque and she quickly shut her mouth to stop herself from spilling out the unnecessary detail.

"Business has been booming at the pub but that just means I've got loads more work to do, I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet you much George though that's why I came here" said Olivia, suddenly getting excited,

"I know it's stupid to self invite but I was hoping we could meet up tomorrow night here at the cabin? Some of your old school mates from Hogwarts are here too and if you want you could invite them!"

"That sounds like a great idea Olive!" said George, "And what people from Hogwarts are here?"

"Let's see...um Blaise Zabini" George and Fred's face immediately scrunched up in disgust, "Oh c'mon you two, he's not that bad once you actually get to know him" she chuckled.

"Who else?" asked Hermione.

"Erm I think Oliver Wood's here too, he dropped by yesterday to meet my mum, Mrs. Wood is a good friend of hers, and I told him that you guys were staying just around the corner" she said.

"Hang on a minute, Oliver was here?" George asked, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Yep, so should I bring them both by tomorrow if you're all okay with it?"

"I'm fine with it" shrugged Adrienne.

"I'd prefer it if Blaise wasn't here but if you insist" Fred grumbled.

Everyone else sounded pretty excited about the idea.

"Perfect, we'll see you guys at 8 then" Olivia grinned before walking out of the cabin and disapparating back to her home in Oxwell.

"It's a bit odd of her to not say a word to us for more than a week and then suddenly announce a party isn't it?" said Harry.

"And the fact that she's inviting Zabini makes it even worse" said Fred, looking at George for support. But he paid no attention, he looked distant.

"Earth to George!" he snapped out of his reverie and looked at his twin, looking slightly dazed.

"Huh? Yea...Zabini" he said before slipping back into his daydream again.

"You're right Harry, I've known her for fifteen years and not once has she been like this, I don't know what's going on with her" Adrienne sighed.

Adrienne glanced out of the window and she wasn't sure if she imagined it but she saw a tall figure disapparate from just a few steps away from the cabin.

"Did you see that?" she pointed out to the window, directing everyone's attention towards it.

"See what?" everyone else asked.

Adrienne walked over to the window and looked out of it, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Never mind" she mumbled, "Probably just a tree"


	17. Pretty Boy

Everyone was rather on edge the next day. Fred and George to be particular, the rest of them were quite excited to meet Oliver, who along with Blaise and Olivia would be at the cabin in half an hour.

"I don't have a good feeling about that guy, I knew him in school and he was a right git" Fred grumbled, referring to Blaise.

"I knew him too Fred and he was a git, but everything's in the past now, we ought to give people second chances you know?" Adrienne reasoned.

"George back me up here, I mean, Zabini's after Olivia too isn't he? And the other day when he was flirting with Adrienne at l'aphrodisiaque?" Fred turned to George for support.

"So you did go to l'aphrodisiaque huh? Took my advice then?" Ginny grinned seating herself on the couch and throwing her legs over George's lap.

That seemed to wake George up from his daydream and he sat up straight.

"What did you say Fred?" 

Fred looked at his brother in worry, he had been acting strange and distant the whole day.

"George what is up with you?" Fred asked.

"Up with me? Nothing! I'm fine" he said vaguely.

"Bet he's thinking about Olivia" Ron teased.

"I'm not- never mind" George sighed, leaning back on the couch and covering his face with his hands, massaging his temples.

"They're all going to be here any minute, Harry did you manage to get the firewhiskey?" Hermione asked.

There was a loud knock on the door and Hermione jumped up from her seat to open it.

"Oh it's so lovely to see you all here!" Hermione grinned, welcoming them all inside.

Oliver had a massive smile on his face as he greeted everyone, giving them all a hug. 

But when he saw George, he suddenly started fumbling, hesitant if he should hug him like he had the rest.

"Um...hello George" he said awkwardly, giving him a side hug.

"Hey Oliver" George mumbled.

Blaise stood in the corner, looking unsure of what to do since no one really wanted him there in the first place. But Hermione, being warm and welcoming as usual, walked over to him with a smile.

"Hello Blaise, it's so nice to have you here" she led him into the living room where everyone else was. He sat down on the loveseat next to Olivia, and George looked at the both of them, a slightly dejected expression on his face.

"Zabini" Fred greeted curtly.

"Weasley" he replied in the same tone.

"It's been a long time since I've met all of you, how's everything going?" Oliver asked cheerily, taking a sip from his glass of firewhiskey.

"Everything's been great Wood, we're here for some shop business actually"

"What do you mean?"

Fred told him about the flowers they had come for, and how they had ended up in turning this into a vacation.

"What's it like playing for Puddlemore United?" asked Harry.

As soon as the topic of Quidditch was brought into the conversation, Oliver bubbled with excitement, telling them all about his life as a Quidditch player. Him and Ginny seemed to get along quite well too as they compared Quidditch experiences.

"Ginny do you remember that time at the last Quidditch League? Did you see that move by Ronan Burke? They really did make history"

"I know! God it was the most exciting thing I've ever seen!" Ginny agreed, "But of course not as exciting as the chosen one here who caught his first snitch with his mouth" Ginny nudged Harry with a smirk.

"How could I ever forget about that? I'm a bit surprised you didn't join a Quidditch team Harry"

"That was my second option, auror comes above that" Harry smiled.

"You defeat a Dark Lord once and suddenly you're 'important'" Ginny joked, using finger quotes on the last word.

"Hey! It was hard okay?" Harry defended, earning laughter from everyone else, even Blaise who seemed to be easing into the conversation although his laugh sounded forced.

"Quidditch matches between Slytherin and Gryffindor were always heated weren't they?" Blaise said.

"Oh yes! But they were fun, no offence but the Slytherin Team really started to go down the drain when Malfoy joined" said Oliver.

"Bullshit, Gryffindor's team was even worse" Blaise scoffed.

"What are you on about? Harry was the youngest seeker in a century, Angelina and Ginny both went on to join the Quidditch League, Ron, who I must admit did a better job than me as keeper and of course George, the best beater Hogwarts has seen in years" said Oliver. George blushed at his comment, one corner of his lips twitching upwards.

"I'm sitting right here Oliver" Fred crossed his arms.

"No Fred you were a great beater too, George was just...better" said Oliver.

Everyone chuckled at Fred as he shot a dirty look at George, not even noticing how much he was blushing.

"We had Adrienne, remember that? She was a good seeker, better than Malfoy for sure" Blaise said, looking at Adrienne above the rim of his glass of firewhiskey as he took a sip from it.

"Thank you Blaise" she smiled politely.

"Remember the time you substituted for Marcus Flint, Zabini? Hit you on the shoulder with the bludger didn't I?" Fred said, bringing his glass to his lips.

"Of course you did, I remember that extremely well because Adrienne took care of me right after if you know what I mean" he smirked.

"Shut up Blaise" she muttered under her breath.

"No Adrienne, tell him about that time in the locker room, what did you say to me? 'I was the best you'd ever had'?" a self-satisfied grin formed on his lips as he gauged Fred's reaction.

Fred's grip on his glass tightened, his lips pulled into a thin line. Adrienne rested her hand on Fred's arm before shooting a dirty look at Blaise. Fortunately, no one else was paying attention to their conversation as Ginny had engaged the others by talking about something related to drug testing before Quidditch matches.

"If I remember correctly" Adrienne started, "you didn't last more than two minutes. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself to get a drink" she smiled sweetly.

Fred had to try his hardest not to let out a loud laugh that was threatening to fall out his lips, he smirked at a flustered Blaise instead, bringing the glass to his lips to stop himself from throwing a sly remark at him.

Adrienne made her way over to the kitchen counter, which had been turned into a makeshift bar. Olivia was already standing there, pouring a drink for herself.

"Hey Olive, you okay?"

"Perfect! I'm having such a great time" she smiled enthusiastically.

"That's great, I just needed another drink" she said, holding her hand out for Olivia to pass the bottle to her.

"Oh here, take this one" she handed her own glass to her quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'll just pour myself another one" she said, shoving the glass in her hands.

Adrienne thanked her and accepted the glass. She brought it to her lips to take a sip but was immediately interrupted by Fred's arms wrapping around her waist, causing her to jump and spill some of her drink on the floor.

Fred littered her neck with kisses and she giggled, resting the drink on the counter and spinning around to face him. 

"Hi" he grinned down at her.

"Hi" she smiled back up at him, the butterflies swirling around in her stomach as she took in his handsome features. Each time he looked at her she felt that way.

Blaise got up from his armchair, starting to make his way over to them.

"So he only lasted for two minutes huh?" he said smugly. She smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Big ego much?" she chuckled.

"I've got a big dick too, don't see you complaining about that" he shrugged, trying to maintain a poker face but failing miserably, pursing his lips together as he held back a laugh.

Before Adrienne could respond, Blaise approached the bar, giving her an uncharacteristically sweet smile.

"Couldn't help but notice you didn't get yourself a drink" he said, picking up the glass Olivia had given to her earlier and holding it out for her. Fred's grip tightened around her waist, his jaw clenched.

"Actually, I'm not in the mood anymore" she said, turning her head back to look at Fred but Blaise interrupted again.

"Really? You look pretty thirsty" he offered her the drink once more.

"I look thirsty? Fred can you help me with that?" she turned back to look at him, a mischievous smile on her lips. He unclenched his jaw, his lips mirroring her smile.

"Of course" he said before leaning down and kissing her. Passionately. One of his hands ran up her back before he tipped her backwards slightly, deepening the kiss even more. He swiped her bottom lip with his tongue and pushed it into her mouth.

Blaise scowled at the both of them, heading back to the living room.

Fred pulled away, and him and Adrienne looked at each other, breathless, with smirks on their faces.

"You like putting on a show don't you?" he said, pulling her back up so that that she wasn't leaning backwards anymore.

"The only person I like putting on a show for is you" she winked, walking out of his grip and taking his hand in hers, leading them both back to the living room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adrienne asked sitting down on the armchair.

"Makeup, Ron here says that it's a big waste of time" said Ginny.

"Care to explain Ron?"

"Don't get me wrong, it looks great and all, but why do you need to wear it? Everyone looks fine just the way they are"

"We don't wear makeup only to look beautiful Ron, we wear it to feel confident. At least that's how it is for me, I feel confident when I've got on a bit of eyeliner, or a bold lip colour" Adrienne shrugged. Fred glanced at Adrienne, he had never seen her wearing bold coloured lipsticks before. He wondered what she'd look like and shivered slightly at the thought, goosebumps rising on his arms.

"I thought some people just wore it to hide pimples or whatever" said Ron.

"It really depends on the person, Ginny, tell us why you like wearing makeup" Adrienne asked her.

"Because it makes me feel pretty, and very confident" she said.

"But you're pretty just the way you are" Harry said, looking at her.

"I already know I'm pretty Harry, I meant extra pretty, which in turn makes me feel even bolder than usual" Ginny rolled her eyes, causing a round of giggles from Hermione and Adrienne.

"Exactly. See? And it's not just that, some people wear it to get noticed, for attention. Some people just find it satisfying, some people don't need a purpose, it's all fine. We don't judge anyone for their choices with makeup" Adrienne explained.

"So you're saying there are some girls that don't enjoy wearing makeup at all?" asked Harry.

"Of course! And girls aren't the only ones who wear it, lots of people of other genders do too, have you guys never tried any makeup?" Adrienne asked.

"Not me" said Harry and Ron.

"Neither have I" said Oliver.

"A guy wearing makeup? That's appalling" said Blaise.

George glared at him, so did Ginny and Hermione.

Adrienne ignored him as a sudden bright idea popped up in her head.

"Ooh I know, how about you all try some on now?" she suggested.

"Us men? Wear makeup? Don't be silly" Blaise scoffed.

George finally spoke up, fuming at Blaise.

"Then you might as well just leave" he spat.

"You can't call yourself a man if you find one wearing makeup appalling" Fred added, before turning around to face Adrienne, "Addie I want you to do my makeup"

"On it" she grinned, her heart fluttering in her chest with pride and excitement as she ran up to her room to retrieve her makeup bag.

"You're appalling" Ron said to Blaise simply, "'Mione I want to try it too, can you help me out?"

"I'm doing Harry's!" Ginny jumped up from the sofa, running to the room to get her makeup bag as well.

Blaise got up from his seat, throwing daggers with his eyes at the group.

"Go ahead and engage yourself in meaningless crap, c'mon Olivia we're going back to Oxwell"

Olivia didn't say a single word, getting up from her seat and blindly following him out the door, shutting it behind them. There were sounds of two loud pops as they both disapparated.

"Phew, I'm glad Zabini's out of here, he was being such a prat" Oliver sighed.

"Olivia's been a bit odd hasn't she? I don't remember her being like this when he first met her" said Hermione.

"Neither have I, and I've known her for so long now" Oliver replied.

Ginny returned with her makeup bag, looking at George and Oliver. No one had opted to do their makeup. "I can help both of you out when I'm done with Harry"

"Help? Please! I can do my makeup much better on my own" George rolled his eyes.

"He's right Gin, taught himself how to do it in his fourth year when he used to steal all of Angelina's makeup" Fred laughed.

Ginny grinned at George, pure adoration in her eyes.

"Alright then, you can help Oliver too" she said before going over to sit next to Harry.

"Um..sure" George fumbled, glancing at Oliver who gave him a small smile.

Adrienne returned with her own makeup bag to see Fred sitting on the armchair. He patted his thighs and she sat on top of him, straddling him.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Fred asked, resting his hands on the tops of her thighs.

"I'm going to keep it light, you've got enviable skin so natural's going to suit you more" she said, running her fingertips down his cheek, which was unblemished with pimples and acne that plagued many people. He only had a spray of freckles, a couple of scars here and there, his jaw a bit rough due to shaving.

Adrienne pulled out a brown eyeshadow first, dusting it very lightly on his eyelids so that it was barely visible but still made the brown in his eyes pop out. 

"Close your eyes" she said and Fred obeyed. She did the eyeliner next, carefully drawing a thin line. Fred tried his hardest not to flutter his eyelids at the foreign feeling of the cool tip pressing against his skin.

"Stop squeezing your eyes, it's going to smudge" Adrienne scolded lightly before working on the other eye. Fred sneakily snaked his hands under her t-shirt and ran them up her back, causing her to shiver.

"Fred if you keep doing that the makeup's going to get all messed up" she said, slightly leaning backwards in his touch. He pouted, removing his hands from her body and resting them on his lap instead.

Adrienne lightly blew on his eyes to dry up the eyeliner.

"Alright you can open them now"

When he did, Adrienne felt her breath being knocked out of her chest. He looked beautiful.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" he asked when he saw Adrienne staring at him.

"Fred you look...god you look gorgeous" she breathed and Fred smiled, his eyes crinkling by their sides. Adrienne then picked out a highlighter and applied it very lightly on his cheekbones to give it a soft glow.

"Ronald can you stop moving" Hermione's frustrated voice sounded from the other end of the living room as she tried to get him to stop squirming around in his seat.

Lastly, Adrienne pulled out a cherry lip gloss. She tilted his chin up with her fingers, using her other hand to apply the lip gloss on his lips. The end result was breathtaking, his lips glossy and tinted with the lightest shade of cherry pink.

She stuffed all her makeup back in her bag, barely being able to take her eyes off of Fred.

"I look that great huh?" he said, a smug look on his face.

Adrienne smiled at him, bringing her hands up to his cheeks, "My pretty boy" she pinched his cheeks.

Fred groaned, gripping her hips tightly with his hands, "That pet name earns you some lip gloss" he said, leaning over and pressing his lips on to hers.

"Fred" she giggled into the kiss, pulling away quickly. "You've ruined it now" she rolled her eyes, applying another layer of gloss on his lips.

Once they were done messing around, they looked to see that Ron and Harry were almost done with theirs. George had done his own makeup and at the moment, he was working on Oliver's.

Adrienne and Fred watched George concentrating on Oliver's face, applying the makeup as gently as possible. He had rather large hands so he found it difficult to hold some of the small tubes but he managed it in the end.

"George you're poking my eye!" Oliver complained.

"Stop trying to open them then" George shook his head with a smile.

Fred and Adrienne turned to look at each other, a knowing look on both their faces.

"Fred, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Oliver was the guy he was talking about when we played Never Have I ever?" Fred confirmed.

Before they could continue the conversation, Harry and Ron jumped up from the couch.

"I need a mirror" Ron said.

Hermione conjured a mirror on the wall and the two boys rushed towards it, admiring their reflections.

Adrienne got off from Fred's lap so that he could do the same. She watched him as he walked over to the mirror and looked into it, his eyes widening in surprise. He turned his head around, inspecting his face, a small smile on his lips.

George and Oliver followed soon, all the men smiling, pleased with their makeup.

"Good job girls" Adrienne grinned, the three of them giving each other high-fives.

"I've got to admit, George is rather good at makeup isn't he? He's definitely better than I am" Hermione pointed out.

"We look hot" Fred said, not being able to take his eyes off of the mirror.

Ginny summoned the camera from her bedroom.

"Look here boys" she called. They turned around and the moment Fred and George saw the camera, they struck a pose, causing Hermione to giggle. And then came up an entire photoshoot, all of them striking poses for the camera, funny ones, sexy ones, at one point Oliver was carrying Ron on his back for a pose. It was quite comical because Ron was much taller than Oliver.

Polaroids after polaroids printed themselves out and they all collected them, having a good laugh over all the photos. Adrienne saved one photo in which Fred stood behind her, his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. He looked into the camera with a smile as Adrienne's head turned to kiss him on the cheek, the actions repeating themselves on the polaroid.

Soon after, it was time to wind up as everyone was getting quite tired. Oliver went back to Oxwell, bidding them all goodbye, this time giving George a proper hug which Fred and Adrienne noticed. 

"C'mon Fred, I'll help you wipe your makeup off" Adrienne said, leading him into her bedroom. Fred shut the door behind them and dove on to her bed, making himself comfortable. Adrienne pulled out some wet wipes and made his way to him. She sat next to him, lifting her hand up to start wiping off the makeup but she hesitated.

His eyes, painted lightly with makeup looked up at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked Fred.

"I-I can't bring myself to do it"

"Why not?"

She got rid of the makeup wipe and rested her hands on his cheeks, her eyes raking his face.

"Because you look so goddamn beautiful Fred Weasley"

Seeing Fred in makeup made her heart flutter, he looked hot. And Adrienne just couldn't control herself. That is why she found herself straddling his lap, tasting the cherry lip gloss on his lips with her own, her hands running through his hair.

"You're such a pretty boy Freddie" she murmured against his lips. She then started to press open mouthed kisses down his jaw, "Bet you'd look even prettier tied up"

Fred moaned at her words, the name 'pretty boy' drove him crazy. And the thought of Adrienne tying him up and doing whatever she wanted to him was enough to have him almost begging for it. Almost.

"Tell me Freddie, would you like that?" she asked, moving her kisses downwards to his neck, his collarbones, his chest. Her hands ran up and down his torso, feeling his light muscles underneath her skin

"Y-yes" he moaned as he felt her knee graze lightly against his middle.

Adrienne pulled out her wand and pointed it at Fred's wrists, tying them up above his head to the headboard. His breathing stuttered as she unbuckled his trousers, pulling them down his legs along with his boxers. Then, she stood up on her knees and unbuttoned her shirt, gauging his reaction as he watched her pull it off her shoulders. Fred's eyes raked over her body, clad with only a pair of underwear and a skirt. He felt himself becoming harder by the second.

"And you call me pretty" he mumbled, not taking his eyes off of her.

Adrienne quickly cast the muffliato charm to prevent any noise complaints tomorrow.

She wrapped her fingers around his length, looking him in the eyes as she stroked his shaft with a feather light touch, teasing him like he had done her so many times. He thrust his hips up into her touch but she pushed them back down.

"If you want something you're going to have to ask for it" she said, leaning down and lightly grazing her lips against the tip of his cock.

"Shit Addie, you're such a fucking tease" he groaned, trying his hardest not to buck his hips up.

"Learnt from the best" she looked up at him through her eyelashes, teasing him by barely slipping his tip into her mouth before slipping it out again, her hands still working away on his shaft. 

Fred moaned but still didn't use his words, trying to hold himself back.

She realised he wasn't going to give in so easily so she removed one hand from his length and started to bring it underneath him.

"Tell me to stop if you don't like it" she said, her fingers reaching his perineum. She cautiously ran her fingers over the skin, massaging it softly.

"Oh f-fuck Adrienne do that again" he moaned loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he threw his head back up at the pleasure he received from just a simple touch.

Encouraged, Adrienne massaged it slightly harder, her other hand running up and down his shaft. Fred clenched his fists above his head, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt pleasure he had never felt before. Adrienne's gaze trailed up his arms, the veins that popped as he tightened his fists made her shiver. His chest heaved up and down, tightening every time she touched a particularly sensitive spot.

She felt him starting to twitch in her hand so she pulled away quickly, she had something else in mind that she wanted to do to him to make him come.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard later for teasing me like this" he groaned his fists clenching and unclenching.

"I might beat you to that Freddie" she smiled innocently before getting off the bed and walking over to her closet. Fred followed her movements as she pulled out a pink bag labelled 'l'aphrodisiaque'. She pulled out the same vibrator she had bought earlier with Fred, tapping her wand on it and muttering a cleaning charm to be safe.

She made her way back to Fred who stared at the toy, his lips twitching up. She looked at him, silently asking him for consent.

He nodded, "Had this planned didn't you?" he bit his lip in anticipation. She replied with her lips pursed together in a mischievous smile, climbing back on the bed and sitting next to his legs this time.

"Fred, before I do this, I need to know if you're completely okay with it. I-I thought it could be different but we're not doing anything you don't want to" she said. Fred looked at her, a smile on his face. "I want to do this Addie...but I-uh"

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've never done it before so you might have to go a little slow" he worded his nervousness. Fred may be adventurous in bed but trying new things was always nerve racking. Adrienne nodded in understanding "I know what I'm doing and I'll take it slow. But the moment you feel even a little uncomfortable you're going to tell me to stop, okay?" 

When Fred nodded once more, she gently pressed the vibrator on his perineum and turned it on to the lowest setting.

"Oh-fuck-oh my god" he groaned loudly as he felt the vibrations on his sensitive area. She stroked it up and down a bit, gauging his reaction to see what he liked best. Then, she bent over and took his cock into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down.

"Fucking hell Adrienne-oh shit" he moaned even louder when she turned the vibrator up a notch. She massaged his length with her tongue before she could feel him twitching in her mouth. She left him hanging on the edge once more, turning off the vibrator.

"Please don't do this Addie...please I need to come" he whined as Adrienne started using her fingers on his length once more, her touch feather light like before. 

"Say it again Freddie, what do you want me to do?" she asked, going back up to him and pressing her lips on the corner of his mouth, "Tell me" she murmured against his lips.

"I-I want you to fuck me and make me come Ellis" he moaned when he felt her bare leg brush against his cock. Adrienne smiled, satisfied with his answer, and also very turned on. She went back to sit between his legs, holding her wand to the toy, performing a charm that the lady in the shop had told her about, resulting in the toy in self-lubricating.

Adrienne wrapped her hand around it and rubbed the lube all over it. Fred watched, his eyes full of lust and amazement.

"Fuck Adrienne you look so hot doing that" his eyes followed her motions.

She bit her lip, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Slowly, she pressed the tip of the vibrator at his entrance and turned it on to the lowest setting. Fred squeezed his eyes shut once more, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Turn it up a bit" he managed to say in between gasps.

Adrienne turned it up to the second setting and then the third. She pushed it in just a little bit and Fred raised his head up, his lips parted in a loud moan.

"Oh g-god that feels so fucking good"

She pushed it in even more and Fred let out an almost animalistic groan, his hips bucking up as he threw his head back, his thighs starting to quiver just a little.

"F-f-fuck, oh shit" he tried to form sentences but his moans and quickened breathing interrupted him. Adrienne was shocked with his reaction, shivers running up and down her spine as she watched him practically fall apart as the toy pleasured him.

Adrienne pulled it out one last time ready to take it to the next level.

"Fuck! Shit I was so..so close...please Adrienne" he was almost on the verge of tears, the endless teasing had made him desperate for release, his length throbbing with overstimulation.

Adrienne pulled off her skirt and underwear. She tapped her wand on the toy once more and from it emerged some straps that wrapped themselves around her legs and her waist. Fred threw his head back on the pillows with a groan of pure pleasure as he realised what she was about to do.

"I want to hear you moan for me Fred" she breathed, running her hands up the sides of his thighs as she positioned the toy in front of his entrance. She moaned softly as the vibrations spread to her core too, firing her up. And then, she slowly pushed in.

Fred's reaction had her getting more wet than she already was. He tugged at the ties that restrained him, his eyes fluttering close as endless moans left his lips.

"God you're so fucking perfect Addie, you make me feel so-fuck-so good"

Adrienne kept the pace steady, increasing the setting of the vibrator instead, his words turning on her on more than she'd like to admit.

"Oh fuck" he swore for the millionth time. Adrienne wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it, massaging it underneath her fingers, paying special attention to the tip which was his most sensitive spot.

"You like it Freddie? You like it when I fuck you and use my hand on you at the same time?" she said, picking up the pace of her hand, twisting it a bit at the base. 

"God yes I love it" Fred moaned, "Shit and you look so good when you do it-mm fuck" he could barely form any coherent sentences at this point.

Adrienne leaned over and pressed a kiss under his navel. She then got back up and landed a harder thrust, using her thumb to spread the pre-cum that was dribbling from his tip.

"FUCK YES!..Oh shit I'm going to fucking come" he cried.

With that, his eyes fluttered close once more as his hips went up the farthest they had been. His whole body shook, the veins in his hands and his arms popping out as he clenched his fists tightly, pulling against the restraints. His cock twitched in her hand as he came, getting most of it on his chest and some on Adrienne's fingers. A sheen of sweat had formed over his body and in Adrienne's eyes, he looked divine.

"You look so hot when you come" she took in a deep breath to calm herself down, stopping her thrusts. She removed her hand from around his length and licked her fingers clean as Fred watched with half-lidded eyes, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

Adrienne switched off the vibrator, putting it back where it belonged. She quickly cleaned him and herself up before untying him. Fred's arms dropped down to his sides and he turned his head to to look at Adrienne who had sat down next to him, slumped against the headboard.

"I-I think that's the hardest I've ever come" he said, his voice a little raspy from all the moaning and screaming from just a few minutes ago. Adrienne pecked his lips with a smile, pulling him into her chest.

"You're so-so amazing. No one's ever made me feel that good Addie" Fred said, nestling his head underneath her chin. Adrienne ran his fingers through his hair, cradling him close to her.

"I mean it" he mumbled.

She hugged him tighter, a smile dancing on her lips. Hearing him say that was enough to make her heart flutter in her chest. Enough to make her feel things she shouldn't be feeling for him.

Adrienne cradled him to sleep, his ragged breaths turning long, soft and even as he fell asleep with his head on her chest.

"Good night, my love" she whispered, his breathing lulling her into sleep.

\--


	18. Mirror

Fred's eyes fluttered open the next morning to be met with Adrienne's peaceful, resting face, her skin illuminated with a soft golden glow by the sunlight pouring in through the windows. He watched her with a smile, she looked like an angel, quite contrary to what she was like last night.

Fred slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake her up in the process. When he stood up, he felt a dull pain in his backside and had to hold on to a wall to support himself.

"Crap" he muttered, somehow managing to waddle towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Adrienne was awoken by the sound of water running, her eyes adjusting to the light as she felt around for Fred. Realising that he was in the bathroom, she got off from bed, put on his t-shirt and made her way to him, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

Fred saw her standing there in the mirror and he smiled as Adrienne made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Morning" she kissed the back of his shoulder before pulling away so that she could brush her teeth.

"How are you? Y'know..after last night" she smirked, not looking at him.

"Um...sore, though I think it's alright now, the pain only lasted for a few minutes" he said, causing Adrienne to giggle. The both of them fell into a reverie as they replayed last night's events in their heads, shivering slightly at the thought of it. God how good it had felt.

"Payback for making me sore all the time" she chuckled as Fred jumped up to sit on the counter, watching her as she washed her face.

"What can I say Addie? You gave it to me really good last night" he winked.

Adrienne finished brushing, wiped her mouth with a towel and then made her way to stand between his legs, her hands resting on his bare shoulders. Fred's eyes flickered down her torso,

"Are you wearing my t-shirt?" 

Adrienne smiled up at him.

"Mhm, what about it?"

Fred groaned, running his hands down her sides before slipping them underneath the t-shirt she was wearing. His hands travelled up her bare skin before cupping her breasts underneath, his thumbs flicking over her nipples.

"You trying to tease me baby? You know how much I love it when you wear my clothes" he mumbled, leaning over to kiss her neck, his hands roughly massaging her breasts.

"I don't know what you're on about Freddie, I just needed something to wear" she moaned, leaning forward into his touch.

"That's because you don't get to see what I see, how fucking beautiful you look in my clothes"

Adrienne blushed, her nipples hardening as he pinched them between two of his fingers.

"You know what? I think I should show you" Fred jumped down from the slab and stood behind Adrienne, bringing her towards the left so that she was directly facing the large mirror above the sink.

"What do you want me to see?" she asked as his hands cupped her breasts underneath her t-shirt again. She could see the outlines of his knuckles and his fingers, massaging her breasts underneath.

Fred leaned forward to bring his lips close to her ear.

"I want you to watch yourself while I fuck you from behind. And the t-shirt stays on" he whispered. Adrienne let out a gasp as he pushed her down on to the slab. He pulled the t-shirt up to her waist to expose her bare ass.

"Not wearing any underwear Ellis? Such a fucking needy slut aren't you?" he growled, landing a light smack on her skin, causing Adrienne to moan.

"Do you know what happens to sluts Adrienne?"

"N-no" Adrienne shook her head, a loud moan escaping her lips as he smacked her ass again, harder this time.

"They get fucked is what happens, and I'm about to fuck you so hard you're not even going to remember your name"

This was a complete switch from last night, but Adrienne wasn't complaining. Hearing the filthy words drip from his lips like venom made her wet for him more than she'd like to admit. Which is why she found her fingers making their way to her middle in hopes to release some tension.

"Oh no Ellis, no touching. You keep your hands back here" he said, immediately pinning her hands behind her back. He muttered a spell and a tie tied itself around her wrists, securing them in place.

"Watch me in the mirror" he commanded.

Adrienne looked up to see Fred's hands running up and down the tops of her thighs. He pressed his bulge up against the back of her leg, 

"Look what you do to me Ellis, make me so hard and needy for you" his voice was raspy since he had woken up less than half an hour ago.

"C'mon then, fuck me. What's taking you so long?" she said, grinding back against his erection.

"Look at you begging for it like the whore you are" he sneered.

"I'm not begging for it"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

Fred's gaze met Adrienne's in the mirror and before she could say anything else, he pulled his boxers back up.

"Really? You say you're not begging? Well sluts don't get fucked until they beg for it" he spat, walking out of the bathroom, leaving Adrienne tied up in there. She couldn't even touch herself, and Fred knew that she wouldn't be able to get herself off, smirking to himself as he settled on the armchair, waiting for her words.

"Weasley get back here!" she yelled from the bathroom.

Fred quickly cast the silencing charm.

"That's not a very nice way to ask" he replied cheekily.

Adrienne walked out of the bathroom, hands still tied behind her back, glaring at Fred.

"Untie me"

"You know what you need to do" Fred replied, standing up.

Adrienne wasn't going to give up so easily. She walked over to him and dropped to her knees. If she wasn't going to get to use her hands, she would use her mouth instead.

With her teeth, Adrienne pulled down his boxers, his erection springing free. Fred looked down, impressed. Adrienne took him whole into her mouth, until the tip of his cock was touching the back of her throat. Then, she looked up at him through her eyelashes and moaned around his length. Loudly.

She pulled away then, still looking at him.

"Going to fuck me now Freddie?"

"You need to use your words" Fred said, slightly taken aback by how good that moan of hers had felt around him. But he maintained his composure, because today, he was in charge.

Fred bent down to his knees and pushed her shoulders so that she was lying flat on the floor, her legs spread apart, hands still behind her back. Fred pressed a kiss on her inner thigh, dangerously close to her dripping core.

"C'mon baby, you know you want it" he murmured, his warm breath fanning over her skin.

Truth be told, Adrienne just wanted to be fucked, she knew he wasn't going to give in anyway, it was Fred after all.

"Alright then Weasley. Fuck me like the slut I am, I want you to ruin me" she breathed as he pressed wet, open mouthed kisses up her thigh.

"That's all I needed to hear" he said before pulling the t-shirt off of her body, a difficult task since she was still tied up. Fred then walked over and sat against the long mirror in the bedroom, his back pressing into the cool glass.

"Watch yourself in the mirror while you fuck yourself on my cock" Fred growled as Adrienne straddled him. He helped her guide his tip into her entrance, the both of them groaning loudly as he entered her. She could see herself in the mirror, bouncing up and down on his length, her body moving smoothly.

Fred's hands were on her hips, guiding her movements. "Fuck yourself so well Adrienne, so tight and wet for me" he groaned, pushing his hips up into her, causing her to let out a stuttered moan.

His hands ran up and down her torso and Adrienne couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to get rid of the restraints that were holding her back.

"Untie me" she gasped.

"Is that how you ask someone for something?"

"Please Freddie, please untie me"

Fred finally complied, untying her wrists and getting rid of the tie.

Adrienne got up from on top of him and held her hand out for him, Fred looked up at her in confusion.

"I want to watch the both of us" she said, her tone sultry.

Fred got up with a grin, standing behind her, the both of them looking into the mirror.

Adrienne watched him in the mirror as he started to tease her by draping his arm around her front, his hands dipping in between her legs.

"No Freddie I need you to fuck me, please" she moaned desperately.

"Such a fucking cock slut Addie, if you'd just asked for it earlier instead of being a lying bitch about it, you would've been coming all over my cock right now" he growled and with that, he slammed into her from behind.

"Oh f-fuck" she cried, taking her hands behind her and resting them on the sides of his thighs, lightly guiding his movements.

He picked up the pace, fucking her ruthlessly, his grip on her hips making marks.

"If you stop looking into the mirror I'm not going to let you come" he said. Adrienne made sure to watch herself then, the sweat on her body, his hands running everywhere, her legs spread apart as Fred took her from behind. 

Fred grabbed his wand from the floor and accio'd a small chair in front of them for support. Adrienne bent over and grabbed the top of the chair with both hands, making it easier for Fred to pound into her.

"Oh fuck yes, just like that!" she cried as Fred lifted up one of her legs, her knee bent, to hit a spot deep inside of her.

"Watch yourself come, and then watch me" Fred said into her ear, landing one particularly hard thrust.

Adrienne couldn't possibly stop her eyes from squeezing shut as she came, her walls tightening, her legs shaking as she cried out his name. But she opened her eyes right after, noticing herself in the mirror, she was glowing, and she was shaking.

And then she watched Fred like he had asked asked her to. It was the most sexiest sight she had ever laid eyes upon. His fingers tightening their grip around her hips, his head burying into the back of her shoulder as he moaned loudly into her skin. His hips shaking, his knees almost losing balance. Once he rode out his high, he playfully bit the back of her shoulder, earning a chuckle from her.

"Now we're both sore" 

Adrienne smirked as she caught his gaze in the mirror and he threw a wink at her.

-

"You both really need to start waking up earlier" Ron said to Adrienne and Fred who were seated at the table, eating their breakfast hungrily as they were exhausted from their previous...activities.

"Oh I don't think they were sleeping in" George smirked, sitting down in the seat next to Ron's.

Adrienne and Fred shared a knowing look with each other as they noticed the bags under George's eyes.

"So George, how's Oliver?" Fred asked, not looking up from his breakfast.

"H-how am I supposed to know?" George shrugged a little too coolly.

"You talked to him the most yesterday, did his makeup too" said Adrienne.

"So? You guys talked to him too" he replied.

"Ron can you help me out here? Ginny says that I need to buy myself a new broomstick and I need help figuring out which one" Harry called from the living room. He was flipping through a broomstick catalogue, looking utterly confused.

"Why don't you ask her? She's the Quidditch player" 

"She's out with Hermione" said Harry.

"Oh alright" Ron groaned, unhappy that he was distracted from his food. He made his way to the living room and sat next to Harry, the both of them engrossing themselves in a conversation about the best broomsticks one could buy.

"Back to you George, tell us a bit more" Fred encouraged.

"Why are you both so adamant? I told you I don't know!" George snapped, getting up from his chair and walking off.

"Well that was a bust" Adrienne said, wiping her mouth with a napkin before taking her plate into the kitchen. Fred followed.

"Maybe we should just give him some time, he'll tell us himself" said Fred.

The both of them washed their plates, Fred making a giant splash.

"Fred you've made me wet!" Adrienne yelled, the water had splashed down the front of her t-shirt.

"Really? Now that's the first time I've ever heard you complaining about it" Fred smirked, earning him a smack on the head.

The telephone in the hallway started to ring all of a sudden.

"I'll get it" Adrienne said. Fred nodded, making his way into the living room to join Harry's and Ron's conversation.

She picked up the receiver and pressed it on her ear.

"Hello?" she spoke distractedly into the mouthpiece.

"Hello Adrienne darling" his deep voice sounded, filling her body with dread, disquietude washing over her like a wave.


	19. Hedgehogs

"Noah" Adrienne spoke into the mouthpiece, her voice on the verge of shaking.

"You haven't called me in weeks" he said, his voice laced with disappointment. Fake disappointment. His deep, baritone voice was enough to make Adrienne shake with resentment because she knew exactly how that voice sounded when he yelled at her.

"You didn't either" Adrienne replied, clutching tightly on the receiver.

"Your mum told me you spoke to her, she told you how much I missed you, didn't she?"

"I'd like to hear that from you, not my mum"

"Don't go acting smart with me, I've called to talk to you, my wife, and this is the tone you take with me?" he was beginning to raise his voice, but Adrienne kept her cool.

"Alright, I'm sorry. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great darling, I miss having you around" Noah said sweetly, as if he hadn't just almost yelled at her a few seconds ago.

Adrienne remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Do you miss me?" he asked.

"Y-yes" she lied.

"Tell me about the guests" he said.

"You tell me first, how's little little Beco? Is he doing fine without his mummy?" she said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh he's alright, he misses you. Whenever you're not around he always barks and growls at me it's quite irritating" said Noah, "Anyway, you were telling me about the guests?"

"Um..yes. I suppose mum already told you that the Weasleys are here, and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger"

It was that moment that Fred chose to walk into the hallway, "Addie have you seen my sweater anywhere? I think I may have left it in your room" he spoke loudly.

Adrienne's eyes widened and she motioned him to shut up. Fred looked at her in confusion, walking into her bedroom to retrieve his sweater.

"Who was that?" Noah's voice sounded.

"Um...that was just one of the Weasleys"

"Why would his sweater be in the cabin owner's room? You're the only one who stays there"

"Oh..uh..one of the Weasleys borrowed my room for the night because their bed was infested with gallylags. You know how those pesky little creatures are" Adrienne chuckled nervously.

"Where did you sleep then? In the room with him?"

"No! I was on the couch"

"What? How dare they kick you out of your own room? They're a nasty pack the lot of them, mum's right, no one should ever go mingling with blood traitors" Noah grumbled in irritation. Adrienne wanted to slap him, but at the same time, she was guilty because she was lying to him through her teeth.

"Oh it's alright, anyway, I have to go now. I'll talk to you soon"

"Okay Adrienne. I-I love you" he didn't sound very convincing.

"I-um. Goodbye Noah" she said, hurriedly slamming the phone back in place as she let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Was that Noah?" Fred asked from behind her. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Yea" she sighed, turning around to face him.

Fred pursed his lips together, unsure of what to say. They had never really spoken about Adrienne's marriage because they were too lost in their own bliss. That was also why their relationship had no label.

"Is um...everything alright?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"Yea Fred, everything's fine" she managed to smile. She didn't want to talk about this any further.

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek from outside. Fred and Adrienne glanced at each other in shock before rushing out to see everyone huddled around a bush.

"What's going on?" Adrienne asked, running towards them.

"Look! A family of hedgehogs!" Ginny pointed at a litter of six baby hedgehogs, all cuddling together on a soft bit of grass.

"Aw, look at how tiny they are!" Adrienne cooed, lowering herself to have a better look at them.

"Can I hold one?" Fred asked, his gaze softening as he watched the little hedgehogs try to climb on top of each other.

Adrienne had a bit of experience with taking care of animals and magical creatures. She never grew up without a pet.

She rested her hand on the ground, palm facing upwards, her middle finger lightly poking a baby hedgehog. The little one climbed on to her hand, immediately cuddling into the softness of her palm.

She carefully handed it to Fred, the hedgehog looked exceptionally tiny in his hand. She helped the others each hold a hedgehog too until all of them except Adrienne had one in their hands, watching it as it moved around.

"Where's their mummy?" George asked, lightly poking his in curiosity.

"I'm not too sure" Adrienne said. Her gaze travelled to Fred who was now sitting on the ground, cooing as he watched the hedgehog fall asleep in his hold. If she strained her ears, she could hear him singing to it.

"I'm going to name you Frederina" he murmured to it, his finger running lightly on its underside. Adrienne's heart melted at the sight of Fred and Frederina, it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. He looked like an innocent, curious child as he watched the creature fall asleep.

"Frederina? Cool! I'm naming mine Georgina" George grinned.

"Mine's Gin and Tonic" said Ginny.

"Harriet" Harry chuckled.

"Ronatron" Ron said proudly.

"I'm naming this one Edgar Allan Poe, Ed for short" Hermione giggled.

Everyone sat under the sun, naming their hedgehogs, the light breeze carrying the scent of daffodils and laughter as the group let the little creatures fall asleep, gently putting them back on the grass so that their mother could find them safe and sound.

Adrienne watched all of them with love in her heart, they were all so different from the people she knew. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione always laughed, had fun, made the most of everything, lived life. Deep inside, Adrienne envied them, thinking back to what her family was like. She was dreading the time that would come when they would leave the cabin and Adrienne would have to go back home to her old life.

She gazed at him as Fred, his head tipped back in laughter, the sunlight illuminating his face, making his eyes look like pools of honey, his deep red hair standing out in the golden glow. She watched as he lazily threw his head back, letting the warmth seep into him as he closed his eyes, his hands resting on the grass, his legs spread out in front of him. And then she watched when he brought his head back up to look at the group of hedgehogs, a small smile dancing on his lips as he immediately relaxed at the sight of the little creatures.

Fred Weasley was sunshine, he was the early morning mist, the evening sky sprayed with red and blue, the sparkle of a million fireworks, he was laughter. He was everything Adrienne loved.

At the thought of the word 'love' she shook her head, trying to snap out of her dream. She couldn't fall in love with him. It would complicate things.

Fortunately, she was interrupted by the sound of a large pop. Olivia appeared in the garden, her lips pulled into a big smile.

"Hey guys!" she said, walking over to everyone. She towered over them as they were all sitting on the ground. They looked up at her, shielding their face from the sunlight.

"Hey Olivia" said Harry.

"I'm here to call you guys over for dinner at Remanora's tomorrow. On the house. It was Blaise's idea actually, he wants to apologise to all of you"

"He wants to apologise? I doubt it" Fred grumbled.

"I think we should let him explain himself, maybe he just wasn't being himself last night" Hermione shrugged.

"'Mione I don't think it's such a good idea..." said Ron.

Olivia frowned, looking quite upset.

"Oh...erm, he would really like it if you guys could be there. Please come? Oliver's coming too" she added the last bit in hopes that it would convince them.

Adrienne and Fred immediately looked at George and then back at Olivia.

"Alright we'll come" said Adrienne.

"But any funny business from him and we'll be out" warned Fred.

"Ooh! I'll let him know right away, I'm so excited!" she grinned before disapparating.

Adrienne thought she heard another loud pop from behind her but when she turned around to look for the source of the sound, she saw nothing there.


	20. Wine

Adrienne smoothed down her red dress, liking how it fit her body perfectly. It ended just above the knees, hugged her figure and even had a slit running up the side. Along with it, she wore a pair of black stilettos and tied her hair into a loose, messy bun, for she was quite bad at styling her own hair.

Olivia had asked everyone to dress in semi-formal clothes, which was odd considering how casual of a place Remanora's was. 

"Woah" Fred's voice sounded from behind her. Adrienne turned around to see Fred standing there, his jaw dropped open. He wore a black turtleneck sweater tucked into a pair of black skinny-fit trousers. His fiery red hair was styled up, looking perfect with the all-black attire. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe, his eyes roaming Adrienne's body.

"You look so beautiful" he smiled finally, walking towards her.

Adrienne could swear she hadn't seen anything hotter than Fred in al black, semi-formal clothes. Apart from the time when he had worn her makeup of course.

He held his hand out for her, dramatically bowing forward. "M'lady"

Adrienne let out a chuckle, slipping her hand into his. He kissed the top of her palm, his eyes fixed on hers. Then, he stood back up and pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Your dress is really doing things to me" he murmured into her hair.

"That's not gentlemanly behaviour" Adrienne chuckled, breathing in his cologne.

"Oh believe me, what I'm going to do to you tonight when we get back home isn't going to be very gentlemanly behaviour either" he smirked, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek, his hands running up the sides of her dress, feeling the fabric underneath his skin. He could only imagine how it would feel when he ripped it off of her, or fucked her in it, whichever came first.

"You think about nothing but sex" Adrienne rolled her eyes playfully.

"That's not true! I think about you" he said, holding his arm out for her to grab on to.

"Oh yeah? And how's that any difference from sex?"

"You're not just sex to me Adrienne" Fred said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think about your smile, your loud laughter. I think about how adorable you look when you sleep, or how wild your hair is when you wake up in the morning" he chuckled. 

He wrapped one arm around her waist and held the other hand up with his own, beginning to move in a slow, ballroom dance.

"I think about your voice, the way you bite your lip" he said, looking down at her before slowly spinning her around, and then pulling her close to him once more to continue.

"The way you take care of all of us here in this cabin, the way you took care of those hedgehogs" he murmured against her forehead. Adrienne's eyes fluttered close at the feeling of his warm, comforting breath on her skin.

He dropped her backwards, his arm supporting her waist as her back arched, head tilted back until she could see the both of them in the mirror behind her. She could see him lean forward and kiss her on the column of her throat, "I think about how you moan my name when I make love to you, or how you whisper it when I'm about to fall asleep"

He kissed up her neck before pulling her back up, looking her into the eyes, stopping his dance "I think about the way you look at me, and-and..."

"And what Fred?" she asked him softly.

"And all of it just makes me want to tell you that, that I-" he trailed off.

"Say what?" Adrienne studied his gaze, waiting for his answer. 

He couldn't do it.

"That I'm the luckiest man in the world" he said instead, pressing a kiss on her nose, "And that the luckiest man in the world would like to escort you to dinner tonight"

Adrienne blushed furiously, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She felt as if the ground was slipping below her feet and opening into Wonderland with the way Fred said all those things to her. Not once in her life had someone talked to her that way

"They're waiting for us outside" Fred said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Let's go" she smiled, linking her arms with his as the both of them walked out of the living room in silence, thoughts about each other clouding their minds. Fred's words replayed in her mind over and over again.

\--

Remanora's was completely transformed into a fine dining restaurant for the evening, waiters in crisp shirts serving all the witches and wizards who had donned their fanciest robes, laughing and chattering amongst themselves, smoking cigars and drinking wine.

"Gosh I feel underdressed around all these people" Hermione said consciously, rubbing her hands on her dress.

"Mione you look absolutely wonderful, I promise" Ron smiled, taking her hand in his.

"Has anyone seen Olivia?" George asked, looking around.

"Ahem-Oliver-ahem" Fred coughed and Adrienne tried to bite back a smile.

"Shut up Fred" George rolled his eyes, "Oh there she is!" he pointed to a corner with a round table, Blaise, Oliver and Olivia were already seated there, talking amongst themselves.

They went over and everyone greeted each other with smiles on their faces before settling at the table to order their food.

"I'm so glad everyone decided to come, I believe I owe you all an apology" Blaise said, his tone uncharacteristically sweet.

"Go on" Ron muttered under his breath.

"I acted like a complete arsehole that day and I didn't realise it until I went back home. I hope all of you will forgive me for my misjudgements" said Blaise.

Everyone except Fred and George murmured 'I forgive you's and then, it was all forgotten as they engaged in more interesting, lively chatter. 

From the corner of her eye, Adrienne noticed George and Oliver laughing amongst each other, and even talking, unlike the awkward silence they had shared the other night.

A waiter came by with ten glasses of wine, serving each one of them a glass.

"Ooh it's quite bitter, which one is this?" Harry asked Blaise, taking a sip from his glass. Adrienne looked at Harry, confused, her wine tasted sweet unlike how he was describing it.

"It's something special, Olivia's mum made it" Blaise said with a smile, drinking from his own glass.

Suddenly there was a loud snorting noise and everyone looked up from their glasses to see that George had almost spat out his wine. Next to him, Oliver sat with a smirk on his face, as if he knew exactly what had happened.

"Erm, I-I'm just going to go use the restroom" George said, quickly getting up from his chair and running away.

"What happened to him?" Fred asked.

"Dunno" Oliver said, pursing his lips together to stop himself from smiling as he looked into his glass, taking a sip from it.

Adrienne finished drinking her wine, putting her glass down on the table. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt her heart rate increase, beads of sweat beginning to form themselves on her forehead. She picked up a napkin and patted her skin lightly, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm down.

"You okay? You look a little woozy" Fred said, looking at her.

"I-I'm fine" she murmured.

Fred furrowed his brows, lifting his hand up and resting it on her forehead.

"You're burning hot Adrienne" he said in concern.

"I said I'm fine Fred, it's just a bit hot in here" she snapped. Fred still didn't look convinced but he gave it up for the moment, making sure to keep an eye on her.

Everyone else seemed to be getting along with Blaise perfectly well, and Olivia wouldn't stop talking about him and all the ways he had helped her in the past few months he had been at Oxwell. Everyone except Fred, who was busy making sure Adrienne was alright. Even George was in a good mood, seemingly having forgotten how much he hated Blaise.

By the end of dinner, Adrienne felt a wave of nausea wash over her but she stayed put, determined not to let anyone notice that something was wrong. 

"Thank you so much for joining us, it was such a pleasure to have you guys here" Blaise smiled at all of them, giving them each a hug. When it was Adrienne's turn, he kissed her cheek which suddenly made her insides fire up. She felt a deep longing seep its way into her, a longing for more of his touch.

"I'll see you later Adrienne" he smiled, as if he was about to meet her very soon. Adrienne didn't want him to go. He turned around and disappeared after giving everyone a final wave of goodbye.

\--

By the time they all got home, Adrienne seemed to be acting pretty normal and Fred was glad that she was doing fine. He had asked her twice after dinner if she was okay and she had smile back saying that she was perfectly alright. Bidding each other goodnight, all the others went back to their rooms. As usual, Fred followed Adrienne into her room, his eyes fixed on her ass as she walked in front of him. God she looked so sexy in that dress.

But before Fred could enter her room, Adrienne stopped him.

"Fred I'm not in the mood tonight" she said curtly.

"Oh. Um, we don't have to have to do anything Addie, I just want to be with you" he smiled.

"No Fred, I'd like to be alone, you can sleep with the boys" she said before shutting the door in his face.

Fred was slightly hurt, wondering if he had done anything wrong. He thought back to the time before dinner when he had said all those things to her, had he made her upset? He had only just poured his heart out to her and now she was treating him like a stranger.

Fred felt as if something was definitely wrong but nevertheless, he went back to the bedroom with the rest of the boys in it.

"What happened, Addie kicked you out?" Ron chuckled, slipping under the sheets. Fred noticed that George was already in bed, smiling to himself.

"Aww ickle Georgie thinking about his boyfriend? How sweet" Fred teased.

"What boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend, now shut up and good night" George said, pulling the covers up to his head, signalling the end of the conversation.

Fred went to bed too, but it took him quite a long time to fall asleep, his thoughts drifting to Adrienne once more. He felt a pang in his chest, as if she had just told him she hated him.

"Good night everyone" Ron said sleepily.

"Good night" Fred muttered, his eyes finally drooping shut after three hours of tossing and turning.

\--

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" 

Fred felt himself being shook vigorously, someone had switched on the lights and it took him some time to adjust to the brightness.

"Harry what the fuck?" Fred groaned, covering his face with a pillow.

"Harry I swear to god I'm going to murder you" Ron yelled in annoyance, "It's two in the fucking morning"

"Mate if you're having those dreams about Voldemort again go back to sleep, he's dead" George muttered.

"Don't be daft. It's Adrienne. She isn't here"

Fred's eyes shot open, he threw the pillow from his face.

"Isn't here? What do you mean she isn't here?"

"I-I don't know, I was woken up by something breaking in the kitchen and I went out to see that no one was there and Adrienne's door was wide open"

Fred immediately got off from his bed and rushed towards Adrienne's room. It was indeed empty, no one was in there.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, walking out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes.

"Adrienne's missing"


	21. Uneasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Indirect mentions of non-consensual touching, drugging by love potion, can get a little sensitive so skip if you're uncomfortable

Adrienne didn't bother undressing, flopping on to the bed and staring at the ceiling for at least an hour. She felt uneasy, uncomfortable. Beads of sweat rolled down her temples, her hands twitched as if they were aching to touch someone. Him.

She couldn't get him out of her mind, his smooth, dark skin, his defined jaw, his dark eyes. Had he always been so attractive?

Soon, it was like her body was doing things without her mind even allowing it to. Twitching uncontrollably, shaking. And the only way to stop that was to go to him and show him everything that had been on her mind. She was desperate, desperate for his touch.

'No' a small voice in her head said.

She couldn't stay still any longer, making her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The glass shook in her hand as she brought it to her lips, but the moment the cool water touched her skin, it was as if everything was on fire. Every inch of her body felt more sensitive than it ever had before, as if an aphrodisiac had laced its way into her, igniting all her nerve endings.

The glass slipped from her hand and she stared at the shattered bits on the floor.

'I'll see you soon Adrienne' his mellow, seductive voice sounded in her head, holding her captive.

She could take it no longer.

-

"Think! Where could she go?" Ginny said, pacing the room, her head in her hands.

"What if she went back home?" Ron suggested.

"To her husband? How do we know for sure?" Hermione asked.

"We could call their house, using the telephone"

"Ronald don't be an idiot, we can't just call up her husband and ask him, he's going to be suspicious" Ginny said.

"Where the hell is that two way vision of yours when we need it?" George smacked Harry on the back of his head.

"Didn't you learn Legillimency Harry? Get into her head" said Ron.

"No that was Malfoy, I learnt Occlumency" Harry sighed, trying to think of something else that could help.

Fred's heart was beating wildly in his chest, Adrienne had been acting weird the whole night. He hoped and prayed that she had just gone for a walk, but that was very uncharacteristic of her. Suddenly, an idea crossed his head.

"Olivia. We should ask her, maybe Adrienne's at Remanora's" Fred muttered, "Harry and I are going to go to Remanora's, the rest of you wait here in case she comes back" said Fred.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Fred and Harry disapparated to Remanora's, leaving Ron, Ginny, George and Hermione in the cabin.

"I still think we could call her husband, we don't have to tell him Adrienne's missing" said Ron.

"Then what do we tell him?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe pretend to be someone else, ask him if you can speak to Adrienne and see what he says. If he asks you any questions just pretend you're drunk or that you've dialled up the wrong number" said Ron.

"I don't think me or Ron should do it, I'm sure he wouldn't like two drunk men being anywhere near Adrienne" said George.

"I'll do it" said Ginny, confidently walking up to the telephone table and dialling up the number which she got from the telephone book.

Everyone watched nervously as the number dialled, empty rings reverberating in the quiet cabin. Ginny was quite confident about it, clutching the phone tightly, a determined look on her face. She was worried about Adrienne.

There was a loud click and then, Noah's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Hello?" his voice was deeper than usual from being woken up this late in the night.

Ginny remained silent for a few seconds. "Hello?" she whispered finally.

"Adrienne is that you? Why are you calling me so late?" he asked.

Ginny immediately slammed down the phone, having received her answer.

"She's not with him, he still thinks she's here" she said, a frown on her face.

\--

"Hello darling, found your way to me?" his voice made her shiver in the best place way possible. She stood in his doorway, barefoot, hair wet from the rain, her red dress clinging to her body. His eyes hungrily roamed her chest, only barely visible underneath the wet dress.

"What are you waiting for then? Come inside and I'll show you a good time" he held her hand, causing an electrifying feeling to light her up, her skin tingling from his touch.

He pulled her into his dimly lit house, the candles flickering, shadows dancing on the walls in slow, menacing motions, as if they would expand and engulf them whole. It would've been terrifying if she wasn't captivated by him and only him.

She sat on the sofa, her eyes following him as he walked over to the bar to pour her a drink. Then, he handed it to her, an encouraging smile on his face.

"Drink up"

She took the glass from him, tipping her head backwards as she let the liquid trickle down her throat. And all of a sudden, it was as if the fire that was blazing inside of her was much stronger than ever before.

\--

"OPEN UP!" Fred yelled, banging his fists on the door.

"IS ANYONE THERE?" Harry called, following Fred's actions.

The door was pulled open by a disgruntled Remanora. She was tying the knot on her dressing gown, frowning at them in irritation.

"What do you two want at this time of the night? And banging on my door like this? I ought to complain!" she said, hands on her hips.

"We're so sorry-" Harry started.

"I need to speak with Olivia. Please" Fred said impatiently. He had a terrible feeling that something was very, very wrong.

"She's sleeping-"

"I don't care, please call her out" Fred said desperately. If she wasn't going to call Olivia he would barge in himself.

"What he means is- It's very important, we wouldn't be banging on your door this late in the night if it wasn't" said Harry. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Adrienne, she was like a little sister to him. Out of all the people, except Fred of course, Adrienne and Harry had gotten along immensely. The both of them shared the lack of a sibling, the lack of a caring family and that brought them closer together.

"Alright alright I'll call her" she said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Harry she's going to be alright isn't she?" Fred said nervously. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

"I'm sure she will be" Harry said. In reality, he wasn't sure at all.

Soon, Olivia walked out, looking sleepy and rather confused.

"Fred? Harry? I haven't seen you both in ages!" she said.

Fred and Harry looked at her in confusion, they had met only just a few hours ago, but they shrugged it off.

"Olivia, did Adrienne drop by here? She isn't back at the lodge"

"No, why would she be here?"

Fred's heart sank in his chest.

"I don't know, I mean we ate dinner with you just a few hours ago, I just thought she'd come here" said Fred.

"Dinner? What are you talking about?"

"Um- we just had dinner with you and Blaise, Oliver was there too" said Harry.

"Who the hell is Blaise?"

Harry and Fred fell silent.

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Olivia don't you remember we ate dinner with you just a couple of hours ago? How did you forget?" Fred was sure she had probably taken a hit to the head.

"Firstly, I don't know a Blaise Zabini. And secondly, I'm sure we didn't have dinner a few hours ago because the last time I met you both was back at the Lodge when we played Never Have I Ever"


	22. Brawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Indirect mentions of non-consensual touching, drugging by love potion, violence, can get a little sensitive so skip if you're uncomfortable

The candles flickered tauntingly, as if they would blow out on their own accord if looked at.

"You're going to stay with me yeah? You're going to be mine" his voice, smooth as silk, floated into her ears, wrapping its bounds around her.

"I'm going to be yours?" she whispered, shivering in delight. She would've done anything to be his. Anything.

"Yes darling, you don't need the others. Fred Weasley cannot please you like I do" his lips seemed to be moving in slow motion as she watched them.

The name 'Fred Weasley' sounded so familiar, yet so distant, like a vague dream.

"I want only you, I don't ever want to leave you" she murmured, another shiver running up her spine when he rested his hand on her knee.

"You won't ever be leaving me"

If she hadn't been so intoxicated, his smile would've looked dangerous, menacing.

\--

"Fred we're wasting time here, something's obviously not right" Harry said nervously.

Fred had gone completely silent, his mind working away as he tried to fix the pieces together. If that hadn't been Olivia with Blaise, who was it?

"Olivia, I need you to tell me what you did these last few days, where have you been?" Fred asked urgently.

"I've been working at the shop, you can ask my mum, I was with her the whole time. I haven't been anywhere else"

Fred's heart rate quickened even more as he couldn't for the life of him figure out what the hell was going on.

"You guys are scaring me, what's wrong?" she asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and Hermione appeared, a worried expression on her face. "Adrienne still isn't back home yet, any luck over here?" she asked, walking towards them.

"Adrienne's missing? Why the fuck has no one told me that?" Olivia said, a surprised yet nervous expression on her face.

Fred paced the ground, his head in his hands as he tugged his hair. The only other person who had met with Adrienne apart from the group back at the cabin today was Oliver. And Blaise.

"Olivia, is Oliver here?"

"No he's in London at the moment though he'll be back in a couple of days"

"Fuck" Fred muttered. The only other person left was Blaise, and he had an inkling that Blaise would know exactly where Adrienne was, seeing how he had always been ogling her every time they had been anywhere near each other. As much as Fred hated taking help from him, he had no choice. But he didn't know where he lived.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Look Olivia I really do not have the time to expl-" Fred stopped talking as a sudden idea crossed his mind. His eyes widened with excitement.

"Harry, you fill Olivia in. Hermione you're coming with me to l'aphrodisiaque"

"Fred, now really isn't the time to go to a sex shop" Olivia crossed her arms.

Fred rolled his eyes, grabbing on to Hermione's arm, "I'm not going there to shop Olive" he said before disapparating the both of them to l'aphrodisiaque. It was completely dark, as opposed to how brightly lit and bustling it looked in the daytime.

"What are you going to gain from coming over...here?" Hermione asked as she eyed all the toys through the glass windows. "Blaise works here" he said before walking over to the glass door. He tried to unlock it using a simple charm but it obviously wouldn't work.

"Fred there's an open window" Hermione pointed to the other end of the shop. They made their way to the window which was only slightly cracked open. Through it, they saw the shop owner sitting in a chair, fast asleep.

"This must be her office" Hermione whispered.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and Ginny appeared behind the both of them. "Harry told me you were here, I want to help" she said, walking over to the window to see what they were looking at.

"Um...why are we looking at a sleeping old lady in a sex shop when we're meant to be searching for Adrienne?" Ginny asked, looking at the shop owner.

"I think we should just knock, I don't think she'll appreciate three adults breaking into her sex store through her office" Fred said, tapping loudly on the window. Hermione quickly filled Ginny in on what she had missed.

The old lady's eye cracked open and she saw the three of them peering through the window. Her hand flew to her chest as she let out a gasp.

"Scared me the three of you!"

"We're sorry but we're in desperate need of some help" said Hermione.

"Listen darlings, I know that having sex is much more fun at 3 in the morning and so you might need things from my store now, but you could've waited till opening time at least" she huffed, pulling the window open.

Fred, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in confusion before their eyes widened, realising what she meant.

"Disgusting" Hermione muttered.

"We're not here to shop...we need information about one of your employees"

"I'm not at liberty to disclose such information, I'm very sorry" she said, beginning to look more annoyed by the second.

"Please" Ginny insisted. "It's important, our friend has gone missing and he might be the only one who can help us"

"Like I said, I am not at liberty to-"

"Will it help if we buy things from your store in bulk? We'll pay extra" Hermione said. Fred and Ginny looked at her, she was the last person they would've thought of who would make an offer to buy sex toys in bulk in exchange for information.

A greedy look passed on the old lady's face and she nodded "Alright then, who do you need the information for?"

"Blaise Zabini"

The old lady searched through the files in her cabinet while Hermione quickly rushed into the shop, picking up random potions, toys and whatnot, a massive blush adorning her cheeks as she brought them to the cash register. The old lady billed the items before giving them Blaise's address.

"I'm going to leave all this...stuff here for now, I don't want to take them to Blaise's house" Hermione said, leaving the bag in a corner and placing a concealment charm on it.

"C'mon, we have to hurry" Fred said. The three of them apparated to the address the shop owner had given them. There, they saw a small cottage which best described- looked as if it belonged in Knockturn Alley rather than in Oxwell.

"This place is so unsettling" Hermione whispered.

"Like owner like house" Fred mumbled, making his way to the door and hitting loud, sharp knocks on it. Hermione and Ginny stood next to him, fiddling around nervously as they waited for the door to open.

"Why is no one opening?" Ginny said, knocking loudly on the door once more. No response.

Before they could knock again though, the door opened and there stood Blaise, his eyes darting between the three of them.

"What do you want? It's three in the morning" he asked casually.

Fred eyed him up and down, noticing how he wasn't opening the door properly, how he was using his body to block their gaze from his house.

"We were wondering if you could help us find..."

Fred's mind payed no attention to Ginny's words as a familiar fragrant filled his nose. The scent of lavender and lemons. The scent he smelled on Adrienne's neck when he had danced with her in her room several hours ago.

"I don't know where Adrienne is Ginny-" before Blaise could finish his sentence, Fred rested his hand on the door and started to push on it, anger beginning to seep into him.

"You know where she is" Fred lowered his voice, taking one step closer to Blaise.

"Like I said mate, I have no idea what you lot are on about" Blaise said, nonchalantly.

Fred lunged towards him, his hand bunching up his collar as he lifted him upwards so that their faces were on the same level.

"You tell me where she is right now or I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of you" Fred's voice was dangerously low, his muscles tensing underneath his t-shirt as they supported Blaise's weight on his arm.

Hermione rested her hand on Fred's tensed shoulder, "Fred I don't think-"

"No 'Mione, let him, he knows what he's doing" Ginny crossed her arms angrily, glaring at Fred.

"Get the fuck off of me Weasley" he hissed.

"Then open that door. Open that door and let me in" Fred seethed, his grip tightening around Blaise's collar.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you into my house?" Blaise spat.

Ginny walked up front and pressed the end of her wand to his neck, "You open this door or I'll fucking hex you Zabini"

Hermione watched Fred and Ginny in surprise, the two Weasleys worked in sync. Fred hadn't even told Ginny the reason as to why he was mad at Blaise but she trusted his decision almost immediately. So of course, Hermione did too, she would never doubt the both of them.

"Fine" he gave in, breaking himself free from Fred's grip. He hesitantly opened the door, letting the three of them in.

Fred entered first, surveying the living room. He saw nothing but empty alcohol glasses and burnt out candles littering the room. Hermione and Ginny followed, looking around them for any signs of Adrienne but they found none.

"See? I told you I don't know where she is" Blaise glared at the three of them, his arms crossed, "Now get out of my house"

But Fred payed no attention to him, his eyes trailing to another door in the back. He started walking towards it.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Blaise yelled, rushing behind him but Fred was fast, his hand already twisting the doorknob. It was locked.

"There's nothing in there for you to see" said Blaise.

From behind the both of them, Hermione quickly cast the Alohomora charm and the door clicked open.

"What the fuck-" Blaise started but was cut off with Fred throwing the door open.

Not a single word could describe the shock on Fred's face when he saw what he saw. Adrienne, lying down on the bed in her underwear, staring at the ceiling, her dress discarded in the corner. Her body was flushed red.

"Blaise are you back?" she asked sweetly, lifting her head up, only to meet with Fred standing frozen in the doorway.

"Where's Blaise?" she asked, looking straight through him.

"Adrienne...what-what are you doing here?" Fred didn't even know if his lips were moving, or if his words were even forming. He could only stare at her half naked body on the bed, hurt and betrayal beginning to form deep in the pit of his stomach. He didn't need to know what she was doing, he could see it clearly. A wave of anger and resentment washed over him.

Adrienne got up from the bed and walked towards Fred. But when she got to him, she simply grabbed the dressing gown lying on the chair next to him and put it on. Then, without another look, she moved away a bit and walked straight past him. Fred turned around, his fists clenching, eyes narrowing as he watched Adrienne walk towards Blaise. And then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was as if the ground had completely slipped from beneath Fred's feet. The blood in his veins rushed straight to his head as he watched Adrienne hold on to Blaise and kiss him hungrily. Ginny and Hermione were too shocked to say a single word.

But even in his anger, he started to notice the little things. How she was sloppier than usual, her pupils dilated, her gaze unfocussed, how she was practically falling over Blaise. He knew those signs well. And then he noticed the sickeningly sweet smell in the air, the same smell that hung in the air back in the WonderWitch section of his and George's joke shop.

That's when Fred lost it.

He took large strides over to the both of them and pounced on Blaise, pulling him away from Adrienne and tackling him to the floor.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?" He shouted, his fist making contact with his face as he landed a punch, and then another. A cut burst open on Blaise's lip, his cheek red from the punch Fred had given him on his jaw.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING DRUG HER? AND THEN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" no one had ever seen Fred so angry before, his face red, his veins popping, his breaths short as he landed punch after punch at Blaise. A loud crack sounded throughout the room as he hit Blaise another time, his eyes beginning to water from anger.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other as they heard Fred's words, anger beginning to seep into them too, 'take advantage of her', 'drug her'.

"Get off of him Fred, you're hurting him!" Adrienne said, tears streaming down her face. Fred glanced at her, his expression softening for just a moment before he looked back down at Blaise whose lips widened in a bloody smile, his teeth stained red.

"You don't get off of me right now and I'll tell Noah exactly what's going on between the both of you" said Blaise.

Fred froze right there, his fists stopping mid-air. Blaise knew.

"That's right, in case you're forgetting, I'm in the pure-blood inner circle too. I know Adrienne's married, and I know just exactly what that whore has been up to with the like of you behind closed doors"

"Don't you dare call her that" Fred's voice lowered, he was visibly shaking with fury, yet he knew that if he hit Blaise again, he wouldn't hesitate to rat him and Adrienne out.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Blaise overtook Fred, pushing him swiftly to the ground instead.

"Don't you see Weasley? She only wants me" Blaise said, spitting blood on to the floor beside him. He punched Fred on the face, hard.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Ginny cried, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Blaise, but then, Adrienne brandished her own wand, pointing it at Ginny who didn't even notice her as her eyes were fixed on her brother.

"STUPEFY!" Adrienne cursed.

"ADRIENNE NO!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny flew back into the wall, her head making contact with it before she slumped down to the ground, unconscious. Adrienne pointed the wand at Hermione, "Don't move, or I'll hurt you!" she shouted.

"Adrienne you're not thinking straight, stop it" Hermione yelled, pointing her own wand at her. All this time, Blaise was punching Fred whose face had bloodied up beyond recognition. He tried to fight him back but Blaise seemed to have cast a spell on him, making him weaker than before.

After a few more punches, Blaise got off from on top of Fred, pointing his wand at him so that he was completely helpless.

Fred rolled to his side, spitting blood out of his mouth, wiping some of it off of his face using his sleeve. Adrienne watched him, lowering her wand slightly.

Blaise looked at Adrienne, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"That's my good girl, helping me fight them. You're better off with me, you know that don't you?" he said, lowering his head and pressing his lips on to her neck. Unfortunately, he misjudged Fred's capability because the second he looked away, Fred lunged on to him, throwing him down on to the ground.

"You're going to regret ever touching Adrienne again you piece of filth" Fred spat before quickly pulling out his wand.

"NESCIUS!" he yelled, pointing it directly at Blaise. His eyes shut and his breathing deepened, as if he had been put in a coma. Before Fred could do anything else, Adrienne pointed her wand at him in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM?" Adrienne fumed, "STUPEFY!" she shouted, causing Fred to immediately fly back before he too fell unconscious to the ground.

Adrienne's wand shook in her hand as she gripped on to it tightly, her gaze flitting nervously between the two men lying on the floor, as if they were dead. And then, there was a loud cry before something hit her on the back of her head.

And then, everything went black.


	23. Consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of non-consensual touching, this could get sensitive for some people so please read with caution.

Hermione stood in her place, her wand shaking in her hand as her eyes travelled over all the unconscious bodies lying on the ground. "Damnit" she muttered, pocketing her wand. She had just stupefied Adrienne to stop her from causing anymore damage.

Hermione was confused, she didn't know why Adrienne was behaving that way, or what Fred meant when he had said that she had been drugged. But she knew that Blaise was behind it all.

Hermione first made her way over to Blaise who had been put into unconsciousness by Fred. She had heard Blaise saying that he had known about Noah all along, Adrienne was lucky that Blaise hadn't told Noah about Fred. She shivered to think what would've happened if he had.

Suddenly, there were loud cracks as Ron, Harry and George arrived in the cottage.

"What the hell happened here?" Harry said, looking at everyone lying on the floor. It truly was a disturbing sight.

"GINNY!" he shouted, running towards her and holding her slumped body in his arms. "Who did this to her? Is she alright?" he asked nervously, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to wake her up.

"Oh my god, FRED! What the fuck happened to him?" George cried, looking at his bloodied face. Terrible flashbacks of Fred almost dying in the war played through his head as he tried to shake them away, dropping on to the ground to rest Fred's head in his lap.

"Freddie you're going to be alright" he murmured, pulling out his wand to clean the blood from his face.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around her in a hug to comfort her. He had noticed how unsettled she looked.

"I-I'm fine" she said, "It doesn't make sense Ron" she murmured, still looking at Blaise. Then, she looked up to be met with Ron's comforting yet confused gaze.

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Olivia has no recollection of Blaise, she doesn't remember a thing" Hermione said distractedly, looking back at Blaise. Harry had gone over to Adrienne to make sure she was okay, though he was still hesitant to leave Ginny's side.

Hermione slowly made her way to Blaise before lowering on to the ground and picking up his wand from the floor. She pointed her own wand at it, hoping the spell would work.

"Priori Incantem"

An echo filled Hermione's ears, an echo of the most recent spells cast by Blaise's wand. There were a couple of household spells before two particular ones caught her attention:

'Imperio'

'Obliviate'

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, sitting down next to her.

"I-I think I know what happened here"

—

Adrienne's eyes flickered open to be met with the ceiling of her bedroom in the lodge. At first, everything was unfocussed, hazy. Gradually, she was able to see more clearly. An emptiness filled her body, as if she had just lost the most important person in her life. She lifted her head up slightly and it started to throb painfully.

She tried to massage her forehead with her hands but it did her no good. Nevertheless, she got up from her bed, her knees shaking as she tried to walk. She felt weak but she wasn't sure why.

"Anyone here?" her voice was croaky as she called out for someone. There was a sound of loud footsteps as George and Ron walked up to her.

"You're up!" they sighed in relief, each taking a hold of her arms and helping her outside her bedroom. "What's going on?" she asked, her eyes squinting to block the light. Every inch of her body bore a dull ache.

"It's a long, long story" Ron sighed. As they helped her into the living room, the first thing that Adrienne saw was the couch, and on it, Fred. He looked as if he was asleep.

"F-Fred?" her voice cracked, she could see the bruises littering his face even though she was standing far away from him. When no one said anything Adrienne yanked herself free from Ron and George's hold, a surge of energy rushing into her veins.

"Oh my god Fred" she whispered, dropping down on the floor in front of him, her hands resting softly on his bruised face. He even had a black eye and a massive cut on his lip. She felt tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, her heart sinking in her chest as she inspected him.

"W-what happened?" her voice shook as she looked around at the rest of them for answers. "Adrienne you should eat and drink something-"

"NO! I want to know what happened to him!" Adrienne cried, looking back down at him again. She was confused, she couldn't remember a single thing from the night before. The last thing she recalled was drinking wine with her friends at Remanora's.

Hermione, Ron and George glanced at each other before looking back at Adrienne. "It's a long story Addie, are you sure you're up for it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, please tell me" she replied desperately.

"Well it starts off with Blaise, he had a job in Oxwell, we know that, and I'm assuming he found out that you, his ex-girlfriend was coming back to town" Hermione started.

"We know how infatuated he was with you so obviously he tried to get you to like him back again, but you were already with Fred" said Ron.

"So..um- he made use of Olivia" said George.

"Made use of her? How?" Adrienne asked.

"By using the imperius curse on her. He imperiused her and used her to get closer to us. Then, when he was done with her, he obliviated her memory, making her remember only what he wanted her to remember" explained Hermione.

Adrienne's eyes widened as she realised that the person who had been mysteriously lurking around the cabin was Blaise. Whenever Olivia was at the cabin, he was somewhere in the shadows too.

"H-how do you know all this?"

"Priori Incantem" said Hermione.

Suddenly, images from last night began to flash in her mind.

"You were drugged with a strong love potion Adrienne, it gives the drinker hallucinations, makes them see and hear things about the person who has poisoned them with it. And the drinker cannot bear to stay apart from them. We're assuming he gave it to you last night when we ate dinner together" said George.

"And Fred figured things out, so he found him and beat him up but then..."

"But then Blaise beat him up too and you stupefied Fred because you were under Blaise's spell" Hermione completed Ron's sentence.

"I did this to him?" she murmured in disbelief, looking at Fred once more.

'It's not your fault Addie..."

Adrienne fell quiet as she slowly started remembering things from last night, her hand absentmindedly resting on Fred's arm.

'You look like a princess, how can you let that disgusting Weasley touch you when I can do so much better?' he murmured, his hands running all over her body.

'I want to show you how good I can make you feel, and then you can return the favour'

Adrienne immediately gasped as the thought crossed her mind. She quickly retracted her hand from Fred, feeling as if she had committed a crime. "This is all my fault, all my fucking fault. I let him touch me, I-I let him-"

George, an alarmed look on his face, sat in front of Adrienne, holding her face in his hands.

"Look at me Addie, do not ever blame yourself for this. You were drugged, and he was in the wrong. You were in no state to give your consent for him to touch you"

Adrienne looked up at George, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I don't know if I'll ever get over this, George" she mumbled. George leaned over and embraced her in a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly as she cried into his shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Addie, it's all going to be alright" he said, letting her cry all she wanted. Adrienne pulled away after a few moments, wiping her tears away. "Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"You kind of stupefied Gin too, she still hasn't woken up, Harry's with her" George said.

Adrienne buried her face in her palms, "How on earth did I manage to cause so much damage, I'm so sorry I ruined your holiday" she couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing.

This time, Ron made his way to her, sitting in front of her too, "You didn't ruin anything Addie, we're all safe and sound now, and everything's fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Sexual abuse and consent
> 
> I need to talk about this because I don't want anyone to get wrong ideas from this chapter.
> 
> I want to reiterate that consent is important. Consent isn't something that should be romanticised, it is the bare minimum. Don't ever just be okay with another person touching you, you need to give your full consent. I cannot stress this enough. Don't ever blame yourself if you didn't give consent and the other person involved touched you in a way that made you feel uncomfortable. Don't ever say 'I let them do it' or 'It's my fault'. Victims of sexual abuse are never at fault, it's always the abuser. I love each and every one of you, stay safe <3


	24. Recover

Adrienne had never felt so lost before, except for the time when she was being married off to Noah. After the whole Blaise incident, she felt empty, afraid. George had explained that these were after-effects of the love potion, she was bound to feel that way.

But images of Blaise trying to touch her would flash in her mind over and over again and she would find it difficult to even sleep. Nevertheless, she refused to leave Fred's side, hoping he would wake up soon. It had been a couple of hours since Adrienne had woken up, everyone else had retreated to their rooms to take a nap after the sleepless night but Adrienne stayed put, running her fingers through Fred's hair.

Her heart fluttered in her chest when he started to shift slightly, a small groan escaping his lips as he winced in pain. "Freddie? Are you alright?" she asked.

He sat up slowly, looking around him, confused. He lifted his hand to rub it on the back of his head, his eyes adjusting to the brightness. "Adrienne? W-what happened?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Adrienne frowned, quickly grabbing him a glass of water. She mixed some powdered devil's claw into it to alleviate the pain.

"A lot happened Freddie" she sighed as she pressed the glass to his lips, helping him drink the contents of it. It pained her to see that she had been partly the reason behind the state he was in at the moment.

"I-I remember some things, and-" he trailed off, shutting his eyes close, "Fuck my head hurts"

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Adrienne frowned, trying to massage his forehead with her palm.

"Blaise" his eyes suddenly opened and he started looking around "Where the fuck is he?" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

"He's in St. Mungo's"

"What for?"

"Well for starters, you beat him up pretty badly. And then Hermione obliviated his memory"

Fred blinked at Adrienne, looking confused.

"Obliviated...why?"

"He knew I was married to Noah, the moment he gained consciousness he would've ratted me out so Hermione did the smart thing and obliviated Noah and this incident from his memory"

"She's a smart one isn't she?" Fred chuckled. Adrienne nodded with a smile, she was so thankful for Hermione, and for the rest of the group who had helped her so much in the past few hours.

"I do remember the bit when I stormed into his house and..." he trailed off once more, not making eye contact with Adrienne as the events of last night started to fill his head. "I know what you're thinking" Adrienne sighed, pulling her hands away and wrapping them around her knees, "I'm so sorry"

He looked at her, a frown on his face, "It wasn't your fault Adrienne, you were under the love potion. But I'm not going to lie, seeing you kiss him like that made my blood boil" Fred said, reaching out to take her hand in his, "And I'm so sorry you had to go through that, if it were up to me Blaise would've been in Azkaban" Fred said.

"I don't ever want to see his face again, ever" Adrienne had spent a long time trying to get rid of his memory. He made her shiver in disgust and she knew that the best thing to do would be to just let him go.

"Are you okay though? That was a very strong love potion he gave you, do you feel...uncomfortable?"

Hearing his words made tears form in Adrienne's eyes once more, causing Fred to look at her in alarm. "What's wrong my love?" he asked, pulling her on to the couch with him. The both of them squeezed in next to each other, Adrienne rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Fred if you weren't there to save me, I-I don't know what would've happened" she shivered.

"Don't worry love, it's all in the past now, and I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me" he said, kissing the top of her head. Having her in his arms again put him at ease and melted all his physical pain away. Every time he thought of what Blaise was about to do to her, he felt the urge to jump off from the couch and beat the living daylights out of him, but he could sense that Adrienne just wanted to forget about it.

"Thank you Freddie" she said, hugging him tighter. Fred felt his heart race in his chest as he looked down at her. She was gazing out the window, her fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns over his sweater. How he wished that this could last forever.

But he simply smiled, pulling her closer to him, and they spent the afternoon that way, wrapped in each other's arms.

\--

The next few days passed by slowly, everyone lazed around in the cabin as things started to go back to normal. Adrienne was chirpier, she was glad that everything was finally behind her. Blaise was still in St. Mungo's, he'd be spending a considerable amount of time there before being sent back to his home. Fred was recovering too, though he still had headaches from time to time.

As for George, he kept mysteriously disappearing to Oxwell. Everyone assumed that it was to meet Olivia but Fred and Adrienne had a different idea as to who he could be seeing. One night he had come home wearing his clothes the other way round and Adrienne and Fred had simply pursed their lips together as they tried to hold back a smirk.

Adrienne and Fred were also beginning to grow a little restless due to their lack of...intimacy in the bedroom. Fred still had bad headaches and Adrienne was usually quite tired by the end of the day. But they weren't sure how to bring it up with each other.

One sunny afternoon, Hermione pulled Adrienne aside into her bedroom. Ron, Harry and Ginny were there too. "What's all this?" Adrienne asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Fred and George's birthday is in a couple of days, we should plan something special" said Harry.

"You lot never did this for my birthday!" Ron humphed, crossing his arms.

"Ooh I have an idea! We can..." Adrienne started to lay out a whole plan excitedly, she had had this idea in the back of her mind for quite some time. Everyone else's smiles grew wide as they realised what a great plan it was.

Suddenly, Fred burst in to the room, looking at all of them in confusion. "Thought you guys went missing" he said, plonking himself on the bed and messing up the sheets in the process, "What's going on?" he asked, looking around at everyone.

"Erm...nothing, we were just talking" Hermione shrugged. If there was one thing Hermione was terrible at, it was lying.

"About what?"

"Life" Ron blurted. Adrienne and Ginny narrowed their eyes at him. Fred scrunched up his face in disgust before grabbing Adrienne's hand. "Well you lot continue to talk about life, I'm borrowing Adrienne for a moment"

Everyone waited for Fred and Adrienne to leave but they stayed put. "Erm, I was kind of waiting for you guys to go" Fred said.

"Unbelievable! Kicking us out of our own room" Ginny scoffed, getting up from the bed. Ron and Harry followed. "Please don't have sex on our bed" she said before everyone left the room, leaving Fred and Adrienne alone.

"Hey angel" Fred grinned, pulling Adrienne on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted his head up to litter her face with kisses. "Hi Freddie" she smiled.

"I missed you" he mumbled, pressing a long kiss on her mouth. Adrienne melted into the kiss, her hands immediately finding his way to his hair and tugging lightly on his roots. But before things could get too heated, she pulled away, causing Fred to frown.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this on Ginny and Hermione's bed" Adrienne chuckled.

"Who cares? We can change the sheets later" Fred said, rolling them over so that he was on top. He lowered his head to her neck and started nibbling on it, his hands slipping underneath her t-shirt and running up and down her sides.

"Mm Freddie...as much- as much as I want this" Adrienne said, pulling away once more, "I have things I need to do" In reality, Adrienne actually had a whole plan in her head, and that plan included a visit to l'aphrodisiaque.

"Can I ask what it is you need to do that could be more important than spending the rest of the day having sex with one of the hottest men on the planet?" Fred rolled off from on top of her, turning his head to the side to look at her.

"Oh I can write out a list" Adrienne joked, quickly pecking his lips. "I'll see you in a bit Fred, I need to go shopping at Oxwell" she smiled before leaving him alone in the bedroom, her heart beating in her chest as the plan she had for his birthday played out for the millionth time in her head.


	25. Birthday

"C'mon you guys! What's going on?" George groaned like an impatient child. It was the 1st of April, Fred and George's 24th birthday. They had been woken up with a shower of presents, hugs and a loud cacophony of everyone singing the 'Happy Birthday' song.

They spent the afternoon exchanging presents. Adrienne had two for Fred but as of now, she had only given him one. It was a chain (she had noticed he wore chains often) with a little, emerald grapefruit charm on it. Fred loved it, the grapefruit bringing back memories of one of their first, steamy afternoons together. She had put it around his neck for him, the both of them grinning stupidly at each other as the memory replayed in their minds.

The second gift was for later tonight, though Fred didn't know that yet.

Everyone was bubbling with excitement as the evening approached. Adrienne had spent hours together at Oxwell so that she could organise something special for them. She was lucky that she knew so many of the villagers who were willing to help her out.

"This is torture!" Fred moaned, his feet tapping the ground impatiently. Adrienne glanced at the clock to see that it had struck 7.

"Alright! Let's go" Everyone jumped up in excitement, grabbing their coats and pulling on their shoes. Adrienne pushed the door of the cabin open and the group walked out, chattering loudly amongst themselves. "We're going to walk it" Adrienne announced.

The group made their way through the winding paths that led to Oxwell. "These lights weren't here before" George pointed out, looking at the fairy lights that hung between the trees, illuminating their path.

"Yea, almost killed myself trying to get those up" Ron grinned, looking at his handiwork. "But it was all Adrienne's idea"

Fred wrapped his arm around Adrienne's waist and pulled her to his side as they continued to walk to the village. "Thank you love, it's beautiful" he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh this is nothing Fred, the best is yet to come" she said with a knowing smile. Fred and George's expressions turned into that of excited little kids on Christmas at Adrienne's words.

When they approached the village central, they were met with the shine of several fairy light that had been hung up on all the shops, and streets, illuminating the village in a lively, golden light. Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandma, who worked the greenhouse in Oxwell had brought out several pots of her special flowers. They glowed blue and pink and bedecked the windowsills of the quaint little shops.

In the corner was a little radio that played Fred and George's favourite muggle songs. Ron had told Adrienne how the twins loved to celebrate their birthdays with a bash so she went all out, hoping that this would be enough.

"Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley! Happy Birthday!" the old lady from l'aphrodisiaque rushed over to them, enveloping them in a hug. She was significantly shorter than them so it was quite a funny sight. "Here's a little gift from my shop, you both have been lovely customers after all, have fun with it!" she grinned cheekily, handing them both a pink box with her shop label written on it.

"Lovely customers eh? What've you been going to l'aphrodisiaque for Georgie?" Fred smirked, pocketing his gift.

"You don't wanna know" George grinned, putting the box in his own pocket too.

Many of the other passersby noticed them and wished them a happy birthday too. The forest fairies, who only made themselves visible on special nights, whizzed about, their tiny little bodies flying effortlessly in the sky, making everything seem even more magical.

"Adrienne you did all this for us?" Fred looked around in disbelief. Adrienne started to grow nervous at his reaction, "It's too much isn't it? I knew it! I knew I should've-" But Fred interrupted her, grabbing her by the waist and twirling her around.

"Adrienne this is incredible! This is probably the best birthday I've ever had!" Fred said, "I can't believe you'd do all this for me- and for George" he smiled happily.

"I'd do anything for you Fred, you deserve it for working so hard all the time" Adrienne smiled back. Again, she was pulled into a tight hug, by George this time. "Thank you so much, you're the best" he whispered.

"Hey! I helped too!" said Ginny.

"Of course you did Gin" George chuckled, lifting her up in a massive hug too, "The best sister we could ever ask for" he said cheesily, landing a fat kiss on her cheek.

"The only sister, git" Ginny said, punching him on the shoulder.

"That's not true, wait till Hermione and Ronniekins get married, then I'll have two" George said, slapping Ron and Hermione hard on the back. Suddenly, George was tackled to the ground by Oliver.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE!" Oliver yelled, giving him a hug.

"Ow Ollie! My knee-" but George's sentence was interrupted when Oliver crashed his lips on to his in a kiss.

Fred wolf whistled and Adrienne hooted at George and Oliver who were pretty much rolling around on the ground at this point. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at them with their eyes and mouths wide open. Oliver finally got up from on top of George, a blush adorning both their cheeks.

"Erm, Happy Birthday Fred" Oliver went over to hug him awkwardly.

"Woah, woah, hope you're not going to give me the same treatment you gave George" Fred joked, earning a slap on the back of the head from Oliver.

"When the fuck did this happen?" Ginny asked, her hands on her hips as she grinned at George and Oliver. They looked at each other sheepishly before looking back at Ginny.

"Well George was being a complete arsehole at first-"

"Was not! You were the one who started yelling at me when I tried to talk to you!" George interjected.

"Okay okay, I started yelling at him and he yelled at me and then... the rest is history" Oliver grinned, holding George's hand.

"This public display of affection makes me sick" Fred pretended to fake gag.

Suddenly, an old couple approached the group, toothless smiles on their faces.

"Happy Birthday to the Weasley brothers! We are so glad to have you here" the old woman grabbed Fred's hand and started leading him to the village central. The old man did the same with George.

"What's going on?" George asked.

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Penvieve" Adrienne grinned as her and the rest of the group followed them. Someone had turned the music up and Mrs. Penvieve pulled Fred into a dance. He finally caught on and danced with her, twirling her around and dipping her backwards as a gentleman would a young woman.

"It's tradition here in the village, that's how all birthdays are celebrated, Mr. and Mrs. Penvieve have been around for ages, they're the ones who made the village what it is today" Adrienne explained to everyone else. After a while, Mrs. Penvieve moved on to George, chuckling to herself about how they 'kept her young'.

In a few moments, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry were off dancing somewhere in the middle of the crowd too. Some of the passersby clapped as the village central came to life with music, laughter and youngsters dancing about as if there was no tomorrow.

Adrienne felt someone tap her on her back and she turned around to see Oliver standing there, a smile on his face. "Care to dance with me?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"Of course" Adrienne accepted, letting him lead her to the dance floor. They danced to a slower song which Oliver recognised as 'Fade into you' by a muggle artist called Mazzy Star. Oliver and Adrienne, to put it simply, were terrible dancers. They constantly stepped on each other's feet before settling for a simpler ballroom dance.

"Fred and George are so much better at dancing than we are" Adrienne laughed as Oliver attempted to dip her backwards.

"You're right" he chuckled, the both of them looking at Fred and George who were laughing amongst themselves as they did the ballroom dance together. One would think that they would be clumsy at it, seeing as they had such long legs, but they did it perfectly well. George twirled Fred around and dipped him backwards and the both of them burst once more into loud, lively laughter before separating so that they could dance with the others. Fred went to Ginny while George persuaded Hermione to dance with him. That resulted in Ron and Harry dancing together who were just as terrible as Adrienne and Oliver.

"We both ended up with good ones huh?" Oliver waggled his eyebrows. Adrienne gazed lovingly at Fred. "Mhmm" she smiled.

Suddenly, the song changed. In a flurry of excitement, Hermione and Ginny broke away from George and Fred and rushed towards Adrienne.

"Adrienne! You have to dance with us on this one, this is our favourite song!" Ginny yelled, pulling Adrienne closer to her.

"This one's called Heart of Glass, by Blondie" Hermione grinned before her and Ginny started dancing together. Adrienne followed their steps, laughing along with them as she swayed her hips to the music. Something about the song made her want to let loose, and so she did.

From amongst the crowd, Fred couldn't take his eyes off of Adrienne. His gaze travelled over her body as her hands ran up and down her sides before she threw her arms carelessly into the air. He watched as her hips moved almost sensually and he could swear she was trying to tease him.

Fred headed over to the makeshift bar to grab a firewhiskey, drinking it in one go, his eyes still fixed on Adrienne. Soon enough, the song changed. Another upbeat song called 'Super Freak' by Rick James boomed through the speakers. Fred smirked to himself, he knew this song well. Very well.

He walked over to Adrienne and grabbed her wrist before pulling her into him so that her back was resting against his chest.

'You're a very kinky girl' the first line of the song sounded from the speakers and Adrienne smiled to herself.

"This song reminds me of you" Fred whispered in her ear before resting his hands on her hips. He started to grind her against him in a dance.

"Does it now? Why?" she asked innocently.

'I'd really like to taste her, every time we meet'

"Well for starters, that's one" Fred said, referring to the lyrics blasting through the speakers. She started to grind against him harder, her hands running up and down the sides of his thighs while Fred's grip tightened on her hips.

"What else about the song reminds you of me?" she asked, almost in a moan.

'That girl is pretty wild now'

"Do you really need me to explain that one to you?" Fred murmured, softly nipping the outer shell of her ear.

"Oh you have no idea how wild I can get" Adrienne said in a sultry voice, thinking of what she had in mind for tonight. She spun around in his arms as the song changed and a slower one took its place.

"What's this one called?" she asked as Fred took one of her hands in his and rested the other one on her waist.

"I think this one's Apocalypse by Cigarettes after Sex" said Fred, "It's one of my favourites though I prefer the Beatles, Queen or even Pink Floyd"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Mhmm"

"I've never heard of any muggle musicians or any muggle songs, if anyone back home caught me listening to muggle music..." Adrienne trailed off.

"You haven't heard any? Now I know what I'm going to get you for your birthday, I'm making you a cassette tape" he grinned.

"Isn't that a muggle invention? How do you know how to make one?"

"Harry and Hermione taught us all how to do it"

Adrienne and Fred danced together under the lights as the crowd slowly began to die down. Everyone was dancing slowly now, the fairies fluttered softly in the sky, the cool glasses of firewhiskey began to warm up, and a breeze blew past them, carrying whispers and soft laughter of the villagers below.

Adrienne's head was resting on Fred's chest, she could hear the soft thump of his heartbeat, the song still playing in the background.

'Kisses on the foreheads of the lovers

Wrapped in your arms'

"It's a beautiful song Freddie" Adrienne said truthfully. Fred looked down at her, a small smile on his lips. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping both his arms tightly around her waist as they swayed to the music.

"I can't thank you enough for this...all of this. I couldn't ask for anything more" said Fred.

Adrienne looked up at him and pecked him softly on the nose before she stood on her tiptoes to move closer to his ear. "This is only just the beginning love, I have one more present for you" she said, nibbling his ear. She pulled out the potion she had purchased a few days ago from her pocket before handing it to Fred. "But I need you to drink this first"

Fred looked at her in confusion before taking the vial from her and drinking it. As soon as the potion ran down his throat, he felt his body burn up in the best way possible. Even the clothes that touched his skin made butterflies erupt in his stomach. He felt as if he wanted to grab Adrienne and take her right there in the middle of the street. "Oh fuck" he muttered.

"Come find you present love, your first clue's with Harry" she winked before walking out of his arms and disapparating from the spot. Fred stared at the place where she had been standing just a few seconds ago. Then, he looked around to see Harry and Ginny dancing peacefully with each other in the corner.

Fred rushed over to them and yanked Harry away from Ginny.

"What the fu-oh" Harry smirked when he saw Fred looking desperately at him. "Here for your first clue huh?" Harry stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bit of parchment, handing it to Fred who opened it frantically.

'Hey Fred, you're going to hate me for teasing you but that's where all the fun is, isn't it? If you want to find me, you're going to have to go to the couple we always tease'

"The couple we always tease..." Fred muttered to himself before realising what she meant. He rushed over to the other side of the street to see Oliver pressed up against the wall by George, the both of them making out as if no one was watching.

"Oi, loverboys" Fred panted, slowly beginning to feel his arousal in his pants because of the potion she had given him.

When they didn't pull away from each other, Fred had to literally grab George's collar and jerk him away. "What do you want!" George said in frustration, glaring at Fred.

"You're the next clue, now hurry the fuck up" Fred said. He didn't want to get hard in front of the entire village.

"Alright alright, here" George shoved a piece of parchment in his hand before going back to Oliver. Fred opened the parchment and his eyes widened when he saw a very tiny packet with a bit of weed in it.

"What the hell is she up to?" he mumbled to himself, looking to see if there was anything else in the parchment. He thought hard as to what the weed could mean before it finally struck him. He apparated back to where the cabin was and rushed towards the tree near the pond, it was the place the both of them had gotten high more than a week ago. There, he saw a small bowl of grapes. This clue didn't take him very long and he rushed into the cabin and towards the kitchen.

On the kitchen counter, there was a small ice bucket, next to it, lay another note. Fred was painfully hard by now, he could barely walk without wincing.

'Here, you showed me who I belonged to, now it's my turn to show you. PS: Bring the ice with you' is what the note read.

"Unbelievable, all that running around, only for her to be in the fucking bedroom" he muttered to himself. Fred left the kitchen, ice bucket in hand. He made his way down the hall and towards Adrienne's bedroom, pushing the door open.

The sight that lay before him made his jaw drop. Candles lit the room with a warm, flickering glimmer. The room smelled inviting and Adrienne stood near the bed, wearing a thin silk robe. She smiled as he shut the door behind him and rested the ice bucket on the bedside table.

"Didn't take you long" she said, slowly walking towards him until they were standing only a few feet away. Her eyes travelled down to his trousers to see that he was already hard, causing her to smirk, "I see that potion worked then"

"What was it?" he asked, his breathing slowly becoming heavy.

"Lujuria, a lust potion" her smile was tantalising. Then, she untied her robe, pushing it off of her shoulders and letting the silk pool at her feet.

"Happy Birthday Freddie" she said, her tone sultry. Fred's breath hitched in his throat. Adrienne was wearing a very lacy set of deep, red lingerie. It hugged her curves perfectly, accentuating her breasts, her nipples barely visible underneath her bra. The light of the candles flickered on her body, making her look almost angelic.

"Oh my- Oh god Adrienne. You're so fucking beautiful" Fred's eyes, now darkened with lust, roamed her body shamelessly. He took a few steps closer to her, resting his hands on her bare hips, "And so fucking sexy, I don't think I needed that potion if this is what my present is" his voice was turning raspier by the second, his hands running up and down her sides, feeling the skimpy material of the lingerie under the skin of his palms.

"Look all you want because you're not going to be able to see once I get started with you"

"What do you mean?" Fred asked. Adrienne grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. Even the touch of her hand made him shiver, the potion making everything more sensitive for him. Fred sat on the bed against the headboard and Adrienne slowly started to undress him.

"It's your birthday, I want you to sit down and relax while I show you a good time" she said, running her hands over his chest, loving the way that goosebumps rose on his skin wherever she touched him. She held his hands and rested them on her breasts.

"Need you to keep your hands busy while I tie you up" she said, grabbing a blindfold from the bedside table and wrapping it around his head to cover his eyes. Fred roughly massaged Adrienne's breasts, feeling her nipples harden under his palm.

She then took hold of his wrists and used her wand to tie them up above his head.

"Not again Ellis" Fred groaned, grinding his hip upwards to relieve some of his tension but Adrienne stopped him.

"Be a good boy Freddie, this is the first part of your present. For the next part," she leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to let you do whatever you want with me, I'm going to let you use me however you want" she whispered, nibbling on his earlobe, sending shivers running up and down Fred's spine. He pictured all the things he would do to her later once she was done giving him what she had in mind.

"You know what to do when it's too much don't you?" Adrienne asked. Fred nodded, landing three sharp taps on the headboard, it was a substitute for their safe word. Adrienne gave him a soft kiss on his lips before reaching over to the bedside table where Fred had earlier rested the bucket of ice. She picked a cube up and wrapped her lips around it. Then, she lowered herself, pressing the ice cube to Fred's neck.

"Oh fuck" Fred moaned at the sudden contact of the cool cube of ice on his warm skin. The potion made the effect of it even stronger, his nerves beginning to burn up under her skin. Adrienne slowly trailed the ice cube down the side of his neck before bringing it to his collarbone. She moved the ice inside her mouth, allowing her to suck on the skin of his collarbone, leaving love marks everywhere. Then, she brought the ice back to his skin, running them over the marks she had made. She pulled away, rubbing her hands together, warming them up and resting them on the places where she had sucked and bit him.

The sudden changes of temperature made Fred moan softly, he wasn't sure what was touching him at this point, even though everything felt a hundred times more sensitive. Adrienne brought the ice cube to the grapefruit charm that was lying between his collarbones and pulled it into her mouth along with the ice. She sucked on it lightly and then, let it go, the ice slipping down his torso as the cool metal of the charm went back to resting on Fred's collarbone.

"I'm starting to think that's why you bought the chain" Fred breathed as the cool metal rested against his warm skin. Fred Weasley wearing a chain was one of the hottest sight she had ever come across. The water droplets made a wet trail down his torso, the ice cube resting on the base of his stomach.

"Ohhh my g-god Adrienne" Fred moaned as Adrienne took another ice cube in her mouth. His moans went straight to her core, making her wet in her panties. This time, she pressed the ice cube on to his nipples, swirling it around, giving both the same attention. Fred was becoming a babbling mess. Each of Adrienne's moves were unexpected because he could neither see her nor touch her, and that drove him crazy.

"God Freddie, you're burning up" Adrienne mumbled, slowly moving the ice down from his chest towards his stomach, "It's a good thing we've got the ice huh?" she said, moving the ice to his navel.

"F-f-fuck" Fred bucked his hips up as the ice made contact with the bundle of nerves in his navel. Adrienne ran her warm hands up and down his chest, spreading the water droplets that were already resting there. Fred clenched his fists tightly as her breasts grazed against his erection in his boxers.

"Ad-Adrienne please, don't do this to me...you're such a fucking tease" Fred moaned as she started to suck marks on his chest, letting the ice cube melt at his navel. Her knee brushed against his erection again and he winced.

"You don't want me to do this? Funny, I don't see you using your safe word" Adrienne said, kissing him lightly on his jaw. Adrienne straddled him once more before running her hands up her own back, her fingers now touching her bra clasps.

"Wanna know what I'm doing right now?" she asked cheekily.

"W-what?"

"Taking my bra off, pity you don't get to see" she said, unbuckling her bra and pulling the thin material off of her body.

"I fucking hate you"

"I can see that" she chuckled, brushing her hand over his erection, "Here, hold it for me while I make you moan" she said, pressing the skimpy thing into his fist. Fred held it, clenching his fingers around the lace material.

Adrienne grabbed her wand again and pulled out a couple of toys she had purchased from l'aphrodisiaque. Resting them next to her, she moved to pull his boxers down, his erection springing free.

"Fucking hell...that potion" Fred growled, even a bit of cool air made him harder, he could only imagine how incredible everything else was going to feel. "I don't think I'm going to be able to last-fuck-very long" Adrienne had wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it as lightly as possible.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? This potion only lets you come when you can't take it any longer" Adrienne smiled sweetly, using both her hands because one definitely wasn't enough to cover him.

Fred dropped his head back into the pillows with a loud groan, his fists clenching around Adrienne's bra that was still in his hands, his teeth pulling in his bottom lip as he felt her hands touching him the way even he couldn't touch himself.

Adrienne slowly moved to his perineum, massaging it lightly. "Fucking shit Adrienne it's so-so fucking sensitive" Fred groaned, bucking his hips up once more. Once she felt he was ready, she grabbed the small, ring toy from next to her. Adrienne glanced at Fred's face, his lips were swollen from the constant biting. She smirked, knowing that he had no idea what he was going to get next. She rested the ring on his tip and Fred moaned softly at the contact. Slowly, she pushed it down all the way to the base.

"Wh-what is that?" Fred asked as she stroked his length a few more times to make sure it settled in place. In response, Adrienne used the remote and turned on the little device.

"Holy fucking shit" Fred cried as the ring began to vibrate around his length.

"Oh that's not all Freddie" she smiled, bringing out the next toy which was a small, simple vibrator. She held it in her hands, stroking it so that it lubed up properly. Then, she pressed the toy at his entrance and pushed it in as slowly as possible, making sure that it was vibrating at the lowest setting.

"Oh holy crap Adrienne, oh f-f-fucking hell that feels sooo good" Fred moaned even more louder than he had before. Adrienne was glad that no one was at home to hear them.

After making sure both the vibrators were on properly, Adrienne went over to sit next to Fred on the bed, the remote for the ring still in her hand. She watched Fred squirm in his place, biting his lip, moaning and whining incoherent sentences.

Adrienne upped the intensity of the ring and Fred's loud cry went straight to her core. She trailed her hand down her torso and slipped them in her panties, brushing her fingers lightly over her clit. "Wanna know what I'm doing now?" she asked in a sultry tone.

Fred only nodded, barely being able to form the words.

"Use your words like a good boy, or I won't tell you"

"No-fuck-p-please, I want to know what you're doing"

"Well I'm looking at you, and you're the most prettiest sight I've ever seen. So I couldn't help myself" she said, letting a soft moan escape her lips.

"Oh shit, you're fucking yourself aren't you? Such a dirty whore" Fred growled.

Adrienne scowled, stopping the ring from vibrating around him, "I'm not the whore here Freddie, you are. You're under my control so you better behave like it"

"Please-please turn it back on, I-I need- oh shit" Fred was interrupted as Adrienne turned the ring back on.

"Please baby, I need you, I need to taste you, or fuck you, please I can't-"

"No Fred, you haven't been very good. And only the good ones get to fuck me, the bad ones only get a taste" she said, straddling him once more and pushing her fingers into his mouth. Her core ached as Fred sucked on her fingers, slowly, sensually.

"You're lucky that ring is waterproof" Adrienne whispered in his ear, pulling her fingers out and settling herself between his legs.

"What do you mean?"

Adrienne pushed two ice cubes into her mouth. Wrapping her hand around his base, she lowered her head and took him into her mouth, along with the ice.

"FUCK, OH MY GOD-" Fred let out an animalistic moan as he felt the sudden coolness of the ice on his already sensitive length. The two vibrators weren't doing much to keep him at bay either. The ice made him extremely sensitive but at the same time, slightly numb, enough to balance out the vibrators that were working away on him.

Adrienne pulled away along with the ice cubes, looking up to see his reaction. She warmed him up once by stroking him with her hands before lowering her head to take him in deeper this time, until his tip was touching the back of her throat.

"I-I can't take this anymore, oh shit Adrienne that feels so fucking good-I-I've never-oh fuck"

Adrienne bobbed her head up and down slowly, the ice rubbing against his shaft, making him sensitive to every single touch of hers.

"P-please let me see you, I promise I'll be good. Wanna see you suck my cock" Fred pleaded.

Adrienne grabbed her wand and got rid of his blindfold. She looked up at him through her eyelashes to see that his eyes were watering, his lips were swollen, his face red, hair tousled. The moment Fred saw Adrienne sucking him off using the ice, his cock twitched and he let out a deep moan.

"Fuck I've never seen anything hotter than this, I'm going to fuck the shit out of you later" Fred growled.

Adrienne moaned around his cock, beginning to feel him nearing his release. She turned off the ring and pulled away, letting the ice melt in her mouth.

"FUCK! I-I was so close"

A mixture of Fred's precum and her saliva dribbled down the side of her mouth and she wiped it off with her thumb. She pushed her thumb into her mouth, smirking and making eye contact with him as she sucked all of it off. Then, Adrienne gently grazed his tip with her thumb and Fred yelled, tapping thrice on the headboard.

"I-I can't, god it's so sensitive"

Adrienne looked at him in worry, hoping she hadn't gone too far. "Do you want me to stop? Please tell me if you get uncomfortable"

"N-no, keep using your mouth, the ice numbs it"

Adrienne dove in once more with the ice, this time using only one cube but upping the intensities of both the vibrators. She ran her hands up and down his torso in an attempt to relieve some of the tension. But when she felt him twitch in her mouth again, she pulled away, the ice once again melting on her tongue.

"Goddamnit, I can't anymore, please, I fucking need to come Addie" Fred whined, grinding his hips against nothing.

"Since you're the birthday boy" Adrienne let a sweet smile take over her lips. She undid his ties, letting his wrists loose. "But you're going to come inside of me" she climbed on top of him, slowly starting to lower herself on to him.

"Fuck Adrienne, i-it's too fucking sensitive" Fred babbled. His tip was bright red, precum dripping from the top. Adrienne lowered the intensities of the vibrators.

"Please, I need to fuck you- god" Fred bucked his hips up once more. Adrienne chuckled at his indecisiveness and slowly lowered herself on to him. Her walls clenching around him felt so much more warmer to Fred than the ice she had been sucking him off with merely seconds ago and the changes in temperature drove him off the edge.

"You like fucking me and being fucked all at the same time don't you? And you call me the whore" Adrienne said, lifting herself up and rolling her hips against him. She took the remote and pushed the intensity of the vibrator all the way to the highest level, letting it pulse around him as she slammed her hips down on him one last time.

"I-I'm gonna- OH F-F-FUCKING HELL! God that feels so fucking good-holy shit" Fred cried, his length twitching inside of her as he came hard. His hips stuttered as he threw his head back, his hands clenching the bedsheets as he rode out his high. His words were incoherent and his entire body shook as he came.

And then, somehow, he did it again, coming for the second time, his cock twitching as Adrienne shifted around him slightly. He had never done that before and the sight of it was so hot.

"Shit...holy fucking hell that felt amazing...I-I-fuck" Fred breathed.

Adrienne got up from on top of him, removing the vibrators and helping him clean up. Fred lazily smiled to himself as she pulled the covers over him after making sure he was warm and dry. She put on one of his t-shirts before slipping into bed with him.

"That wasn't too much was it?" she asked, pulling his head into her chest and running her fingers through his hair. She could feel his heavy breathing on her arm.

"I-I think that's the best thing that's ever happened to me. You make me feel so good Addie" Fred said, nuzzling his head into her chest. "I don't know how you do it"

Adrienne chuckled, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. "Well Happy Birthday my love, I wanted to make it worth your while"

Fred looked up at her, the lazy smile still grazing his lips. His legs still quivered lightly due to the intense orgasm he had just had. "There's nothing you can do that won't be worth my while love, I don't deserve you"

"Shh Freddie, it's me who doesn't deserve you" she smiled fondly, kissing the top of his head.

"Agree to disagree?" he said sleepily, nuzzling even closer to her if that was possible.

"Good night Freddie" she giggled, her heart warm and content as she drifted off to sleep with him in her arms.


	26. Knife

"Should I even bother asking why you've got a bucket of melted ice on your bedside table?" Adrienne heard a familiar voice above her and she opened her eyes to see George standing there, hands on his hips.

"Get out George" Fred mumbled, pulling Adrienne closer to him, his eyes still closed. She was glad they were covered completely by the sheets, she really didn't want George to see her and Fred naked.

"I would but I'm here for urgent shop business, I need to know when those flowers are going to be in bloom. We've been away from the shop for too long" said George.

"Funny you ask, it should be any time soon actually. Maybe some time next week we should be receiving the letter about the flowers" Adrienne yawned.

"Good, now get out of bed, it's 10 in the morning" George said, leaving Fred and Adrienne alone in the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Thought he'd never leave" Fred murmured into Adrienne's neck, pressing a few soft kisses on her skin. "Mm I'd like to wake up like this every day" Adrienne breathed, snuggling closer to him. He was so warm and comfortable.

"You're like a massive pillow" Adrienne blurted.

Fred squinted up at her, "Is that all I am to you? A pillow? I am hurt" Fred said in fake horror.

"Noo, you're not just a pillow, though your pretty comfortable to hug when I sleep"

"Essentially, what you're saying is that I'm a pillow" said Fred.

"A 6'3", redheaded pillow" said Adrienne.

Fred climbed over Adrienne, his hands running up and down her sides as he started to tickle her. Adrienne squealed, squirming around underneath him as she tried to stop him. "F-Fred stop!" she said in between laughter.

"It's what you get for calling me a pillow" Fred grinned, still continuing to tickle her. He only stopped when she was at the point of begging him to stop, climbing off of her and lying down next to her. He pulled her close once more and wrapped his arms around her like a bear, "To be honest though, I love being your pillow"

"You're such a dork" Adrienne shook her head fondly.

"You love it" Fred grinned.

\--

The next few days passed by blissfully, everyone had had the most magical time at Fred and George's birthday. But it slowly began to dawn on Adrienne that the group would be going back home soon because the flowers would be in bloom any moment.

Thinking about the flowers reminded Adrienne of a muggle story Hermione had told her about, it was called the Beauty and the Beast. She had told her that the Beast had time to turn back to his human form until the flower had completely wilted. In Adrienne's case, she had time until the flowers bloomed before she would be left alone once more. But she didn't entertain those thoughts for long, making up her mind to spend as much as time possible with everyone else.

"You know, this is probably going to be our last week here, we should make the most of it" Ginny pointed out.

"What can we do? We've done pretty much everything we could, camping, village visits, shopping" Hermione replied. The three girls were sitting in the living room, painting their nails. Today was a long, boring day and it was quite sunny too. Fred and George were elbows deep in joke shop work, busy signing letters to the Ministry, approvals, salary receipts and whatnot.

Harry and Ron had pulled out a couple of old brooms from the broom closet and had gone outside in an attempt to play Quidditch. But Quidditch wasn't a two person game so they ended up playing catch, flying around on the two broomsticks that were prone to breaking any time soon, according to Adrienne.

"I'm so fucking bored" George groaned, getting up from the kitchen counter and making his way to the girls. He sat down on the floor, back resting against the couch and grabbed the black nail paint bottle from Ginny's hands.

"Hey I was still using that!" Ginny scolded.

"Ha ha, you can't even smack me on the back of the head now without messing up your nail paint" George smirked, starting to paint his own nails black, "But if it's any consolation, you and I will have matching nails Gin"

"I'd rather have matching nails with a troll" Ginny spat.

"Who says you don't already?"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him before picking up another bottle of nail paint and using that instead. "George get back here, we're still not done with this yet" Fred called from the kitchen, head in his hands.

"Take a break Fred, I cannot look at those parchments anymore" George said distractedly, his eyes focused on getting the paint right.

"Where's Oliver? Is that why you've been so grumpy? Because he isn't here?" asked Ginny.

"He had to go back to London, some Quidditch related stuff, I'm going to meet him there later, I don't think he's coming back to Oxwell" said George.

"What about Olivia? I thought you had a massive crush on her"

"I did...until Oliver came along, don't get me wrong, Olivia's quite amazing if you know what I mean"

Adrienne's and Hermione's jaw dropped open, "You slept with her? When?"

"A long time ago, our first week here actually. Don't worry though, we had already decided beforehand that it was going to be a one-night thing" George smirked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Neither am I, this is George we're talking about" Fred said, walking over to the girls and George. Before he could sit down with them, there was a sound of a loud splash from outside. Everyone looked at each other in confusion but their questions were answered when Ron entered the cabin, laughing loudly to himself.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Ha-Harry...he fell off the broomstick and into the pond"

Everyone roared with laughter, even Ginny.

"I told you guys those brooms were too old to be used" Adrienne said.

"Into the pond? Harry? 'Youngest Quidditch seeker in a century'? God he's never going to hear the end of this from me" Ginny laughed, getting up from the couch to go help her boyfriend.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Adrienne's mind. "You know what we've never done here before? A pool party! It's a sunny day, we really shouldn't let it go to waste"

"Ooh that's a great idea!" everyone agreed to meet outside in half an hour in their bathing suits. Adrienne went into her room, searching in her wardrobe for something that she could wear. She didn't have a very wide selection to choose from so she settled with a simple pastel blue bikini. She pulled on a pair of shorts and a thin cotton t-shirt before rushing back outside.

Near the pond, she set up a few chairs and a makeshift bar. Soon enough, everyone poured out of the house in their skimpiest clothes. Adrienne's jaw dropped open when she caught sight of Fred. He had put on a simple pair of red, swimming trunks that hung low on his waist. The sun shone on his lightly muscled torso, dotted with the trademark Weasley freckles. He rolled his broad shoulders, easing out the stress of the work he had done earlier on in the day. George looked similar but he was wearing a different colour.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Fred winked.

Adrienne shook her head, her hands gripping the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it off of her body. Then, she unbuttoned her shorts, letting them drop to the ground. This time, it was Fred's turn to gawk.

"Right back at you Freddie" she winked the same way he had before jumping in to the pond. The water was warm, glistening as it reflected the sunlight off its rippling surface. The wild smell of leaves wafted through the air, encompassing them in their own little world, away from everyone else.

Ginny and Hermione followed Adrienne in, gently bobbing up and down in the water. "Warm isn't it?" Ginny said, starting to swim fast laps up and down the lake.

"Gin, stop, you're making a splash" Hermione laughed. But she spoke too soon because Ron, Fred and George raced each other to the pond, jumping in with a massive splash, drenching everyone.

"You idiots!" Adrienne yelled, wiping off all the water that had gotten into her eyes. Harry followed in with a smirk, entering the water more calmly than everyone else, "What did I tell you guys?"

"It was all Fred's idea!" George and Ron pointed to Fred. In revenge, Adrienne somehow climbed on to Fred's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hermione, now!" Hermione stood in front of Fred and started to splash his face with water, getting most of it on his eyes. George, Ron and Harry burst into laughter, doing the same.

Instead of fighting Adrienne, Fred fell backwards in the water, causing Adrienne to go all the way in. She resurfaced with a gasp, glaring at him, only causing him to laugh. And so they spent the next half an hour, splashing and swimming around, enjoying their day under the warmth of the sun and the whisper of the leaves of the trees.

"I'm going to go get myself some water" Adrienne said after she had finished yet another splash fight with Harry and Hermione. She got out of the water, missing the look Fred was giving her. His eyes were roaming her body shamelessly, water droplets trickling down her torso, her bathing suit clinging to her in all the right places.

He watched Adrienne disappear into the cabin and he excused himself too, a sudden thought crossing his mind. "I'll be right back" Fred said to the rest of them before entering the cabin too. He locked the door behind him which attracted Adrienne's attention. "Hey Addie"

"Hey Fred" Adrienne said, not turning around from what she was doing. Fred made his way over to her in the kitchen and stood behind her. Adrienne could feel his warm breath on her shoulder and she shivered slightly.

"I was um...thinking about that night on my birthday, I remember you making a certain promise" Fred said, lowering his head to press a soft kiss on her shoulder, his tongue reaching out to lick a droplet of water that was still there.

"Mhmm, remind me what it was again?" Adrienne said, even though she knew very well what he was talking about.

Fred moved closer to her, "Something about me using you however I wanted?" he said, his voice low, raspy, his bare chest pressing against her back. Fred reached over and picked up the small kitchen knife that was lying on the slab near her and pressed the flat surface of it on her side, causing her to let out a gasp, "And I ought to use you, you really tortured me that day" he said, slowly running the knife up and down her side.

"I tortured you? You looked like you were enjoying every bit of it, you came twice if I remember correctly" Adrienne said, purposely bending forward to reach out for a glass so that her ass pressed against his middle, causing him to let out a deep groan.

"I'm not going to let you do this Adrienne, I made a promise to you too, remember?"

Adrienne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What promise?"

Fred spun her around and dragged the knife up her torso before pointing it at her neck, "That I was going to fuck the shit out of you" he said almost in a growl. The sound went straight to Adrienne's core and she shivered. The feeling of the cool metal of the knife pressing against her throat as Fred looked down at her her with those dark, lust-filled eyes of his stirred something deep inside of her. She knew that Fred would never hurt her but to submit herself completely to his control drove her crazy.

"Then live up to it. Use me like your little toy, let's see how good you can fuck me" Adrienne breathed, looking him straight into the eyes. Fred quickly cast the muffliato charm and pulled the blinds down using his wand so that no one could see them through the windows. Then, he turned back to face her.

"Don't act smart with me, you're only going to use that mouth of yours for sucking my cock" Fred said.

"What if I don't?" Adrienne challenged.

Fred's eyes flickered down to her skimpy bikini. The tip of the knife that was pressed up against her neck began to move downwards, scraping against her skin lightly. He rested the flat end of it on her cleavage, the cool metal causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. "If you don't...you're practically begging for me to use you like a toy aren't you? You're filthy"

Adrienne brushed her leg lightly against his semi-erection, "Show me how filthy I am" she whispered, her hands gripping the edges of the counter behind her. Fred lifted the knife off her breasts and rested the tip of it on her bottom lip instead. He pulled her lower lip down using the knife before moving it away once more, her lip popping back into place.

She pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth, looking up at him with innocence in her eyes. She knew it drove him crazy. This time, Fred brought the knife all the way to her shoulders. "You want me to show you?" he asked. Adrienne nodded slowly.

He pushed the knife underneath the string that held the top up and cut it with the knife. The string snapped in two, making the top loose on her body. Fred could see her nipples harden under the material, a smirk on his face.

"What if someone walks in?" Adrienne gasped as she felt the knife under the string on her other shoulder. "They won't, they're too busy eating" Fred said, cutting the other string too. Adrienne held the top up with her arms, not allowing it to fall off from her breasts.

"You can't do that Addie, you wanted me to show you how filthy you are, that's exactly what I'm doing. Bet you wore this in the first place to rile me up didn't you? So that I could rip it off of you later" he said, yanking her arms away so that the top fell to the ground, exposing her to him.

Fred ran the flat end of the knife over her nipples before lowering his head to suck and nibble on one of them, his hand giving the other one similar attention. He bit marks on to her, determined to show her who she belonged to, to show her who was always in control. Adrienne threw her head back, her fingers running through his hair and tugging on the roots. Fred pulled away, admiring his work.

"Fred please" Adrienne moaned, trying to touch herself using her own fingers but Fred roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, the knife pressing on to her throat once more.

"Nice try, you make one wrong move and I won't give you what you so desperately want" Fred spat before pushing her on to the counter so that she was sitting on it. He brought the knife to her knee and slipped it on to her inner thigh, pressing against it. She automatically spread her legs apart in fear that she might cut herself on the knife.

"Good girl" he said, before lowering himself to stand on his knees. The knife still pressed against her inner thigh, inching dangerously close to her heat. The coolness of it never seemed to dissipate, keeping her on edge the whole time.

"What did you say that night? Only the good ones are allowed to fuck you, the bad ones just get a taste. That's what you said isn't it? I'm going to show you that I can be both bad and good Addie, because first I'm going to taste you" he said, pressing the knife further up her inner thigh, "And then I'm going to fuck you"

With that, he slipped the knife underneath the waistband of her bikini bottoms and ripped it off of her. The shredded material fell to the ground, lying there forgotten by them both.

"Stop...stop teasing" Adrienne gasped.

"Payback" Fred smirked before leaning in between her legs and lightly grazing his tongue over her swollen clit. He only teased her, not giving her his full attention, the knife still pressing against her inner thigh to stop her from squeezing her legs together. The control he had over her drove both of them wild. She started to grind her hips against his mouth but Fred stopped her, pressing the knife harder into her as a warning.

He made her push her legs up so that her feet were resting on the counter, making herself more accessible for him. Fred finally dove in with his tongue, forming his lips into an 'o' and wrapping them around her clit, sucking on it harshly. He let go off the knife and wrapped both his hands around her ankles, holding her in place.

"O-Oh my god-fuck" Adrienne's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her hands gripping the edges of the counter painfully hard. He moved away from her clit to tease her entrance with his tongue before going back to what he was doing again. Then, he brought one of his fingers to her entrance and rammed it in.

"How many of my fingers can you take huh?" Fred asked, his breath warm on her heat, "Answer me"

"More F-Fred, I need more" Fred pushed in a second finger, fucking her ruthlessly with it, his mouth still sucking on her clit.

"You're going to be a good girl and take another one" Fred's third finger stretched her out completely, thrusting in and out of her at a rapid pace. He moved his lips to her inner thigh, kissing her skin while his thumb replaced his mouth on her clit.

"Yes yes yes...god I'm going to come" Adrienne moaned loudly. As soon as Fred heard her words, he pulled all his fingers away, licking them clean.

"NO! Fucking hell Fred" Adrienne gasped as he came up to press a long kiss on her mouth, waiting for her to cool down before he started again. This time, he rammed in all three fingers at the once, but he didn't move them in and out. Instead, he curled them upwards, brushing against her g-spot.

"OH GOD YES!" Adrienne cried, thrusting her hips up, her back arching, but again, before she could come, Fred's fingers were out of her pussy.

"You fucking prick" Adrienne said shakily as he edged her once more. Fred grabbed the knife and pressed the tip of it to her throat, "What did you call me?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. Adrienne bit her lip, keeping quiet.

"That's more like it, now keep your mouth shut so I can make you come" But he didn't live up to his words, instead of making her come, he edged her twice more until she was a moaning, squirming mess on the counter.

"Fred please I can't take this anymore, please please let me come" she pleaded, clenching her walls around his fingers tightly. Fred moved his fingers out as slowly as possible and then for the last time, slammed them in harshly. That was Adrienne's undoing, she came around his fingers, stuttered moans leaving her mouth, hands gripping the counter.

Fred stood up on his feet, hands running up her torso, over her breasts, flicking her nipples as he smirked at her fucked out face.

"Fred I-I want you to fuck me on the table, the kitchen counter's too high up" Adrienne said between heavy breaths, her chest heaving up and down. Fred whisked her to the dining table, resting her on top of it, his hands gripping her sides.

"You gave me two last night, reckon I can give you three" he said cheekily.

"Don't be so full of yourself" Adrienne rolled her eyes. She knew very well that he could give her four if he wished.

"The only person who's going to be full of me, is you" he smirked, the knife still in his hand, resting on her collarbone as he pulled down his trunks. He stroked his length a couple of times, eyeing her. "I know the real reason you want me to fuck you on the table" he said.

Adrienne bit her lip, trying to hold back a smirk herself.

"The counter can't shake can it? And you love it when the table shakes under you when I fuck you hard. Or even the bed" Fred said, teasing her entrance with his tip.

"You caught me" Adrienne shrugged innocently.

Fred brought the tip of the knife to her throat once more, "I'm fucking you on the table, in return, you're only going to come when I tell you to" he said, the knife threateningly pressing into her skin.

Fred slammed into her, barely giving her time to adjust. His free hand gripped her hip tightly as he started to fuck her, settling at a ruthless pace. And just the way Adrienne and Fred liked it, the table shook underneath them violently as she threw her head back, the skin of her neck pulled taut against the knife.

"Yes-fuck baby just like that" Adrienne squeezed her eyes shut, her legs already quivering.

"Wanted me to show you how filthy you are didn't you? Wish you could see yourself right now, taking my cock so fucking well" Fred moaned, his grip tightening on her hip as landed hard slams into her, his tip hitting her g-spot each time.

"I-I" before Adrienne could say anything else, Fred pulled out, resting the knife next to him on the table.

"You're not coming yet, you're going to wait until I let you" Fred said. Then, he pushed her backwards and she gasped as she fell on to her back, pressing hard against the wooden table. Fred grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. He hooked one hand under each of her knees and helped her wrap her legs around his waist. With his hands back on her hips, Fred slammed into her for the second time, letting out a loud groan.

"Still so tight, even after I fucked you with my fingers" Fred moaned, throwing his head back as his hips rolled against her. The table was shaking even harder and Adrienne wasn't sure if it would hold up any longer, but at this point, she had thrown all caution to the wind.

"Please let me come" she was begging for it once more, she could barely take it any longer. But Fred pulled out each time he knew she was nearing. He teased her until her thighs shook violently, until her entire body was covered with a sheen of sweat, until her face was flushed red, until she was clinging on the table so hard that marks formed on her skin.

And when he knew he couldn't possibly tease her longer, he lifted one of her legs up and rested it on his shoulder, then he slammed into her so hard that she was sure she would split in two.

"Yes..YES-FUCK! Oh my fucking god Fred...shit that- oh god" Adrienne cried loudly, tears leaking out the corner of her eyes as she clenched around him, her entire being shaking. But Fred wasn't done just yet.

"I promised you three and I've given you two, you're going to come for me one last time" he growled in her ear, his hips rolling against her. He used his thumb to rub circles on her clit. And to add on to the waves of pleasure that were washing over her, he leaned forward and nipped harshly on her neck, their chests pressing together, her toes curling. This time, they came together, loud moans of each other's names escaping their lips as their bodies shuddered from their intense orgasms.

"I love it when you fill me up" she breathed, trying to calm herself down but in vain.

"Makes you wetter than you already are doesn't it?" Fred chuckled into her neck, slowly pulling out of her. Their breathing was heavy as they rested against each other, recovering from what they had just done.

"I think we may have discovered a couple of kinks" Adrienne smiled, unwrapping her legs from around his waist. Fred shook his head, lifting her up shakily, bridal style, and taking her to the bedroom. They both flopped on to the bed, tired out of their minds.

"You know what the best part about all of this is?"

"What?" Fred asked.

"That you're gonna have to go out and clean up" Adrienne stuck her tongue out at him. Fred shook his head with a fond smile, leaning over to press a kiss on her lips before leaving her in the bedroom so that he could clean up. He pulled his trunks back up before proceeding to pick up the torn clothes and clean the counter and the table using some household charms. Suddenly, he remembered that everyone else was still outside, thank god he had casted the muffliato charm.

He unlocked the door to see that they had all dozed off under the sun. Fred looked at them as they basked in the drowsy afternoon. Hermione seemed to be the only one who was still awake, Ron's head resting in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Where have the two of you been-" her eyes fell on the torn pieces of pastel blue fabric in Fred's hands.

"Never mind, how could I forget, you're both animals" Hermione pretended to gag.

"Maybe we are" Fred laughed, heading back inside the cabin so that he could spend the rest of the afternoon in Adrienne's arms, because there's no other place he'd rather be.


	27. Glaciem Flores

Adrienne and Fred had promised it to each other. They had made it clear from the very beginning: This was going to end when everyone would go back home, back to their normal lives. What Adrienne didn't know back when she made the promise was that she would become attached. Days passed by in blissful laughter and lovemaking, cuddling and talking, the time flew by and she didn't even realise that soon, this would all come to an end. Soon, she would go home to Noah to be the obedient wife she was meant to be.

The letter from Olivia about the bloom of the flowers would be reaching them soon, and Adrienne dreaded it. She dreaded it because every second that ticked by was one second closer to leaving Fred forever. But she didn't show him that, she pretended as if everything was okay because she knew that for Fred, at the end of the day, Adrienne was just the married woman he had had a fling with. That's all this was meant to be, a fling.

"I can hear you thinking from a mile away" Fred laughed lying down on the couch and resting his head on Adrienne's lap.

"Good Afternoon to you too, you've been taking a lot of naps lately, is everything okay?" Adrienne looked down to see Fred and she had to try her hardest to stop the gasp that was threatening to escape from her lips. Fred's eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks flushed, but not in a good way.

"Freddie? What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong" Fred said, but she didn't fail to notice the small crack in his voice.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything" 

"Like I said Addie, it's nothing, I'm just tired is all" Fred chuckled. Adrienne couldn't help but feel that there was a certain dullness behind his eyes and uncertainty in his laughter, the shine behind it all had seemed to dissipate.

"If you say so" Adrienne said, looking away from him and resting her head back on the sofa. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through Fred's hair and he closed his eyes, wondering if he'd ever get to feel those same fingers running through his hair ever again. He too knew that their time together was coming to an end, he just didn't realise how fast it had all happened.

Suddenly, there was a loud, tapping noise on the window. Adrienne's head jerked up to see a small, snowy owl fluttering outside, a piece of parchment tied around her leg. Adrienne's heart beat in her chest as she realised what it was, she hadn't expected it to come so soon. She retrieved the parchment from the owl, holding it with shaky hands.

Dear Adrienne,

I'm sure that George and Fred will be thrilled to know that the Glaciem Flores will be in bloom today at 4 PM, hope this letter reaches you before then, if it doesn't then they'll have to wait another month for it to grow back.

You should go there immediately to get the best pick, and make sure to keep warm, these are ice flowers after all and it gets pretty cold where they grow. 

Yours,

Olivia

"What is it?" Fred asked, getting up from the couch and walking over to Adrienne. He took the parchment from her hands and read the words scribbled on it. Adrienne had expected him to jump in excitement, or at least smile. But he didn't. Instead, he looked up at her and the look on his face told her that they were both thinking the same thing. She instantly realised that Fred was lying earlier when he had said that he was tired. His eyes were red for another reason and thinking about it made her heart drop in her chest.

"Guess we should get going" Fred mumbled, pocketing the parchment.

"Guess we should"

\--

"Dress warm? It's blistering hot outside" Ron grumbled, grabbing a jacket from his wardrobe.

"It's an ice flower field Ronald, if you paid attention in Herbology then you'd know that wherever those flowers are, the temperature around that place drops by quite a bit" Hermione explained, pulling on a beanie.

"Oh 'Mione, of course you payed attention in Herbology" Ron chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek which Hermione responded to by rolling her eyes.

"Did you ever pay attention in Herbology Harry?" Ginny asked as he helped her tie her scarf around her neck.

"Nope" said Harry.

"Neither did I" she grinned, giving him a high-five.

"Everyone ready?" Adrienne asked, looking around at the group with a soft smile on her lips. They all looked adorable bundled up in their winter clothes.

"Yep" George nodded excitedly, he had been getting pretty restless to see what all the fuss about the flowers were. "Alright then, grab on to this saucepan, it's our portkey. On the count of three" Everyone rushed towards the saucepan and held on to it, and on the count of three, they were all dropping on to the ground as a result of the odd whirling motion the portkey made the travellers travel in.

"Woah, where are we?" George asked, looking around him in amazement.

"Goodness! This is just like the poppy field from The Wizard of Oz, except the green castle of course!" Hermione exclaimed.

"The what from the what now?" Ginny asked Hermione, unable to take her eyes off of the field in front of her.

It was as if they had reached a world completely different from their own, just like the ones in dreams. They sky was a cornflower blue, hinting at darker tones as the sun melted away and the evening slowly began to set in. In front of them stretched a vast, never-ending field of Glaciem Flores, also known as the 'ice flower'. The field was a blush of red with little bits of green peeking out in random trails that led to a destination unknown. The air smelled of ice and a sweet, unfathomable scent of the special flowers. A mist hung around them, a drowsy, slow moving mist, encompassing them into this world that belonged only to the flowers alone. It was surreal, and standing in the field alone gave the onlooker a feeling of pure sublimity.

"I-I feel as if I'm in a dream" Harry breathed, taking a few steps forward.

"Me too" Ginny said, following Harry.

"These flowers tend to have an effect on you, they've been used in many strong drugs too. But they're very pliant, meaning they can change depending on how you want to use them" Adrienne said. She felt as if her voice was simply floating out of her and away to nowhere. She slowly turned her head to the side to see Fred standing next to her, his mouth slightly parted open. He looked back at her, a dazed expression on his face,

"Come with me to the field" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the group. They walked into the field, amongst the flowers. 

"I-I just want to lie down and never leave" Fred said, lowering both of them to the ground. They lay down in the field, fingertips touching, eyes roaming the sky lazily, mist floating above them.

"Let me take you down, cause I'm going to, strawberry fields" Fred started singing in an off-key voice and Adrienne looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing is real" he sang.

"What are you singing?" 

"Just a song, reminds me of this" Fred said, turning his head to look at her. Everyone else had gone into the field too, roaming it like travellers with a lack of wanderlust. Lost. From the distance, they could hear Hermione laughing drunkenly, George and Ginny running around and Harry and Ron lying in the field just like Fred and Adrienne. This truly did seem like a hazy, yet tranquil dream.

Fred continued to hum the song and his voice was music to Adrienne's ears. It pulled her towards him, everything pulled her towards him.

"How are we ever going to leave this field? I don't think I want to go" Fred said, looking at her once more.

She felt as if there was a double meaning behind his words and she looked back at him with a lingering smile. She clambered on top of him, resting her head on his chest and taking in a deep breath.

"We'll just have to do it Freddie" she said, shivering as a cool petal fell on her cheek. Fred glanced at the petal, picked it up and inspected it for a few moments. Then, he put it in his pocket.

"I really don't want to Adrienne" he said quietly, the scent of the flowers enclosing them in a little bubble of their own. A little bubble full of Fred, Adrienne and the intoxication of the flowers that surrounded them.

"I don't want to either my love, but living is easy with eyes closed, try to pretend it was all a dream" Adrienne chuckled, resting her hand on his cheek. She wasn't sure if she was making any sense. 

Her touch was cold but he didn't flinch. "Just a dream?"

"Just a dream"

\--

"Haven't you gotten enough George?" Hermione asked, watching him as he used his wand to collect another sack of the flowers.

"I can't take any chances, these won't last for long" George said, tying up the sack and holding it over his shoulder. Everyone felt as if they were intoxicated, yet aware, all at the same time. Once George was finally done collecting flowers to his heart's content, they took another portkey back to the cabin.

The moment their feet touched the ground, the inebriation that clouded their minds vanished, they felt as if they hadn't been anywhere at all. "That was odd" Ron blinked, looking around him in perplexity.

"Very" Hermione nodded in agreement.

George carefully put the flowers in a place where they would be safe before going back to settle on the couch next to Adrienne.

"I guess this is it then, we got what we came here for" George said quietly.

The truth was, all of them had gotten much more than what they had come here for. George had gotten Oliver. Ginny and Harry, a break from their mundane work. Hermione and Ron, a chance to reconnect. And Fred and Adrienne had gotten each other.

But the both of them would be the only ones leaving without taking back what they had gotten.

"I don't want to leave...I-I can't believe this trip's come to an end" Ginny said, sitting on Harry's lap who was already sitting next to Adrienne. She reached over and hugged Adrienne. Hermione and Ron soon followed, and so did Fred.

The seven of them embraced each other in a group hug, a hug that brought the memories of the past month back in their minds. Endless laughter, friendship. Reconnection, making new lovers and gaining back old ones. Fun, a myriad of dancing, singing, staying up till late at night, smoking on the porch or drinking until their minds were fuzzy. All of it tumbled in to one remembrance shared by them all.

The Arcanus Lodge would be a chapter in their lives that they'd never forget, a chapter that lasted only a month, a long, beautiful month of fleeting moments of pure joy and merriment. And of course, a little bit of sadness, because each chapter always has a bit of both, otherwise, where's the beauty in it?


	28. Farewell

Adrienne was awoken by loud, unrhythmic clanks on her window. Her eyes fluttered open and her first instinct was to look for Fred. She felt around for him but he wasn't in bed with her. She looked at the window and saw that someone was pelting tiny pebbles at it. She got out of bed and made her way over to the window, looking out of it only to see Fred standing a bit further away, a massive grin on his face. "What on earth are you up to?" Adrienne asked, opening the window. This time of the night really wasn't the best time for her to handle Fred's antics.

"Come outside!" he called to her.

"Now?"

"Yes, now!" he replied. In confusion, Adrienne pulled on a sweater and stepped outside the window, jumping the short distance from the windowsill. Fred made his way over to her.

"Fred what are you doi-" she was interrupted by him leaning over and kissing her lips softly. He held both her hands in his and started to lead her under the tree near the pond. Over there, rested a small radio on the grass, playing a collection of the same, slow songs that had played on his birthday. The sound of the familiar rippling of water completed the peaceful atmosphere.

"It's our last night together, I didn't want to waste it by sleeping" Fred said after pulling away from her.

"Only you, Frederick Weasley, would call sleeping at night a waste of time" Adrienne shook her head fondly. "Doing anything else besides being with you is a waste of time darling" he said.

"Cheesy much?" Adrienne chuckled.

"Only for you" he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm not going to let you go anywhere tonight Addie" Fred mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere, I want to be here with you" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Even after I interrupted your sleep?"

"You're lucky I like you, you wouldn't have lived to see the next sunrise otherwise" Adrienne laughed, resting her head on his chest. 'Norwegian Wood' by the Beatles played softly on the speakers, the lyrics very reminiscent of their situation.

'I once had a girl  
Or should I say she once had me  
She showed me her room'

"Remember that morning when I found you sleeping on my bed all those weeks ago? Before we got together? God I wanted to kill you for even being in my room" Adrienne reminisced.

"Course I remember, you gave me a nightmare to wake me up and then made me sleep on the couch after that" Fred said, "But do you remember that time when we went collecting wood in the forest for our camping trip? I really thought I hated you but I was so, so wrong" Fred laughed, pulling her close.

"I'm never going to forget that trip, you got a hard on in the morning" Adrienne giggled "Hey! We promised to never talk about that!" Fred pouted.

"Alright alright" Adrienne chuckled, pulling her head away from his chest to look up at him. The clouds that drifted overhead had started to become darker, a low rumble of thunder sounding in the sky. "And do you remember that one time when we...did it out here? Right under the stars?" she said sheepishly.

"One of my favourite times with you, I promise I was about to take you back inside after all the drinking we'd done but I'm guessing sex under the stars was a lot more romantic" Fred chuckled.

"This month passed by so fast didn't it Freddie?" Adrienne said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Too fast. I wasn't ready for it to end just yet" Fred said truthfully, looking down at her. He couldn't believe that this was going to be amongst the last times that he'd be looking at her face.

'And when I awoke I was alone  
This bird had flown'

"You're definitely the bird this song's talking about" Fred said, letting the music fill his ears. "How do you mean?" Adrienne asked.

"It's about an extra-marital affair" Fred smiled.

"You really do pick the perfect music" Adrienne smirked. They danced under the cloudy sky for a few more moments, taking in each other's presence as much as they could. Another low rumble of thunder boomed in their ears and then, raindrops thrummed down on the earth, soft and peaceful.

Adrienne broke away from Fred, "We should get inside" she said, taking quick steps to the cabin, expecting Fred to follow her. The rain started to get heavier, making them shiver in cold.

"Wait!" Fred called out. He remained in the spot he was standing in, not making a move.

"What is it?" Adrienne called back impatiently, using her hands to shield the top of her head from the rain.

"Don't...don't go!" Fred said, his hands fisting by his sides.

"Fred it's raining and I'm feeling cold, hurry up!" she yelled.

"I-I can't hurry up with this one, please don't leave just yet" Fred pleaded.

"It's raining-"

"Adrienne-"

"Okay, now it's getting heavier, I swear to-"

"I don't want you to leave because I love you" Fred blurted.

Adrienne's hands dropped to her sides, the raindrops once more falling rhythmically on her head and trailing down her temples. She felt as if the ground had slipped beneath her feet the moment Fred had said those words to her. "What did you say?" she whispered.

Fred took firm steps towards her. He had been keeping this inside him for too long, he couldn't hide it from her any longer.

"I said, Adrienne Ellis, I don't want you to leave because I love you. I'm in love with you. It's crazy how much I fucking love you and I want you to be with me" Fred rambled. Adrienne stayed silent, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Please say something" Fred said, interrupting the silence.

"This-this isn't fair" Adrienne said.

"What?"

"This isn't fair Fred!" she raised her voice, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Anger at him, anger at herself?

"What do you mean this isn't fair?"

Adrienne's hand slipped into her hair as she tugged at her roots, "Y-you can't do this! On our last night! I tried so-so hard and you've just..."

"Adrienne what are you trying to say?"

"I tried so hard to keep my feelings at bay, Fred, so hard. And you had to go and say this!" Adrienne pulled at her hair, pacing the ground. 

"What feelings-" Fred grabbed her wrist but she yanked it away.

"Fred, for weeks and weeks I told myself that I couldn't feel anything for you"

"How does that have to do with any of this?" Fred asked, beginning to get very, very confused.

"Because I'm in love with you Fred! I'm so in love with you! Hell I turned myself inside out trying not to fall in love with you even harder than I already was" Adrienne raised her voice. The both of them were drenched, the rain falling continuously on them, but they didn't care. And then, without any warning, they took a step closer to each other and crashed their lips together, meeting in a kiss that tasted like rain and mint toothpaste. A kiss that tasted like each other. A kiss that was much different than the steamy ones they had shared before, because this one held a new meaning.

Fred apparated them into Adrienne's bedroom, not breaking away from her for a single moment. The both of them ran their hands over each other, taking in as much of each other as they could. Clothes were discarded, cool bodies pressed together in slow lovemaking, moving in tandem as they whispered sweet nothings and 'I love you's in each others ears. Each touch more tingly than the last, each word weighing with meaning. Nothing they exchanged that night was hollow, they were words of their true feelings for each other. And then more frantic lovemaking, filthier, sensual sounds filling their bedroom as their bodies moulded into one. Because they knew that it would be their last.

\--

"All packed?" Adrienne asked, hands in her pockets of her jeans as she looked around at the group. "Yep, I think we've got everything" Ron said, levitating the last of the suitcases to the living room where everyone else was waiting.

The morning had been a solemn one, as it was the last one they were spending at the lodge. They'd miss the cabin, the village and the forest for sure. But they'd miss Adrienne too for they had each found a good friend in her.

"Guess we should get going then" George said.

Fred was standing in a corner, pretending to fiddle with the luggage, not making eye contact with Adrienne. She didn't look at him either.

Hermione was the first to hug Adrienne, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her in a warm embrace. "I'm going to miss you so much, please please write to me. Thank you so much for showing us all such a wonderful time this past month" Hermione said. Adrienne rubbed her back soothingly, trying not to cry herself. "I promise 'Mione"

Ginny hugged her too, and then Harry who was beyond upset to leave Adrienne. "I'm going to miss you so much Adrienne" he said simply, wrapping her in a warm, elder-brotherly hug. "Thanks for always being there for me Harry"

"If you don't write to me I'm going to hex you over mail" Ginny said with a sad smile. Next, Adrienne was tackled in a hug by George, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss having you around"

"You too Georgie, take care of yourself and Fred, yeah?" Adrienne smiled, hugging him back. 

"I've never seen him more happier than he's been with you, thank you for that too" George whispered in her ear before handing her over to Ron who exchanged tearful goodbyes with her too. Then, all of them went outside, taking their luggage with them, leaving Fred and Adrienne alone. Adrienne took small steps towards him, she didn't want to waste time in uncomfortable silence.

"I guess this is goodbye" she said, the tears that she had been holding back were finally spilling from the corner of her eyes.

Fred turned around to look at her, his eyes were already red, his lip quivering. Looking at her made him burst into tears and he hugged her tightly, much more tightly than anyone else ever had, as if he was trying to convey all his emotions to her through his embrace. Adrienne returned him the same hug, trying to quieten her sobs in his jumper.

"You're always going to be a part of me Freddie" she managed to say, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. She held on to the grapefruit charm that he still had hanging around his neck, "Don't get rid of this" she tried to smile.

"I wouldn't ever dream of it"

They didn't say 'I love you' to each other, in fact, they didn't exchange any more words after that. Fred simply walked out of the cabin to join the others. They all waved Adrienne one last goodbye before grabbing on to the portkey. Adrienne's eye caught Fred's for a fleeting moment and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. But then, he was gone.

Everyone was gone.

And once again, Adrienne was left alone.

She shut the door of the cabin, slumping down against it on to the ground and finally bursting into loud, painful sobs that echoed throughout the empty lodge. Without the constant talking, chattering and laughter, the place seemed almost haunted by the ghosts of them and the memories they left behind.

And just like that, it was over.


	29. Noah

"Hello Adrienne, nice to have you back" her husband wrapped his arms around her, a polite smile on his face. Adrienne hugged him back lightly, all the while feeling as if something was missing. On her leg, she felt the paws of her little dog digging into her trousers. "Beco!" she smiled, lifting him up in her arms and kissing the top of his head, "I missed you" she giggled as it started to squirm out of her grip, he hated being lifted off the ground.

"Good you're back, I couldn't take care of it anymore, annoyed the hell out of me" Noah said, leading her and Beco into the living room. Her jaw dropped when she saw her parents seated on the couch, drinking from cups of tea.

"Oh Adrienne darling! So nice to have you back after an entire month!" Mrs. Ellis set her cup aside and embraced Adrienne in a hug that seemed more cold than motherly. "You must have gone crazy with all those people at the lodge, god forbid you ever have to go through taking care of those kind of people again" she laughed as if she had just made a very funny joke. Noah and Mr. Ellis joined in too but Adrienne remained silent.

"Go on then, tell us all about what you did!" Mr. Ellis said as Adrienne quietly seated herself on the couch, Beco resting on her lap.

"Erm...the usual. Stayed out of the guest's way like all cabin owners are meant to" Adrienne lied. She hated how naturally it was coming to her.

"Wonderful, wouldn't want you mingling with the likes of them" Noah scoffed, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe, eyeing Adrienne from afar.

\--

JULY

As Adrienne had expected, the sound of the main door shutting and closing and the house elves greeting her husband a good evening echoed throughout the Davis-Ellis mansion. She sighed, reheating the food on the stove before laying it on the table. "Evening" Noah said, sitting down at the table and starting to eat. "How was work?" Adrienne asked, sitting opposite him, her hands crossed under her chin.

"Alright, those workers are blithering idiots, every single one of them. Ever since they made Arthur Weasley head of the muggle artefacts department it's been pure chaos" Noah spat. Adrienne knew he was lying, he just needed an excuse to talk badly about the people he hated.

"How does that bother you? You don't even work in the Muggle department"

"It's all connected" he said vaguely.

After he finished eating, Adrienne got dressed for bed, lying down on the sheets as yet another lonely night descended upon her. It had been a bit more than two months since she had returned from the lodge, yet, it felt like ages. She spent most of her energy trying not to think of him. Sadness filled her as she was faced with the brutal truth every time she looked at Noah's face. Noah was endgame, Fred was a fling. How she wished she could change that.

She felt the bed dip beside her as Noah lay down on it. He turned his head to face her, his eyes raking up and down her body. Adrienne would be lying if she said that he wasn't handsome. Deep blue eyes, dark blonde hair, all the girls at school used to swoon over him. Yet, Adrienne didn't see in him what she saw in Fred.

She felt a hand run up her arm and before she knew it, Noah was on top of her, softly kissing her neck. "It's been long Adrienne" he sighed into her skin, his hands slipping underneath her night shirt.

Adrienne sighed at the feeling of his cold hands on her skin. He slowly started to unbutton her shirt.

Adrienne had denied him intimacy for the past two months, she couldn't do it any longer without him getting suspicious. "Remember what we talked about earlier?" he said and she nodded.

"I mean, Adrienne, you said you wanted one too. There's no better time than this" Noah smiled up at her. Adrienne lay there motionlessly as he undressed her, and then undressed himself.

"You're okay with this right? You seem tired I don't want to force you" he asked. "Yes Noah I'm okay" she replied. Soft whimpers left her throat as he thrusted into her. He felt good, but he didn't feel the same, nowhere near how it had been with Fred. She willed himself not to think about him as she looked away, not meeting Noah's eyes. Sex with Noah was never unpleasant, but it didn't make her feel the way she desperately needed to feel. Wanted.

She closed her eyes because she couldn't look at him without guilt coursing through her veins. She pictured that his hands were Fred's, running over her body, touching her tenderly. Only then did she feel as if she could reach her high. And when Noah emptied himself inside of her, she came too, which was a rare occurrence when she had sex with him.

"Fre-...fuck" she moaned.

Noah collapsed next to her, looking at her with a confused expression on his face. "What did you say?"

"I said...fuck" she replied quietly, mentally slapping herself for letting her tongue slip, "Good night Noah, I'm really tired" she rolled over to her side, facing away from him. Noah hesitated for a few moments, wondering if he should hug her. But then he turned to face away from her too. Adrienne squeezed her eyes shut, tears spilling from its corners. In a few hours, when she heard the light snore of Noah from beside her, she got out of bed and went to the grand living room. The sound of soft pattering on the marble was heard and Beco followed her in the dark, jumping up on her lap as she sat on the windowsill.

"Hello Beco" she cooed, scratching the back of his ears with her fingers. His tail flitted from side to side as his eyes started to droop shut at the comforting feeling. "It's just me and you here, just me and you" she managed to smile, patting his head lightly.

She gazed out of the window, at the stars and the crescent moon, it reminded her terribly of nights back at the cabin. She hadn't ever felt this empty in her life, and she missed them all terribly, she missed Fred terribly.

But all of that was long behind her. Her gaze travelled back to Beco who had now fallen asleep in her lap, "Good night Beakie" she smiled sadly.

\--

AUGUST

"Come outside Adrienne! They're all waiting for you!" Noah called from their bedroom door.

"Give me a second!" she yelled back.

She looked into the mirror, fastening the necklace Noah had bought for her around her neck. She gazed at herself, a small frown on her face. She had lost a bit of weight on her face, making her seem older. She hated it.

"Twenty-three, here we go" she mumbled to herself before heading out of her bedroom. As soon as she appeared in the ballroom, the crowd burst into a loud cacophony of 'Happy Birthday Adrienne!'s. She smiled politely at all of them, thanking them for their good wishes. She realised that everyone who had been invited were pure-bloods of the highest rank, they were all people she barely spoke to. After all, her mother had been in charge of the guest list.

"Do you like it?" Noah asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and leaning over to kiss her cheek. "It's great Noah, thank you" she said. She would've preferred to spend her birthday with Beco, eating out of an ice cream tub. She didn't care much for the lavish and extravagant parties her family loved to throw to show off their wealth.

"Adrienne! Haven't seen you in a long time!" a familiar voice from behind her sounded. Adrienne turned around to see a tall, skinny man with platinum blonde hair and familiar, piercing grey eyes looking down at her. Adrienne grinned, walking out of Noah's grip and taking a couple of steps towards him.

"Draco Malfoy, well well well, finally remembered I existed huh?" Adrienne said, hands on her hips.

"Oh no, you've always been on my mind Ellis" he smirked before walking over to her and embracing her in a tight, warm hug. When they pulled away, Noah rolled his eyes at the both of them. "You both catch up, I'm going to get something to eat" he said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"So Adrienne, what have you been up to this past year? Thought you'd write to me at least"

"Oh a bit of this, a bit of that" Adrienne said cryptically. A band played jazz music in the corner and old couples waltzed gracefully in the ballroom. It was extremely important for any witch and wizard in their inner circle to be well-versed dancers. Adrienne wasn't one, which irritated her mother quite a bit.

"Do you want to go outside? It's too stuffy in here" Adrienne asked, feeling herself getting lost in the whirlwind of people she didn't even know. Draco agreed, taking her outside the mansion where it was much emptier, save for a few drunk couples strolling the massive grounds.

Draco and Adrienne had been close friends back at Hogwarts, they were almost inseparable ever since Draco's second year. "Happy Birthday Bonkers" Draco snickered.

"Ah the old nickname, how could I ever forget?" Adrienne laughed, her first genuine laugh in the last four months. She finally felt at ease as Draco's familiarity lingered around her, she had missed having a friend near her.

"I remember you hated it so much" Draco said, resting his arms against the railing as he leaned on it, gazing out at the half empty lawns of the mansion.

"Still the single, bachelor kinda guy?" Adrienne asked, standing next to him, teasing him with a nudge.

"Of course" he smirked.

"I envy you" Adrienne spoke after a few moments.

"Envy me? Why?"

"Because, you're free to do what you want, I wish I had the same liberty as you" Adrienne sighed.

Draco had known how much Adrienne had cried the night before her wedding. He had been there for her as her best friend. He hated that she had to go through with it but there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, he remembered something, something that could possibly cheer her up immensely.

"Forgot to tell you, I found this letter addressed to you at the Ministry today, it was supposed to be delivered to you but I thought I'd give it myself" Draco said, pulling out a letter from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Can't be anyone important, any letters I send or receive are checked by the house elves anyway" Adrienne rolled her eyes, haphazardly stuffing the letter in her purse, it was probably just some old friend from school.

"Erm, I think you might want to read it now" said Draco.

Adrienne looked at him in confusion as she pulled the letter out of her purse. She turned it around in her hand and her heart stopped in her chest when she saw the 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' label in the corner. She looked up at Draco, eyes wide open, wondering how much he knew.

"You're forgetting that Zabini is my closest friend. He had told me about you and that Weasley boy" Draco said cautiously.

Adrienne's heart rate picked up as she realised what this could mean. She looked at him in alarm. "Don't look at me like that, I won't tell anyone a thing. Besides, I don't even know that much, but I was sure Noah wouldn't like it if he saw you had received a letter from him so I grabbed it from the Ministry before he could" Draco reassured. Adrienne threw her arms around him in gratitude.

"Oh alright alright, I know you love me" Draco rolled his eyes, awkwardly patting her back and she pulled away, smiling. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind.

"Erm...Draco, have you heard from Blaise recently?"

"No the last I heard from him was back in March when he told me about the both of you and then fucked off. Not a peep since then, why?"

So he didn't know about the whole incident with Blaise. She decided to keep it that way.

"Nothing, I was just curious" Adrienne said, playing with the edges of the letter in her hand nervously. Draco looked at her, crossing his arms as a smirk made its way on his face. "Wow, I can literally see the impatience on your face"

"What do you mean?" Adrienne asked innocently.

"I know you're dying to read that letter. It's fine, you can go, we can always catch up later" Draco said, giving her one swift hug before disappearing back into the crowd, presumably to chat up a girl that he could take home for the night.

\--

Adrienne shut the bedroom door, locking it so that no one walked in. She sat on the edge of the bed, glancing at the envelope for the millionth time. "Fuck it" she muttered to herself, ripping it open. From it fell out a small packet and a piece of parchment. Adrienne opened the parchment first, her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

Dear Addie,

Happy Birthday my love, I hope you get the moon and the stars and much, much more like you deserve on your day. Don't get too old on me yeah? I promised you all those months ago on the first of April that I'd make you a mixtape. After loads of help from Hermione, I managed to make one, I've put all the songs in there that remind me of you and also some of my own favourites.

I hope this somehow invokes your taste in muggle music. Even if it doesn't, you've got something to remember me by.

P.S: Hermione is pretty pissed that you haven't written back to her, she misses you. So does George. Harry does too, he really does. Ginny's mad at you for not writing to her, but you know her, she'll come around. And even if Ron tries to hide, I know he misses you too.

There were a few scratched out sentences.

Yours,

Fred

The letter seemed incomplete, as if he had been meaning to say something else. But Adrienne didn't care, clutching the letter tightly to her chest as she fought the tears that were threatening to pour out. She read Fred's words over and over again until they were tattooed in her mind. Then, her eyes fell on the cassette tape that lay on the bed. She picked it up and saw that there was a bit of parchment attached on it with a list of all the songs he had put in.

Apocalypse, Fade into you, Vincent, 505, Dreams...and many, many more. On the back of the parchment were the artists, all muggle names, Cigarettes after Sex, Mazzy Star, Tame Impala, Pink Floyd, Arctic Monkeys, Fleetwood Mac. Adrienne barely recognised any of the names except for the ones that had played on Fred's birthday.

She pulled out the old radio Olivia had gifted her once a long time ago and stuck the cassette in. She rested it on her dresser, sitting on the chair as the first song began to play,

'I have loved you for the last time

Is it a video? Is it a video?'

The smooth, almost ghost like voice of the singer filled the room, and the lyrics did nothing to dry Adrienne's tears. She listened to the first few songs, each one of them reminding her of Fred, of the time they had shared. She pulled open her dresser drawer and removed a piece of parchment and a quill from it.

Dear Fred,

Thank you for the mixtape, it's the most beautiful gift I've ever received.

You told me that everyone missed me, but you didn't say if you did too. Do you miss me Freddie? Do you miss me like I miss you? I feel like you're so far away, like you were just a dream. I don't want you to be a dream, I want you to be with me.

I love you. I love our cabin. I love our room. And I want all of it back with you.

Yours,

Addie

She read the letter she had written over and over until the words made no sense in her head. And then, she stuffed the letter in her drawer, keeping it in the dark because no one was going to see it. Not even Fred.

\--

"I really think we might have done it this time" Noah breathed heavily as he collapsed next to her. Sex, three to four times a week, had become the norm for them. For Noah it was pleasure, and the idea that soon, he could have a little baby. For Adrienne, it was a way for her to keep herself grounded, away from her dreams of a certain redhead, telling herself that this was her life now. Adrienne could have turned Noah down, she wanted to, but she really didn't see the point.

"Who knows, nine months from now..." Noah trailed off.

"Yea" Adrienne said distractedly. She briefly looked at the small, purple potion bottle that peaked out of her bag. 'Birth Control', the label read in simple, black letters. When Noah wasn't watching, she used her wand to discreetly zip the bag shut so that the bottle would be hidden from his view.

Then, she closed her eyes and Noah half-heartedly wrapped his arms around her, as she waited for the same dreams to plague her mind over and over again.


	30. I was all over her

MAY

"Fred, wake up! You're running late again" George rapidly knocked on the door, trying to do up his tie at the same time. He didn't know that Fred was already awake. He had been up for the past few hours, his eyes red and puffy, his head aching. 

Nights like these were when Fred felt at his loneliest. He hated the turning and the tossing and the sobs that seemed to erupt so easily from his throat nowadays. He hated that when he didn't keep himself preoccupied, his mind would drift back to Adrienne. He knew that there was nothing he could do, it wasn't his place to bend her decisions according to his wishes. She wanted to keep her family happy. But he couldn't help but wonder, was she happy? He shook all the thoughts away, he would do anything it would take to get over her, it was just a fling, an affair.

"Coming!" he called out, straightening his tie before heading outside to see George looking at him. He stared worriedly at his eyes, dark circles had formed underneath them. "Fred, you're scaring me mate, your eyes are always so red and puffy in the mornings" George frowned.

"It's nothing George, now let's get to work please" Fred said dully, walking down the spiral steps that led to their joke shop. They had spent the past month making their new product using the flowers they had obtained from the field. Every time Fred even glanced at the flowers, hazy memories of lying amongst the fields with Adrienne would come back to him. So he would let George take care of the flowers instead, going off to do whatever other work was available.

Usually, when the shop closed at 8, Fred would go back to his flat or out for a drink with friends. But nowadays, since he got back from the cabin, he stayed up past midnight, working relentlessly on Ministry papers, cleaning shelves, counting and recounting the money at the cash register. George worried for him but he knew that talking to him would only cause him to snap.

When he'd finally get back to his flat, well past 1 AM, he'd occasionally head straight for the bar, grabbing on to whatever old bottle of firewhiskey he could find. Taking it back to his room, he'd stick one of his mixtapes in the cassette player and would let his collection of music and the alcohol take him away from his thoughts.

Tonight, as per usual, Fred shut off the lights in the shop at around 1:10 AM. But he didn't want to go back to his room, his and George's joke shop was his escape. He summoned the cassette player from his dresser and a small packet of pre-rolled joints that sat in his bedside drawer.

He fiddled with the buttons on the player before letting a random song play, not even paying attention to what it was. He pulled out a pre-rolled joint and lit it using his wand, wrapping his lips around the other end and taking a pull. As soon as the smoke filled his lungs, his entire being relaxed. He dropped his head backwards and let it out in one, smooth puff, the smoke dissipated into the air. George would kill him if he found him smoking inside the shop, but he didn't care. 

Countless puffs later, he was slumped against the counter, sitting down on the ground, the joint hanging loosely between his fingers. The cassette player had started to play a familiar song but he was too high to figure out what it was. He felt so blissfully unaware. His free hand made its way to his neck to fiddle with the grapefruit charm of his chain. He rolled it between his fingers before clutching it tightly in his palm. Slowly, he felt his eyes droop shut, the charm still wrapped tightly in his fist as sleep overtook him.

'Sleeping soundly with the locket  
That she gave you clutched in your fist' 

The cassette player played on.

\--

AUGUST

"Fred? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, pushing the door open, a piece of parchment was scrunched up in her fist, it read: 'Hermy, come over quick, I need your help'

"The mixtape, I forgot how to make it again" Fred said, standing in the middle of a pile of empty cassettes and spools. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "You scared me silly, I thought that something terrible had happened" she said, cleaning up the mess with a wave of her wand.

She opened his cabinet and pulled out a pack of CD's Harry had gifted Fred a long time ago. She started to get to work, showing him exactly how to do it. Fred watched, but his mind was wandering over to somewhere else. Once she was done, she held up the final cassette tape for him to see and he took it in his hands, thanking her.

"I should get going, you made me use my lunch break from the Ministry for this" Hermione said, grabbing her bag.

"Hermione wait, I-I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it Fred?"

"Erm...d-does she...does she ever write to you?" he asked her quietly, clasping his hands nervously behind his back. The corner of Hermione's lips turned downwards as she shook her head. "No she doesn't. I made her promise to write but she doesn't. But I'm too scared to write to her myself because my letters could get intercepted" Hermione reasoned.

When she left his flat that afternoon, her heart sank low in her chest. She could see how much Fred missed Adrienne, he tried not to show it but it was obvious. He had changed, and not in a good way.

In his bedroom, Fred pulled out some parchments, a quill and an ink pot and set to work. He wrote multiple sentences, striking lots of them out, trying to figure out how he could best phrase his thoughts. There was so much he wanted to say to her but he couldn't bring himself to write most of it.

On his final draft of the letter, he signed it by saying 'I love you'. He scratched it off and replaced it with 'I miss you'. But he cut that too and signed it normally: Yours, Fred.

\--

SEPTEMBER

A month had passed since he had sent the letter and the mixtape, an entire month and he hadn't heard back from her. Was it too much to even receive a thank you? Did she hate him? Did she want absolutely nothing to do with him? He felt anger bubbling in him but he wasn't sure who it was directed at. A lot of it was on himself but most of it was on Adrienne.

He knew that he didn't really have a reason to be angry at her but he couldn't help himself. He had been feeling like shit lately and he had really hoped that a response from Adrienne would've made him feel better. But he had started to feel that she didn't give a fuck. Had she really thrown away an entire month of their relationship just like that? Maybe she didn't love him like she said she did.

George reckoned that Fred was bound to feel anger, it was normal. But these days, Fred seemed to listen to no one but himself. Which is why, he didn't let anyone stop him when he called into his home the last person anyone would've expected him to call.

\--

"Freddie darling, I'm so glad you called" Jenna said sweetly, seating herself on the couch. Her blonde hair flowed down to her waist, a lipstick stained smile on her lips. The mini-skirt she was wearing rode further up her thighs as she crossed her legs but she didn't bother to do anything about it. "Hi Jenna, I'll get you something to drink?" Fred offered with a smile.

When George had seen Jenna sitting in his living room, he had almost gagged, quickly rushing into his bedroom so he didn't have to make conversation with her. Jenna, to put it nicely (and according to George) was a bitch. She had made Fred's life hell in Hogwarts. Poking her nose into all his relationships, breaking up and getting back together with him month after month. She was haughty and extremely confident in herself, which would've been good traits if she had known how to use them properly.

Hours later, inebriated from the firewhiskey, it didn't take them both very long to end up in Fred's bedroom, breathing heavily as Fred fucked her from behind, letting all his pent up anger out. She didn't care, she just wanted attention, and Fred was giving it to her. But she knew that he was helpless and she could easily use that to her advantage.

Jenna Colby was determined to make him fall in love with her.

And all that while, Fred Weasley was determined to fall out of love with Adrienne.

When Jenna had fallen asleep by his side, he felt disgusted by himself, but try as he might, he couldn't get himself to stop. Anything to forget Adrienne. Anything to pretend that she was just a dream.

\--

OCTOBER

And so the days went on. Fred's life had become a routine of working at the joke shop, having meaningless sex and pretending that everything was alright. George had managed to tone down the amount of alcohol Fred consumed, and honestly, he didn't mind. Because he was slowly beginning to feel Adrienne fade away.

He'd be lying if he said that deep down he wasn't still in love with her. But after months of trying to forget, she had finally started to feel like a distant memory, and Fred wasn't sure wether he liked that or not.

"Hey Fred, finally remembered you had a family huh?" Ginny joked as Fred walked in, handing her a bottle of wine as a present. Harry and Ginny had recently moved in together.

"Sorry Gin, I've been caught up with work" Fred said, walking into the living room to see George, Ron, Hermione and Harry already seated there, merrily chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey Fred" they grinned as he made himself comfortable on the couch, smiling at all of them. Ginny and Harry had invited everyone for dinner, seeing as it was a weekend and they hadn't gotten together for quite a long time. It was a comfortable evening, an evening filled with food, wine and laughter. But each of them couldn't help feeling that Fred was quieter than usual. It wasn't that he was still hung up over Adrienne, it was just that the last few months had changed him.

When Fred had excused himself to go to the bathroom, Ginny had looked straight at George in concern. "Georgie, it's clear as day, Fred's having the shittiest time of his life"

"I know Gin, but he's going to have to learn it the hard way. Fred fell in love with a married woman, he's going to have to deal with the consequences. I help him as much as I can but there's only so much I can do" George said solemnly. "I love Adrienne, and I know that all of you do too, but there's a reason she can't talk to us, and I think we should respect that"

"You're right" Harry sighed, "But I'm worried about her too"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I mean, it's obvious she isn't happy in her marriage. I could see it" said Harry.

"There's nothing we can do about that, what's done is done, you can't force someone out of a marriage" Hermione said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Fred asked curiously as he walked back into the living room.

"Erm...nothing, more wine anybody?" Ron changed the subject quickly.

\--

NOVEMBER

"Blimey! I think we've got it Fred!" George exclaimed, looking at the bubbling cauldron. He pumped his fist in the air, jumping around happily. Fred shared his excitement, a massive grin on his face. "We did it George"

After months and months of trials and errors, they had finally perfected the potion. They had now started to work on the launching details, thrilled for their new sales. Currently, Fred was at the counter when he heard a jingle of a bell, indicating that they had a new customer. When he looked up to see who it was, his jaw nearly dropped open.

"Malfoy, fancy seeing you here"

"Don't you get so cocky, I'm just here to get some fireworks" Draco said annoyedly. In reality, he had come here for a different reason. Otherwise he would've never come all the way to the Weasley's joke shop.

"You're shopping on your own? Your house elves aren't doing it for you? You really have grown up haven't you?" Fred teased, leading him to the fireworks section. Draco's eyes travelled over the array of products.

"It's for the ball, the annual Masquerade Ball at Malfoy Manor"

"Ah yes, mum was telling me about it. I'm surprised she found an invite in her mail" 

"It's not just for her, it's for all you Weasleys. My mum insisted on it" Draco said, not making eye contact with him as he started to pick up random boxes from the shelf. "Place is going to be swarmed with pure bloods isn't it? Can't wait" Fred said sarcastically.

"You're a pure blood too"

"You know what I mean"

"Lots of people are going to be there. The Blacks, The Lupins', The Davis', The Ellis'" At the last name, Draco paused to glance at Fred's reaction. Fred had frozen in his spot as he heard Adrienne's surname tumble so casually out of Draco's mouth. She was going to be at the ball. Fred looked at Draco who was already looking back at him, and he instantly realised that Draco knew. Or had an inkling at least.

"I'll ring it up for you" Fred muttered, taking the boxes to the register. After paying and taking the bag from Fred, Draco spared him one last look. "I'd be careful if I were you mate" he said before spinning around on his heel and walking out of the store, leaving Fred standing there, baffled and nervous.

Nervous because there was a slight possibility that he would be meeting Adrienne soon after all.


	31. Masked

DECEMBER

Adrienne looked at herself in the mirror, the lace bodice of the long black dress hugged her torso and flowed down to her feet from her waist. It had a plunging neckline and was almost backless save for a couple of strings crossed on her back. She absolutely loved the dress, it made her feel confident. After swiping on some deep, red lipstick, she spun around to see Noah standing there, his arms were crossed over his chest and his jaw was clenched. "You're not wearing that" he said, looking her up and down.

"Why not?" she asked, grabbing her purse from the dresser.

"It's a revealing dress, I won't have my wife dressed as a slut in front of so many people that we know. I've got to meet important Ministry people at the ball, what do you think they'll say when they see you?" he said, his voice raising by a few decibels.

"They'll think that I'm a young, confident woman who knows how to carry herself in whatever the hell she chooses to wear, thank you very much" she spat.

"Shut up Adrienne, you know what you're doing and it's only to spite me. Change before I make you"

"I'm not going to change Noah, and if you make me, I'm not coming. What will the Ministry workers say when they see you've turned up without your wife because she refused to go with you?" she quoted him.

"You're going to pay for this, can't believe I've got a hoe for a wife" he grumbled.

Noah's words hurt her, they really did, but she bit back her anger. She grabbed the mask and the velvet boa scarf from the table, taking large steps towards him, her heels clicking on the ground. "Let's go" she said.

"You're going to pay for this when we get back home" he said scornfully, grabbing her arm harshly and apparating the both of them to Malfoy Manor. The Manor was decorated elegantly with lights and floating candles, the perfumes worn by various men and women mingling into one, sweet scent. Couples, friends and families stood with poise, donning their fanciest robes and masks, gripping glasses of wine in their hands.

Adrienne could barely recognise everyone as their faces were covered with their masks. The real talking and chatting would only commence when their identity was revealed, or if the guests already knew which person they were talking to. Apart from that, they merely roamed the grounds, making conversation with whoever they saw, no matter they were as their identities was hidden. In a way, the masquerade ball was an excellent way to meet new people, the mystery of it all was exciting.

Noah linked his arm with Adrienne's as if they hadn't been in an argument just minutes ago. He led her to a group of old men who were laughing amongst themselves, drinking from crystal glasses of firewhiskey. "Mr. Delor, Mr. Smith, so lovely to see you here" Noah put on his charm to greet his colleagues.

"Noah Davis? That you?" a grey-haired man looked Noah up and down, trying to see behind his mask.

"Yes Mr. Smith" he shook his hand, "This is my wife, Adrienne Davis-" 

"Ellis-Davis, wonderful to meet you sir" Adrienne smiled sweetly as Mr. Smith took her palm in his and kissed the top of it. "Good lord, can't see behind your mask and I can tell you're a pretty one. Nice catch Davis" Mr. Smith grinned at Noah and Adrienne puked internally at his remark. Soon, Noah indulged himself in conversations about business and the Ministry. Adrienne found herself standing in a corner, sipping from a glass of wine. She had been looking for Draco but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on Adrienne, let's dance" Noah said, approaching her after an hour of conversing with his friends and colleagues.

"You know I don't dance" she said, resting her glass on a table.

"It's tradition, you can't deny your partner a dance at a masquerade ball" Noah said, holding his hand out for her. He had been wearing a detailed, deep blue mask that brought out the colour of his eyes, the same eyes which were looking her up and down impatiently as he waited for her. Adrienne sighed, slipping her hand into his and letting him lead her to the dance floor. A quartet sat in the corner, playing all sorts of music that were fit for a lavish ball.

Dancing with Noah was a tedious task because his steps were unexpected, fast. She kept stepping on his toes and he'd look at her in irritation, cursing her mentally. The ballroom was alive with masked couples dancing synchronously to the same tune, glittery gowns fluttering in the air as the women were twirled, the rhythmic tapping of their heels clicking on the marble floor, the laughter of those who enjoyed to dance filling the room. To save her from her misery of dancing with Noah, Draco appeared just as another song began to play.

"Addie, may I steal you for a dance?" Draco asked, bowing down with his hand outstretched.

"Have her back soon, and best of luck dancing with her" Noah said drily, leaving them alone to go dance with someone else instead. 

"Such a prat" Draco laughed, pulling her into a much simpler dance than the one she had had with Noah. "Hey! Don't you talk about my husband like that! I am his faithful wife and I love him" Adrienne said dramatically and the both of them burst into laughter.

"He's a lucky man, he's just too stupid to realise it and to treat you the way like you should be treated"

"He's not lucky actually, we're both equally terrible to each other" Adrienne said, "All of that aside, I'm glad to have you by my side Draco, I really did miss you"

"Course you did"

"I'm serious! My only best friend from Hogwarts and you went MIA for an entire year!"

"I had the time of my life though" he smirked, "Bahamas, Hawaii, Goa, do you even know how many girls in bikinis you find over there?" he grinned, earning a slap on the shoulder from Adrienne. 

"Wish I had something like that to keep me excited all year round" Adrienne sighed. She noticed Draco glance behind her shoulder and suddenly, he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to give you that something right now" he said before twirling her around and extending his arm to pull her away from himself. She expected him to bring her back in but suddenly, in a matter of seconds, she felt someone else grab her hand and pull her into his chest, continuing the dance as if nothing had happened. Adrienne looked up at him to see that his face was covered by a mask.

But then she saw his eyes and her knees nearly gave away at the sight of them. The same brown eyes that she had dreamt about night after night, the same brown eyes that she had looked into months ago when she had said 'I love you'. Neither of them said a single word as Fred led the dance gracefully, not looking away from her for even a second.

"Fred" she mumbled, holding his hand even tighter, feeling like she never wanted to let go ever again. For the first time since April, she felt safe. "Evening, love" he smiled, as if he wasn't meeting her for the first time in months. His voice had gotten deeper, like he had matured since they had last met. 

For the first time in her life, Adrienne didn't stumble when she danced. With Fred, dancing was simple, it was easy. He took care of her. He twirled her around and pulled her in so that her back was against his chest "Fred what are you doing?" she asked breathily, barely being able to believe that he was standing right behind her. His fingertips trailed down her bare arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"I'm dancing with you" he spoke into her ear, twirling her around once more so that he was facing her now to resume their dance. "You know what I'm trying to say, what are you doing here?" she said.

"I was told you'd be here. I couldn't waste the chance"

"You know I'm here with my husband and with people who know me. If they see me dancing with you-"

"That's why we're wearing masks" he said before dipping her so far back that she could see the both of them in the mirror behind her, "So I can do this" he whispered, and through the mirror, she saw him leaning over and pressing his lips on the column of her throat. The touch of his skin against hers caused shockwaves to go up and down her body, a sense of familiar need filling the pit of her stomach. A need for Fred.

This was wrong, so wrong.

He pulled her back up, the song was over, bringing an end to their dance. "How did you get in?" she asked. "Got an invitation of course, all the Weasleys were invited" Fred answered, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. It had been a long time since he had heard the sound of her voice.

Suddenly, a loud booming voice was heard from the stage. "As the night of mystery and hidden identity comes to a close, you may now remove your masks" the voice announced. Fred and Adrienne looked at each other and slowly unmasked themselves.

When Adrienne saw Fred's face, she was shocked. His cheeks had sunken in, the red blush that adorned them had disappeared. Dark circles sat under his eyes, indicating the many sleepless nights he had had to endure. But to her, he was still the handsome, beautiful Fred Weasley she had fallen in love with. Fred was staring at her too, baffled. She mirrored the same changes on her face that Fred had. But he couldn't believe how she could look even more gorgeous since the last time he'd seen her.

Suddenly, Draco walked past the both of them, quickly leaning over to whisper a couple of words in Adrienne's ear. Adrienne's eyes widened and she quickly pulled away from Fred's arms. "Fred I have to go, Noah's looking for me" 

"Adrienne wait!"

But she didn't listen, running away for fear of being seen by people who would make her life hell if she was spotted anywhere near him.

\--

"Noah, when are we going home?" Adrienne asked impatiently, her arm linked with his. She had been on edge the whole night, she hadn't seen Fred ever since their dance but she had caught glances of Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry talking and laughing amongst themselves. They hadn't noticed that Adrienne was at the ball too.

"Hello dearie! Are you Adrienne Ellis?" a kind voice sounded from behind them.

"She's Adrienne Davis actually" Noah said as the both of them turned around to see who was speaking to them. The voice belonged to a plump and sweet looking middle-aged woman with curly, fiery red hair that flowed to her shoulders. She wore a lovely green dress and next to her stood a tall man with similar coloured hair. The moment Noah saw him, he tensed up.

"Mr. Weasley" he nodded, holding out his hand for him to shake. Noah was at a lower rank than that of Mr. Weasley so he had no choice but to treat him with respect if he wanted to keep his job. Adrienne's heart sunk in her chest as she realised who the couple were. Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Oh! How lovely to meet you both" Mrs. Weasley smiled politely, shaking both their hands warmly. "My children have told me all about you Adrienne, I believe you were a phenomenal host at the cabin"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, your sons and daughter were nothing short of lovely guests too" Adrienne said. She was getting more and more nervous by the minute and all she wanted to do was get back to her bedroom and hide there forever.

"I know we barely know each other, but me and Arthur, and all my children would love it if you could spend the Christmas holidays with us at the Burrow. I never let someone who has hosted people from our family go without having them at my house in return. It's a Weasley tradition"

"Ah yes, it is. We've hosted countless people over the years all thanks to my wife here" Arthur said fondly, looking down at her.

"Actually, we don't know if that's such a great idea-" Adrienne started.

"No I think it's wonderful! If you're willing to have us we would love to come!" Noah said brightly, suddenly turning his charm on. Adrienne looked at him in confusion, Noah was the last person she had expected to go anywhere near the Weasleys.

"Wonderful! We'll write to you soon! I cannot wait to have you both at the Burrow, we're going to have a lovely time!"

\--

"Noah what the hell was all that about?" Adrienne asked as they finally apparated back home. "What?" he said innocently.

"How could you agree to go to the Burrow? I thought you hated Arthur Weasley and his family"

"Trust me, no one hates the Weasleys more than I do. But it's a good chance for me to butter him up so I can get the higher job at the Ministry like I've always wanted" Noah said, he was already formulating an entire plan in his head.

Adrienne looked at him with disgust. Only he would be willing to go as far as pretending to like a person just so that he could use them for his own good. "So we're really spending Christmas at the Weasleys?" Adrienne asked nervously.

"Yes, and I don't care if you don't want to, you're coming with me. Look at it as a business opportunity" Noah said sternly. But that's not what Adrienne was worried about. She was worried about a particular redhead who would be at the Burrow too, celebrating Christmas with her and her husband. 

"This can't be good" Adrienne mumbled to herself, dread coursing through her veins as she pictured what could possibly go down at a place where her husband and her former lover were under the same roof.


	32. The Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight domestic abuse, very, very light physical abuse (please skip the bits after the Quidditch match if all of that makes you uncomfortable)

It had been two weeks since the Masquerade Ball at Malfoy Manor. Whatever feelings Fred had for Adrienne that he had successfully managed to almost shove away had come pouring back into him the moment he saw her face. But the way she had reacted, he was sure she wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

He assumed that the months they had spent apart had only resulted in Adrienne finally falling in love with her husband. So he did what he had been doing ever since April. He kept quiet about it and slowly tried to push the feelings away once more. And the only way to do that was to move on from her with other people.

Fred walked out of his bedroom at the Burrow, pulling on his sweater as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning mum" he smiled, kissing her on the forehead as he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down on the table. Everyone else was still asleep, Molly was usually the first one to wake up and for the past few weeks, so was Fred. It was him and his mum in the kitchen, spending time together as he helped her with cleaning the dishes and such.

Fred sipped from his cup, leaning back in his chair. Suddenly, he realised that something was off. The table looked longer than he remembered it. And there were two extra chairs too "Mum? Why've you put an extension charm on the table? And set up two extra places? There's only nine of us. Did George invite Oliver?"

"Hmm? No Fred, those seats are for the Ellis', I told you yesterday, don't you remember?" Molly said, starting to fix some breakfast for all the people who would be waking up anytime soon.

It was as if Fred's heart had started to beat in his mouth. He was sure he hadn't heard his mum right. There was no possible way she was being serious. "The Ellis'? Noah and Adrienne Ellis?"

"Yes, now get over here and help me with breakfast" Molly said distractedly.

"And they're going to be here today?"

"Yes Fred-"

"And they're spending the whole of Christmas with us?"

"If you had payed any attention last night, you would've known that I had invited them here weeks ago. Now you get your arse here Frederick and help with the breakfast or you're not getting any" Molly said. She had a tendency to get stressed whenever she invited guests to her home. Fred shakily got up from his seat as he made his way to the toaster. He absentmindedly used his wand to toast pieces of bread as he realised that this Christmas could either be one of the best times of his life or a complete disaster.

"Please don't ever put Jenna in the same room as me aga- Oh hi Fred!" Ginny stopped what she was saying as she saw Fred standing in the kitchen. She sat down at the table, Hermione, Harry and Ron soon followed.

"Where's Jenna?" Fred asked Hermione and Ginny, the three girls were sharing Ginny's room.

"Still taking a shower I think" Ginny said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Jenna. Fred had momentarily forgotten about her. What would Adrienne say when she meets Jenna? Her and Fred were practically dating at this point, maybe it was a good thing. It would keep him away from Adrienne. After a few minutes, Jenna bounded down the steps, a sweet smile on her face. "Morning everyone" she said sweetly.

"Good Morning Freddie" she said, standing on her toes and kissing his lips. From behind them, Ginny pretended to gag, causing Ron and Harry to smirk. George and Arthur was soon downstairs too and everyone enjoyed a good breakfast.

"Alright everyone, listen up, I want you on your best behaviour because Adrienne and Noah are going to be here-"

"WHAT?" Everyone's eyes, except Arthur's, widened and some of them even almost choked on their tea. "Adrienne and Noah are going to be here?" Hermione asked.

"You lot are unbelievable! I told all of you last night that they would be spending Christmas with us"

"Erm..Molly dear, if I remember correctly, you were about to tell them but then you fell asleep on the armchair" Arthur interrupted, looking sheepishly at her.

"Oh. Well now you know, now they'll be here any moment so please make yourselves look presentable" Molly huffed.

"Is mum serious? How on earth did she manage to invite them here? And Fred, what are you going to do when she-" Ron started but was interrupted by Fred motioning for him to shut up because Jenna was sitting right there.

"When she what? What is he talking about Fred?" Jenna asked, narrowing her eyes at Ron.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Fred played it off, shooting Ron a dirty glare. Jenna cuddled into Fred's side, "Who are the both of them anyway? Adrienne and Noah?"

"Adrienne's the owner of the Arcanus Lodge in North London, remember I was telling you about it?" Fred said.

"Oh. Her. I think I've heard of her, she used to go to school with us didn't she? The biggest bitch I've ever met" she spat. Fred felt himself getting angry at Jenna's words but he controlled himself, clenching his fists as he pretended to agree with her.

"Yea she is" Fred said distractedly and everyone except Jenna, who seemed more than pleased, stared at him in horror. Fred didn't know why he said that, he figured if he was going to be Jenna's boyfriend, he might as well be on the same page as her. Ginny almost puked when she saw Fred slide his hand into Jenna's and interlacing their fingers together.

After an hour, there was a loud knock on the door. "Ooh that must be them!" Molly said, rushing over to the door. Fred remained seated on the armchair with Jenna, unsure if he should get up and greet the couple.

"Adrienne, Noah! We're so glad you decided to join us for Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley gave them both a warm hug which they returned.

"ADRIENNE!" Ginny cried lunging on the her and wrapping her arms around her. "Oh Ginny! I missed you so much!" Adrienne laughed, hugging her back.

But Ginny pulled away and slapped Adrienne on the shoulder, hard. "You missed me? I could tell by all those letters you sent to me" Ginny said sarcastically. Adrienne stayed silent as Noah looked between her and Ginny in suspicion. He hadn't expected her to be this close to his wife.

"You must be Noah" Harry said, breaking the awkward silence. Harry didn't look very happy to see him but smiled politely anyway, shaking his hand. George did the same and Ron simply waved. Adrienne's eyes fell on Fred and her breath hitched in her throat when she saw him with a blonde woman practically sitting on his lap. When she looked more closely, she realised the blonde woman was none other than Jenna Colby. Fred glanced at her and Noah before getting up from his seat. "Hello Adrienne" he nodded his head curtly before looking at Noah.

"I've heard much about you" Fred said, holding out his hand for Noah to shake. Noah took it, looking at him in indignation. There was something about Fred that didn't sit right with him. But then again, he was a Weasley, he didn't expect much else.

"Erm...let's get some lunch yeah?" Hermione said sweetly, breaking the tension in the air as everyone followed her to the dining table that Mrs. Weasley had set up with a wide range of food that she had made for everyone.

"This is wonderful Mrs. Weasley" Adrienne complimented, spooning some food on to her plate.

"Absolutely delicious" Noah said. Adrienne was completely stupefied by his kind behaviour. He hadn't even spoken to her as sweetly as he did to the Weasleys. He really did want the Ministry job badly.

"So, Adrienne, tell me more about your job" Jenna said sweetly, something flickering in her eyes as she took a sip from her glass of water.

"I'm a cabin owner, I host guests there from time to time. And when I'm not hosting I like to work at pet shelters. I love taking care of cats, owls and dogs" she said fondly, thinking about her little Beco back home.

"Ew, animals? I can't stand them, they're so filthy. Aren't they Fred?" Jenna looked at him, batting her eyelashes. Fred looked up at Jenna, "Uh...yes. Filthy" he said quietly before going back to eating from his plate. Everyone who knew Fred Weasley knew that that was far from true. He loved animals, especially hedgehogs, like the ones he'd seen back at the cabin.

"I think Jenna's right. I mean, after we got married, Adrienne practically forced me to adopt a dog. So of course, I got one for her. It's been a mess since then, he's one of the most annoying things I've had to endure back at home. And that says something seeing as we have so many elves working for us" Noah remarked.

The moment Noah spoke the last sentence, Hermione looked up at him with her brow raised. "You've got elves working for you? she asked. Harry, Ron, George and Ginny looked up from their plates in amusement, giving each other a 'this should be fun' look.

"Oh yes, loads of them. We've got quite a big house you see, we need someone to take care of it"

"And are the elves happy there?"

Noah looked baffled at her question. "Happy? I wouldn't know that. But they're a lazy lot, you have to kick them around to get work done, and even a few good kicks and punches aren't enough. I had to deny them food once just so that they'd get to work" Noah laughed. Hermione looked at him in horror.

"But that's abuse! You can't treat house elves that way!" she said, resting her fork down on the table as she looked up at him, her expressions showed that she was angry.

"They're elves, Hermione. I don't think they deserve treatment that's equal to us witches and wizards anyway" Noah said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No Noah, I think that they should be treated normally, just like us witches and wizards. Anyone who doesn't treat them right should be ashamed of themselves" Hermione crossed her arms.

Adrienne felt Noah tense up beside her in anger, his jaw was clenched and his fists tightened around the cutlery. She rested her hand on his, "Let it go Noah" she said quietly. Fred noticed her hand on his and immediately sprung up from his chair, "Who wants to play some Quidditch?"

\--

"Alright, on team one we have, Ginny and Adrienne as chasers, Noah for beater and Harry as keeper. On team two, Fred and Hermione as chasers, me as beater and Ron as keeper. We're playing without the snitch so the first team to score 50 points wins. Is that clear?" George addressed everyone. Soon, all of them assumed their positions as Jenna sat on a chair outside the Burrow, watching all of them play. She had declined to play because she hated the sport with a passion.

There was a sound of a whistle and everyone rose on their brooms. Adrienne and Hermione hovered around and watched as the game unfolded in front of them. It started off simple, Fred and Ginny raced each other as they chased the Quaffle.

"Adrienne get it!" Ginny yelled, throwing the Quaffle at her. Adrienne caught it and flew to the goalpost, easily managing to shoot it in. The first goal was an easy one and Harry, Ginny and Noah burst into cheers. Fred looked at her, mouth slightly open and Adrienne noticed so he quickly looked away.

"Ronald you're the fucking keeper! Pay attention!" Fred shouted irritably at Ron. The next round started with Adrienne flying with the Quaffle, but Fred neared her, flying alongside her.

"I'm winning this game Ellis" he said, bumping into her side as he tried to grab the Quaffle from her.

"Try all you want Weasley, it's our team that's going to win. Catch it Ginny!" Adrienne yelled, throwing the Quaffle at her but George smacked a bludger at Ginny and Hermione caught it instead, everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Nice one 'Mione!" Ron cheered.

"Well don't just hover there! Get a move on!" George said as he smacked another bludger at Adrienne who was trying to retrieve the Quaffle from her. Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't a very skilled Quidditch player and Harry caught the Quaffle when she threw it at the goalpost.

"Not a very smart one is she?" Noah snickered.

The game went on and things started to get heated. George and Noah, who used to be one of Hogwarts' most skilled beaters along with Fred were hitting bludgers at each other, mostly in some sort of rivalry and Adrienne had to yell at them to stop. Soon, both the teams were tied at 40.

Fred was in possession of the Quaffle and was making his way towards the goalpost, Adrienne right behind him when suddenly, in a matter of seconds, Fred was thrown off of his broom by a bludger hitting him straight on the shoulder. He cried in pain as he fell to the ground, rolling to his side on the grass as he clutched his shoulder in agony. Ginny hadn't even noticed he had hurt himself badly and she caught the Quaffle, shooting it in.

"WE WIN!" Ginny cried but she looked around her to see everyone except Noah descending back to the ground, worry etched on their faces. "Oh my god" she muttered, following them to see Fred on the ground.

"What the hell happened? Oh Freddie!" Jenna gasped, crouching on the ground next to him.

"Get him inside, he might've dislocated his shoulder" Ginny urged. Everyone glared at Noah who was slowly getting down on to the ground too. He was the one responsible for the bludger.

"You should've been more careful!" George said in exasperation as he used the levitating spell to carry Fred to the Burrow.

"He should've been more watchful" Noah defended. Adrienne grabbed his wrist, indicating for him to stay back while everyone else made their way back to the Burrow.

"Noah! Why the fuck did you do that?" Adrienne asked once everyone had disappeared into the house.

"What? It's not like it's my fault"

"You're lying, I saw you hitting the bludger forcefully, directing it to Fred. You knew it would hurt him. What is your problem?"

"I don't like him"

"So you dislocate his fucking shoulder?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, I was only doing what a beater does. Now let's get inside" he started to walk away.

"Don't you walk out on me like that, I'm talking to you! When we get back in there you're going to apologise to Fred"

"I will do no such thing. He can go fuck himself" Noah spat.

Adrienne looked at him, her chest heaving in anger, a sheen of sweat on her face from the Quidditch she had played "You're unbelievable" Adrienne snarled. Noah grabbed her wrist, harshly enough to form bruises.

"I won't have my wife talk to me like that, your mum didn't teach you to be more respectful? Now keep your mouth shut and come into the house, do you understand me?"

"You're hurting me" she said quietly, trying to twist her wrist out of his grip. But he only tightened his fingers more, "I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he shouted, shaking her forcefully.

Adrienne tried to bite back tears at how much she was hurting. She nodded slowly and Noah let go of her, walking back into the Burrow. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and followed him inside. Fred was lying on the couch, shirtless, his body sweating. A large purplish bruise spread on his shoulder and it looked ghastly. Molly had just fed him a couple of potions that would heal him in no time.

Adrienne immediately rushed over to him, crouching down next to Jenna who was already tending to him.

"Oh goodness Fred, are you alright?" she asked, softly resting her palm on his abdomen. Fred winced rolling his head to the side to look at Adrienne. He looked straight into her eyes before nodding slightly. Jenna looked at Adrienne in disgust.

"Stay away from him, it's your husband who did this. And I can take care of my own boyfriend" she said before pushing Adrienne to the side so she could go back to talking and taking care of Fred.

Adrienne felt a pang of anger in her chest but she got up from the floor, her heart sinking as she left Fred and Jenna alone. The word 'boyfriend' triggered something inside of her. She stood next to Noah as she watched Jenna and the rest of the Weasleys stand by Fred's side. She felt horrible, and for some reason, responsible for Fred's injury.

"Let's go upstairs" Adrienne mumbled to Noah, leaving them behind with Fred as they went up to the room they were meant to share.

All of a sudden, she began to feel like an outsider.


	33. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Very small mention of domestic abuse and an even smaller mention of light physical abuse, these are sensitive topics so please, please do not read if you are uncomfortable with it. Don't ever put up with any form of physical abuse.

When Adrienne and Noah went downstairs to the living room the next day, no one except Hermione and Ron sat there. Hermione was reading a book and Ron was half asleep on the couch, his head resting on Hermione's shoulder.

"Morning Hermione, where's everyone else?" Adrienne asked, sitting next to Noah on the loveseat.

"It's 7 AM, what do you expect? They're all asleep, Molly and Arthur are cleaning up the shed I presume" Hermione said, her eyes trained on the text in front of her. Noah glanced at her, a disgruntled expression on his face. He had made it perfectly clear that he loathed Hermione and Fred above the others. Adrienne wanted to punch him on the face for saying that about two people she loved but she stopped herself because nothing good could ever come out of being angry at Noah.

Ron suddenly snorted and awoke with a jerk, looking around him in confusion. "What time is it?" he asked, his voice deep and raspy from sleep. Adrienne noticed Hermione's eyes widen and a blush creep up on her cheeks before she coughed, "7 AM".

"Ron what are you doing up at this hour anyway? You're never awake before 9" Adrienne chuckled. "I know, I know, but 'Mione here wakes up at 6 every morning so I wanted to give her company, besides, I should probably get used to it anyway" he replied.

Hermione's face was well hidden behind the books but Adrienne could almost see right through it and she knew that she was blushing hard at Ron's words. "You can go back to sleep Ron, I don't want to keep you up" she said softly, a little smile on her face.

"No no, I want to stay here with you" he gave her a tired smile before looking into her book, "So tell me about this book you're reading"

Adrienne watched Ron and Hermione with a warm heart. She had noticed that in some ways, they had both changed from when she knew them. He still had irritable habits but Hermione learned to live with them, even love them. And Ron payed more attention to her, as if she was the most important thing in the world to him. Then Adrienne glanced at Noah who was sitting right next to her, a newspaper in hand.

The first few years of marriage were supposed to be fun, right? Then how did she never feel that way with Noah? Other pure-blood friends of Adrienne who had also had arranged marriages said that they fell in love with their husbands after, but that didn't seem to be the case with Adrienne, try as she might.

The door to the Burrow opened and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their faces flushed from the cold. "Oh good, you're up! Adrienne dear, do you mind helping me with tea?" she asked. Adrienne jumped up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley. Noah noticed that Arthur was free and so he went up to him to start his mission of 'buttering up the boss'.

"So, Adrienne. I don't know much about you but I do know that all my children love you" Molly smiled, magicking a saucepan on the stove. Adrienne pulled out the tea leaves, unscrewing the lid. "I love them all too, I had a great time with them at the cabin"

"You know, it's odd, when they all got back they seemed pretty glum. I tried to cheer them as much as I could but I don't know what was going on with them. And Fred, my son's changed completely" she frowned, letting the tea leaves steep in the water. Adrienne didn't make eye contact with her.

"I'm sure they were just missing the cabin" she said quietly, pulling out some cups from the cabinet. "And as for Fred, he's got a girlfriend now. I'm sure they're happy" it hurt her to even say those words.

"Ah yes. Jenna" If Adrienne hadn't been paying attention, she would've missed the tone of disapproval in her voice. "Nice girl she is, keeps him busy, takes his mind off of whatever it is that he keeps thinking of" Molly sighed, looking up at Adrienne.

"I worry about him. He thinks that I care about my other sons more and that I don't notice his misery. But I do and I try to talk to him about it but he doesn't say a words. He's so different than the noisy, talkative Fred I've known my entire life"

Adrienne started to realise that that was all her fault. She was the reason he was in this state.

"I'm sorry about bothering you with all this darling" she said, cracking her knuckles before beginning to pour the tea in the cups, "I'm sure you've got enough on your plate as it is"

Adrienne remained silent as she took the cups to the living room to see that everyone except George was up. She noticed Fred sitting on the same armchair as yesterday, Jenna on his lap. He didn't even look at Adrienne as she passed him and Jenna a cup.

"Morning Fred" Adrienne decided that if Fred wouldn't speak to her, she would do it instead. But he didn't respond, so she spoke louder.

"I said Good Morning Fred"

He finally looked up at her, a blank expression on his face. "Good Morning Adrienne" he said, his tone just as blank as his face. Her name falling from his lips almost sounded like a swear word. Jenna shot a dirty look at Adrienne, "He's still in pain from that injury you caused, leave him alone" she spat.

Adrienne huffed, taking her place on the couch next to Ginny who wore a massive sweater with the letter 'G' on it. Harry was out in the shed, mending one of his old broomsticks. Hermione and Ron were reading a book together and Noah sat with Arthur, talking to him about something that was familiar only to them.

"GINNY!" George's voice boomed from upstairs.

"Uh oh" she muttered, getting up from the couch and hiding behind it, "Tell him I'm out". Loud footsteps sounded on the staircase and George appeared. Everyone except Noah, Arthur (who had both moved to the kitchen to have their conversation) and Jenna, burst into laughter.

There George stood, wearing the tiniest green sweater with the letter 'G' on it. It barely reached past his ribs, leaving his midriff exposed.

"Gin you give me my sweater back, right now" he narrowed his eyes, looking around for her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know mate, haven't seen her" Ron said, trying to bite back a chuckle. Just then, Harry walked in, shaking his head like a dog which had just gotten wet in the rain, to get rid of the snow in his hair.

"Hey everyone- Gin what are you doing behind the couch?" he asked in confusion, looking at her from the door. George took long strides towards the couch and lunged on to Ginny, "STOP IT!" she yelled, punching him in the face. George groaned, moving away from her.

"It's just a sweater George"

"Yes but it's my sweater, you've got your own" he whined, pointing to the one he was wearing, the one that actually belonged to Ginny.

"Yes but yours is so much more comfy" she smiled, climbing back on to the couch as she snuggled into Ron who wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"You really are the baby sister of the family" Hermione laughed as she looked at Ginny and Ron with pure adoration in her eyes.

"If you ask me, George, I think a crop sweater looks really sexy on you" Adrienne smirked.

"I never said I didn't look sexy, it's just uncomfortable" George huffed, summoning another sweater from upstairs.

The whole time, Jenna looked at all of them with disapproval on her face. Fred had barely responded to the whole situation as he absentmindedly picked on the end of his sweater. Jenna leaned back against him and whispered something in his ear to which he simply nodded.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful but for Adrienne and Fred, it was more uncomfortable than anything else. They barely spoke to each other. It was even worse than when they were enemies, at least they talked then. Now, an awkward silence hung in the air whenever they were in close proximity. But it didn't look like Fred seemed to mind as he was constantly occupied with Jenna.

Adrienne was busy reading a book when she felt the couch dip as Noah sat next to her, an irritated expression on his face. "That Weasley is a tough cookie to crack" he grumbled. Adrienne ignored him, she was too buried in her book to even know what he was talking about. Noah looked at her, getting more irritated by the second.

"Are you listening to me?" he said, raising his voice a little bit. Adrienne still didn't notice but then suddenly, she felt the book being snatched out of her hands.

"I'm talking to you" he snarled, shutting the book and throwing it on the couch next to him. "What do you want?" Adrienne narrowed her eyes at him. She was thankful the living room was empty at the moment because she could feel another argument creeping up on them.

"You don't even fucking care about your husband's job, here I am, trying to provide for the both of us and you don't even bother to listen when I tell you about my problems?"

Adrienne wanted to point out that not once in their marriage had Noah ever listened to her problems. "Go on" she sighed.

"Never mind it, go back to reading your book, it's not like it matters to you anyway" he said, lifting the book and slamming it in her hands, the corner of it hitting painfully on her finger.

"See, this is your problem. Instead of listening to what I have to say you just yell at me" Adrienne said, trying not to lose her patience. Noah leaned in closer to her, grabbing her wrist tightly once more. It still hurt from when he had gripped it last evening, "Frankly, Adrienne, I don't give a damn about what you have to say" he spat before getting up from the couch and leaving her alone in the living room.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Mrs. Weasley briefly glancing at her from the kitchen, a worried look on her face but she looked away just as quickly. Adrienne snapped the book shut, leaning back into the couch as she closed her eyes. She felt as if she couldn't breathe.

She shakily got up from her seat and made her way upstairs, wandering the hall aimlessly. She was unsure which room belonged to her, and her vision seemed to waver as she felt another wave of breathlessness wash over her. She often felt this way after arguments but she never bothered to do anything about it.

Adrienne pushed a random door open, hoping it was the bathroom, but she almost tripped and fell over when she realised that she was in the wrong room. She saw Fred sat up against the headboard of the bed, shirtless, as Jenna straddled him. Her hands were in his hair, her lips on his as she kissed him like there was no tomorrow, grinding on to his middle and moaning into his mouth. But when she heard the door click open, she pulled away to see Adrienne standing there.

Instead of getting angry like Adrienne had expected her to, Jenna simply smirked at her before going back to making out with Fred, all the while looking Adrienne in they eyes as if she was trying to say 'he's mine'. He hadn't even seemed to notice, even if he did, it didn't look like to Adrienne like he cared.

"S-sorry, I thought this was the bathroom" she whispered, quickly shutting the door, her breaths getting more shallow by the second.

"Adrienne are you alright?" Harry's voice sounded in the hall as he hurried over to her.

"I-I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I could help-"

"I said I'm fine Harry, now can you please point me to the room my husband and I are sharing, I can't seem to find it" she said, taking deep breaths to compose herself. Harry looked at her concernedly but led her to Percy Weasley's room anyway, the room which had been given to Noah and Adrienne for the stay.

\--

"Mr. Scamander was very proud of me for that one. I think I did great" Noah boasted about one of his accomplishments at the Ministry. Arthur and Jenna listened but the others didn't really seem to care, wrapped in their own conversation about Charlie and Percy who were both currently in Egypt. Adrienne remained quiet, taking small bites of her food. She didn't look at Fred even once, embarrassed from earlier.

"Bill and Fleur are going to be here in a few days, I haven't seen them in a long time. Unfortunately they're not going to stay past Christmas, they're spending the rest of the year at Fleur's home in France" Molly said brightly.

"Oliver's going to be here soon too, can't wait for you to meet him mum and dad" George said, almost jumping in his chair in excitement.

Noah shot a dirty look at George before he looked at Molly, "I must say Mrs. Weasley, I'm amazed at how many kids you managed to take care of" he said sweetly. Adrienne couldn't believe him, she knew it was just a facade, he was only pretending so that he could be in Arthur's good books.

"Oh Noah, you flatter me, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Arthur was there with me all along" Molly smiled at her husband.

"Well you should give me and Adrienne some pointers, we've been trying you know, for the past few months now. Fingers crossed we hear the good news any time soon" he said innocently.

Everyone except Molly, Arthur and Jenna almost choked on their food. Adrienne looked at Noah, her eyes widened, fists clenching the cutlery in her hands.

"Is that so? Erm...well I pray we see a little Ellis running around your house soon" Molly said though there was a hint of something in her voice that Adrienne couldn't put her finger on. Molly glanced at Adrienne, giving her a quick smile.

"Uh...I'll be back in a bit" Fred mumbled, his fork clattering on to his plate as he hurriedly got up from his chair and walked right out of the house.

"I'll go check on him" Jenna said but Ginny stopped her. "Don't" she warned.

Jenna glared at Ginny but sat back down. Adrienne bit her lip, looking at the spot where Fred had been sitting earlier. She wanted badly to follow him outside but she couldn't, not with Noah sitting right there.

"Well Adrienne, what do you think? Gonna give me some news any time soon?" Noah smiled at her sweetly.

She didn't respond, her eyes fixed on her plate as she pushed her food around, her mind full of Fred. Noah silently scowled at her but kept his mouth shut, he would just have to wait till tonight.

Once dinner was over, everyone was sitting in the living room, drinking from cups of hot chocolate. Adrienne's gaze kept travelling to the door, it had been about 20 minutes since he had left. She looked around to see that everyone was busy talking, Noah was upstairs writing some letters and Jenna was taking a shower. Now was her chance.

"I'll be back" she said, getting up from the sofa and heading outside in the bitter cold, the breeze nipping at her skin. She pulled her coat tighter around her as she searched for Fred.

"What are you doing here?" his voice sounded. Adrienne looked to her side to see Fred sitting in the snow, his back slumped against the wall as he looked straight ahead of him.

"I came here looking for you" she said, moving to stand in front of him.

"Go back inside" he said curtly.

"I'm worried about you Fred, you haven't spoken to me-"

"Just go back inside Adrienne. Please"

"Fred, I am not going to go back inside until you tell me what's going on" she said sternly. Fred got up from the ground and stood in front of her, towering over her completely.

"I told you to get back inside, I don't want to talk to you, or anyone. I'm fine" he spat before leaving her standing alone in the snow as he made his way into the shed. She knew he did not want to be followed so she left him alone, piercing, cold tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

\--

"I'm so glad you're spending the night with us, we've missed you!" Hermione smiled as she sat up on her bed which she was sharing with Adrienne. Ginny and Jenna were sharing another bed in the same room.

"I'm happy too, it's nice to be with just you girls for a while"

"Tell us about your life back at home Adrienne, we never got to know much" Ginny said.

"To be honest Gin, I'd rather not, escaping it is why I came here in the first place" Adrienne chuckled. She felt relaxed to have only Hermione and Ginny around her. She would prefer it if Jenna wasn't here but she didn't really have a choice.

"Noah's a nice man Adrienne, I'm sure you and him have a wonderful married life together" Jenna said, "And hearing from what he said about you guys trying for a baby, I assume he's good in bed too"

Adrienne stared at her like she was a whole other creature. "Erm...thanks?" Adrienne said, she wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"It's like Fred, he's absolutely fantastic. This one time-"

"Oh my god Jenna, no, please, he's my brother" Ginny said, horrified.

"So what? Don't be such a bore. C'mon Hermione, you tell us about Ron. Is it true what they say? All Weasley men have similar styles? I'm sure he's done loads for you in bed"

Hermione started to feel very uncomfortable, looking down at her hands in her lap. Adrienne and Ginny noticed, glaring at Jenna, "Stop it Jenna" Adrienne had to stop herself from yelling.

"Or what? Your husband's going to beat you up again? I saw the marks on your wrist so don't you lie" she smirked. That was the last straw.

"Hang on a minute Beat you up? What is she talking about?" Ginny and Hermione asked, anger in their tones. Adrienne got up from her bed, walked over to Jenna, and grabbed her collar, pulling her close to her face.

"Don't you ever, ever poke your nose in my business again" she said, her tone lowering and dripping with anger. Jenna yanked Adrienne's hand off of her, moving to the edge of the bed. "Keep your hands to yourself, wouldn't want me complaining to Noah would you?"

"Fuck off Jenna, FUCK OFF!" Adrienne yelled, pushing her harshly by the shoulder using her hand. She tried to control herself from throwing a punch on her face, she knew it would upset everyone. And Fred. But when she looked back to see Ginny and Hermione, she realised that they wouldn't mind if Adrienne started to beat Jenna up right then and there.

"Leave her, she's not worth it" Ginny mumbled from behind her, she too looked like she was going to slap Jenna right across the face.

During the night, Adrienne couldn't sleep even if she tried. She kept tossing and turning in her sheets as everyone slept soundly next to her. Which is why it came as no surprise when she found herself in the kitchen, sipping from a glass of water as she tried to calm her beating heart. It was only after a few minutes that she noticed a yellow, flickering light in the shed through its window. Was Fred still there?

She walked out of the Burrow and trudged through the snow, wrapping her arms around her as she made her way to the shed. She pushed the door open to see Fred sitting against the wall, half-asleep, a burnt out cigarette between his fingers. His face was flushed red from the cold and his lips, chapped. The shed was illuminated only by the yellow candlelight.

Adrienne kneeled down in front of him and took the joint from between his fingertips, throwing it away. This woke Fred up and he looked at her with half-lidded eyes, but this time, he didn't ask her to leave.

"You should go inside, it's getting cold" Adrienne said, pulling her knees up to her chest as she sat in front of him.

"It's much nicer here. And quieter. George is a blanket hog" Fred said sleepily, pushing himself up to sit properly in front of her. For the first time since he had met her at the Ball, he got a proper look at her. She was so beautiful. Even though he had convinced himself that he was falling out of love with her, he was wrong, he fell more in love with her everyday. And that love crippled him because he couldn't have her the way he desperately wanted to.

"Why've you been ignoring me?" she asked, after a few moments.

Fred took in a deep breath, "This is going to sound stupid but I was mad at you. Mad at you for leaving, mad at you for not replying to my letters. I know they're stupid reasons but I couldn't help myself. I looked for anything that would make me fall out of love with you"

"Did it work?" she asked quietly, twiddling her thumbs together as she looked into his eyes. They seemed watery as the flicker of the candlelight reflected in them.

"No. Not one bit. It only made things worse"

Adrienne rested her chin on her knees, still looking up at him, unsure of what to say. He was finally talking to her and that's what mattered the most.

"You were being a real dick you know that? I thought you hated me, you didn't talk to me even when I tried talking to you"

"I'm sorry" he said, feeling ashamed at being immature about the whole situation. Silence hung between them once more.

"So, you and Noah are trying for a baby. I take it it's going well?" he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"We're not" she said. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Birth control"

Fred fell silent, watching each of her expressions. She looked tired, and sad.

"I can't have a baby with a man while I'm still in love with another" her voice wavered and Fred's heart started to beat out of his chest. She still loved him.

"You...you still...?"

"Of course I do! God I can't get you out of my mind Fred, you're-you're everywhere" she said, she felt tears in her eyes for the millionth time. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on to his lap, a frown on his face, "I can't stay in love with you" she cried. Fred kissed her tears away, tightening his grip around her. He rested his hands on her cheeks and made her look at him.

"Stay in love with me just for this week then?" he said, his thumb wiping her tears away.

"Just for this week?"

"Only for this week" They both knew he was lying, there was no possible way they could stay in love only for a week.

"We keep doing this, again and again and again" Adrienne sighed as he leaned over to press his lips on her neck. His touch brought back all those sensations in her that she'd missed.

"We're Fred and Adrienne, of course we do" he murmured, his hands slipping under her shirt and sliding up her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. When his fingers reached her breasts, he realised she wasn't wearing a bra, causing him to let out a groan. His thumbs poked the underside of her breasts, swiping underneath them before he massaged them under her night shirt, his fingers flicking her nipples. Adrienne unbuttoned her shirt, throwing it away before she pulled off Fred's sweater and t-shirt.

A bandage was wrapped around his shoulder, bruises peaking out from underneath. Adrienne trailed her fingers lightly on the gauze, looking up at him in worry. "I'm so sorry about this"

"It's nothing, it barely hurts anymore" he assured.

Fred lowered his head and started to bite and suck on one nipple, taking the other one in his hand as he massaged it roughly. Adrienne threw her head back, grinding against him as she did so. She could feel his erection press up against her ass and she shivered.

"Wait, what about Jenna?" she asked, pulling away breathlessly.

"It's just sex with her and I understand if you feel uncomfortable with her being around" he said understandingly, "It's only you I want"

"It was just sex with us too in the beginning, remember that?" Adrienne laughed, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"That's different, I fell in love with you. I don't think I can do that with anyone else"

"You're going to have to because when I leave from here after Christmas, we're going back to being strangers" she said quietly.

"Until then..." he said, slightly lifting her up to pull down her pyjamas, "You're all mine" he smiled, discarding the cloth somewhere in the shed. Adrienne arched her back up as Fred planted kisses down the valley of her breasts and her stomach, massaging her hips with his hands.

"Freddie I just need you inside of me...n-no teasing" she moaned as his fingers slipped in her underwear, teasing her clit.

"Need to see how wet you are for me before I fuck you Addie" he nipped on her neck, his middle finger travelling to her entrance where he could feel her wetness. "Bet no one else can do this to you huh?"

Adrienne was completely under his mercy, one of his hands massaging her breast and the other hand down her underwear. She could only arch her back, her own hands gripping his knees. "No one else Freddie, only you"

The words stirred something inside of him and he pulled her underwear off. He could feel his erection pressing painfully hard in his boxers. Adrienne palmed him, "Guess no one else could do this to you either" she said, feeling his length through the cloth. She pulled out his erection before spitting lightly into her hand and wrapping her fingers around his length. Just the sight of it made Fred moan and shiver, his grip tightening on her hips.

She started off with slow, teasing strokes, running her thumb lightly over the sensitive tip. Fred shuddered, wrapping his own hand around hers and making her move faster, soft moans escaping his lips. "N-no, I-I want to come inside you" he said after a few moments, removing her hand from him.

"A little desperate, Weasley?" Adrienne smirked as Fred lifted her up using her hips. She positioned his tip against her entrance.

"Not desperate, just missed you" he grinned before slamming her hips down on to him. The both of them let out loud, guttural groans at the feeling of each other.

"Shit Freddie, forgot how well you filled me up" Adrienne moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and starting to bounce in his lap "So fucking big"

"No one else fills you up like this, isn't that right?" he moaned, resting his hands on the tops of her thighs and letting her do all the work. He felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach when he saw her looking like a perfect angel on top of him, her chest heaving with each bounce, her body paler than normal from the cold, her cheeks flushed. He grabbed the ends of her hair and pulled on them, causing her to let out a louder moan.

She slapped her hand over her mouth, afraid that someone would hear. "Move your hands away, I want to hear those pretty little noises you make" Fred ordered, she moved her hand away and placed them on his shoulders instead, trying to move faster but her legs shook from the pleasure.

"Please Freddie, I want you to fuck me"

"Pity, I'm not going to until you come just by fucking yourself on me" he growled in her ear. Adrienne moaned in frustration, bringing her hand to her clit to touch herself but Fred batted it away, "Wanna see if you can come from just my cock"

With those words, he grabbed her hips and pulled out of her. "What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"Turn around" he said, his darkened eyes raking over her body lustfully. He had propped himself up against the wall. Adrienne followed his instructions, turning around so that her back was facing him. He lowered her on to his length and Adrienne's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the new angle.

"Oh my...fuckkk" Adrienne moaned loudly. The fact that she wasn't even being able to see Fred but knew that he could see her made it even more exciting. She started to move up and down, and all the while, Fred's hands trailed up her torso and found themselves on her breasts, kneading roughly.

"Wish you could see yourself, you look so hot" Fred groaned, pinching her nipples between his fingers and then moving his hands to her shoulders to squeeze them, "Didn't know you had a freckle over here" he said, leaning over to kiss it. The simple action sent Adrienne into overdrive and she slammed herself down harder on to him, earning a round of loud moans from them both.

"Fred p-please, I-I can't" she said, her movements becoming sloppier as her legs continued to shake. Fred grab the ends of her hair and yanked her head backwards so she could look up at him, "C'mon Addie, I know you can, you're doing so well baby" he said before tilting her head and pressing a long kiss on her mouth, his hands leaving her hair to toy with her nipples again.

Adrienne rested her hands on his thighs and used them as leverage to lift herself up, arching her back so that her breasts were pushed further into his hands. Then, she slammed down even harder than before.

"Oh..my...fucking god Adrienne-shit- do that again" Fred breathed heavily, his tip had hit a particular spot roughly, sending a wave of pleasure shooting up and down his spine. Adrienne repeated what she did and Fred almost came right there.

"How the fuck did you do that? That felt so good" Fred squeezed his eyes shut. Adrienne repeated her actions a few more times but by then, she was a quivering mess and could barely support herself on him.

"Fred please, I'll do anything, anything you want if you just fuck me" Adrienne pleaded.

"Since you've been such a good girl"

Suddenly, Adrienne found her side pressed against the cold floor as Fred entered her from behind, his hand gripping her hip. He wrapped one leg around hers, giving them both a deeper angle.

"Oh shit your pussy feels so good clenching around me like that-like it was made just for me" he whispered the last bit in her ear and Adrienne rested her hand on his side, grasping it lightly as she felt her orgasm wash over her from the pleasure and from his words.

"Fred I'm going to come" she said in between bursts of rhythmic moans.

"That's it, just like that" he groaned loudly as he felt her clenching around him. His cock twitched inside of her as the movements of his hips stuttered, filling her up with his come, fucking it into her. He had missed this feeling more than anything in the world, and the thought that only he could make her feel this way, only he could fuck her like this. It was obvious that Adrienne was nowhere near satisfied with Noah.

And Fred was going to make her forget about him, even if it was just for this one night.

"Think you can take one more?" Fred said before taking her in her arms and helping her stand against the wall, not even waiting for an answer. "I'm not going to be able to walk if you give me another one. He'll notice" Adrienne breathed.

"Good, let him see just how good I give it you" Fred smirked before standing on his knees. He leaned over to suck marks on her hipbone, his hands running up the back of her thighs and resting on her ass, massaging it to relieve some tension. Then, he hooked one hand under her knee and lifted her leg up so that it was resting on his shoulder, giving him access to her dripping heat.

"Gonna make you forget his name because you're only going to be screaming mine" Fred said before diving in, wrapping his lips around her swollen clit. Adrienne let out a cry at the touch, she was already sensitive from before and even the simplest of things made her entire being shake.

"I-I don't think I can take this, it's too much" she said, pulling her hips away from him.

"Are you sure?" he murmured, his warm breath fanning her inner thigh as he made gentler movements this time, flicking his tongue on her clit. "Because I think you can and I think you will. You're going to take it like the good little girl you are" he said, smacking her ass lightly.

Adrienne ran her fingers through his hair before pulling at his roots. Fred let out a sinful moan into her pussy, the vibrations of it travelling up and down her body. He realised what it did to her and continued moaning into her as his tongue did all the hard work. Adrienne pushed her calf on to his back, bringing him closer to her. She kneaded her breast with one hand, the other still in his hair.

"Taste so good I could eat you all day long" Fred growled, teeth grazing lightly against her clit. Without warning, he stuck two fingers inside her and curled them inwards. The other hand was on her thigh, spreading her legs open for him. Adrienne looked down only to see a mop of red hair, his eyes closed as he ate her out.

"I-I won't stop you from doing that-Oh my fucking god, yes! Oh shit" Adrienne cried as she ground her hips against his face, pushing his fingers in deeper. Black spots appeared in her vision as she came for the second time. But it was different this time. She squirted all over his lips, getting lots of it on his hands. Fred stared up at her with lust in his eyes, impressed. He licked every bit of it off, making a show of sticking his fingers into his mouth and sucking them one by one.

"That was so fucking hot" Fred said, resting his cheek against her thigh as he caught his breath. Adrienne scratched his scalp lightly, her leg still resting on his shoulder. Fred turned his head to the side and kissed the top of her knee that was on his shoulder, smiling against her skin.

After cleaning up, they were now laying in each other's arms on the old rug in the shed, Fred's fingers tracing patterns on her shoulders. It was the most calming yet sensual sight that could be witnessed, the candlelight dappling their flushed, naked bodies, their eyes staring into the distance as they thought of each other. "We really shouldn't be doing this" Adrienne sighed.

"That's never stopped us before" he mumbled, kissing the top of her forehead, "I love you Adrienne"

She looked up at him, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "Only for a week?" she asked.

"Only for a week" he replied quietly, he hated to say it.

"I love you too Freddie"


	34. Kicked Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of this story, Oliver and George are the same age.

"Everything must be perfect, Bill, Fleur and Oliver are going to be here soon" Molly said, rushing around in the kitchen. Everyone was sat in the living room, relaxing with mugs of tea as they listened to some of Fred's old mixtapes.

"Oliver's only going to be here in the evening mum. Besides, you never give us as much attention as you give them, we're your sons too y'know?" George teased.

"If you're my sons then you're going to get here and help me in the kitchen"

"On second thought..." George said hurriedly, he was too lazy to move from his seat. "I'll do it" Fred rolled his eyes, a grin on his face.

"What's up with him? He seems more cheerier than I've seen him in a while" George said, glancing at Fred in the kitchen. He had kissed Molly on the cheek when he had entered before helping her to clean the pile of dishes near the sink.

"Oh it must be the time we spent together yesterday afternoon, doesn't take much to make a man happy" Jenna winked. Everyone except Noah, who chuckled, made disgusted faces. Adrienne tried to bite back a smirk because she knew exactly why Fred was in a good mood, and it definitely wasn't Jenna. She looked at him with adoration in her eyes as he practically danced in the kitchen, leaning over to peck his mum on the forehead or on the cheek every once in a while to calm her nerves from all the work she was doing.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad he's up and about, it was getting quite dull to see him so quiet. What's a Weasley family without Fred and George's constant babbling?" Harry grinned, fixing the glasses that had slid down the bridge of his nose as he was reading the Quidditch magazine.

"Y'know Harry, you should really get rid of those ghastly glasses. They make you look really nerdy. And haven't you ever heard of a haircut? I know you're the famous Harry Potter and it's your signature look or whatever but you can do so much better" Jenna laughed. Everyone went silent.

"Excuse me?" Ginny said quietly, her tone dangerously low.

"No don't get me wrong, I know his glasses are like his thing but-"

"No, I don't think you heard me right" she said, getting up from her seat and walking over to her, bending down so that they were face to face "When I said excuse me, I meant 'shut the fuck up and keep your opinions to yourself'" Ginny spat.

George and Adrienne had to bite their lips to hold back a cheer while Ron stared at Ginny with pride in his eyes. Hermione smirked. But Harry frowned, looking down at his lap.

"No need to be rude, I was just trying to make conversation" Jenna huffed.

"Conversation and bullying are two completely different things, Jenna, I won't have you talk about my boyfriend like that" Ginny said before walking back to Harry. Adrienne noticed that Harry looked hurt and a wave of anger and resentment washed over her. How dare she make him feel that way?

"I don't think she's entirely wrong, I mean that haircut is disgusting" Noah leaned over to whisper in Adrienne's ear. She gave him an 'are you serious' look but chose not to make matters worse than they already were, keeping her mouth shut.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to give each of you a job to do. Adrienne darling please go and help Fred in the kitchen, the rest of you, out with me to shovel out some of the snow" Molly announced, "And Noah, Arthur wants you upstairs to help him with some Ministry work"

Noah nodded and immediately dashed up the stairs while the rest halfheartedly followed Molly out in the cold. Adrienne smiled, making her way to the kitchen, glad to have some alone time with Fred.

"Hi Freddie" Adrienne said, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind as she pressed a kiss on his shoulder. Fred rested his hands on top of hers, looking down at their intertwined fingers with a warm heart and a smile.

"Hi Addie, missed y-what's this?" he asked suddenly, holding one of her hands up for the both of them to see. The sleeve of her sweater slipped backwards, just enough for some bruises to peak out from the corner. Adrienne quickly pulled her hands away, her eyes widening slightly.

"Erm...it's nothing. It was there when I woke up in the morning, probably hit it somewhere in my sleep" she said quickly. Fred didn't look very convinced but he nodded hesitantly. The both of them stood next to each other in comfortable silence as they manually washed the dishes.

"Did you hear what Jenna had to say about Harry?" Adrienne asked.

"I did" he sighed, "Can't believe I invited her here. I just thought she'd be a good...rebound from you, y'know? I hate being that guy but I just think she's really clingy"

"And rude, and annoying"

"Hmm, am I sensing a little jealousy here?" Fred teased, nudging her on the side.

"Me? Jealous? Of Jenna? I don't want to be rude but I don't really see why I'd be jealous of her" Adrienne laughed. She hated Jenna more than anything and she wouldn't want to be someone she hated.

"Besides, it was my name you were moaning last night, not hers" Adrienne nudged him back with a smirk. Fred spun her around to face him, "No lie there" he grinned, tapping her nose with a soapy finger, causing her to scrunch up her face.

"You're getting soap all over me" she whined as he rested his hands on her cheeks to pull her in for a messy kiss. Fred grinned mischievously before suddenly splashing some more soapy water on her from the sink. She gaped at him like a fish before closing her mouth, a playful expression on her face.

"You're going to regret that" Adrienne yelled, pulling out her wand and shooting a variation of an 'Aguamenti' spell at him, causing his entire sweater to get wet.

"ADRIENNE!" he yelled. She doubled over in laughter but before she could do anything else, Fred lunged at her and hugged her in an attempt to get her sweater wet as well. Adrienne tried to peel herself away from him but he only hugged her tighter, causing her to let out a giggle.

"Okay okay I give up, we're even" she said in between laughs and Fred finally pulled away from her. "You're so cheeky" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I've been told" he smiled, pecking her lightly on the side of the forehead before they started to clean up the mess they had made, using the drying charm on themselves. They cleaned up just in time because the door to the Burrow opened and in walked Jenna. She quickly shut the door behind her. She looked around to see Fred and Adrienne standing in the kitchen and immediately made her way over to them.

"Hi Fred" she said, standing on her toes to kiss him but Fred instinctively moved away, causing her to miss. She made a weird face at him, wondering what the hell he was up to.

"Sorry...um...hi" he said awkwardly. Adrienne shook her head, going back to finishing up the last of the dishes, trying her best not to listen in to Fred and Jenna's conversation.

"I''m so glad I escaped from the cold, can't believe they were making me work in the snow" Jenna sighed. Fred frowned at her, crossing his arms,

"Mum's been very stressed Jenna, I mean, the least you could do is help her out. She's getting older and she can't do it on her own" he reasoned.

"I know but she's got everyone else to help her out, she won't notice if I'm gone. Now come upstairs with me" she said the last sentence in a sultry tone, causing Adrienne to almost puke. Fortunately, they were interrupted by the door opening once more.

Molly, Ron, George, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Bill and Fleur walked in, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. "Fred! Adrienne! Look, it's Bill and Fleur" Molly called them in from the kitchen.

"Nice to have you home mate" Fred grinned, giving his brother a hug and patting him on the back. "And Fleur, lovely to have you too" he kissed her on the cheek. Adrienne thought that Bill was very attractive, scars on his face, red hair flowing to his shoulders. He was almost the same height as the twins but slightly bulkier.

"You must be Adrienne, I'ave heard loads" Fleur smiled, wrapping Adrienne in a hug. Adrienne felt as if she was in a trance, she couldn't take her eyes off of Fleur because she was very enchanting, very beautiful. Then she realised that it was because she was part Veela.

"Oh yes, loads. Fred here never stops talking about you" Bill grinned. Just then, Noah walked in to the living room. He noticed Bill and Fleur standing there and went up to greet them. "Afternoon, I'm Noah, Adrienne's husband"

Bill looked at him in confusion but shook his hand anyway "Oh...erm, I didn't know Adrienne was married. Nice to meet you Noah, I'm Bill" he said politely. Then, he shot a look at Fred, his gaze flitting between him and Noah.

"Uh...hi" Jenna said to Bill, looking at him as if he was the most gorgeous man in the world. Fleur immediately noticed and glared at her, linking her arm with Bill's.

"What are all of you waiting over there for? Let's get you lot some lunch" Molly hurried them all to the table. "Haven't had your food in ages mum, not that Fleur here isn't a fantastic cook, I think her coq a vin beats yours" Bill chuckled as he sat next to Fleur at the table.

"I don't doubt it for a second, but we can all agree that no one makes better Shepherd's pie than I do" Molly said, resting a large pie dish in front of them, it looked absolutely mouth watering.

Lunch passed by like a breeze. As usual, Noah was on his best behaviour whenever Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were around. The only thing that seemed to make lunch a bit uncomfortable was Jenna. She stared at Bill the whole time, asking him questions after questions, not giving him a chance to talk to anyone.

At one point, Fleur had leaned over to Adrienne, who was sitting next to her, to whisper 'At what point is it appropriate to shove the pie ladle down her throat?" Adrienne had choked on her food, trying to swallow it down in between laughs. She already loved Fleur and they had barely even talked.

"Aren't we all proud of Georgie here who finally grew a pair and got with Wood? The both of them have been eyeing each other since Hogwarts" Bill slapped George hard on the back, "When is he getting here anyway?" he asked.

"Just before dinner I think" George blushed, looking down at his plate.

"I knew Oliver, he was a good friend of mine, you've got yourself a nice one Georgie" Fleur said, spooning some dessert into her mouth, "In fact, it would interest you to know that he told me everything back in Hogwarts"

George's eyes widened and he looked at her, spoon still in his mouth. "What?"

"I knew about your relationship back in school, Oliver's not a very good keeper of secrets" Fleur laughed, "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone else" she reassured him.

"Well it's all out in the open anyway though I can't believe he told you" George shook his head, resuming to eat his food. Soon, the group found themselves lazing around in the living room, talking amongst each other. Molly and Arthur had gone upstairs for a nap.

It was the perfect afternoon though Adrienne wished she had been cuddled up next to Fred rather than sitting with Noah. After a few moments, she noticed that Hermione, Fleur and Ginny had shifted to the corner of the room, away from everyone else. They looked up at her and motioned for her to join them.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting down next to them.

"Jenna, I don't have a good feeling about her" Fleur said, her expression angry, "She keeps flirting with my husband!"

"And she made the most terrible remarks about Harry. He's been feeling down ever since and nothing that I say to reassure him makes him feel better" Ginny said, she looked fierce, as if she wanted to sock Jenna in the face and then drag her by the hair to fling her off of the planet.

"And she keeps asking me about Ron, it's making me uncomfortable" Hermione said quietly.

"I don't get what her deal is, Fred shouldn't have invited her in the first place" Ginny rolled her eyes. Adrienne agreed with the rest of them, she would love nothing more than to kick Jenna out herself.

They all turned around to see that Jenna had situated herself right next to Bill, twirling her hair using her finger as she made conversation with Bill who looked around uncomfortably as if asking for help. But Jenna only leaned in closer, batting her eyelashes at him.

"That bitch" Fleur got up from her seat and made her way over to the both of them.

"If there's one thing Fleur and I have in common, it's anger issues, so this should be fun" Ginny smirked.

"Could you leave for a bit Jenna? I need to spend some time with Bill" Fleur said calmly at first.

"You can spend time with him whenever, we only get to see him a few times" she retorted. Fleur clenched her fists, trying to control her anger.

"I mean what I said. Leave him alone" Fleur said, trying to maintain her composure.

"Or what?" Jenna said, getting up "You jealous? Jealous that if you weren't a Veela, he probably wouldn't even be infatuated with you?" Bill looked at Jenna in surprise. Bill being Bill had tried to be kind to her but he hadn't expected her to be that rude, he felt himself beginning to get angry at her words. No one spoke to his wife like that.

"Leave before I force you to" Fleur was turning red.

"You can't, Fred invited me here, didn't you Freddie?" she said, looking up at him sweetly.

"Actually Jenna" he said, walking over to her, "I invited you here because I thought you were a good person. But you made fun of not only Harry, you didn't help out my mum even after she welcomed you into her home. Then, you humiliated my sister-in-law and my brother using nothing but lies. So I think you should leave" he said angrily, crossing his arms.

Jenna was vexed. She glared at everyone, "Fine, but you're going to come crawling back to me before you even know it" she spat at Fred, she summoned her stuff from upstairs, her belongings packing themselves. She grabbed her suitcase and with one last angry look, she disapparated from the Burrow.

"Thank God" everyone breathed, falling back on to the seats, "It's like I can breathe again" Ginny said.

Adrienne glanced at Fred who was already looking at her. They exchanged a quick, warm smile before looking away from each other. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. "If that's her again I'm going to explode" George huffed, making his way to the door and pulling it open.

"What did I miss?" Oliver grinned. He dropped his bags in the snow and stepped forward, just as George wrapped his arms around his neck, meeting him in a kiss. Everyone except Noah hooted as Oliver pushed George against the door, cupping his jaw as he kissed him.

"Disgusting display of affection, they should get a room" Noah muttered to Adrienne but she payed no attention to him, smiling and hooting along with everyone else.

"Wish all my entries were like that" Oliver laughed as he finally pulled away breathlessly, heading inside the Burrow to greet everyone else. George followed him, a prominent blush on his face. He couldn't even take his eyes off of him as he greeted George's family and friends one by one.

"Whipped, he is" Fred grinned.

The warmth of the Burrow that evening was unmatchable. The scent of peppermint, gingerbread and hot chocolate wafted through the air, the sound of the crackling fire filling their ears as everyone laughed and talked heartily. The Christmas lights shone bright as each of them sat with their friends and their lovers, enjoying the perfect end to the otherwise imperfect day. And even though Adrienne couldn't get to sit in Fred's arms, she shared sweet, knowing glances with him across the room, feeling her heart warm up just at the mere sight at him.


	35. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of violence in the end, mentions of domestic abuse

"Morning Adrienne darling" Noah murmured, his hand slowly sliding underneath her t-shirt, her skin cold under his touch. Adrienne frowned internally, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Morning Noah" she said quickly. Before she could do anything else, Noah climbed on top of her, littering her neck with kisses. Adrienne felt sick in the stomach at his touch and quickly pushed him away. He looked at her in confusion, attempting to touch her again but she blew off his actions once more, getting out of bed.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked irritably, "You've been acting weird for the past few days"

"I'm just not in the mood" she said quietly, pulling on her dressing gown as she made her way to the bathroom. She started to brush her teeth as Noah followed her inside. "You never seem to be in the mood lately"

"Forgive me for not wanting to have sex every other day" as soon as she said those words she realised that they were not entirely true, she did want to have sex every other day, just not with Noah. She felt terrible for entertaining these thoughts.

"Alright I'm not going to force you, but you know we both want a baby, and your parents a grandchild, we should really get to it if you want to get pregnant" he reasoned.

"We have enough time" Adrienne replied, stepping in the shower to wash her tension away. She knew that both her and Fred were being very careful, using all the silencing charms and meeting only when everyone else was asleep. But it was weird for her to think that her husband was in the same house, in some ways, it made it exciting but she also realised how immoral it was. She felt guilty but she pushed the feelings away. It was only for a week.

Downstairs, everyone was hogging piles of pancakes when Noah and Adrienne joined them.

"Ah! Noah! You're here. I've been called to the Ministry today and tomorrow to do some last minute work and I want you to come with me. We'll be spending the whole day there" Arthur said, folding his newspaper and resting it on the table.

"Yes sir" Noah nodded obediently.

"I still can't believe they're calling you during the Christmas Break" Molly frowned, handing them each a plate of breakfast. "Work is work dear, and as head of department I have a duty to make sure that everything runs smoothly" Arthur replied.

"That reminds me, Verity wrote to us saying that the new stock of Boggart Bangers and Peace Disturbers are going to be delivered today" George said.

"Today?" Fred whined, "Does that mean we're going to have to go to work?"

"Yea, we should, don't want those delivery boys to mess up the delivery, they're all completely useless. We should leave around 3" George said, biting on some toast.

"D'you think I can come see the joke shop George? I've only ever seen it once" Oliver asked. George looked up at him, surprised, "I thought you hated all those products, you made such a big deal about them at school"

"If I'm being honest I always thought they were pretty cool, until you set one off in the Quidditch ground and practice was delayed for weeks. But I'd love to see them now" Oliver said excitedly.

"Ah, one of our better pranks" George grinned.

"Adrienne, you haven't seen the joke shop either, would you like to come?" Fred asked suddenly. Fred and Adrienne almost never spoke to each other directly when Noah was around in fear of slip ups so this came as a bit of a surprise to her.

"Erm...Noah's going to be at the Ministry and I'll get bored here on my own, so I'd like to come" she said, hoping she wasn't giving anything away. Even simple conversations with him in Noah's presence made her nervous. Noah pursed his lips together, looking at her, but it wasn't as if he could stop her, not when Mr. Weasley was still there.

"Perfect, the four of us leave at 3 then"

-

Even though the sun had started to set at 3, thanks to the brutal English winters, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was still as bright and buoyant as ever. It stood tall and proud in the snow, the shiny red walls gleaming underneath the darkening sky, seeming to illuminate the entire street with its glow. And once one got inside, it was like a whole other world. Random joke shop products whizzed about in the air which smelled heavily of gunpowder, chocolate and love potions. Due to Christmas, the shop was as busy as ever and was left under the care of the holiday staff.

"We close on the 26th and reopen on the 29th, after Christmas and before New Years" Fred explained to Adrienne and Oliver.

Today was the 23rd of December, and that meant that the shop was as lively as ever, customers rushing about to do their last minute shopping. Fred and George had told Adrienne and Oliver earlier at The Burrow that the shop was heated internally, making it seem as if it was summer all year round. This was why everyone was wearing thin cotton clothes. Adrienne herself wore a skirt and a blouse when she was told that it might get a bit hot.

"Verity, here will show you both around. George and I should get to the office to get some work done" said Fred, making his way to the back with George.

The tour of the joke shop was truly magical, Oliver and Adrienne had a great time messing about with the various products. Oliver had accidentally set off a firework in the middle of the shop and he looked like a deer caught in headlights when the commotion finally subsided, causing bouts of laughter from George and Adrienne.

By the time 5 PM rolled around, the crowd reduced but there were still a good number of people browsing the store. Oliver had gone off to a couple other shops in Diagon Alley to do his Christmas shopping while Adrienne chose to stay back. She sat on one of the chairs in the back, her gaze following Fred everywhere he went.

She couldn't stop staring at him, the crisp, white shirt he wore which was tucked into a pair of black, skinny trousers, hugged his biceps and torso in all the right places. The sleeves of it were rolled up to his elbows, his bright red tie slightly loosened around his neck. He had beads of sweat forming on his forehead from all the running around that he was doing.

At one point, she watched him lift his arms up to remove a large box from the shelf, the veins in his arms popping out. He noticed Adrienne gawking at him from across the store and winked at her before carrying the box to the counter and removing the products from it. Adrienne clenched her thighs together at the mere sight of him, she could feel the wetness pool between her thighs at the thought of what exactly those arms and that body of his could do. They hadn't been together in a few days and she missed him.

Suddenly, an idea crossed her mind, she was getting bored and Fred visibly needed a break. Why not? She knew it was dirty but that's where all the fun was.

She made her way to the bathrooms and pulled off her underwear, a lacy red one that she knew drove Fred crazy. She pulled the end of her skirt a bit lower because she didn't want anything private to be seen by the rest of the crowd too. Making her way back outside, she walked over to the counter where Fred was standing, reading something off of a bit of parchment.

"You look tired Freddie" Adrienne frowned, leaning against the counter. "Yea but all this bloody work is never ending, if I had known running a shop required this much paperwork..." he sighed, picking up another piece of parchment.

Adrienne took a couple of steps closer to him and grabbed his free hand, slipping the garment into it. She leaned over to his ear, "Something to keep you going" she whispered before moving away from him.

Fred looked at the lacy material in his hand and his eyes immediately darkened, his jaw clenching as his cheeks turned red. He looked up at Adrienne, pocketing the underwear, his gaze travelling down to her middle as he realised that she was wearing nothing underneath the skirt. Adrienne simply winked at him, her hands behind her back.

"Fred get your arse over here" George called from behind a shelf. He was carrying a stack of boxes, trying to keep them from falling.

"Why don't you use your wand George?" Fred yelled back, still distracted by the cloth in his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll help him, sir" Adrienne said sweetly before heading off to George. She could here Fred groaning behind her at the name she had called him and she smirked to herself, knowing that her plan was working.

The whole time she was helping George carry the boxes, Fred stared at her. The way she stood on her toes to reach up to things, her skirt rising to her mid-thighs. He was the only one other than her who knew that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"I don't know what it is you've done but Fred hasn't stopped staring at you ever since you got here" George said, handing her a box.

"Me?" she feigned surprise, "I've done nothing"

"Yeah right" he scoffed, walking over to another shelf "He's been standing behind the counter for ages, we all know what that means" he said. Fred had long ago taken his position behind the counter, and Adrienne smirked as she realised why he was standing over there. The counter hid everything from his waist and below.

"Making things a bit hard for him aren't you?" George smirked, throwing a Skiving snack box at her which she caught in her hand.

The crowd was slowly beginning to thin out as it had gotten quite dark outside. Oliver had returned from his shopping a few minutes ago, his face flushed from the cold.

"I'm just about done here Oli then we can go catch some dinner together if you're up to it" George said, dusting his hands. Oliver looked George up and down, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Like what you see?" George smirked. The corner of Oliver's lip twitched upwards and he leaned over to whisper something in his ear, causing George to blush profusely.

"George, you and Oliver can go ahead, I'll finish up" Fred called out, counting the earnings for the day. George grinned, dropping his work immediately.

"NO SEX IN THE SHOP!" he called out before he left. Adrienne grinned and Fred gave him the finger but he only laughed it off before taking Oliver's arm and leading him out through the front door. Thankfully, there was only one other customer in the shop and they didn't see to hear George's words as they were all the way in the back.

Adrienne made her way to the counter and rested her forearms on it, leaning against it. "Everything going well?" she asked innocently.

"Erm...fine...great" he breathed.

"Sure you don't want me to help you out, sir?"

Fred looked up at her, his jaw clenching, eyes darkening even more from lust. He knew what she was doing to him. He knew that she was teasing him while the other customers were still around. And it all drove him fucking crazy. He tightened his fingers around the quill he was holding and the sight of it turned Adrienne on even more than she already was. It was beginning to get uncomfortable to even walk because of how wet she was. 

She moved behind the counter and stood next to Fred, resting her hand on his lower back and rubbing it lightly. Then, she ran it upwards before resting it on his neck. His skin was warm, and her hands were cold, making him shiver. She pushed her hand down the front of his shirt, roaming his chest.

"So tensed up" she tutted.

Fred suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out, spinning her around so that she was facing him. He looked down at her with those lust-filled eyes of his, "If you keep behaving like a whore you're going to be on your knees while I fuck your throat right behind this counter" he growled in her ear.

Adrienne didn't think it was possible to be even more aroused but here she was.

The last customer of the day walked up to the counter, purchasing their products before heading out of the shop and disappearing into the empty, deserted streets of Diagon Alley. Fred pulled out his wand and locked the doors of the shop, also dimming the lights.

He turned around to face Adrienne, a dark expression on his face, "You think you can just get away with behaving like a slut in my shop? You really think I'm going to go easy on you after that little stunt you pulled?" he asked, taking a step near to her.

"What 'stunt' are you talking about?" she asked, trying to bite back a smirk. Fred grabbed her wrist and spun her around so that her front was against the counter. He pressed himself up against her.

"Look what you've done to me Adrienne, I think you ought to be punished" he growled. She could feel his erection pressing into her ass from behind and her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. Suddenly, she felt something tighten around her wrist. Fred had taken off his tie and used it to tie her up.

"You're going to get on your knees and take my cock in your mouth like a good little girl, otherwise I'm going to leave you in my bedroom upstairs while you're tied up. Then maybe you'll know not to behave like the slut you're being right now"

Just the sound of his filthy words made Adrienne's legs quiver. She stood on her knees, hands tied behind her back as Fred unzipped his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers, the red lacy material poking out of the pocket.

Adrienne leaned over and licked just his tip of his cock before running her tongue on the underside of the vein that ran down his length. Then, she wrapped her lips around his tip, looking him straight in the eyes as she slowly took him in. Fred groaned at the sight of his cock disappearing into her mouth, her eyes looking up at him so innocently as if what she was doing wasn't sinful.

"That's the best you can do? Can't take any more of me in?" he smirked in between breaths but was suddenly caught off guard when Adrienne bobbed her head back slowly and then suddenly took him in completely, looking up at him and giving him a wink.

His tip was touching the back of her throat when he pulled out and thrusted back into her mouth again, causing a loud moan to escape both their lips. He bunched her hair up in a tight ponytail before pulling out and slamming again, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat each time.

"Your mouth feels so good baby, let's see if they can make those pretty little noises like you always make" he groaned before starting to fuck her, his hips moving at a fast pace. Adrienne gagged a couple of times and Fred looked down to make sure if she was alright. She nodded, she wanted nothing more for him than to go again, she loved making those sounds for him.

Fred went back to fucking her mouth, his cock throbbing as she massaged it with her tongue. Suddenly, she pulled away, she wanted to try something different.

"F-fuck I was so-so close! W-what happened?" he asked, breathing heavily as he looked down at her.

She bent her head over so that her tongue was right where his base was. She licked a line on the curve before slowly running it upwards, then, she wrapped her lips around just his tip and pressed her tongue hard on to the sensitive slit. She started to suck lightly, knowing that that was his most sensitive spot.

Fred's hips stuttered at the feeling and he almost fell forward, letting go of her hair and gripping the edges of the counter with his hands, he let out a loud, almost animalistic groan as his whole being shuddered "Oh my god Addie-what the fuck was that?" he moaned loudly. She smiled internally before taking him in again, knowing that he was on the edge.

Fred slammed his hips once more into her, making her gag around him for the last time as he came inside her mouth. "Oh f-fuck-that's it, swallow every bit like the cum slut you are" he growled, watching as he spurted his load on her tongue. Some got on her cheek and he lifted his hand to wipe it off using his thumb before sticking it into her mouth so that she could suck it off.

When she pulled away, a string of saliva connected her mouth and his tip, the sight of it making Fred bite his lip, he didn't understand how she could leave so innocent and dirty all at the same time.

Adrienne shakily stood up on her knees, licking her lips, "Am I your good girl now?" she asked. Fred untied her wrists, still looking at her with a dark but slightly more relaxed expression on his face.

"Don't think so, that was just for giving me your underwear in the middle of the work. What about the time you were putting up a show for the entire store to see, bending over even though you knew that they could look up your skirt any time" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the front of the shop.

"Strip" he ordered. She started to take off her clothes and Fred watched, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a shelf.

"You love it when you think they can see you even though you know that you belong only to me. Only mine to fuck, yet you put on a show" he spat as she pulled the shirt off of her shoulders, leaving her bra on for the moment. Her pussy was throbbing at this point and she knew that if he touched her even lightly, she would come right there.

"Keep your skirt on" he ordered and Adrienne nodded, moving her hands away from the waistband of her skirt. He started to take slow steps towards her, backing her into the glass wall of the shop. Diagon Alley was completely empty as the shops had shut down, but occasionally, a couple of witches and wizards walked by.

"Why stop at showing yourself to just the shop, why not show the whole street instead?" he murmured once she was pressed up against the wall.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Fred spun her around and pushed her up against the glass, causing her to gasp. The glass was colder than the rest of the shop and she realised that anyone could see right through it.

"Fred, they can all see us" she moaned as his fingertips trailed up her back, undoing the buckle of her bra and getting rid of it completely.

"Don't pretend as if you don't like it, I know you very well" he mumbled in her ear, his hands were now running up the sides of her thighs, bunching her skirt up at her hips. Fred was right, Adrienne got a real kick out of knowing that anyone could see her getting fucked against the glass wall by Fred, and the thought of it drove her insane.

Without any warning, Fred thrusted right into her, causing her to slap her hands against the wall as she steadied herself. "Oh wow Addie, didn't know you were this wet for me, I would've fucked you sooner if I had known" he said, grabbing her hips and starting to thrust into her. He slipped in and out of her easily because of how turned on she was.

Adrienne moaned loudly, her breasts, cheek and hands pressed against the glass, her legs barely holding her up, the feeling of Fred's clothed chest rubbing against her back. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she noticed a couple walking by. They were a bit further away and the inside of the joke shop was very dark but she felt an odd rush in the pit of her stomach when she realised that she could be seen by them while she was in the middle of being completely railed.

"I know what you're thinking, bet you get off on the thought of them seeing you huh? You love it when I fuck you in front of everyone to show them who you belong to" he moaned into her neck, his hand coming up to rest on top of hers which was on the glass, intertwining their fingers together as he landed a particularly hard thrust.

"I'm going to fucking kill you-f-for fucking me in front of everyone to see" she managed to say in between stuttering breaths.

"You're pretending as if you don't love every second of it"

Fred continued to whisper dirty thoughts in her ear as he took her from behind, the thrill of it all is what drove them both over the edge. Every time someone walked by, they felt themselves tense up but they couldn't stop what they were doing, and soon, Adrienne was screaming his name as she clenched around him, coming all over his cock.

Fred's thrusts started getting sloppier before he came too, biting down on her shoulder and moaning loudly against her skin as he thrusted into her one last time, emptying himself into her. Their bodies shivered against each other in pure euphoria, their moans dying down like embers as they recovered themselves from their highs, their legs shaking, breaths shallow.

\--

Once Fred was done dressing up, he helped Adrienne back into her clothes after taking her to the back of the shop. They both cleaned up, exchanging playful glances the whole time. What they had just done was very risky but god did it feel good.

"That was...new" Adrienne smiled. "Yea" Fred laughed as he popped in the last button of her shirt.

Adrienne smoothened down her hair, "Do you think anyone saw us?" she asked.

"Dunno, I was a bit preoccupied" he said cheekily and Adrienne shook her head. Fred watched her as she combed her fingers through her hair, making sure it didn't look disheveled. She looked so beautiful, it made his heart flutter in his chest.

Fred suddenly bent down slightly and leaned in to softly press his lips to hers, his hands behind his back. It was sweet, and short, he had just felt the need to do it. "I love you" he murmured against her lips before he pulled away with one last peck, leaving her standing with a warm and satisfied smile on her face. "I love you too, Fred"

"Do I look alright?" she asked.

"You look fucked out" he said seriously, earning a playful slap on his shoulder.

"I'm serious, I need to look not fucked out before we get back to The Burrow"

Fred tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You look perfect, my love"

When the both of them reached The Burrow, it seemed pretty quiet. Oliver and George were at dinner, Molly was visiting Mrs. Longbottom and Arthur was still at the Ministry with Noah.

"See you in a bit, I'm gonna go take a shower" Adrienne said to Fred before heading up the stairs, humming softly to herself. She felt slightly cold in her skirt because it was cooler in the Burrow. She opened the door to her bedroom and was surprised when she saw Noah on the bed, reading a book.

"Why aren't you at the Ministry with Arthur?"

When he saw her standing there, he put his book down, pursing his lips together. "You went out wearing that skirt?" he asked, ignoring her question, a hint of anger in his voice.

"It was warm in the joke shop-"

"And you've been there the whole day wearing that? How many times have I told you not to wear that skirt when everyone can practically drool over you legs?" he said, getting off the bed and walking over to her.

"I don't think I need your approval to wear what I want" Adrienne spat.

Noah almost lunged at her, grabbing her bruised wrist in his hand tightly once more, causing her to wince, he shook her harshly as he spoke loudly to her, "Yes you do, I'm your husband!". Adrienne looked at him, fear in her eyes because she knew they were going to have another argument and she knew that it was only going to leave her feeling panicked.

"You're hurting her" a voice suddenly sounded from the doorway. Adrienne and Noah looked up to see Fred standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, his face turning slightly red.

"Get lost Fred, this is a private conversation" Noah snarled.

Fred walked inside, paying no attention to his words, "Get your hands off of her"

"I'm her husband, I'll do whatever I want to her"

Fred suddenly grabbed Noah's wrist and pulled his hand away from her wrist. His eyes widened when he saw the bruises on Adrienne's skin. He looked up at her in disbelief, "He did this to you?" he asked.

Adrienne knew that tone. It was the calm before the storm. She had seen it before when he had beaten Blaise up. She noticed his chest heaving and could almost see the anger that was seeping into him.

"Adrienne did he do this to you?" he asked once more, his tone dangerously low.

"I'm warning you one last time" Noah said, stepping in front of Fred, they were both almost the same height, Noah being slightly shorter "Get away from my wife"

Fred looked at Noah like he was about to kill.

Fred suddenly shoved him backwards by hitting him harshly on the chest, "How dare you hurt her like that?" he spat. Noah stumbled but Fred pushed him once more, even harder than before "How dare you tell her what she wants to do with her own body?" he yelled.

"You're going to fucking regret this" Noah seethed, but before he could do anything else, Fred landed a hard, painful punch on his face. Noah fell backwards, his back hitting the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT HER LIKE THAT, EVER AGAIN" Fred shouted, throwing another punch at his jaw.

Adrienne stood there, shocked. She didn't know what to do, feeling her entire body go limp. Fred looked feral, beating Noah up like his life depended on it. Fred was rarely angry and to see him do that to Noah was frightening, but she couldn't help but feel an odd sense of relief.

Suddenly, there was the sound of loud footsteps and Ginny and Harry appeared in their bedroom. They gasped when they saw what Fred was doing and rushed towards him, pulling him back by his arms.

"FRED, STOP!" Harry yelled. Fred was pulled back by Harry and Ginny as he glared down at Noah.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Ginny said, looking between the both of them. Fred didn't respond, his breaths heavy.

"C'mon Fred, let's go outside" Ginny mumbled, pulling him out of the room. It was for the best because she knew that him being in the same room as Noah would only anger him more. As Fred was taken outside, he caught Adrienne's gaze.

She discreetly gave him a thankful smile because he had done for her what she couldn't bring herself to do in the two years of her marriage; confront Noah.

And for once she could finally say, Noah would never lay a finger on her ever again.


	36. The Calm and The Storm

Adrienne had spent the whole of last evening consoling Noah. Internally, she felt a wave of satisfaction and relief but she knew that at the end of the day, Noah was different from the Weasleys and he was used to more traditional and conservative beliefs. She had made him promise that he wouldn't go after Fred. But Noah was mad, very mad. It had taken everything in Adrienne to get him to calm down, she didn't want another fight.

Adrienne's eyes fluttered open at 6 in the morning to see that the Noah's place on the bed next to her was empty except for a small bit of parchment laying crumpled in the sheets. She picked up to see that it read 'At the Ministry with Arthur, I'll be back late at night so don't stay up'.

Today was Christmas Eve and she felt bad that he had to work late into the night but then she realised that she could spend as much time as she wanted with Fred. After brushing her teeth, taking a shower and getting dressed, she headed downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur standing near the door and pulling on their coats.

"G'morning Adrienne" Bill and Fleur greeted.

"My you're up early! The three of us are going to Aunt Muriel's for the day, she always insists to see them on Christmas Eve" Molly explained.

"Why not everyone else?" Adrienne asked.

"I'm about 99% sure Auntie Muriel is looking for a way to disown Fred and George as her nephews" Bill chuckled, linking his arm with Fleur's.

"She's not the most pleasant witch to have around" Fleur sighed.

"We'll be back in the evening, Arthur and Noah are at the Ministry and George and Oliver haven't gotten back home from yesterday, I wonder where those boys are. Anyway, I've cooked breakfast and lunch for all of you so you lot don't mess up my kitchen. See you later dearie" Molly smiled before the three of them apparated out of the house.

Adrienne smiled as she realised that since George wasn't home, Fred would be alone in his bedroom. She quietly went back upstairs and pushed his door open. Fred was laying shirtless amongst various pillows and sheets, his hair sticking out in various directions, the sunlight playing on his skin and eyelashes, his arm wrapped around a giant white pillow. The sight of him sleeping always put Adrienne at ease.

She slipped into the covers with him, removing the pillow from his grasp and laying there instead. Fred tightened his grip around her and buried his head in the back of her neck, letting out a deep exhale. Adrienne beamed at the warm and familiar feeling, resting her hand on top of his.

"Harry, you've got to stop sneaking in my bed and waking me up like this every morning" his morning voice sounded from behind her.

Adrienne shook her head with a smile, it didn't matter what time of the day it was, he'd always make a joke. She turned around to face him and he opened his eyes, a small, sleepy smile on his face as he looked up at her.

"Morning, angel" he smiled, stretching his limbs out a little under the blankets. Adrienne responded by pressing a soft kiss on his nose, her hand resting on his cheek. She wished she could wake up with him like this every morning.

"I'm sorry about last night, with Noah, think I may have stepped out of line even though he deserved it for being an absolute shit hole" he frowned, chewing on his lower lip.

"Don't be sorry Fred, you did what I was too afraid to do and I wanted to thank you for it. We can move on and forget about it" she offered. Fred took her wrists in his hands and glowered at them, feeling anger bubble in his chest once more.

"I'm serious Fred, it's alright, he won't ever do this again so we can just forget about it" Adrienne said, she didn't want to linger on this for too long. Fred nodded hesitantly but in his mind, he was already planning a thousand and one ways to hex Noah.

"How come you're here?" he asked, trying to take his mind off of him for a few moments as he focussed on the beautiful woman that lay in front of him.

"Noah's at the Ministry. We, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron have the house to ourselves for the day"

"What about George and Oliver?" he asked.

"Dunno, apparently they didn't get back home last night" Adrienne shrugged. Knowing them, they probably got drunk off their asses and ended up sleeping in a random alley in the middle of London.

"Mm does that mean we have the room to ourselves?" he asked playfully, pulling her on top of him and resting his hands on her ass.

"It's 6 in the morning Freddie" Adrienne chuckled, resting her ear on his chest as he ran his hands up and down her back, closing his eyes once more since the sun shone on to them.

Adrienne shifted around on him a little bit to get more comfortable when Fred suddenly breathed sharply. She looked down at him in confusion but then felt something pressing up against her inner thigh. She blushed down at him, "Fred!"

"Sorry sorry, I can't control it when you're practically lying right on top of me and moving around" he blushed. But she was already plotting things in her head.

Adrienne got up to straddle him, a smirk on her face. "Guess we're going to have to take care of it then won't we?" she said, running her hands up and down his bare chest. She unbuttoned just the few top buttons of her shirt, pulling it open so that her bra was visible. Fred stared at her chest like he'd never seen it before. She took both of Fred's hands in hers and rested it on her breasts. Another sharp intake of breath from him and he started to massage her breasts, feeling her hardening nipples underneath his palm.

"You wake me up like this every morning and we won't ever get out of bed" Fred groaned, grinding his hips up slightly.

Adrienne could feel his erection even more prominently now and she rested her hands on top of his, guiding his movements on her breasts, showing just how she liked to be touched and groped, throwing her head backwards in a low moan. She moved his hands down her torso and rested them on her hips before grinding against him, causing Fred to moan this time.

Suddenly, when she knew the time was right, she got off from on top of him, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, "See you downstairs for breakfast" she winked, leaving him sitting bewildered and very aroused in the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She knew he would get back to her later for teasing him but she didn't mind in the least.

Just as she closed the door, Hermione appeared in the hallway, giving Adrienne a bright 'Good Morning'. "Have you heard from George and Oliver? Me and Ron got a Howler from them yesterday" Hermione said, her brows furrowed.

"You and Ron? When?" Adrienne asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well last night, at around 2, when we were um...sleeping, the window was slightly cracked open and an owl delivered us one" Hermione said quickly. Ron and Harry had exchanged beds last night seeing as George and Oliver weren't around, Harry was in Ginny's room and Hermione was in Ron's.

"Well what did it say?" Adrienne asked. Suddenly, a low moan sounded from Fred's room. Adrienne's eyes widened and she grabbed Hermione's arm, leading her downstairs. Fortunately, Hermione hadn't heard anything.

"The letter didn't really make any sense, it had something to do with 'getting on the wrong bus' but that's all either of us could decipher from it" Hermione said after the both of them reached the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were in the living room, yawning as they made themselves tea.

"That's weird, I hope they're alright" Adrienne said as she started to heat up the breakfast Molly had prepared. Fifteen minutes later, Fred made an appearance, a bright smile on his face, he grabbed a piece of bacon from Ginny's plate.

"Mornin'" he greeted, seating himself on the table. Adrienne smirked at him before going back to eating, feeling giddy in the stomach. Ron joined them too and the six of them enjoyed a hearty breakfast together.

"Alright, time to get to work" Fred jumped up from his chair once he was done, dusting his hands together as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh god no, please tell me you're not still upholding that tradition" Ginny groaned, resting her face in her hands. "What tradition?" Adrienne asked, glancing at Fred who had pulled out a flowery pink apron which belonged to Molly from the cupboard.

"Fred bakes for us every Christmas Eve. I don't know why he does it because he is the worst cook in the Weasley family"

"Ahem" Harry coughed. "Alright, alright, I'm the worst cook in the Weasley family" Ginny rolled her eyes, "But Fred comes right after"

"Who says I'm doing it alone? Addie's gonna bake with me" Fred grinned. Adrienne was an average cook, at least she had graduated from burning toast to cooking an egg without setting the whole kitchen on fire. No one in her family had ever been taught how to cook because all the elves did it for them, but Adrienne was determined to learn it herself.

"I'm not the best person to be in the kitchen with Fred" Adrienne said nervously.

"Doesn't matter, we're going to give them a dish that they'll never forget" Fred said, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the table and into the kitchen.

"I highly doubt it" Ron scoffed, "I'm not touching anything the both of you make"

Fred ignored him as he reached up and pulled out a bright yellow apron for Adrienne, he helped her put it on before grabbing one of the recipe books from the table. They collected all the ingredients for a Trifle as it looked like the most easiest thing to make in the book.

Fred started off by pulling out some tinned pound cake and cutting it up into bits, dumping it all into a large trifle bowl. Adrienne poured some sherry into it, letting it soak for a few minutes. "Mrs. Weasley's going to kill us if she sees us cooking in her kitchen" Adrienne said as she watched Fred accio some strawberries and jelly mix from the fridge.

"Here, you cut this up while I make the jelly" he instructed, handing the pack of strawberries to her. This, she knew how to do, she cut up the strawberries while Fred worked on the jelly.

"Fucking hell!" he suddenly yelled.

"What happened?"

"Didn't know the water was hot" he scowled, rubbing a cube of ice on his burnt hand as he let the jelly cool down. Looking around, Adrienne noticed that the kitchen was strewn with strawberry remains, powders of all sorts dusting the floor and counters, water spilt on nearly every available surface and a can of whipped cream rolling around on the floor.

"This is a disaster" she mumbled to herself.

"No it isn't! Look how good that trifle looks" Fred pointed to the half-prepared dish standing proud on the counter. "All we need to do is top it off with some whipped cream, now where do we find that-WHAT THE HELL?"

While he was talking, Adrienne had sneaked up behind him and sprayed some whipped cream on his cheek. She giggled to herself as he wiped it off of his cheek and then on Molly's apron.

"Oh you're going to regret that Ellis" he said mischievously, summoning another can of whipped cream to himself. The both of them stood facing each other, cans of whipped cream in hand as each of them waited for the other to make the first move.

"All you need now is the theme song to The Good, the Bad and The Ugly and you've got yourself a proper food fight" Harry grinned, he was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the both of them in amusement.

"Did someone say food fight?" Ginny's voice sounded from the living room and she rushed over, standing next to Harry, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"We're not going to-" Adrienne was immediately shut up as Fred walked over and sprayed the cream right on her face. Adrienne gasped before suddenly doing the same to him. Then it was a huge mess of whipped cream being sprayed everywhere in the kitchen as Fred and Adrienne chased each other around, Harry, Ron and Ginny cheering from the sidelines. Hermione glared at them with her arms crossed, undoubtedly thinking of all the trouble Mrs. Weasley would have to go through to clean it up.

"Harry, Ron, help me find George's camera, I have to take a picture of this and show it to mum" Ginny jumped and the three of them rushed off to different corners of the house to retrieve the camera.

In the kitchen, when no one was looking at them, Fred grabbed Adrienne's wrist and spun her around so she was facing him. Whipped cream covered the sides of their necks, their shoulders and even their hair.

"Here, I'll help you wipe it off" Fred said before leaning over and licking some of it straight off of her jaw, his tongue running up its curve before his lips reached her ear and whispered 'taste so good baby, maybe let me lick it off of somewhere else later?'

Adrienne's eyes widened at the distraction and Fred seized the opportunity to spray even more cream on her, laughing wildly to himself. Adrienne glared at him, her cheeks warming up at his words. Soon, Hermione had had enough and she made her way from the living room once more and used her wand to clean up all the mess.

"You both get upstairs and shower while I clean up this horrible mess and then finish making the trifle" she sighed, ushering them both to leave the kitchen before they caused even more of a ruckus.

"Now that's an opportunity we can't give up" Fred winked, taking Adrienne's hand in his and leading her to the bathroom upstairs.

Adrienne had soon found herself in a compromising position, her cheek, chest and hands pressed up against the cold, wet wall as Fred took her from behind, the both of them moaning loudly to themselves as the water droplets ran down their naked bodies.

"You're still so tight for me, even after I've fucked you so many times" Fred groaned loudly, feeling her clench around him. But he wanted to look her in the eyes, he wanted to watch her pretty face and the shapes her lips formed when she moaned his name.

He spun her around so that her back was pressed up against the wall this time. He hooked his hands under her knees and had her jump so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Then, his hands made their way to her ass, massaging it as he thrusted into her. Adrienne threw her head back as Fred buried his in her chest, grazing his teeth against her nipples, biting gently and sucking harshly.

"You did use muffliato didn't you?" Adrienne breathed. "Course" he breathed back, landing a particularly hard thrust into her. He moaned loudly, his length slipping in and out of her easily due to their precum, and the water from the shower.

One more harsh thrust and he was twitching uncontrollably, coming right inside of her, cursing loudly, her name falling from his lips over and over again. "God I love you so fucking much Adrienne, make me feel so good" he moaned into her neck, pressing a few soft kisses there. Just the feeling of his body in hers made her feel like jelly.

Adrienne's arms were wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer into her, smiling as she felt his chest rise and fall heavily, his body lightly shaking. "You didn't finish did you?" Fred asked, his eyes fluttering open at the realisation.

"S'alright Fred, it wasn't you, it was the water that made it a bit too slippery" Adrienne reassured.

"Won't let my girl leave until I make her come" he said determinedly before they both cleaned up and stepped out of the shower, wrapping towels around themselves. Fred apparated them straight into his bedroom, casting the muffliato charm and locking the door.

He snatched the towel off of her, laying down on the bed and pulling her there with him. He grabbed her hips with his hands and pulled her on top of him, leading her up towards his face. "Gonna make you come with just my tongue baby" he said before pressing her down on to his face. He kissed the skin on her inner thighs and around her heat before his tongue made light swipes on her clit, causing her to shiver.

"I'm not gonna last very long" she warned, shivering as she felt his tongue on the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Doesn't matter, I can always make you come again" he spoke into her before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking on it.

Adrienne's lips parted in a silent moan and she bent forward, her hands clutching the headboard tightly. Fred's hands ran up from her back to her neck, choking her lightly. The cut off of oxygen caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head but then he pulled away, giving her only a taste of what he had done before bringing his hands to her breasts and massaging them in his palms. "You gonna let me come on these tits of yours some day?" he asked, pulling away for a bit. Adrienne nodded frantically, the thought of it making her even wetter.

Adrienne gripped the headboard tighter and started to rock her hips forward, "Fucking love your tongue Freddie, shit it feels so-so good" she moaned, arching herself backwards and resting her hands on his thighs instead.

The view Fred got when he looked up was glorious, her breasts heaving up and down as she took in heavy breaths, water droplets still running down her body from the shower they had just taken, her eyes squeezed shut and her bottom lip pulled in as she bit down on it. He hadn't ever seen a sight as heavenly as this.

He pulled away for a few seconds to catch his breath, praising her the whole time, "Taking my tongue so well for me baby, you look so pretty squirming on top of me like that" he said, his voice thick and raspy before he dove right back in again, Adrienne's vision going black as she came hard, rolls of pleasure running up and down her body, a divine sight in Fred's eyes.

\--

They were back in the living room, sipping on cups of hot chocolate. Adrienne sat on the couch and Fred was on the floor, sitting between her legs. She smiled contentedly to herself as she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair while he laughed and joked with the others. Hermione was telling Adrienne and Ginny about a book she was reading and they both listened with interest as the remains of the afternoon sunlight poured in through the windows, warming them up.

It was the perfect, lazy afternoon. With Christmas right around the corner, they'd usually be more busy but things seemed much more relaxed today. Thanks to Hermione, the trifle now sat completed in the fridge. They had agreed to pull it out for dessert after dinner.

Suddenly, the calm atmosphere was interrupted by loud, raucous singing from outside.

"YOU GOT ME LIFTED, SHIFTED, HIGHER THAN A CEILING" the voice sang, rather out of tune.

"AND OOH WEE IT'S THE ULTIMATE FEELING" another voice sang, just as out of tune as the other one but slightly more deeper.

"Bloody hell" the three boys groaned. "That has to be Oli, the boy was obsessed with that song in his fourth year at Hogwarts" Harry buried his face in his palms, rubbing his temples as if he was reliving nightmares of the same.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in stumbled Oliver and George, laughing and swaying around wildly as they sang at the top of their lungs.

"SUGA SUGA HOW YOU GET SO FLY?" Oliver pointed to George and sang.

"HONEY CAME IN AND SHE CAUGHT ME RED-HANDED" George sang loudly, making finger guns at Oliver. Oliver looked up in confusion, his pointed finger dropping down beside him, "That's not the same song George" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh" George shrugged before walking in to the living room, Oliver followed.

"Where were both of you?" Hermione asked, looking at them in worry.

"We had the time of our fucking lives" George grinned, dumping himself on the loveseat where Oliver had sat too. "Care to elaborate?" Fred asked, an amused smile on his face as he looked at the both of them.

"We were eating dinner yesterday, and then we got drunk at this random bar in London. We couldn't apparate back home in that state so we took the bus" said George.

"I think we got on the wrong one though because it took us all the way to Manchester which is even further away from where we wanted to go, so we decided to stay at a hotel over there. But some muggle men, who were pretty zooted themselves joined us and we danced for a bit. Then George pushed me in the pond in a park"

"No I think we smoked first and then all that happened, and then we walked into some muggle motel where the receptionist kept giving us shit for not behaving properly or whatever. But we got a room anyway and stayed the night there" George corrected.

"No, wait, George, I'm pretty sure we watched a movie in the theatre first and then caught the bus to Manchester"

"You could be right, I do remember someone crying on a big screen" George squinted his eyes as he tried to recall the events from yesterday. Everyone else stared at them with their mouths open, they had evidently had a very wild night. After trying and failing to recount everything they did yesterday, the two headed upstairs so that they could get cleaned up. They were filthy from their night long trip.

"I'm surprised Oliver even agreed to do all those things with George, he can be very uptight and bossy sometimes" Ron said.

"He's not uptight, he's just not as much of a rule breaker as George. They balance each other out, George shows him how to have fun and Oliver keeps him grounded" Fred said, smiling to himself. George had never had much luck in his love life so he was happy to see that he was finally with someone who kept him on his toes, in a good way. Then he looked up at Adrienne who was peering into Hermione's book and his smile widened even more.

Adrienne and Fred didn't balance each other out, instead, they pumped each other higher up due to their stubborn personalities. They could rise out of difficult situations with ease because they knew each other like the back of their hands, yet things in their relationship were exciting and warm all at the same time. Fred had craved for this kind of relationship and this particular feeling his whole life and it hurt him to know that she couldn't be his forever.

Although, he couldn't help but feel that somehow, they would definitely end up together. But for now, this would have to do.

Adrienne was still absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair and that is how the rest of the day passed, chatter, conversations, laughter and the scent of peppermint and hot chocolate filling the air.

As the cool, dark, evening rolled around, things started taking a turn when Ginny and George pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey from the cupboard and Fred summoned his cassette player from upstairs.

"You two are willing to get drunk again?" Hermione asked, baffled, looking at George and Oliver.

"Actually, I'm not going to drink because I've got a bit of a hangover from yesterday but you guys go ahead" Oliver smiled, settling back on the couch. In reality, he just wanted to watch everyone get drunk because he knew it would be the funniest thing that he'd ever witness.

It turned out to be true because once everyone had downed a couple of glasses, they started clumsily pulling off their sweaters because it was getting too hot. George got his head stuck in his sweater and Oliver had to help him pull it off.

"Adrienne" Harry pointed towards Ron, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose, "Addie is that you?" he asked, pulling off his glasses, wiping them on his t-shirt and putting them back on again.

"Yes it's me" said Ron in a high-pitched voice. Harry gave him a lopsided grin and then a massive hug, "You're brilliant Addie" he mumbled.

Hermione frowned at Ron and pulled Ginny in for a hug, "Gin, you're brilliant too". "Oh I know" Ginny squealed, kissing her on the cheek. Oliver had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at Fred, George and Adrienne who looked in utter confusion at the pairs of Harry, Ron and Hermione, Ginny hugging each other.

An upbeat song started playing and they all danced together, Ginny pulled Oliver in to dance with her but all he ended up doing was trying to stop all of them from tripping over each other in the small space of the living room as they danced around drunkenly.

Soon, when they were all tired, they collapsed back on their seats, except for George who straddled Oliver and kissed him passionately, and Harry and Ginny who had disappeared into their bedroom a long time ago.

"They should get a room" Fred said, glancing at George and Oliver, they were all over each other.

"Let them do what they want" Adrienne laughed, leaning back against Fred who was sitting right behind her. Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep on the floor. Molly had earlier written to them to say that her, Bill and Fleur were staying the night at Aunt Muriel's. This meant that they had some more time until one of them would have to clean up the mess everyone had made.

An unfamiliar sound played on the cassette player and Adrienne felt Fred's chest vibrate behind her as he hummed along with it.

'I thought that I was dreaming, when you said you loved me' the voice of the muggle singer sounded from the player.

"What's that one called?" Adrienne asked sleepily.

"Ivy by Frank something. Sea, Ocean, can't remember" he mumbled, resting his chin on her head as he closed his eyes. He enjoyed the proximity they shared, wrapping his arms even tightly around her waist, hoping he'd never have to let go. His thoughts went back to Noah, and how he was the only obstacle he needed to face so that he could be with Adrienne forever.

"Why don't you leave him? He hurts you, doesn't take care of you like I do. Why don't we run away?" he mumbled, words spilling randomly out of his mouth.

Adrienne wanted that more than anything, she could almost picture her life as a free woman with Fred by her side. "If only it was that easy Fred" she sighed.

"It is easy, pack your bags and we'll go wherever. George and Ron can run the joke shop for a few months and they can keep sending the paperwork back to me and I can help them from afar. It'll be perfect. We can go back once everything is sorted out, your divorce I mean"

It sounded so simple, but in reality, it wasn't. Adrienne wasn't part of just a pure-blood family, she was part of a whole group of people that would do anything it took to keep their statuses pure, and if that meant to hurt or kill, they wouldn't hesitate.

"I love you Freddie" Adrienne simply replied, her gaze lingering on the crackling fireplace as thoughts swirled around in her head. His only response was steady, rhythmic breaths, indicating that he'd fallen asleep. She smiled to herself, letting him cradle her until she'd have to leave his embrace before Arthur and Noah returned home.

\--

Back at the Ministry, Noah was exhausted out of his mind. Arthur had kept him busy the whole of Christmas Eve and he grumbled about it quietly to himself. He was currently in the middle of packing up his briefcase to go back to The Burrow when a young lad, an intern in his department, walked in with a stack of letters.

"What's all this?" Noah asked as the intern dumped the letters on his desk.

"Mail, sir. Has the Ellis and Davis letters in it, I've been told by your assistant that you look through the letters before they are sent so I'm leaving them here with you" the intern said lazily before heading back out of the office. Noah remembered that today was a Thursday, this was the day the elves back at his home sent all the letters out for delivery.

He flicked through it to make sure there was nothing important he had to attend to. He was about to stuff the letters in his drawer so that he could send them back to the mail office for delivery tomorrow when one suddenly caught his eye.

It was addressed: 'From Adrienne Ellis to Fred Weasley, August 12th'


	37. Merry Christmas

"Morning Noah" Adrienne said, turning her head to the side to see Noah lying flat on his back, his eyes open as he stared at the ceiling. He slowly turned to look at her and smiled, "Merry Christmas love" he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Adrienne furrowed her eyebrows together, he was never one to be sweet to her unless they were out in public, so this display of affection slightly shocked her. But she smiled back nevertheless, wishing him a Merry Christmas. The both of them took turns in the shower, and once they were dressed, they were about to make their way downstairs when Noah suddenly grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"You know I love you right?" he asked out of nowhere, his blue eyes piercing into hers. Adrienne gulped lightly, meeting his gaze, "Y-yes"

"Do you love me?" he asked.

Of course she didn't, she was in love with someone else. "Course I love you Noah" she managed to stop her voice from wavering before standing on her toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You're my husband, this is our forever" she said in an attempt to soothe any suspicions he may have of her love. Noah bit his lip slightly before letting go of her wrist, "I'm sorry I hurt you the other day"

Once more her eyes widened, this was very uncharacteristic of him, "It's fine, doesn't hurt much anymore" she reassured. "Everyone's waiting for us downstairs, we better hurry" she urged, leaving him standing alone in the doorway as she made her way down the stairs.

Noah leaned against the doorframe, his fists and jaw clenching as all the anger from yesterday came pouring back into him. How dare she? It wasn't as if he hadn't fucked countless girls from bars who weren't Adrienne in the first year of their marriage but he was never in love with any of them. He came back home to Adrienne every night, but she had fallen in love with another man and had probably been fucking him right under his nose.

He tried to calm himself and made his way downstairs where all the Weasleys, Adrienne, Harry, Hermione and Oliver were gathered. He made sure to greet them all a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Fred" Noah looked straight into his eyes, if looks could kill, Fred would be a dead man. Fred returned his gaze, his jaw clenching tightly, he hated Noah more than he had hated anyone in his life. "Merry Christmas Noah" he said stiffly. The tension in the air was palpable but Mrs. Weasley quickly broke it, ushering them all to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Oli, Addie, Noah, you lot are going to experience Christmas the Weasley style" George grinned, seating himself at the head of the table.

"Weasley style includes mum forcing food down your throat till you can't take it anymore" Bill laughed, passing a dish of pancakes around.

"Oh shh the both of you, I don't force you to eat" Molly said, sitting down at the table too, "Here Hermione, you have to try these mince pies, won't let you leave the table without trying some" she said sweetly, handing her a plate of mini pies. All the Weasleys stared at her for a few moments before bursting into laughter and Molly blushed.

"Oh alright, but that's only because I love all of you and I want you to be well fed!" Molly huffed.

"I know mum, and we love you too' Fred grinned, leaning over to press a kiss on her forehead. Adrienne almost melted at the sight, trying to bite her lip to control her smile. It warmed her heart to see how tightly knit the Weasleys were, just like the special sweaters that Molly made.

What she didn't notice was that Noah was keeping an eye on her the whole time, watching her every little move. He started to notice the small things, the subtle glances her and Fred shared, the lingering touches, the way they smiled at each other. All of it made his blood boil.

Adrienne's mind was clouded only with Fred, she knew that she wouldn't get to have much time alone with him for the next couple of days. Noah would only be returning to the Ministry on the 28th, she already had loads planned in her mind for her and Fred for then. She wanted to spend the whole day with him because that one would be their last since she would be going back home with Noah on the 29th.

A small voice in her head told her that the 28th wouldn't be the end of hers and Fred's relationship, it would only be the beginning of a better one. But she pushed the thought away, she couldn't spend the rest of her life having an affair, it was too dangerous. For her and for Fred.

"Can we open the presents now?" Ron asked, wiping his mouth with the napkin as he leaned back in his chair. Everyone jumped up from their seats and headed into the living room to unwrap their presents which lay under the Christmas tree.

"I'll start!" George said excitedly, pulling out their presents from under the tree and handing them to everyone. Adrienne opened hers to see a lovely little snow globe with a miniature, wooden cabin in it.

"George this is lovely!" she grinned, shaking it to see the snow rise and fall inside of it. Everyone else started pulling out their presents too and soon, the living room was a pile of torn wrapping paper and boxes. Adrienne had gotten a scarf from Molly, a book from Hermione, two snitches with 'Addie' written on it from Oliver and Ginny who had laughed out loud as they realised that they had bought her the same gift. Bill and Fleur had given her a gorgeous charmed bracelet that changed colours whenever she wished.

There were only three more gifts left under the tree now, Noah's gift to Fred and Adrienne, and Fred's gift to Adrienne. She pulled out Fred's gift first, a small smile forming on her face when she saw what it was. His old cassette player, an instruction manual on how to make mixtapes, and some empty cassettes. Adrienne clutched the box to her chest, looking up at him with a grin, "Fred, I love it! Thank you so much"

"Thought you'd need it, you really need to up your taste in music" he teased, throwing her a warm and knowing smile that made Adrienne's heart flutter.

"I think we've just got mine left now, here you go, Merry Christmas" Noah picked up two similar shaped boxes from under the tree and handed them to Fred and Adrienne at the same time. "Open it" he encouraged, crossing his arms as he anticipated their reaction.

Adrienne tore off the glossy red paper to be met with a simple, cream coloured box. She figured it might be a dress or a pair of shoes but when she opened it, she only saw an envelope inside. She looked up at Noah in confusion but he merely smiled back at her, hoping his expressions didn't falter.

Adrienne picked up the envelope and opened it, unfolding the parchment that was inside it to see the words that were written there in a handwriting that looked strikingly like her own:

Dear Fred,

Thank you for the mixtape, it's the most beautiful gift I've ever received.

You told me that everyone missed me, but you didn't say if you did too. Do you miss me Freddie? Do you miss me like I miss you? I feel like you're so far away, like you were just a dream. I don't want you to be a dream, I want you to be with me.

I love you. I love our cabin. I love our room. And I want all of it back with you.

Yours,

Addie

Adrienne's hands shook violently, her mouth opening in a silent gasp. She tried to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes as she looked up at Noah. "Where did you find this?" she whispered. Everyone looked at her and Noah in confusion.

"Does it matter?" he asked, standing up from his place on the floor, "You thought you could lie to me and get away with it?"

Fred was holding a copy of the same letter in his hands, trying to put the pieces together. He had never seen this letter before but the date read '12th August'. He stood up too, still looking down at the letter, then to Adrienne, then to Noah. "What's all this?"

Noah took a few steps closer to Fred and immediately grabbed him by his collar, causing shouts of protest from everyone else that surrounded them, "You try to steal my wife, make her fall in love with you, all of it right under my nose?" he spat. He lifted his other hand and landed a harsh punch on Fred's jaw, causing his head to turn sideways.

"NOAH STOP!" Adrienne cried, trying to pull him back.

"Don't you lay a finger on my son!" Molly yelled, trying to pull Fred out of his grasp but Noah held on tightly. If Adrienne had seen Noah angry before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Noah screamed, punching Fred twice more. Fred only staggered backwards in complete shock, his hand resting on the giant bruise that was beginning to form on his jaw.

Everything was a complete mess, Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Harry and Ron running over to Fred while Bill, Fleur, Ginny, George and Oliver glared at Noah as if they were about to kill, George and Oliver even took a step forward, seconds away from beating the living daylights out of him but Noah didn't stop, heading over to Adrienne instead and grabbing her by the wrist.

"Noah you fucking leave her alone, what are you doing?" Ginny cried.

He ignored Ginny's words, "How dare you lie to me? Huh? You know what'll happen if everyone else back home finds you whoring around with that son of a bitch? They'll kill him, what're you going to do then? ANSWER ME!" he shook her vigorously, words spilling out of his mouth like venom.

"Noah. Stop, please stop it" Adrienne begged, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please come upstairs with me" she said quietly. Noah stared down at her, his chest heaving up and down, his eyes red from tears and anger.

"Why should I listen to you?" he spat.

"It's important. Please" she pleaded. When Noah didn't respond, she meekly took his hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom. Adrienne's heart thumped wildly in her chest.

She had finally realised what she needed to do. And she should've done it a long time ago.

"Pack your bags, we're leaving" she said, the moment they reached their bedroom.

"You're going to fucking order me around? After what you've just done?"

"I made a mistake Noah, I'm so sorry, I want to leave just as much as you do so can you please pack your bags so we can go home?" she said, shakily pulling out her wand to quickly pack all of her luggage.

"You're in love with him Adrienne, you expect me to believe that this is the end of you little affair?" Noah crossed his arms.

"It's the end, I promise it's the end. I'm never going to see him ever again" she promised, zipping up her suitcase.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Everything in her body hurt, she couldn't believe what she was about to do in the next few minutes. Her hands shook, her lips quivered, tears rolled down her cheeks like never ending waterfalls. "You'll find out if you pack your bags and follow me downstairs" she whispered hoarsely.

Noah hesitantly did what she asked, if it meant that she would never return to the Weasleys ever again, he would do it. Besides, he was not done being angry with Adrienne yet, she was going to get the full blow of it when they both got back home.

Once they were done removing all traces of themselves from the bedroom, they took their luggage in their hands and slowly went back downstairs. Each step Adrienne took down the stairs brought her closer to the end. When they finally reached the living room, she saw all of them huddled around Fred on the floor, quietly talking to him.

Hermione was the first one to notice Noah and Adrienne standing there, "Adrienne we need to talk-" she was immediately shut up when Adrienne pointed her wand at the group. "Stay there, don't move" her voice wavered.

Adrienne had finally realised that she caused nothing but trouble in Fred's life. Everything had turned upside down for him when she came into it. George had told her about how he had stopped focussing on the joke shop when he had left the cabin, heartbroken. How his health was deteriorating. She knew it was impossible for the both of them to be together, especially with her family looming over her every move, and the fact that she was married.

Adrienne wouldn't have it. She wouldn't let a man as talented as him be trampled to ruins just because of some girl who wasn't deserving of his love in the first place.

The Weasleys all looked at each other nervously, but they were helpless since they didn't have their wands on them. Adrienne's gaze met Fred's, who had never looked more confused in his life. He looked from the tip of her wand to her face, wondering what it was that she was trying to do. Hermione's eyes suddenly widened as she realised what spell Adrienne was about to utter, "Adrienne no please-"

"Obliviate" Adrienne whispered.

Her wand warmed up in her hand as the spell began to search all their minds for memories of Adrienne, of the lodge, of Noah, Oxwell, Olivia, Blaise and anything else that would remind them of her. One by one, the memories were stolen by the curse. They all slumped on to the ground, dazed expressions on their faces as their eyes stared into nothing.

They had forgotten her. Forever.

Fred had forgotten her. Forever. He wouldn't remember anything they shared. Midnight kisses, whispers of 'I love you's, stolen glances, moans of each other's names, the feeling of her skin against his, her embrace, her scent, the love they had made. The nights they had sneaked into each other's rooms, held each other's hands, wiped each other's tears. The times he braided her hair, drank and smoked with her till the night was nothing but a hazy dream, laid down with her in the field of the flowers or swam with her in the pond outside the cabin. It was all gone by a single utterance.

"Let's go" Adrienne's voice cracked as she spoke to Noah. He grabbed her hand and apparated her away from the Burrow, away from what she had wanted, away from the family she truly loved, and away from Fred.

To Adrienne, he would become the man who had forgotten her, but the one that she would never forget.


	38. Excuses

The door slammed shut as Noah disappeared into the dark night, his entire body shaking with fury. Adrienne seized the opportunity, finally picking herself up from the edge of her bed and running towards the telephone. She dialled the familiar number and he picked up, his voice sleepy on the other end.

She started to cry, narrating the incident to him word by word, her teeth chattering, hands shaking, body quivering as guilt and fear coursed through her veins. "Draco please, you're the only one I can trust" tears streamed down Adrienne's face as she slumped against the wall, hearing his heavy breaths on the other side of the phone.

"Adrienne I can't believe you did this, you-you fucking obliviated them. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Draco said in disbelief, his hands running through his platinum locks.

"I-I know, it was on an impulse, I didn't mean to..." Adrienne spoke between breaths, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to calm herself. But every time she did, the dazed expressions of the Weasleys floated through her mind and more tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go there and take care of them, but you promise to stay away from them don't you? You can't go anywhere near them" Draco warned, quickly pulling on his coat. Adrienne sighed in relief, "Yes...yes...I promise"

This was the last thing Draco had expected to hear when the telephone rang at 11 in the night. He couldn't believe what Adrienne had just told him, he didn't know things had become this bad. Draco quickly apparated to the Burrow, magicking the door open to be met with a heart wrenching sight.

Uneasiness filled the Burrow, the smell of forgotten wine glasses and Christmas dinner wafting unpleasantly through the air. Arthur and Molly sat on the dining table, their head in their hands. Oliver, Hermione, Ron, George and Harry were in the living room while Fred lay on the floor against the wall, just how Adrienne was slumped against the wall back at her home. Ginny sat next to him, her knees pulled to her chest. The expressions on all their faces resembled that of utter confusion.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Ron asked, too disoriented to even be angry at the unwelcome guest in their home. Draco clasped his hands in front of him, glancing at them all one by one "I-I was passing by and thought I'd pop in, is everything okay?"

"Why do you care?" Harry asked, his brows furrowed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"For the love of Merlin" Mrs. Weasley squeezed her eyes shut in irritation, "Don't you boys start fighting now. Draco dear, welcome" she said kindly to him and Draco nodded politely before looking over at Fred.

"Everything alright there mate?" he asked. Fred and George were the only Weasleys who patched things up with Draco after the war, no one else had ever really made an effort.

Fred still continued to stare into nothingness, his hands laying by his sides, his chin on his chest. Draco frowned, walking over to him and crouching down on the floor so that they were on the same level "You look like you've been punched" Draco attempted to joke. How was he supposed to deal with a bunch of obliviated wizards and witches? He had no experience in this area and taking them to St. Mungo's would only raise questions.

"I-I...what on god's earth is happening?" Ginny asked from beside Fred, massaging her temples with her fingers, "It's like one minute I was eating dinner and the next someone hit me on the head with a chair"

"Devil's claw" Mrs. Weasley muttered to herself, weakly lifting her wand and mixing some devil's claw powder into a jug of water. Draco went over to help her, pouring the water into glasses for everyone.

"Do you know what happened?" Draco asked cautiously, handing all of them a glass which they slowly and hesitantly pressed to their lips, unsure of wether to drink.

"Happened? Nothing happened. We were all eating dinner and suddenly, everything blacked out" George spoke from the living room. That's when realisation hit Draco, Adrienne had not only wiped their memories, she had also altered them to make them think that they were doing nothing else except eating a family dinner.

"Dinner you say? Well then it must be rebileef poisoning, you know how those pesky little things can get in your food don't you?" Draco chuckled nervously, trying to think up of any excuse that could make them thing this whole incident was nothing but a severe case of rebileef poisoning, a common kind that occurred in many wizarding households.

"Rebileef poisoning...of course" Mr. Weasley mumbled, "Made us black out..." he said. Draco nodded, holding his arm out for Ginny. She held on to it, lifting herself up "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Like I said, thought I'd stop by to check on you lot" he shrugged. Ginny looked at him, confused, Draco was the last person who would ever want anything to do with the Weasleys.

"All that doesn't matter though, I was just here to make sure you're all doing alright" Draco asked, biting back the overarching question that was threatening to fall out of his lips: Did they remember Adrienne and Noah?

"We're doing fine, unfortunate Christmas dinner is all" Hermione said with a tone of finality in her voice. She rose from the couch and walked over to Fred "Get up" she ordered. Fred finally snapped back to his senses and grabbed her outstretched hand, pulling himself up.

"Was anyone else here? I feel like we're missing someone" Ron spoke, following Hermione into the living room. Hermione shook her head and so did Ginny, "What are you talking about? It was just us" Ginny scoffed.

"No he's right, someone else was definitely here" Fred spoke finally, his voice raspy from remaining silent the whole time. Draco felt his heart hammer in his chest and he let out another nervous chuckle "The poisoning must have gotten to you the worst, no one else was here Fred" he said.

"No, no, someone was definitely here" Fred mumbled, walking over to the window and peering out of it. Draco mentally scolded Adrienne, she was absolutely terrible at charms. She probably hadn't done it right, which is why Fred had a small inkling that something was wrong.

"Don't be daft, c'mon now, I'll help all of you get sorted and then go back home, it's getting late" Draco hurried them, afraid that they would catch on if they lingered on the situation for too long.

Fred's fingertips lingered on the cool windowpane for a few seconds as he searched for something. Anything. But all he was met with was a thick, white blanket of snow and the twinkling of a lamp in the distance. His hand dropped to his side and he receded into the warmth of the Burrow, all the while feeling uneasy and terribly, terribly lost.

.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Noah asked as he finally got back home at 12:30 AM. Adrienne looked up at him, lips pursed together. Her tears had longed dried on her cheeks and she still wore the same clothes she had worn earlier that morning at The Burrow.

"Nothing" she muttered, getting up from the cold ground. Her entire body had gone rigid and she could barely move, but she had no choice. "Are we going to talk about this? You fucking cheated on me" Noah spat, following her into the bedroom.

"I did. So what? Does it really matter to you? You don't even love me and you're pretending as if you haven't fucked countless girls before" she finally said, she had never confronted him about this before but Draco had ratted Noah out to her once a long time ago.

"That's besides the point" Noah muttered angrily, leaning against the doorframe. But then, his next words surprised her.

"I'm willing to let go of it if you promise never to go back to him again. If you promise that you'll live with me, have my children and continue to be what you are supposed to be - a Davis" he said. Adrienne stared at him, unsure of how to respond. "You promise to never go to him?" he repeated.

"How could I? He's forgotten about me" she whispered.


	39. Charms and Letters

FEBRUARY

"Oi! Get back here!" Fred shouted, chasing a young boy around a shop who was attempting to steal a Skiving Snack box from the shelves. "If you keep running the Pygmy puffs will attack you!" Fred attempted. 

The little boy stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened in nervousness as he looked around for any pygmy puffs that may be following him. Fred finally caught up with him and bent down to his level "Now now, it's not nice to steal" Fred spoke, gently taking the snack box from his hand. Walter pouted "But my aunt won't let me buy them! She keeps saying that mummy told her not to let me buy anything from here" his lip started to quiver, fat tears forming in his eyes.

"What's your name?" asked Fred. "Walter"

Fred frowned, he hated denying little children happiness. "Where is your aunt anyway?" he asked, looking around at the empty shop. George was in London, visiting Oliver and the only other person in the shop besides him was his colleague, Verity.

"Madam Malkin's, I snuck away so I could come here. But Mr. Weasley...will the pygmy puffs really attack me?" the boy asked anxiously. Fred shook his head with a small, "You're a good boy, Walter, they won't attack you if you promise not to steal ever again"

Walter's eyes flitted over the snack box in Fred's hand and he felt bad once more for the little kid who was being denied of a simple product from the joke shop, "I'll tell you what, I've got some interesting things up in my flat that you can take back home with you" Fred offered.

Walter's eyes widened in excitement and he immediately nodded, Fred grabbed the little boy's hand and led him upstairs to his flat. When Walter saw the shelf near the kitchen that contained all sorts of junk from Fred and George's house, he immediately ran towards it, gazing in wonderment at the little trinkets, the original product models, the glossy figurines and whatnot.

"Knock yourself out" Fred grinned at the little boy, thinking back to when he was a kid. Even the smallest things used to excite him. Walter let his small hands pick up a few figurines, inspecting them with boyish judgement.

"Mr. Weasley? This is a very pretty necklace, can I take it back for my aunt?" Walter asked, holding a chain in his hand. Fred looked down at his palm to see the chain with the grapefruit charm on it. Fred gently took the chain from him, frowning at it, "I...uh- I don't know how this got here" Fred mumbled.

For the past two months, the grapefruit chain had been the biggest mystery in his life. He had no idea how it turned up, all he knew was the first time he remembered wearing it was on Christmas night, the same night when everyone had suffered from an unfortunate case of food poisoning. But as mysterious as the charm seemed, something about it drew Fred inwards, making him feel as if there was something more to it than just a chain.

"Maybe not this one" Fred said, clasping the chain around his own neck, "You can take this for her though" Fred picked up a small, floral brooch from the corner and handed it to him. Walter took it, stuffing it into the pocket of his trousers.

"Is that all, don't you want anything for yourself?" Fred asked. "No, I just want to give this to my aunt, I like seeing her happy" Walter grinned innocently. Fred nodded, taking his tiny hand and leading him back downstairs. He watched as Walter bade him goodbye, pushed the doors to the shop open and disappeared into the crowded streets.

Business was slow today so Fred simply sat behind the counter, feet propped up as he pictured what Walter's aunt's reaction would be like when she saw the brooch. Would she be happy? Excited? Or would she be upset that Walter willingly walked into a stranger's home without her permission?

Hours went by and the cornflower sky began to melt into a flurry of pinks and oranges, signalling the end to another day. After bidding Verity goodbye, Fred shut down the shop, assuming that George would be spending the night at Oliver's. He made his way upstairs, taking a lazy shower and changing into his nightclothes.

Usually, he would go out for a bit, meet up with friends or something of the sort. But nights like these were when he wanted to curl under the sheets and sleep to his hearts content. He lay flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling when he suddenly became aware of the chain's presence around his neck.

He rolled the charm between his thumb and forefinger, feeling its tiny grooves on his skin. The existence of this charm was definitely peculiar, but it was not as peculiar as the letter that sat in the drawer in his bedside table. 

With a lazy wave of his wand, he summoned the letter. He held the parchment in his hands, reading the words for the millionth time, he had already memorised them ages ago. Fred had found this letter on Christmas evening too. It lay under the tree amongst a pile of wrapping paper.

Dear Fred,

Thank you for the mixtape, it's the most beautiful gift I've ever received.

You told me that everyone missed me, but you didn't say if you did too. Do you miss me Freddie? Do you miss me like I miss you? I feel like you're so far away, like you were just a dream. I don't want you to be a dream, I want you to be with me.

I love you. I love our cabin. I love our room. And I want all of it back with you.

Yours,

Addie

What mixtape? What cabin? What room? And who the hell was Addie? Why did she speak in the letter as if she knew him like the back of her hand, as if once, perhaps, they were lovers. The biggest enigma in his life remained 'Addie', ever since Christmas evening when he watched the snow fall softly on the ground, all the while feeling as if something was missing.

But the letter and the chain did not fill the emptiness surrounding him, if anything, it only made it deeper, more vast. Fred didn't understand the letter one bit but he knew that it definitely had something to do with him.

A small voice in his head told him that there were millions of Freds in the world, the letter could've been for any one of them. Why then did this letter turn up at The Burrow? The same night of the food poisoning, the same night Draco was found lurking outside their house.

The same night he found the necklace around his neck, the same night when the hollowness in his chest had formed, refusing to close until he got some answers.

Fred was startled by the sudden ring of the telephone. He stuffed the letter back in his drawer and picked up the phone, pressing the receiver to his ear. "Fred, are you home?"

"Mhmm" he hummed. "D'you mind if I come over? I'm incredibly bored and in desperate need of some company" her voice sounded through the speakers. Fred nodded before realising that she couldn't actually see him "Of course Maggie, I'd love to have you over" he said.

Half an hour later, Maggie was sitting on his couch, sipping from a glass of flat soda as she made conversation with Fred. Her dark, curly hair was tied back in a pony with a few strands framing her face. Her honey brown skin glowed under the yellowish light in the flat.

"Haven't seen you in ages Mag, you've got some nerve turning up here and eating all my popcorn" Fred joked as she pulled the bowl of popcorn towards herself.

"You didn't bother calling me either, it's only fair" she shot back. Fred had met Maggie two months ago at a New Years Eve party. The two of them had hit it off very well and ever since then Maggie became a welcome change in his life. She was bright and had a very bubbly personality.

They sat side by side, their thighs and arms touching as they watched the television screen glaring in front of them, barely paying any attention to what was happening. "Freddie?"

"Yeah?" he said, not taking his eyes off of the muggle cartoon show called 'Bugs Bunny'. He watched the grey bunny in amusement, thinking how it was odd for muggles to make a whole show on an animal. 

"That's a beautiful chain, where did you get it?" Maggie asked, peering at his grapefruit charm. Fred looked down at her to see that she was incredibly close to him, her gaze fixated on the chain. "I dunno" he muttered. The smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils. She looked up at him, straight into his eyes and their breaths hitched in their throats at the proximity. 

"I didn't know you had brown eyes" she mumbled.

"What colour did you think they were?" he spoke softly, his warm breath fanning her face.

"I dunno" she replied.

Her lips tasted like salt and popcorn mingled with the sweet and electrifying aftertaste of soda that lingered on her tongue. The feeling of her curly hair between Fred's fingers was different, the way her skin felt against his own was different. While he was kissing her, he felt everything one would feel when kissing someone.

But just like the charm or the letter, her kiss did not heal the hollowness in his chest, her kiss didn't give him the answers he so desperately needed. What her kiss did give him was comfort, a a feeling that someone actually wanted him, a release for all his pent up emotions.

A way to forget one who he couldn't remember in the first place.


	40. Freedom

FEBRUARY

Things in the Davis-Ellis manor were not going well. Adrienne found herself in the midst of countless arguments, fights and name-calling with her husband. Not a day went by when they didn't squabble, wether it was something as little as walking on the carpet with dirty shoes or something as important as trying for children. Every time they fought, Noah would storm out of the house and disappear to some place unknown to Adrienne. But she didn't care. She had had enough of having to deal with his problems.

Adrienne was in desperate need of a friend, and she found one in the most unlikeliest of people; Genevieve Brown, Noah's older sister. Genevieve was a thirty-year-old, married mother of one, and unlike her younger brother, she was kind-hearted, fun to be around and always made Adrienne feel at home. In fact, in her entire family, Adrienne got along with no one as much as she did with her sister-in-law.

One fine February evening, when Noah was not at home, Genevieve made her second visit of the week to meet Adrienne. The two women loved being around each other since they were two of the same kind. Even though Genevieve had a happy marriage, it always seemed as if she was meant for greater things, yet she was stuck in a whirlpool of pureblood supremacies, conservative traditions and taking care of her beloved son. Though she didn't mind the latter.

"Noah not at home I presume?" Genevieve greeted Adrienne with a kiss on the cheek, "Nope, not that I care" she muttered, earning a small laugh from Genevieve.

"Auntie Adrienne!" her nephew, Walter, squealed from behind his mother, excitedly jumping up and down. Adrienne chuckled, bending over and scooping him in her arms, ruffling his hair with her hand.

"Hello Walter, missed you aunt?" Adrienne said fondly, bouncing him on her hip. He nodded, his gaze landing on the breast pocket of her pullover "You're still wearing the brooch I gifted you!" he grinned, running his tiny little fingers over it.

"Course I am! It's absolutely beautiful, but you never told me where you got it" Adrienne said, taking him into the living room, Genevieve following them. "I'm not going to tell you, it's a secret" he whispered the last sentence.

Adrienne shook her head, resting him down on the sofa. "He didn't tell me either, what a bratty little kid I've got" Genevieve whispered the last bit to Adrienne, causing her to laugh. Walter busied himself with a box of a magical building blocks that Adrienne had bought for him a month ago before her and Genevieve made their way to the greenhouse.

They sat at the marble table, the soft fragrance of herbs filling the air as two cups of tea appeared on the tabletop. "How's everything going?" Genevieve asked, sipping from her cup.

"As okay as they go" Adrienne shrugged, "Same old same old"

"I still find it so funny how we got to know each other only two months ago, even though you've been married to my brother for almost two years"

Adrienne nodded, her eyes fixated on the plants that she had grown. In search for a distraction, Adrienne had taken up on gardening, learning everything there was to know from the house elves who worked in the greenhouse. "I wish Noah was more like you, Gen" she spoke truthfully.

"And I wish he knew that you aren't just an object, you're his wife for god's sake" Genevieve scoffed, "I try to talk sense into him but it's like making conversation with a wall"

Walter rushed into the greenhouse, breaking their serious moods. Adrienne adored Walter with all her heart and she smiled warmly when he stood near her, showing her the building he had made with his blocks. The building was entirely red, it looked very familiar.

"Look! I made Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" Walter jumped up and down, shoving the blocks in Adrienne's face so she could have a proper look. Her heart jumped in her chest when she heard him talk about the joke shop.

"Oh Christ, not that bloody shop again! The number of times I've bought Walter things from there should be illegal" Gen groaned, leaning back in her chair.

"But Auntie Adrienne has never bought me anything from there, can we go tomorrow please?" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Adrienne didn't know how to respond to him but fortunately, she was saved by Gen.

"Absolutely not, no more stepping into that shop for at least another year" Genevieve said sternly. "But-but then Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley will be sad if I don't buy things from their store" Walter attempted to convince his mum.

"I don't think the Weasleys even know you Walter, besides, Auntie Adrienne used to know them and they were terrible people weren't they?" Gen looked pleadingly at Adrienne, hoping she would join in on the act.

"YOU KNEW FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY?" Walter had never looked so excited before, climbing on to his aunt's lap.

Noah, Adrienne and Draco were the only people who knew about the incident on Christmas and she intended to keep it that way. Apart from that, the only thing everyone else knew was that Adrienne had hosted the Weasleys in her cabin.

"I-um-I did"

"And were they terrible like mummy said they were? Because I met one of them too and he seemed very nice"

"You met them? When? And which one?" Adrienne asked, surprised.

"Uh..." Walter tried to think of ways in which he wouldn't be caught for sneaking off to the joke shop, "I met him once when I went with mum, I don't know which one" he said finally. His boyish instincts made him afraid that his mum and his aunt would be mad at him for walking into a stranger's home.

Adrienne sighed, "I did know them, and like your mummy said, they're not very nice" Adrienne lied, earning a quiet 'thank you' from Genevieve.

She wondered what Fred and George thought of Walter, she wondered how they were doing now. She could only hope that they were doing better without her.

\--

Weeks had passed since Genevieve's last visit and Adrienne missed her and her son terribly. She wore the brooch Walter had gifted her every single day, keeping a piece of him close with her.

In her heart, Adrienne would sometimes daydream of being a mother. She would love to have a little daughter, whose hair she could plait, whose mess she could clean, whose cheeks she could kiss, whose little hands she could hold. And then when she would grow older, she could be whoever she wanted to be, whatever she wanted to be, and Adrienne would always be there to support her, being the mother that she herself never had.

But she knew that she didn't want to have her kid with Noah, so she pushed away her dreams like she pushed away everything else, instead finding what she so desperately wanted in Walter. He was her bubbly, excited little nephew and she would never let him come under any harm.

On a cold February evening, when the twinkling stars were hidden by heavy tufts of grey clouds and the moon teased its presence from behind them, Noah returned home, inebriated from one of his many visits to the local bar. Adrienne could smell the alcohol on him and she knew she was in for another long night.

It had become a routine from which she desperately sought freedom, she couldn't take it any longer but she didn't know how to leave it all and run away. "Adrienne? Where are you?" his voice echoed in the halls. Adrienne bravely got up from the chair in her room and made her way out to face her husband yet again.

"Here" she responded, watching as his tall, dark figure appeared in front of her. All the candles were blown out and the house was eerily silent, the only noise being that of the whistling wind that squeezed through the cracks in the windows.

"Looks like we're all alone" he said, his hands resting on her sides as he leaned in to kiss her mouth. His lips tasted like firewhiskey, smoke and faintly of lipstick. Lipstick of another woman he had undoubtedly kissed in the bar.

"Get off me Noah" she spoke, pushing him off of her. Usually, she would let him do whatever without caring much for it but at the moment, she didn't want him, not one bit.

As terrible as Noah could be, he knew to never force a woman, "Fine, won't force you, but you're beginning to get really boring Adrienne" he rolled his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nothing" he mumbled, kicking off his shoes as he started to make his way to the bedroom. But Adrienne stopped him, grabbing on to his arm.

"I asked you a question, Noah" she spoke calmly, but anger was blatant in her tone. "And I chose not to answer it" he spat back.

"I'm so fucking sick of this" she said, crossing her arms once more, she could feel the pent up anger rise in her. Noah spun around to face her, "Sick of what? What do you want Adrienne? I've given you a home, luxury, comfort, hell I've forgiven you for falling in love with another man! What more do you fucking want?"

"I want you to be more attentive, more caring, is that too much to ask from my husband?" she couldn't believe the words that were falling out of her mouth so easily. It surprised her.

"I've been nothing but caring and attentive" he growled. "Oh really?" Adrienne scoffed, "Seemed like that with all the arguments we've had lately"

"Everyone fights Adrienne, you've got to stop being such a little bitch about it" he said, turning around and starting to walk back to his bedroom.

Adrienne followed him, "Me being a bitch about it? It's you who needs to calm the fuck down and listen to me once in a while!" she retorted, "You come back home, drunk, every single night after having fucked some random woman in a bar. I know I cheated too but I gave him up in hopes that we could make our marriage work. But you don't even fucking try do you?"

"What do you suggest we do? Huh? Stop being so whiney about everything. And I don't fuck any women so stop accusing me of something I didn't do" he shouted.

Adrienne leaned against the doorframe, shaking her head in disbelief. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life like this? For the first time in forever, Adrienne felt a wave of confidence wash over her, telling her to finally take over the reigns.

"I want a divorce" she said quietly.

Noah stopped dead in his tracks at her words. "Excuse me?"

"I said I want a divorce" she spoke more loudly this time. She grabbed on to her wand and summoned a duffel bag.

"Don't be stupid Adrienne, we're not going to do that" he scoffed, watching her as some of her belongings scurried out of her wardrobe and dumped themselves in the duffel bag.

"If you don't agree to it, I'm going to tell everyone about Christmas, would you like that Noah?" she asked, zipping up the bag. His mouth fell open and he stared at her like a deer caught in headlights "Thought so" she said, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"I've had enough of this, we're not good for each other and I can't spend the rest of my life being with someone I don't love. And neither can you" she said.

"Get the fuck out of my house" he spoke lowly, his entire being trembling with anger.

"Don't need to tell me twice" she said, apparating away.

This was the last thing Adrienne had expected to happen today, but she couldn't feel more overjoyed. She was finally taking control of her life. A sense of freedom filled her body from head to toe as she realised what she had just done. Sure, she would face the consequences later, but for now, as the droplets of water thrummed lightly on the earth, Adrienne was a free woman.


	41. Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very slight mention of domestic violence

For the past week, Adrienne woke up between satin sheets and heavy duvets, the canopy over her head blocking the sunlight from the window. She would sit up and stare out of the glass panes for a few moments, revelling in the feeling of being freed from her confines. Then, she would shower, get dressed and join Draco and whichever woman he was sleeping with the night before for breakfast.

"Morning Addie" Draco greeted, sipping from a glass of orange juice. A beautiful woman with deep brown hair sat next to him in her dressing gown, reading her book. "Good Morning Draco, Marlene"

"Morning darling, that dress looks lovely on you" Marlene smiled, lighting herself a cigarette and resting it between her lips. Marlene was an odd woman but very fun to be around. Draco liked her, and so did Adrienne.

"Sleep well?" Draco asked, pushing the jug of orange juice towards her. She poured some for herself and nodded, "Yeah, thank you for letting me stay here" she said. "Don't thank me, you're welcome here any time"

"I'm sensing you both need some time alone, what with the divorce and all, I'm off for a shower then" she said, pressing a kiss on Draco's cheek before disappearing into his bedroom. She left a big, red lipstick stain on his skin.

"I've gotta say, Marlene is my favourite out of all the women you've slept with" Adrienne smirked and Draco shook his head. "How's the process going, Noah signed the papers yet?" he asked.

"I sent them to him but he's just being a big brat about it. He has to sign them eventually though, fingers crossed he gets it done by today" Adrienne said. It had been three days since the divorce papers had been printed by the Ministry, Adrienne had signed them immediately but Noah decided to take his own sweet time.

"I really admire you Addie, you know that you're going to become a social outcast yet you went ahead and got rid of the prat" Draco spoke. "Geez, thanks for rubbing the social outcast thing in, can't wait to live my life on the streets" Adrienne rolled her eyes. As happy as she was that she was finally free, she realised that she had no financial stability except for what her parents would leave her. But they were undoubtedly going to disown her anyway.

"You can always stay here" Draco offered. "As amazing as that sounds, I can't live off of you. I brought this upon myself and I'm going to fix things" Adrienne said determinedly.

"Lucky for you I already made the first step, your parents are going to be here any minute, I invited them" Draco said quickly, not making eye contact with her, "YOU WHAT?" she yelled "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" 

"Stop being so overdramatic, you should talk it out, what with them being the people who gave birth to you and stuff" he said cheekily, earning a slap on the shoulder from Adrienne. "C'mon Addie, it can't be that bad, who knows, maybe they'll understand?"

Mr. and Mrs. Ellis knew of Adrienne and Noah's separation, but they hadn't reached out to either of them to talk about it. Adrienne wondered what they would say when they finally met her today. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "That must be them" Draco said, getting up from his chair and making his way out of the dining room to open the door.

Adrienne nervously followed him into the living room where her parents now stood, frowns on their faces. Her mother, as always, was dressed to the nines in her robes, her face painted with makeup. Her father wore his usual suit and tie attire.

"Adrienne" her mother said curtly as they sat on the sofa. "Hello mother, father" Adrienne greeted, sitting on the armchair too. Draco left them alone to give them some privacy, flashing Adrienne an encouraging thumbs up.

"We're very disappointed, why on earth did you do it?" her father spoke, straightening his tie. "A divorce? After barely two years of marriage? Why do you insist on tarnishing the Davis-Ellis name?"

"I didn't do it for revenge, I did it because I wasn't happy. I tried, I really did but Noah wasn't good for me" Adrienne explained, "He hurt me, yelled at me, not a day went by when we didn't fight, how can you expect me to live with him for the rest of my life? And to have his children?"

"He hurt you?" her dad asked quietly. Adrienne nodded slowly and the grip of her dad's hand tightened on the armrest, "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" he spoke. Even Mrs. Ellis fell silent, her hand involuntarily resting on her heart when she heard what Adrienne said.

"It doesn't matter, the only thing that does is that I'm finally away from him. Can't you be happy for me? I'm not asking you for anything else but to support me as parents" she pleaded. 

"This is a hard pill to swallow, imagine the gossip, the things people will have to say!" her mother said, seeming more concerned for her image rather than her own daughter. "Stop it Delphine, it's us who made a mistake" her father said after a few moments of silence. Adrienne's eyes widened at her father's words, hope bubbling up inside her.

"I'm not saying I approve of your divorce, you've disappointed the both of us. But I'm happy that you braved it out rather than remaining silent, Adrienne. I presume you're going to take care of yourself? I'm sure you know that we can't have you in our house" her father turned to her to speak.

Adrienne's heart broke just a little, she wished her parents would understand, but at least they weren't being as harsh as she had expected them to be. She nodded, clasping her hands together "As long as you promise not to treat me like a stranger. I'm going to take care of everything on my own, father" she spoke, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"Well it's settled then, I am willing to speak to Augusta Longbottom to give you a job in her nursery at Diagon Alley. Apart from that you're on your own" he said, standing up on his feet and buttoning up his coat. His wife followed, throwing a reproachful look at her daughter. The two of them disapparated from Draco's home without another word.

She reminisced the times before her marriage when her mother and father were the only people who took care of her. How much she had loved them then. But just like any other parents in their society, blood-status came before family. It was the reason why the Black brothers, Regulus and Sirius were made outcasts. Adrienne could never forget the day when she had heard of the death of Sirius Black, she was only sixteen then. He was one of her favourite people, always showering her with love and affection.

"They're gone?" Draco's voice sounded in the hallway. "Yep" Adrienne nodded, quickly wiping away her tears and turning to face him. "Don't think too much of them, you always have me. I want you to stay here while you get back on your feet" Draco said, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I'd love to but I want to do this on my own. My dad's already got me a job, he didn't even give me a chance to say no so that I could do it myself. But I'm going to find my own house and take care of myself" Adrienne said, trying to convince him.

He didn't look too happy but he finally nodded in agreement, "Alright then, but whenever you need me, I'm here to take you in"

"Thank you, now let's just hope the man signs the bloody papers" Adrienne attempted to lighten the mood, "The moment he does, I'm throwing a party" Draco grinned, wrapping her into a quick hug.

"Hang on a minute" Adrienne's eyes widened in realisation, "Dad said the job's in Diagon Alley. That's where the joke shop is!" 

"You obliviated them, remember?" Draco rolled his eyes. "I-I know I did but what if they somehow recognise me? And I don't know if I'll be able to look at Fred without having a complete breakdown" she panicked.

"You're still not over him are you?" "Of course not! And I need to stay away from him. If he remembers me I won't be able to stay away from him because I love him too much"

"Why don't you want to get with him anyway?" Draco asked in utter confusion, he didn't understand Adrienne's motives.

"Because...because he's a Weasley and I don't know if I can handle anymore pressure on me apart from the divorce. I don't give a fuck about his blood-status but if I take one more step in the wrong direction, I'm done for. Besides, I only cause him trouble, I want him to live a good life, not one with a divorcée who barely has the means to take care of herself" Adrienne rambled.

"Listen Addie, I doubt he'll remember you. But it depends on how you obliviated him and everyone else. We both know you're not skilled at charms and I was reading about the one you used the other day. It has certain degrees to it. Based on the degree, the person affected can remember everything if they were extremely close to you or knew you well" Draco explained.

"You mean...there's a chance he could remember me?" Adrienne didn't know if the thought of that scared her or excited her. She knew what was done was done, she wasn't going to let Fred remember her, she was no good for him.

"Yes, but we don't know what the chances are because we don't know what degree of the charm you performed" Draco sighed.

Adrienne thought about it. There was absolutely no way she could let Fred or any of the others remember her, it would get too complicated. "I guess I'm going to have to try my best to stay away" she mumbled.


	42. Diagon Alley

When Adrienne apparated to Diagon Alley for her first day of work, she made two promises to herself: Work as relentlessly as possible and keep away from the joke shop. She knew it was risky because the nursery was only a five minute walk from the joke shop but she didn't have any other choice.

Noah had signed the divorce papers two days ago, making their separation official. Draco had insisted on throwing a party but Adrienne had to stop him because it would come across as distasteful. Instead, him, Adrienne and Marlene stayed at home, sipping on glasses of champagne as they laughed and talked amongst each other, celebrating the beginning to a new life for Adrienne.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, she was bloody terrified but she needed a job to keep her stable and she needed to learn how to support herself if she was going to be independant. Her parents had refused to help her so she was on her own.

"Good Morning Mrs. Longbottom" Adrienne greeted as she entered the nursery. The stern, old lady glanced at Adrienne and gave her a welcoming smile, "Good Morning Adrienne, I'm glad to have you on board with us" she spoke, a hint of kindness in her voice.

The Longbottom nursery was a vast, magnificent greenhouse that contained magical plants of almost every type imaginable. It smelled invitingly of rain, earth and a mix of various scents of leaves, flowers and mud. It was a sunny little place, one which lifted Adrienne's spirits immensely.

Augusta Longbottom, the grandmother of Neville Longbottom was a woman not to be messed with. She conducted a small interview only to learn that Adrienne was very well versed in matters of Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, making her an excellent asset to the staff. Once Mrs. Longbottom was done throwing question after question at her, Adrienne set to work.

Her salary was just enough for a room in the Leaky Cauldron where she would live until she found a better job. She still had her cabin, The Arcanus Lodge, it rightfully belonged to her. But she decided not to stay in it because she wanted to face the world on her own. Although the cabin still welcomed guests, being its owner now became only a part time job, and a very rare one at that. She hadn't had a single guest since almost six months, the last one being a group of old witches the year before in November.

Working in Longbottom's nursery became a routine. She would wake up at 7 AM and eat Breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. She would head to work by 8 and since she took a double shift, she only got back home at 8 in the evening. Sometimes she would meet up with Draco and Marlene for drinks and sometimes she'd go shopping in the quaint little stores that Diagon Alley had to offer. 

She even met Neville Longbottom a couple of times, a lovely man who was currently the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. He became a good friend of hers apart from her colleagues at the greenhouse.

But one thing remained, she stayed away from the joke shop. And it seemed as if luck was on her side because she never came across any of the Weasleys. Sometimes her gaze would linger on the red building and she would wonder what Fred and George were up to in there, most undoubtedly hard at work.

She missed them terribly but she knew she had to move on, being so close yet so far away from them was a difficult task but she had brought this upon herself. She had obliviated them, and for good reason too. She intended to keep it that way.

\--

MARCH

The last week of March was coming to a close and Adrienne hadn't heard a peep from neither her parents nor the Davis family. Gossip about her separation from Noah had ensued in the pure-blood circles and any witch or wizard that belonged to that group always threw her dirty looks whenever they saw her.

But it didn't matter to Adrienne, she was happy now. Even though she felt lonely at times, she was at least at liberty to carve her own life the way she wanted. She enjoyed the hustle bustle of Diagon Alley, the lively chatter in The Leaky Cauldron and the company of her beloved colleagues in the nursery. She loved the quiet evenings she would spend in her little room with Beco, often cuddled up with a book in her tiny bed. Sure it was far from luxurious, but it was home.

One fine day, when Adrienne was tending to a pot of Leaping Toadstools, Mrs. Longbottom appeared next to her, "I need you to get some potions for me, everyone else is out on their lunch break"

"Of course!" Adrienne said, getting rid of her dragon hide gloves, "What do you need?"

"Hot n Cold temperature controlling potions from Weasley Wizards Wheezes, and I need them in twenty minutes max before the new batch of Sheivelfigs die out" she said hurriedly, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose as she looked down at a few notes on her clipboard.

Adrienne started to panic, she had successfully evaded Fred and George for a whole month, there was no way she could go there now. "I-Isn't someone else available?" she tried.

"I told you they were out on their lunch break" the old lady replied sternly. "But Mrs. Longbottom, can't it wait?"

Mrs. Longbottom looked up from her clipboard and rested her hands on her hips, "If you want to keep your job, Adrienne, I suggest you get the potions in no less than twenty minutes" she said threateningly. Adrienne gulped, nodding quickly.

She headed out of the store, feeling incredibly panicky. How was she going to face them after three whole months of not meeting them? They wouldn't remember her but she remembered them, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it. And what if they recognised her? 

Adrienne decided not to take any chances and first rushed to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. There, she purchased a vial of polyjuice potion and a sample of hair that she could use. She hid in an alley as she downed the vial, starting to feel the uncomfortable changes in her body as she transformed into a shorter, stout woman with curly, mousy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her clothes altered themselves according to her new size too.

"What the fuck am I getting myself into?" she muttered to herself as she took in a deep breath. She now stood in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, every bone in her body telling her that this was a bad idea. Through the glass windows, she could see one of them standing behind the counter.

She finally pushed the door open and walked in, the familiar scent of gunpowder and chocolate filling her nostrils. The shop smelled like Fred's work clothes and she felt weak in the knees. The shop brought back many memories, the afternoon in December when he had brought here here and they had...

All of that was now in the past, she would quickly buy the potions and head out as fast as she could. She made her way to a rack that held various glass bottles and picked up four bottles labelled 'Hot n Cold'. Just as she turned around to go to the counter, she was met with a tall, redheaded man, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked down at her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" George spoke. Adrienne's heart beat wildly in her chest as she saw his face. She realised that she appeared much older looking due to the polyjuice, "Um...no I've got what I wanted" Adrienne managed to stutter out.

"Excellent, head to the counter and Fred'll ring it up for you" he grinned before disappearing to help another customer. Adrienne took a deep breath to calm her nerves before taking small steps towards the till.

Her heartbeat grew faster and faster as Fred came into view. It was as if everything was in slow motion. His deep, red hair messy on his head, his white shirt clinging to his body, a smile on his face as he bade goodbye to a customer. He looked healthy, happy. And that was exactly what Adrienne had wanted.

But at the same time, she couldn't stop thinking what it would be like if he remembered her. Seeing him in the flesh made her miss him desperately and she wished she could hug him, or even touch him, but she couldn't do either of those.

"Afternoon ma'am, is that all you're getting?" Fred spoke, a smile lingering on his lips as he looked down at Adrienne. The smile she couldn't get enough of, one where crinkles appeared by the sides of his eyes.

The sound of his voice was like music to her ears, as if it fixed each shattered piece of her heart. To hear it was like being mended, only to be broken into a million pieces over and over again.

"Y-yes, that's about it" she replied, her voice cracking as she rested the potion bottles on the countertop. She didn't think it would be this difficult to be around him.

As Fred took the items from her, his gaze landed on the collar of her shirt and his eyes widened, "Where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to his own collar. Adrienne looked down and noticed the brooch that Walter had given her.

"My nephew gifted it to me, why do you ask?" she replied, confused.

"Wait a minute, you're Walter's aunt? What a small world!" he grinned. The thumping in Adrienne's chest grew louder, he knew Walter.

"How do you know him?" she asked. "He got the brooch from here, he picked it himself so he could gift it to you, lovely little lad he is" Fred started to bill the items. Adrienne looked down at her feet, trying her hardest not to let anything slip from her mouth that she would regret later. 

"Do you mind me asking your name, ma'am?" he spoke, putting the potion bottles in a paper bag. Adrienne was about to give him her real name but she decided against it, "Martha" Adrienne replied.

"Well, Martha, I hope you come shopping here again soon! See you later" he wished her before indicating for the next customer to take her place. As Adrienne started to leave the shop, her eyes caught a glimpse of the grapefruit charm that rested between his collarbones, and her breath hitched in her throat. She had forgotten about the chain, why had he kept it?

That was when she realised that getting over Fred was going to be harder than she had imagined it would be, but she would try nevertheless. Because he looked happy, and she wanted him to stay that way even if it meant that she had to sacrifice a part of herself that wanted nothing more than to be with him.


	43. Matchmakers

28th MARCH

Business in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was very slow today. Fred lazily leaned against the counter on his elbows, flipping through a Quidditch magazine as he read an article about his sister, Ginny. She was busy in training with the Harpies once more for the Quidditch Premier league.

Ginny Weasley impresses the crowds yet again with her fine Reverse Passes and Porksoff Ploys!

Fred smiled, reminding himself to call her to congratulate her for making Quidditch Weekly for the second time in her entire career, she was a very talented Chaser.

"Is Oli in that too? He said he was interviewed the other day for the magazine" George said, snatching the magazine from him and flipping through it "Ah! Here it is, 'Oliver Wood talks about his legendary move, the Double Eight Loop' George read out proudly.

"Your sister's in that too, aren't you going to read about her?" Fred chuckled. "I already read about her, I was the first one to call and congratulate her" George rolled his eyes, heading upstairs to the flat. They had recently bought a couple of telephones and Hermione had taught them how to use it. Since there weren't many customers today, George used the telephone to call up Oliver and congratulate him on his appearance in the magazine.

Due to a lack of things to do, Fred decided to visit Maggie, she was probably on her lunch break. He informed Verity that he was taking a break for a bit but just before he could grab his coat, the door pushed open and in walked Walter, a massive smile on his face. "Good Afternoon Mr. Weasley!" he greeted.

"Afternoon Walter, how can I help you today?" Fred asked, deciding to put off his visit to Maggie's workplace for a later time. "I'm not going to buy anything because I don't have the money but can I go to the product trial section?" he asked excitedly.

The 'product trial section' was the official term for a little play area in the back of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where kids could while away their time playing with small products that weren't for sale, giving them a taste of what the shop had to offer. "Alright, I'll show you some of the new things we've got there" Fred said, leading him to the back.

Walter sat himself at one of the little tables while Fred pulled out a couple of boxes from the shelves, handing them to Walter. They contained everything a kid would need for drawing, building blocks and those sorts of things. "Does your mum or your aunt know you're here?" Fred asked.

"My mum and my aunt are both in Diagon Alley today but they don't know I'm here" Walter replied, removing some blocks from a box and putting them on the table. "Don't you think they'll be worried?" Fred asked, amused, Walter was quite mischievous.

"Doesn't matter, besides, you already know my aunt so it's okay" said Walter.

"Ah yes, Martha, she came to our shop the other day" Fred remembered the elderly woman who bought a few potions from the joke shop a few days ago.

"Who's Martha?" Walter asked, confused. 

"Your aunt" Fred shrugged, "Middle-aged woman, kinda short, greying hair, you do know what your aunt looks like don't you?" Fred joked.

But Walter only stared back at him with confusion in his eyes, "Greying hair? My aunt's only twenty-three!" Walter laughed, starting to build a small tower out of the box. Fred crossed his arms, "I don't think Martha's twenty-three, she looked well above forty-five"

"Why do you keep saying Martha? That's not her name, and I'll prove to you that she doesn't have grey hair" Walter said, digging in his pocket and producing a couple of parchments from them. He handed one of the parchments to Fred, "A portrait of her that my nan drew, she's very nice at drawing, in fact..."

But Walter's words seemed to fade away as Fred stared at the drawing of the woman on the parchment. She was beautiful, her smile radiant, eyes that seemed to tell a story. But she seemed oddly familiar, as if Fred had seen her before.

"Can I have that back please Mr. Weasley?" Walter asked, his tiny hand outstretched. Fred hesitantly handed the parchment back to him, an odd feeling stirring inside his stomach, the same odd feeling he felt back at Christmas.

"If Martha isn't her name, what is it?" asked Fred.

"Auntie Adrienne, she's very nice but she told me she didn't like you that much" Walter said.

"That's weird considering I've never actually met her before" Fred muttered. If Martha, the elderly lady, wasn't Walter's aunt, who was she? And why was she wearing the brooch that he had given Walter? He knew for a fact that that was the only brooch of its kind that existed because Fred was the one who had made it. Something was definitely off but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Adrienne" he murmured to himself, the name sounded so right slipping out of his mouth, as if he had said it a million times before, and dreamed about it a million more. 

"You said she doesn't like me, are you sure she was talking about me?" Fred asked. Walter nodded, "Yeah, my mum, Auntie Adrienne and I were talking about you and your brother and this shop. She told me you weren't very nice but I think she was lying"

What the hell was going on? Fred didn't remember meeting anyone who went by the name of Adrienne, much less anyone who didn't particularly like him. "This aunt of yours, you said she's here in Diagon Alley today, can I meet her?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yes, she works in the-"

"WALTER! THERE YOU ARE!" a short woman with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes rushed into the room looking terribly worried, "You had me worried sick!" she scolded, lifting Walter up in her arms.

She looked at Fred, on the verge of tears "I'm so sorry if he troubled you, he keeps disappearing off to places without even telling me" she said before turning to look at her son, "You have nerve coming here after I told you to stay with me young boy"

She gave Fred one last glance, bidding him goodbye before taking Walter out of the store. Fred stared at the door shutting close behind her, questions clouding his mind. Somewhere out there was an elderly woman posing as Adrienne, Walter's aunt. And according to Walter, Adrienne didn't like Fred. None of it made any sense.

"What was that all about?" Oliver asked, he was standing at the counter near George, the both of them talking about Beater and Keeper strategies. He had decided to visit the shop once George had called him over about fifteen minutes ago.

"No clue" Fred said, letting out a deep sigh. Oliver and George nodded, continuing to chat amongst themselves as Fred tried to distract himself by re-shelving some of the products. He was curious to learn more about Adrienne, maybe he used to know her from school? That was the only thing that made sense.

About half an hour later, the bell sounded, indicating the arrival of another customer, a young girl who seemed around their age entered the store, a bright smile on her face.

"Fred, George, Oli! It's so nice to see you guys again! I was hoping I'd find you here!" she greeted. Fred and George looked at her in confusion, they had never seen her before in their life, how did she know their names?

"Olivia! I haven't seen you in almost two years!" Oliver said excitedly, rushing over to give her a massive hug. 

But now, it was Olivia's turn to be confused, "Two years? What are you talking about Oli? We met at Oxwell just a year ago" she laughed.

"Erm...care to introduce us?" George asked, looking at Oliver.

"Don't you remember me George? It's only been a year! Am I that insignificant?" she joked but George only stared back at her in puzzlement. For a moment, he wondered if the girl had lost her marbles because he hadn't seen her before in his life.

"Um...I don't think George and Fred know you, Olivia, they've never met you before" Oliver said awkwardly.

Olivia gaped at the three of them, completely perplexed, she knew that a year had passed since they had last met but did they really forget her? And what was Oliver going on about?

"Are you lot being serious? We met in Oxwell remember? At the cabin! You're going to tell me you don't remember Addie next"

Cabin. Addie. Two of the many words in the mysterious letter that Fred had in the drawer of his dresser. His mouth fell open. This girl who claims to know the three of them turns up at their store out of nowhere, only for Fred to find out that she knows about Addie, the name of the person who has haunted his thoughts for months on end.

"Who's Addie?" George and Oliver asked.

"Hang on a minute, you know Addie?" Fred spoke, hoping she had the answers to the million questions racing through his head at the moment.

"Of course I do! She was my best friend, you remember Adrienne but you don't remember me, Fred?"

Adrienne.

Walter's aunt, Adrienne.


	44. Dinner for Four

MARCH 28

Adrienne was in a very good mood because Genevieve and Walter had visited her just a couple of hours ago. She was surprised when they came at first because she assumed they would want nothing to do with her after the divorce. On the contrary, Genevieve was ecstatic that Adrienne had finally separated from Noah. Walter, as usual was being a naughty little kid and had disappeared mid-conversation. But thankfully, Genevieve had found him and they had left the nursery only a few hours ago.

Currently, Adrienne had just finished tending to a batch of Mandrakes. It was 12:30 PM which meant she had an hour off for lunch. "See you in an hour Mrs. Longbottom!" she called out before grabbing her bag and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to get something to eat.

"I've got the usual out for you Addie" the waitress, who had recently become a friend of Adrienne's, smiled, resting a plate of sandwiches on the creaky wooden table.

"Thanks a bunch Maggie, I'm starving" Adrienne laughed, seating herself on the chair and starting to eat slowly. Sandwiches at the Leaky Cauldron was her comfort food, and Maggie always made them best. Maggie quickly undid her apron and sat on the chair opposite to Adrienne, letting out a huge sigh of relief "I've been on my feet since morning, I'm exhausted" she muttered.

"You've been turning in late these past few nights, anything I need to know?" Adrienne waggled her eyebrows, causing a blush to rise on Maggie's cheeks.

"Remember that guy I told you about?" Maggie said shyly. "That guy? The one whose name you won't tell me? So he's the reason you've been so exhausted" Adrienne smirked.

"No, no it's not like that. We haven't actually done anything besides kissing a couple of times. Every time I initiate something he pulls away, as if he has someone else on his mind" she sighed dejectedly.

"Does he have someone else on his mind? An ex-lover perhaps?" Adrienne asked. "I dunno, he hasn't told me anything, it's like he's got some well kept secret that's stopping him from dating anyone else" Maggie laughed tiredly.

"Ooh so he's the mysterious type, I like" Adrienne joked, "But you seem to really like him, I hope things work out for you. Any chance I get to know who he is?" Adrienne asked. Maggie's eyes widened, "I have an idea! How about we do a double date? I can bring him and you can bring someone else, I know loads of people who'd be interested in you, Addie"

Adrienne wasn't sure if she could bring herself to date anyone, especially because she had just had a divorce but mostly because she still wasn't over Fred. Every time she looked at a man, he was the only one who came to mind. It pained her to know that Fred remembered not a single bit of her and the memories they shared together.

"Like who?" Adrienne asked, sipping from a glass of orange juice. "We've got Neville Longbottom though he's dating Hannah Abbott I think, he can still come as your friend. Then we've got Elijah, Deion..." as Maggie was listing names, in walked Draco Malfoy, his coat slinging on his arm. He caught sight of Adrienne and waved at her.

"Hey Adrienne" he grinned. But then his gaze landed on Maggie and he stuttered slightly, "H-hi, I'm Draco Malfoy" he said. Maggie smiled, introducing herself and Adrienne immediately noticed the way Draco looked at her. Usually, he was very confident and charming with girls, but his words seemed to disappear from his mouth when he tried to talk to her.

"Anyway, I'll see you later, think about the date and let me know Adrienne" Maggie said cheerily before heading into the kitchens. Draco looked at Adrienne, his jaw slightly dropped, "She's gorgeous" he said. Adrienne shook her head, resting her fingertip on his chin and closing his jaw "Stop gawking"

Draco pursed his lips together, "Oh well, I was just here for a quick coffee because I've got to head to the Ministry in a bit for some important work" he said, quickly ordering a takeaway. Adrienne grabbed her bag that was slung across the back of her chair, "Yeah I should get back to work too, got some unruly Devil Snares to take care of" she said, "We'll catch up after work?"

Once Adrienne left the store, Draco took the coffee from the waiter before heading outside so that he could go to the Ministry, he still had about an hour to go and he decided to quickly do some shopping for his mother's birthday. As he walked down the cobblestoned streets, he came across the tall, red building and curiosity got the best of him.

Surely nothing bad could happen if he walked into the joke shop, could it?

He slowly pushed the doors open and entered but noticed that Fred and George were busy talking to some other people. So he waited, trying his best not to eavesdrop in their conversation, but when he heard a few snippets, his eyes went wide.

"Um...I don't think George and Fred know you, Olivia, they've never met you before" a man who Draco recognised as Oliver Wood spoke. "Are you lot being serious? We met in Oxwell remember? At the cabin! You're going to tell me you don't remember Addie next" Draco realised that the woman speaking was none other than Olivia, an old friend of Adrienne's from Oxwell.

Fuck. Adrienne had obliviated everyone included in the scandal, everyone except Olivia. Even Jenna had been obliviated. 

"Who's Addie?" George and Oliver asked. "Hang on a minute, you know Addie?" said Fred.

"Of course I do! She was my best friend, you remember Adrienne but you don't remember me, Fred?" Olivia spoke.

This was bad. Draco immediately rushed up to group, a nervous smile on his face, "Draco Malfoy, is that you?" Olivia said excitedly when she spotted him. Draco immediately grabbed her arm, "Yes it's me, Olivia, I need you to come with me right now, it's important" he said, pulling her away.

"Wait a minute! I need to talk to her!" Fred said loudly but before he could do anything else, Draco disapparated along with Olivia from the joke shop to the nursery, letting out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. "What the fuck was that for?" Olivia crossed her arms.

"Olive?" Adrienne said, gaping at her in surprise. "Adrienne!" Olivia greeted, rushing over to give her a massive hug. But Adrienne didn't reciprocate it, thinking the exact same thing that Draco was thinking; she had completely forgotten that Olivia knew about everything that had happened at the cabin. 

Olivia pulled away from Adrienne, confused as to why she wasn't responding, "What's wrong? Why's everyone being so weird?"

"Everyone, what do you mean by everyone?" Adrienne asked, her heart rate rising in her chest. Draco stepped forward, "She was at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and she may have let a couple of things slip from her mouth" he said. Adrienne ran her hands through her hair, starting to panic more by the second.

"What on earth is going on? First Fred and George don't remember me, then Oliver says I haven't seen him for two years, then George and Oliver say that they don't remember you. And out of nowhere Draco comes and apparates me away as if I've committed some sort of a crime" Olivia said in disbelief.

"Olive...it's a long story" Adrienne said, "But I need you to tell me exactly what you talked to them about, no questions" she added the last bit when Olivia opened her mouth to interject.

Olivia hesitated for a moment but decided to answer Adrienne anyway "I asked them why they couldn't remember me even though I had met them at Oxwell and at the cabin"

"Did any of them react oddly to anything you said?" Adrienne asked. Olivia nodded, "When I mentioned you, George and Oliver were confused but Fred said the exact words: 'You know Addie?'. It confused me to no end" Olivia said.

Adrienne's heart sank in her chest, how did Fred remember her nickname? And what did he mean when he said that? There was no possible way that Fred could remember her, unless the charm she had performed was weak like Draco had said it could be.

"Olive, I need you to sit down and listen to what I have to say" Adrienne said, trying to control the shakiness in her voice. Before Olivia could shoot back with anymore questions, Adrienne started to speak.

"Noah-you remember him don't you?- found out that I was cheating on him with Fred when we stayed with the Weasleys for Christmas. Noah started to beat Fred up and I-I didn't know what to do. I realised that I caused Fred nothing but trouble so I had no other choice, I wasn't thinking straight-"

"You obliviated them" Olivia summed it up, barely being able to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Adrienne and Draco nodded and Olivia's mouth fell open in incredulity. She stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to process everything.

"Olive please say something" Adrienne pleaded, the three of them had shifted to the corner of the nursery so that they wouldn't disturb anyone else. 

Olivia shook her head, "I can't believe you Adrienne, that's despicable, to perform the obliviate charm on someone"

Adrienne was taken aback with surprise, she thought Olivia would support her "I-I told you I wasn't thinking straight, I don't know why I did it but I did and now there's no turning back is there?"

"But you still love him! You fucking obliviated a man who you still love! And do you even know how much he loved you? You stole something so important from him Adrienne, his fucking memory. And not only that but also of his friends, parents and siblings too!" Olivia raised her voice.

"I wasn't any good for him Olive, he'd be miserable with me, I know I didn't handle it well but at least he's better off without me!" Adrienne countered.

"Don't be fucking stupid Adrienne, the man would do anything for you and you've gone and wiped out his memory of you entirely. Imagine if someone did that to you! I can't believe you'd do this" Olivia started to pace.

"So you're going to turn against me? Tell me how horrible I am? I've been through some shit too Olive and I'd love to hear something that doesn't involve trashing me right now because believe it or not, I regret it much more than you ever will!" Adrienne shouted. That was the first time she had admitted to herself that she regretted performing the charm, but it was true. It pained her to know that she couldn't have the man she yearned for.

"You're going to leave him and everyone else in the dark about this Adrienne?" Olivia asked, her tone lowering. Adrienne thought for a few moments, did she really want this? 

"Yes. It's for the best" she said finally.

"Then count me out, I don't want anything to do with the likes of you" Olivia spat before disapparating from the spot, leaving Adrienne breathless, angry and afraid. She started to pace the ground, trying to catch her breath and fight the tears that were threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Adrienne calm down, please" Draco pleaded. But Adrienne payed no attention to his words, "I-I need a break. I need a break" she mumbled to herself, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her fists clenching and unclenching. She took a few more deep breaths before looking up at Draco, 

"You're coming out with me as my date-as a friend- with Maggie and her boyfriend tonight, I need you there, please" 

Draco was surprised at the odd request, the last thing he had thought Addie would've asked for was a date, but he supposed she needed a distraction so he went along with it.

\--

"You ready yet?" Draco knocked on her bedroom door. Adrienne smoothed down her dress, gazing at herself in the mirror one last time. She still wasn't over her encounter with Olivia, it scared her that there was someone out there who knew her secret. And it scared her even more that Fred was possibly on the verge of remembering everything. She knew she was in the wrong.

She walked outside and Draco complimented how she looked, "You sure you want to do this?" he asked one more time. 

"I'm sure Draco, I just need a distraction from Olivia, Fred, from everything in fact" she sighed.

"Let's hope Maggie's boyfriend is a prat so that she actually shows a little bit of interest in me" Draco joked, trying to lighten the mood before apparating her to the restaurant Maggie had chosen from the night. It was a semi-formal one called 'Alba' and was all the way in the end of Diagon Alley.

"Looks like we're the first ones here" Adrienne said as the waiter led them to their table. They sat on the plush chairs as they waited for Maggie and her boyfriend to arrive. 

"On a scale of one to ten, how serious would you say is Maggie's relationship with her boyfriend?" Draco asked. Adrienne laughed, "You're not going to hit on her Draco, not when she likes another guy. Besides, Maggie is a really nice person and I don't want you to drive her away from me" 

"Who is this boyfriend of hers anyway?" Draco mumbled, glancing at the glass doors. But his question was answered when the door was pushed open and in walked Maggie arm in arm with her boyfriend. "Oh boy" Draco spoke under his breath.

"What is it?" Adrienne asked, following his gaze. 

There were no words to describe the shock Adrienne felt when she saw Fred, his arm hooked with Maggie's. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, her mouth dropping open. She didn't even have the time to hide or run away.

As Fred walked closer with Maggie, the same shock ran through his body when he saw Adrienne sitting at the table. He recognised her from the portrait Walter had showed him yesterday afternoon. Thoughts of Adrienne, Addie had been running through his mind the entire day. Was this really the same woman who had written the letter to him?

As Fred sat at the table, him and Adrienne couldn't take their eyes off of each other. To Adrienne, it was like falling in love all over again. To Fred, it was like searching, searching in the wilderness for nothing. He looked for answers but found only warped memories, faint whispers. His head began to hurt the more he stared, the voices that haunted his nightmares suddenly became more real, as if those noises belonged to the woman in front of him. The woman whom he was yet to hear speak.

"Good Evening Addie, Draco" Maggie greeted. When Fred heard the name 'Addie' he felt a shiver run up his spine. "Good Evening Maggie, Fred" Draco replied. But Adrienne and Fred remained silent, drinking in each other's presence. Fred had never been more confused, he had never felt so drawn in to a state of perplexity that formed due to the enigma that radiated from the woman who sat across him.

"Good Evening" she spoke, and Fred could swear right then and there that this was the voice he had been searching for. "It's nice to meet you, Fred" she said. His name falling from her lips sounded so familiar, just how her name had sounded falling from his.

"Lovely to meet you too, Adrienne. Walter's told me loads about you" he said. Adrienne froze in her seat. The disguise of 'Martha' had been given away. When Fred noticed that she didn't reply, he continued "May I ask why you were under the influence of polyjuice that afternoon?" Fred asked.

"How did you know it was polyjuice?" said Adrienne. "Because I'm a potioneer, not an accomplished one but well enough to know when someone's been using polyjuice. Besides, Walter was of some help" Fred replied. Years of inventing joke shop products were to thank for that.

"You two seem to know each other already! Such a small world" Maggie laughed before turning to Draco so that she could get to know him better, leaving Adrienne and Fred to talk once more.

"Do you work in Diagon Alley?" Fred asked. Adrienne saw no point in lying, she was already stuck in a web of lies and adding more to it would only complicate things. "Yes, I work in Longbottom's nursery"

"Oh, I've purchased quite a few things from Neville there" Fred said, trying to bite back a smirk at the memory.

Adrienne noticed the way Fred looked at her. She knew he was looking for answers. And she knew that the more she spoke, the more he would start to remember, it was extremely risky to be sitting near him. She also noticed how he continually glanced at Draco, who kept avoiding his gaze. She realised it was because of their encounter last afternoon when Draco had abruptly taken Olivia away from the joke shop. 

Fred was definitely on to something. 

"Tell me more about yourself" Fred said. 

Adrienne didn't know what to tell him. Disclosing anything was risky too. "There's not much to me, I live in the Leaky Cauldron, I work at the nursery and that's about it" Adrienne said, careful not to say too much.

"I know all of that, but what about where you're from, your family? The only person I know from your family is Walter" Fred shrugged. He knew he sounded as if he was performing an investigation but he needed answers. The main thing that was in his mind was the letter, he wasn't sure how to confront her about it.

Adrienne suddenly noticed the glint of the grapefruit charm resting on his dark sweater and her breath hitched slightly in her throat. Fred caught her staring and looked down at the charm "Ah, lovely isn't it? Don't know where I got it-" but he suddenly stopped talking as his gaze slowly travelled to Adrienne. He saw the way she looked at the charm, as if it belonged to her.

He also realised how the charm had appeared along with the letter. Could it be...?

Adrienne quickly looked away, initiating conversation with Maggie instead. Fred realised he couldn't ask Adrienne what he really wanted until they were both alone, so he went for something else instead.

"I met this girl Olivia today, do you know her, Adrienne? She seemed to know you" Fred said casually as he spooned some food into his mouth. Adrienne's own spoon stopped mid-air as she glanced up at him, "Erm...I remember her vaguely" Adrienne said.

"She mentioned something about you and a cabin. Dunno what she meant though" Fred said, maintaining his gaze on Adrienne. He saw how she looked around nervously and that's what confirmed that this woman definitely had something to do with the strange happenings in Fred's life recently.

"Dunno what she meant either" Adrienne said finally before looking away from Fred. She seemed to be in a hurry to get away. Draco and Maggie seemed unaffected by their conversation as they continued to talk amongst each other.

If there was one thing one should know about Fred Weasley, it was that he was the most stubborn man one could ever come across, and to get answers, he would do anything. It's what got him to where he was. 

"Y'know, your nephew had something interesting to say" he spoke after a few moments of silence between them, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"What?" Adrienne asked, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"He said you didn't like me. Funny he said that because we've never actually met. Or have we?" Fred added the last three words with caution. Adrienne looked alarmed but she tried to maintain herself "He must've been mistaken, I've never even met you before" said Adrienne.

"Which school did you go to?" he asked. "Hogwarts" she replied.

"That's odd, how come I don't know you?" he asked. "If I'm being completely honest, I barely knew you either. Besides, I was in Slytherin, and you know how Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along too well"

"How do you know I'm in Gryffindor?" Fred asked. 'Shit' Adrienne thought to herself.

"D-Draco told me" she managed to save herself. Fred nodded reluctantly. Every time he looked at her or heard her talk, he felt as if a piece of the hole in his chest was fixing itself. It wasn't because he was in love with her, he barely knew her. It was because she filled in the emptiness that had plagued him for months.

But then again, some would call that love.

When Adrienne got back home that night, she slumped against her bedroom door, head in her hands as she let the tears out. The stress of everything was getting to her and the love she still had for Fred came crashing down on to her and she couldn't control it no matter how hard she tried.

Back in his flat, Fred was most puzzled. He couldn't work up the courage to ask her about the letter, but one thing was for sure: This woman was definitely a part of his life, and he was determined to find out what part it was. He was determined to find the truth.


	45. Just A Dream?

Her iridescent laughter floated lightly through the air, messy hair splayed out on the pillows, eyes shining under the afternoon rays of the sun "You're the worst!" she said between laughs, squirming underneath Fred's hold. He couldn't take his gaze off of her, she looked like an angel sent straight from heaven.

"And yet you're here lying with me in bed and putting up with me" Fred grinned, his fingertips lightly grazing her sides where he had been tickling her a few moments ago. "Well you're lucky I still like you...only a little bit though" she said, trying to look all serious.

"Only a little bit?" Fred pouted, his eyebrows furrowing together. She couldn't help the smile that grazed her lips as she threaded her fingers through his hair, "Just a little bit" she replied.

Fred lowered his head, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose "Why not more?" he asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Because you keep tickling me even though I've told you I hate it" she said amusedly.

Fred brought his hands up and rested them on her cheeks, "Because I like seeing you laugh" he said honestly. Her laugh was one of the many reasons he was falling in love with her. Then, he squished her cheeks together under his palms so that she looked almost comical "And because you're so unbelievably adorable" he chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose once more.

She shook her head with another one of those dazzling laughs of hers, making Fred feel all tingly inside "There are other ways to make me laugh y'know? Besides tickling" she loved messing with him sometimes.

Fred pretended to be deep in thought for a few moments before he grabbed one of the blankets and got off from the bed, wrapping the blanket around his torso so that it flowed down to the floor "How do you like my wedding dress?" he asked, twirling around in it. She pursed her lips together, she knew he was trying to make her laugh and she wasn't going to give in so easily.

When Fred saw she didn't laugh, he got rid of the blanket and walked over to her wardrobe in just his boxers. From there, he retrieved one of her longer skirts and pulled it on, the hem stopping just a few inches above his knees. "How do I look?" he asked, twirling around once more, "Dashing don't you think?"

"You look like my nan" she joked and Fred gasped dramatically, his hand coming to rest on his chest.

"Don't lie, I know you think it looks sexy"

It was true, he definitely did look sexy but she didn't say it out loud, still keeping up her joke "Mm...I think my nan could still pull it off better" she replied with a smirk. Fred looked at her in amusement, "Now you've gone and done it, good luck trying to save yourself from this one" Fred said before jumping on to the bed and tickling her sides once again. She burst into peals of laughters, squirming underneath his body like a madwoman.

"Fr...Fred, stop! Please..." she said in between breaths. "F-Fine! You look sexy alright?" she laughed when she couldn't take it anymore. Fred stopped tickling her, grinning down at her haughtily. she pouted, "I told you to make me laugh, not wear a skirt and force a confession out of me" she crossed her arms.

"You're lucky you like me...even if it's just a little bit" he giggled, quoting her from earlier before closing the distance between them, their lips finding each other, their fingers interlacing and their chuckles turning into soft whimpers of pleasure.

\--

3:45 PM

Fred awoke with a start, his breathing slightly heavy. His blanket had been kicked off of him long before. In his chest, his heart beat wildly as the dream played through his head over and over again. He stared at the ceiling, visions of the woman from the dream pervading his thoughts.

But this wasn't just any dream. And that wasn't just any woman. She was the same woman he had eaten dinner with a few days ago, Adrienne. the same woman who had appeared in other such dreams of his ever since he went on that double date.

The first dream came on the night he met her, it was a dream filled with stars, smoke and cold, shimmery lakes. She was there too, her body glowing under the pale moonlight, a cigarette hanging between her lips.

The next dream came the next night, a dream in which Adrienne wore a figure-hugging red dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. Fred pulled her into him and danced with her, whispering words in her ear that made her cheeks warm up.

The third one was of them in the rain, but he couldn't tell if they were crying or laughing, or yelling at each other. But he knew that they were having an important conversation before the both of them found themselves in each other's arms.

The fourth was from last night. This time, he recognised where it took place. It was in the shed in the Burrow, they were yet again having another conversation but he couldn't place it. The only thing that remained constant in all these dreams were him and Adrienne.

The last dream was the one he had just now this afternoon after he had run up from work for a short nap. But something told him that these weren't just dreams, these were visions. Each time he saw them, he felt as if he had experienced them before. And each time he felt that, more visions would come to his head, even if he wasn't sleeping.

Just yesterday afternoon he was at The Burrow, and when he went into the kitchen to wash his plate, he noticed a can of whipped cream laying on the counter. Next to it sat the trifle his mum had made earlier in the morning. He couldn't understand what was happening but he could see just the smallest snippets of some visions that included the same objects laying on the counter at the moment.

He was definitely going crazy.

Fred wiped the sweat from his brow and got out of bed, putting on his tie so he could get back to work again. He was no stranger to odd dreams but this was something else. Another thing he couldn't understand was the location of the dreams. It looked like a small, wooden cabin, where the sun always shone and the sky was always blue.

As he walked down the stairs, her laughter echoed through his mind, giving him chills. Adrienne was a woman he had only met once, then why did it seem as if he had known her forever?

He stood behind the counter and saw that George had stuck a sticky note on it. It read: 'At Nev's. Slughorn will be around by 4 to pick up the potions"

Fred glanced at the clock which read 3:59. The bell rang as the door was opened and a jolly, plump man walked in. He was balding and his eyelashes looked grey, bringing out the depth in his eyes. "Mr. Weasley! Good Evening" he greeted.

"Good Evening Professor Slughorn! I'll get your potions right away" Fred smiled, using his wand to summon a carton of potions and handing them to Slughorn. "Thank you, my students have been begging me to use Weasley products for my demonstration classes, and they're right, you both are a talented pair" he said cheerily.

"Thank you Professor" replied Fred. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined being complimented by a Hogwarts Professor. Just as Slughorn was about to leave, another thought passed through Fred's mind.

"Erm...Professor? I was wondering if you remembered having a student named Adrienne? Say about seven years ago?"

Slughorn's face lit up "Oh yes! Not very gifted in potions, or charms for that matter, but she was talented in Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology! Her parents are good friends of mine, Michael and Delphine Ellis"

"Have you met her since?" Fred asked. "Only at her wedding, I was one of the very few people to be invited seeing as Mike, Delph and I go back a long time. If I'm not wrong, she's divorced now. Or at least that's what the gossip says"

Fred was in shock for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few weeks. "Divorced? Do you know why?" Fred asked.

"Not sure but according to some, she cheated on her husband with an unknown man. I don't know if it's true through" Slughorn shrugged. As Fred bade Slughorn goodbye, his head was filled with thoughts once more. Adrienne Ellis was her full name. But she used to be married?

Who did she cheat on her husband with?

He tended to the rest of his customers distractedly for the rest of the day. But at around 6 PM, a couple of very old people walked into the store, bringing more bewilderments into Fred's life. When they spotted Fred and George standing behind the counter, their watery grey eyes widened in delight.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley! We haven't seen you in a year!" the old woman spoke, "You never returned to our village after the night of your twenty-fourth birthday!"

Fred and George looked at each other in confusion. They distinctly remembered celebrating their twenty-fourth birthday at The Burrow with their family. Who was this old couple and what village were they on about?

"I'm sorry, who are you?" George asked. The couple chuckled amusedly, "Always the ones for jokes, we're the Penveives from Oxwell, you've forgotten us already? We just came in here because we recognised you from outside but we must head back now. We've got to run for a small party in Alba's" they said before bidding them goodbye.

Fred and George saw them off, not asking any questions as they were very perplexed. "What the ever-loving hell was that?" George laughed, "They must be off their rockers" he said.

"But George, that's the second time some random people have come in and mentioned the word 'Oxwell'. What even is that?" Fred asked.

"I think it's a wizarding town in North England, but we've never been there before so it doesn't make any sense. Maybe it's just a bunch of people trying to play a prank, loads of strange things have been happening lately" George shrugged. Fred sensed there was something George wasn't telling him. He had been acting weird ever since he got back from Neville's home.

But just as Fred was about to get back to work, from the corner of his eye, he saw a figure apparate away from outside the shop. A figure of a person who was most definitely peeking in through the glass windows and trying to eavesdrop.

.

3:45 PM

"I don't see why you need to drag me along to get your goods" Hermione said annoyedly as they made their way to Neville's home. "Because, Hermione, you need to learn how to get the right kind of stuff" Harry laughed, he loved annoying Hermione. The both of them had just gotten off for their lunch break and decided to join George to go to Neville's home to 'get the goods' as Hermione put it. Ron was still at work because something important had come up.

George knocked on the door to Neville's house but no one responded. "Fuck, he probably meant to meet at the nursery, not at his home" George said. Hermione rolled her eyes as the three of them apparated to Longbottom's nursery in Diagon Alley.

"How can I help y-" the nursery worker's eyes widened when she saw the three of them standing in front of her. "Erm...how can I help you?" she composed herself, her voice shaking slightly.

Harry looked at her, "Do I know you?" he asked, adjusting his glasses as he spoke to her.

"You probably don't, I'm Adrienne Ellis, I'm new here" she said nervously.

"No wait, I think I've seen you somewhere" Hermione added on to Harry's statement. George's gaze was set on Adrienne, he too could swear that he had seen her before somewhere, as if she was one of his good old friends. The name Adrienne Ellis also sounded eerily familiar.

"Did you go to Hogwarts? Maybe I know you from there" Harry asked. Adrienne hesitantly nodded her head, "I did but I was in Slytherin so maybe that's why we don't know each other" she replied.

George, Harry and Hermione stared at her for a few moments before George broke the tension, "We're here to meet Neville" he hinted. Adrienne realised what he meant "He's not here but he told me what you needed, I'll help you out" she said, leading them into a corner of the shop.

"Make sure to keep out of sight of Mrs. Longbottom, if she catches us we're goners" she said before pulling out a few packets she had stuffed into a small pouch. She shakily handed the packets to George, hoping they would leave soon.

"Thank you, Adrienne" Harry said her name slowly as if he was trying to remember something.

Just as they were about to leave, an idea popped in Hermione's mind, "If you're new here I'd love to show you around some time! Do you want to meet up for dinner later?"

"No!" Adrienne said a bit too quickly and the three of them glanced at her in confusion. "I mean...I'm very busy, won't be able to make it. Sorry Hermione"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, "How do you know my name?" she asked. She didn't remember telling Adrienne her name at all.

They noticed how Adrienne looked even more timid than before but she composed herself once again: "Chocolate frog cards of course" she said with a nervous chuckle. Hermione nodded hesitantly.

When George, Harry and Hermione left the nursery, they were all wrapped up deep in their own thoughts about the strange nursery worker. "Odd girl isn't she?" Hermione asked, staring at nothing as she tightened her coat around her frame.

"Very" Harry and George mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: For those of you who are confused, Fred waking up from his dream and George, Hermione and Harry going to the nursery occurs at the same time :)


	46. Beautiful Boy

'Close your eyes, have no fear. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful...beautiful boy'

Today was the day he would do it.

Today was the day he would confront Adrienne Ellis about everything.

He had been working up the courage for ages, every little thing seemed to lead up to her. Especially his visions and strange appearances of people he didn't know. Frederick Gideon Weasley was a stubborn man and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

He stared at the letter in his palm, folding it and pushing it in his pocket. It was about 12 PM and he hoped that Adrienne would be on her lunch break so that he could talk to her in private. Fred had only seen her once after the double date but he hadn't had a chance to talk to her because she seemed to be in a rush.

"I'll see you later George, going to be back in a bit" Fred called out to his brother before apparating to the nursery. He could smell the scent of the mud and the herbs as he pushed the glass door open, stepping into a world of green and splashes of red, purples and yellows of the little flowers that grew about.

His eyes scanned the store and he did a sharp intake of breath when his gaze landed on the woman he had been searching for. She had a small smile on her lips as she bade goodbye to an elderly couple. Her hair fluttered slightly as she turned around, walking into the cloakroom to presumably collect her belongings for her lunch break. Fred took small steps towards the room, hoping she would be the only one occupying it.

When he entered the room, he stopped at the doorway to get a good look at her, the woman who lived in his visions like she belonged there, taking up ever little space in his mind until he had none to spare even for himself.

"Adrienne" he spoke, his voice coming out cracky and deep.

Adrienne froze in her position, she could recognise that voice even in her dreams. The moment she heard her name fall from his lips she knew that something was wrong. He couldn't have found out could he? She slowly turned around, heart beating loudly in her chest as she met Fred's eyes searching her desperately.

He didn't waste time on preamble, "Please..." he whispered, his voice cracking once more as he walked forward "Who are you? Why...why can't I stop thinking about you?" his voice shook and she could see the beginning of tears form in his eyes,

She wanted to run over and hug him, give him everything she had stolen from him. If only it were that easy. "I'm no one Fred, I'm just Adrienne" she said softly, taking a step back.

But Fred took another step forward, "Are you some sort of enchantress? Like a Veela? Why are you always in my head, in my dreams, why the fuck can't I get you out of my goddamn dreams" he raised his voice slightly, a tear trickling down in his cheek. He had been trying to control his sobs the whole day but they were getting to him now.

How could Fred explain to Adrienne that he had fallen in love with a dream?

Adrienne hated seeing him like this "What do you mean, Fred? I'm no enchantress, just an ordinary witch" she said, trying to stop her own tears. Her hands fisted by her sides as she tried to control her sobs.

Fred dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the letter. He opened it and started to read it out loud after giving her one pleasing glance. Each word was laced with pain and confusion, each sentence falling from his lips like a melancholic poem, one which he had memorised for hours on end in the course of all those sleepless nights he had had to endure. It was this poem that had put him back to sleep: Assurance that the poet loved him, that he was her muse. But uncertainty because he didn't know who the poet was.

Adrienne's eyes widened as she heard her own wordings being read out by him, bottom lip quivering, tears falling. "Where did you get that?" she whispered.

"Does it matter? You know it's got something to do with us, you wrote it didn't you? Something's going on and you're not telling me" Fred was practically begging at this point, he couldn't take it any longer "Please tell me what's going on Adrienne, I can't keep doing this, I need to know"

"There's nothing to know Fred, ignore that letter, it's probably a prank. I have no idea what al this is about" Adrienne finally said. Fred shook his head, taking a few more steps closer. She could see how red his eyes were, he wanted answers but she was too scared to give them to him.

"I keep dreaming of a place, is that the cabin you wrote about in your letter? Because I know you...I know who you are. But at the same time, I don't. I can't figure out where you're from, and I can't figure out why I'm fucking falling in love with a woman I don't even know" he whispered the last line.

Adrienne's breath hitched in her throat, this was bad, very bad. These were the symptoms of remembering. Of course her curse had been weak, her lack of talent in charms explained it all. She couldn't keep leading him on like this. The rational part of her brain stopped working and fear took over "I have to go" she said.

"Don't!" Fred cried, but it was too late. She had disapparated and Fred was left alone in the darkness once again. He shakily held up the letter in his hands and a loud yell ripped through his throat. He harshly tore the paper in half.

"Fuck her" he mumbled to himself. He ripped the paper into even tinier pieces before throwing them up in the air and pointing his wand at them. They immediately combusted, appearing like tiny orange stars before falling to the ground in ashes. Fred crumbled down to the ground along with them, the tears flowing out of his eyes endlessly, the ash smearing the soles of his shoes.

The poem was burnt, the poet was gone and the muse was shattered. All poets are liars, all poems are manifestations of the truth the liars desire and all muses are the beautiful mess caught in the sticky web of deceits.

That's what Fred Weasley became, a beautiful mess. But Adrienne saw that in this mess lay a beautiful boy undeserving of her lies. Fred Weasley was the shivers she felt when she fell in love with little things, Fred Weasley was the warmth of the sun that shone through cracked windows, the taste of dew in the air, the fluttering of petals in spring, the buzz of bees in dark, humid evenings. Fred Weasley was all things beautiful, her beautiful boy. And she had turned this beautiful boy into a cold, estranged mess.

\--

Fred entered the Leaky Cauldron to see Maggie flitting between tables, looking incredibly busy. He decided that he had to stop leading her on, he wasn't in the right state of mind for a relationship. Maggie was a wonderful woman and she could do much better than him.

"Mags, I need to talk to you, wanna go out for a coffee?" he asked her quickly. She dusted her hands together and gave him a small smile, ringlets of hair falling over her forehead "I know what this is about Fred, I've been wanting to talk to you about it too. Give me a few minutes? I'm supposed to wait for a delivery that's meant to get here in a bit" Fred nodded but just as he was about to seat himself at a table to wait, the bell rang through the pub and in walked a house-elf, holding a small carton and a stack of parchments: "Delivery for Adrienne Ellis!" he called out.

"Fred can you collect it from him please? I'm a bit busy here" Maggie said hurriedly, serving butterbeer to a table of old wizards. Fred nodded, making his way to the house elf and obtaining the items from him. He payed him before sending him off.

He realised soon enough that in his hands he held the belongings of Adrienne Ellis. He quickly looked around before settling himself at the table, carton resting at his feet. He knew it was wrong to go through other people's stuff but curiosity got the best of him. If Adrienne wasn't going to give him answers, he was going to find them himself.

He started going through the stack of parchments. Most of them were just bills and advertisements but one particular letter caught his eye, simply because the name on it read 'Adrienne Ellis'.

And it was addressed from him, Fred Weasley. When the hell had he sent her a letter? He ripped it open, his eyes raking over each word:

Dear Addie,

Happy Birthday my love, I hope you get the moon and the stars and much, much more like you deserve on your day. Don't get too old on me yeah? I promised you all those months ago on the first of April that I'd make you a mixtape. After loads of help from Hermione, I managed to make one, I've put all the songs in there that remind me of you and also some of my own favourites.

I hope this somehow invokes your taste in muggle music. Even if it doesn't, you've got something to remember me by.

P.S: Hermione is pretty pissed that you haven't written back to her, she misses you. So does George. Harry does too, he really does. Ginny's mad at you for not writing to her, but you know her, she'll come around. And even if Ron tries to hide, I know he misses you too.

There were a few scratched out sentences but Fred could make out that they said 'I love you'.

Yours,

Fred

Fred quickly folded the letter and pocketed it. He picked up the stack of parchments and went through them once again. That's when he found the pictures. Pictures of him, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Oliver, Harry and Adrienne. And each picture appeared as if someone had taken a photograph of his dreams.

"Maggie I have to go" he called out before pushing the photos in his pocket too and rushing out of the shop. From afar, Maggie had noticed him reading the letters and a satisfied smile made its way on her face.

Maggie's ex-colleauge from her days of waitressing at Remanora's walked towards her from the bar. "Good job Maggie" Olivia grinned, "I didn't think you'd be able to get the letter and photos from her room and have it delivered here"

"I felt terrible taking all that stuff from her room, like an intruder. But she's going to thank us later. Besides, ever since you told me about their situation a few nights ago I knew I had to help. And that thing you did with calling the Penvieves? Genius" Maggie giggled.

"And not only that but also for occupying Neville Longbottom the other day when George was going to visit him so that they could see her at the nursery" Maggie added.

"But Mags, didn't you like Fred? Aren't you hurt by all this?" Olivia asked, worried that she had overlooked her friend's emotions. "Not at all actually, Fred and I are just good friends. He's in love with Adrienne and I'm not going to get in the way of it"

"I really hope this works, I'm not about to let my best friend ruin her own life just because of a stupid charm, all she needed was a little push. I know Adrienne well" Olivia sighed.

She was right, all Adrienne needed was just a little push. But what Olivia didn't know was if it would work, and even if it did, would Fred and the rest of them ever forgive Adrienne for what she did?


	47. Puzzles

"Fred, we were in the middle of work! What is so much more important that it couldn't wait?" Hermione scolded as she sat on the couch. Ron and Harry sat next to her while George was in the kitchen, cleaning up some dishes. Fred was busy dialling up Ginny, she was on tour in Switzerland so she couldn't make it to the gathering.

"Gin wait a sec, let me put this on speakerphone" Fred said, pressing a few random buttons before she was finally on speaker. He rested the telephone on the table in the living room and sat on the couch. "What the fuck Fred?" Ginny grumbled. "Language!" George joked. "This better be good" said Ron.

Fred didn't say a word, pulling out the pictures from his pocket and handing them to everyone. Harry took the bunch and started passing them along. Each of them studied the pictures carefully, their eyes widening each time they saw a new one. "Um...hello? Are you lot still there?" Ginny spoke through the phone.

"Wait a minute Gin" Fred mumbled as everyone stared at the photos, shocked. "Fred I'm going to call you back later, coach is calling me for practice" Ginny said impatiently before resting the phone down, unaware of how important the situation really was.

"No fucking way, I dreamt about this" Harry said, looking at a picture of Adrienne and Fred in the kitchen, whipped cream covering their faces, "She's the same woman from the nursery!"

"I-I dreamt about this one" Hermione said, holding up another in which Ron was carrying Oliver on his back, glitter smeared across their faces, eyeliner on their eyelids as they appeared to laugh wildly.

"And me with this one" George whispered, showing them one in which Fred hugged Adrienne and kissed her on the cheek while George popped his head into the frame, rolling his eyes. The image played over and over again. This time, when Fred looked at the picture, he could remember the happenings of in it as clear as day. He remembered that evening well but out of context, it made no sense to him.

"Adrienne knew my name back in the nursery, she was behaving quite strangely too" Hermione said. "I knew I felt as if I had seen her somewhere, I thought I was going crazy" Harry added.

"Even if you weren't no one would've believed you, you used to read mouldy Voldy's mind after all" George snickered, earning dirty glances from Harry.

"And remember that old couple that turned up at our shop? And Olivia? They seemed to know us too but we didn't know them" Fred said to George, "None of this adds up" George added.

"Is there anything you guys have with you that may have mysteriously appeared out of nowhere?" Fred asked, suddenly feeling the weight of the grapefruit charm between his collarbones.

"On the day of Christmas" Harry, George, Ron and Hermione said together before looking at each other in shock. "Me too" Fred said. 

"I found a book I'd never seen before in my bookshelf and Ron found a snow globe" Hermione said. Harry and George had found a thing each too. "It wasn't just food poisoning that happened to us on Christmas" Fred sighed.

"And remember how Draco was there that night? What had he been doing outside The Burrow out of all places on Christmas night? He was there to help us as if he knew exactly what had happened" said Ron. " Yea that was pretty strange" Harry agreed.

"All these photos, I feel like I've seen all this happen before. But I don't understand Adrienne's presence in them" said George. Hermione was staring into the distance, her mind working away on top speed. "Fred, what do you think happened?" Hermione asked.

"I think that all of us have been charmed. It's the only explanation. I see visions, so do the rest of you. We can all agree that something happened on Christmas and it all leads back to Adrienne. I keep remembering random memories but I can't seem to piece them all together. I even read letters that Adrienne and I exchanged" he showed Hermione the letter, even she was mentioned in it.

"A mixtape, when did I- oh my god I remember that day!" she gasped suddenly, "I remember making a mixtape for you. We put 505, Apocalypse, Visions of Gideon on it didn't we? You were really upset because...because something had happened. You said you wanted to make a mixtape as a gift" Hermione rambled and Fred's eyes widened.

"It also mentions the 1st of April, the day of your birthday. Where were you that day?" Harry asked after he was done reading the letter. 

"At the Burrow" said Fred. "At The Three Broomsticks" said George. They looked at each other in confusion and Hermione's eyes widened slightly. "You both don't remember the same thing, two different memories" she pointed out.

"This letter mentions all of us! How could I have missed Adrienne if I didn't even know her?" Ron scoffed. "That's the point Ron, all of us think we don't know her but we do. It's almost as if we all lived a past life with her" said Harry.

"Remember Gilderoy?" Hermione mumbled, the pieces slowly coming together in her head. Harry and Ron nodded frantically, they had had nightmares about the man.

"Well let's just say Adrienne is the only person in the world who does the obliviating charm worse than he does" she whispered. Everyone's mouth fell open at the word 'obliviate'

"We've been obliviated?" George said, confounded. "It's the only thing that makes sense" Fred whispered. Hermione nodded, standing up from her seat, "We've been obliviated" she confirmed.

"That's bloody wonderful isn't it? And there's no one else who can confirm this?" Ron asked. "There is, Malfoy" Harry said suddenly. "And Olivia" said Fred.

"Mum told me Narcissa's having another ball, maybe we can speak to Malfoy and Olivia there?" Ron asked.

"George, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred asked. "Always Freddie" he replied, an idea formulating in both their heads before they voiced it out to the entire group.

\--

"Another ball? The last one took place less than a year ago!" Adrienne pointed out. Draco nodded, rolling his eyes "Mum calls it the 'summer ball' or whatever. It's not Masquerade this time around though" Draco said.

Adrienne had come over to Draco's home for a distraction after her encounter with Fred. She wasn't sure if he remembered anything but she knew that she couldn't handle being alone at the moment, she would have a breakdown otherwise.

"You're definitely coming, not going to let you get out of this one" Draco said, referring to the various gatherings and parties Adrienne had declined in the past. "Fine, but I won't stay for too long" she sighed. "Oh alright" Draco chuckled. He could tell that something was bothering her but he didn't ask what it was. 

Soon, towards the afternoon, after Adrienne left his home to back to her own, he decided he would write a letter to Maggie to ask her to come to the ball. But he was interrupted by the sound of loud knocking on his door. Draco pulled his door open and in stormed Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Um...welcome?" Draco said, confused as to what they were all doing here.

"You know about Adrienne and you're going to tell us everything" Fred growled, crossing his arms over his chest, his jaw clenched as he took a step forward.

Draco's eyes widened, his lip slightly shaking. This was the last thing he had expected from them. There was no way he could give give Adrienne away. "I don't know what you're on about" he chuckled nervously.

"She obliviated us didn't she? And you've known about it all this while" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You were at The Burrow during Christmas. Was that when it happened?" Harry asked.

When Draco refused to reply, Fred took another step closer, grabbing him by the collar. He wasn't sure why he was angry but he needed to let off some steam "Tell us before I fucking force it out of you" Fred seethed. Draco scowled, glaring at him "Go ahead Weasley, I have nothing to say for Addie. I don't know what you guys are talking about"

Fred let go of him, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself "You do, and you're lying to us" he said, his tone dropping low. Behind him George stood in a similar stance, fists clenching by his sides as he glared at Draco.

"We found pictures, letters. Her obliviating us is the only thing that makes sense" Ron added. Hermione pursed her lips together "So are you going to tell us or do we have to figure it out ourselves?" she asked.

"You're going to have to figure it out yourselves, you lot are out of your minds coming up with wild theories like this" Draco spat. He couldn't bring himself to give Adrienne's -now well known- secret away.

"Fine" Ron shot back before the group apparated out of his house. Draco let out a breath of relief, hands shaking by his sides. There was no turning back now, Adrienne was in deep, deep trouble.


	48. Each time you fall in love

'Each time you have a dream, you never know what it means'

Adrienne huffed as she sat down at one of the tables in The Leaky Cauldron. Today had been another long day at work and she was just looking forward to unwinding with her dog and perhaps a book. She slung her bag on the back of her chair and looked around for a waitress, only to see Maggie walking towards her with a smile on her face.

"Hey Addie, I've got your mail for you" she greeted, handing her a few envelopes. Adrienne flicked through them as Maggie sat opposite her, magicking a plate of sandwiches from the kitchens. Most of the mail was just bills and advertisements but she came across a particular one that she hadn't expected to see.

"Well that's odd, I didn't think anyone would book the cabin after they heard about my divorce" Adrienne said, opening the letter to read the details about the guests. The cabin was booked by someone of the name 'Isabella Rue', Adrienne had never heard of her before.

"Someone booked your cabin?" Maggie asked, eyebrows raised, "That's nice, when's it for?"

"15th of April, crap, that's on the same day as the party at the Malfoys" Adrienne sighed. "Don't skip the party! Draco would be pretty upset!" Maggie said, resting her cup of tea down on the table, looking slightly alarmed.

Adrienne narrowed her eyes at her "Since when do you care about me being at the party so much?" But then her lips turned up in a smirk and she rested her chin on her palm and her elbow on the table, "So...is Draco good in bed like they all say he is?" she waggled her eyebrows at Maggie.

"Shut up Addie" Maggie rolled her eyes, a blush creeping up her neck, "Focus on the other matters at hand, how are you going to do both at the same time?" she asked, changing the topic completely.

"Maybe I'll just get the cabin ready beforehand, attend the party and then go back to the cabin the same afternoon" Adrienne suggested and Maggie nodded in agreement.

But Adrienne failed to notice a hint of a smile on Maggie's lips. A smile that knew much more than she did.

-

The Summer Ball in Malfoy Manor, or rather the Summer Garden party, was a splendid yet semi-formal affair, cold flutes of champagne, light, fluttering dresses and the shine of the sun on Narcissa Malfoy's well kept garden was a sight to behold, putting even the most grumpiest in the best of moods. Everyone received an invite, and everyone attended, simply because it was one of the biggest summer events of the year.

Adrienne Ellis donned her simple, baby yellow dress with a pattern of tiny pink petals covering it, which looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was curled to perfection, a light smattering of highlighter and glitter dancing on her cheekbones. She tucked a pink, translucent bougainvillea behind her ear, the scent of it lingering on her skin as she stepped on to the gardens crowded with people of all magical descent, chattering and laughing loudly amongst each other.

Adrienne felt out of place, she couldn't find Draco or Maggie anywhere and there was no one else here who she was very familiar with. Just an hour ago, she had summoned her cabin from the lake and gotten it ready for the guest who was going to arrive later this afternoon.

She recognised Neville Longbottom standing a few yards away from her with his girlfriend and decided to join them. "You're looking lovely Adrienne" Neville and Hannah greeted her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" she smiled, complimenting them on their clothes too. "I hope Noah isn't around anywhere" she mumbled quietly to Neville.

He frowned, "I did actually see him on the other end of the garden, may want to keep away from there" he muttered back. Neville was familiar with her divorce from Noah and had been very kind and helpful to her all along.

The last thing Adrienne wanted was to bump into Noah. The only reason she was at the party was because she was doing Draco a favour, he wanted her there. Her gaze nervously flitted amongst people, her fingers wrapped tightly around a flute of champagne. Suddenly, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder,

"I love your dress, it reminds me of the flowers in my backyard!" a soft, dreamy voice filled Adrienne's ears. She turned around to be met with a young woman, slightly shorter than her, platinum blonde locks flowing down to her waist. Her eyes had a dazed off look and she wore a flower crown on her head. Actually, it looked more like a crown made of dead leaves and seeds.

"Luna Lovegood, I saw you from across the garden and I knew I had to tell you about how lovely I think your dress is" she smiled. Adrienne gazed at her, she seemed quite nice "Hello Luna, I'm Adrienne Ellis" she extended her hand in a handshake but Luna gave her a hug instead, taking Adrienne by surprise.

"I know, we went to Hogwarts together. You were two years above me"

"I'm sorry I can't seem to place you, are you here with anyone else?" Adrienne asked.

"I'm with my friends, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Do you know them?" Luna questioned and Adrienne nodded excitedly. Seamus and Dean were a couple of Gryffindors who she had helped a long time ago when they were both failing Care of Magical Creatures.

While Luna continued to talk to Adrienne, she noticed a familiar man with blonde hair, holding a glass of wine in his hand as he chatted with a few other men. "Crap" Adrienne muttered to herself. "Anything the matter?" Luna asked, confused.

"That man there is my ex-husband, I really don't want him to see me" Adrienne mumbled, but unfortunately, it was too late. Noah had already spotted her and his lips had turned down in a frown. He whispered something to the man he was talking to before making his way over to Adrienne.

"Adrienne" he smiled stiffly, "Haven't seen you in a while" he spoke as if they hadn't just ended on very bad terms. "That's because we don't live together anymore, Noah" Adrienne replied.

"I'm Luna, you must be Adrienne's ex-husband" Luna gave him a hug too. Noah stood their awkwardly, wine of glass still in his hand "Okay...um, can you excuse us Luna? I would like to speak to Adrienne"

Luna nodded, bidding goodbye to the both of them before heading away and disappearing into the crowds. "What do you want Noah?" Adrienne asked, crossing her arms.

"Just wondering how you had the nerve to turn up at a party where everyone hates you" he said, sipping from his glass of wine. "What do you mean?" Adrienne asked.

"Look around you, have any of them except that...strange girl...made the effort to come up and talk to you? They haven't have they? It's because the gossip about you has been wild Adrienne"

For a moment, she felt a pang in her chest. But then she realised who she was talking to and she looked up at him with a bold expression on her face,

"Indulging in gossip, Noah? I knew you were boring in bed but I would've expected something more from you otherwise" she shot back. She didn't know where she found the courage to say those words but Noah's surprised reaction satisfied her.

"Fuck you Adrienne" he muttered under his breath.

"No need for that, I'm doing just fine on my own" she spat before turning around on her heel and leaving him standing baffled in the middle of the garden. Internally, she facepalmed at her immature reply but she knew it made Noah mad so she let it slide.

She looked around for Neville and Hannah but they were nowhere to be seen so she awkwardly stood near the bar, soaking in the afternoon sun. Her gaze travelled over more of the guests but none of them looked towards her. Soon, the quartet began to play music and people found partners to dance. Even though it was a semi-formal party in the middle of the day, everyone still enjoyed the ballroom dance.

Adrienne rested her empty champagne flute on the bar and was about to make her way to the restrooms to freshen up when she suddenly felt a soft hand slide into hers and pull her away from the bar. Adrienne gasped as she was spun around and was now face to face with none other than Hermione Granger.

"Would you like to dance with me, Adrienne?" Hermione asked, a kind smile on her face. She looked phenomenal in her baby blue dress that hugged her in all the right places and flowed down from her waist. Adrienne was shocked at her sudden experience and her mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. But there was no way she could run away now.

"O-of course Hermione, it's so nice to see you here" Adrienne chuckled nervously as Hermione rested one hand on her waist and used the other hand to interlace her fingers with Adrienne's. "Nice to see you too, I've been waiting for someone to dance with. I would've asked Ron but he's got two left feet, you do know Ron don't you?" she asked, eyebrows slightly raised.

The two women danced to the music from the quartet, their dresses fluttering around them as they twisted and turned. Hermione's eyes stared straight into Adrienne's as she awaited her response.

"Ron...I-I've never heard of him" Adrienne lied.

Hermione pursed her lips together, "That's odd, I thought you'd have some memory of him" she emphasised on the word 'memory' and Adrienne gulped, hoping Hermione didn't notice how anxious she was.

"No, I don't know who you're talking about" Adrienne said more firmly.

"What about Harry, you do know him don't you? We swung by together at the nursery" Hermione raised her eyebrows once again.

That's when Adrienne realised that Hermione was on to something, and she wouldn't stop questioning her until she got all her answers. "Yes I know Harry, who doesn't? You, him and Ron defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake" Adrienne laughed in a fit of nervousness.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her "Funny, just seconds ago you mentioned you didn't know who Ron was"

Adrienne's breath hitched in her throat and she met Hermione's eyes once more "What do you want Hermione? Why are you asking me all these questions?" she asked.

"Because Adrienne" Hermione said, dipping her before pulling her back up, "There's something you're not telling me, you're hiding a secret and you know it" Hermione finally confronted her.

Adrienne's heart beat wildly in her chest, her palms becoming sweaty "Who told you I'm hiding anything? Was it Fred? I bet it was him after he interrogated me at dinner some time ago" Adrienne spoke, trying to control the shakiness in her voice. "As a matter of fact, it was Fred" Hermione looked slightly angry "And everything he said makes sense"

Adrienne pulled away from Hermione, her breath becoming heavier by the second "I have nothing to tell you, you and Fred are terribly mistaken" she said, her tone dropping low.

"Actually, we're not mistaken" a deeper voice sounded from behind her. Adrienne turned around to see George and Harry standing there, arms crossed over their chests, they too looked visibly upset though not as angry as Hermione. Adrienne did a sharp intake of breath when she realised that this wasn't going to turn out very well.

"Who are you, Adrienne?" Harry asked.

George, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were still not sure of Adrienne's identity. They were still confused as to how Adrienne could be connected to them, but they knew the main part of it: she had obliviated them.

"Like I've said a million times before, I am no one but a gardener at Longbottom's nursery. I live at the Leaky Cauldron-" suddenly, Adrienne spotted Maggie walking towards them, "There's Maggie! She'll tell you I live at the Leaky Cauldron"

Maggie's eyes widened and she bit her lip, "I-uh...yes. She lives in the Leaky Cauldron" she confirmed.

"Tell us Maggie, when did she move there?" George asked. Maggie looked between George and Adrienne, the latter of who widened her eyes at Maggie as if telling her not to answer. "I can't be too sure" Maggie muttered finally.

"What's this group we've got going on here? Having a party in a party without me?" Draco chuckled brightly as he made his way to them. But then he realised who everyone was and he even noticed Adrienne looking incredibly nervous as she was surrounded by Hermione, Ron, George and Harry.

"Ah! So I see you've met Adrienne!" Draco said casually, slinging his arm around her shoulders, hoping they weren't suspecting anything.

"Shut it Malfoy, you're in this too aren't you? No wonder you were at the Burrow on Christmas night" Harry said as he took a step forward, his jaw clenched, hands fisting by his sides.

"Oooh, getting a bit feisty are we Potter?" Draco laughed, "Like I told you earlier, I was only at the Burrow to wish you lot a Merry Christmas, what's so wrong about that?"

Before anyone could answer him, Ron hurried over to the group, his breathing heavy "Where's Fred? He was supposed to be here too. I can't find him anywhere" he heaved.

From the corner of her eye, Adrienne noticed a small smile on Maggie's face at Ron's words, a knowing smile. And what Adrienne saw next shocked her even more.

From Maggie's purse peeked out a torn bit of parchment, a very familiar looking parchment. The same parchment on which the flyer of 'Arcanus Lodge' had been printed.

It all started to make sense to Adrienne now. She remembered the knowing smiles Maggie kept giving her whenever she mentioned the cabin, she definitely knew something. "I can't believe you'd do this Maggie" Adrienne whispered.

Maggie frowned, "I dunno what you're talking about Addie" she said, lying through gritted teeth. Adrienne shook her head, but something suddenly caught her sight once more.

Far away from all of them, amongst the massive crowd, a tall redheaded man stood, his brows furrowed as he leaned over to a woman who was whispering in his ear. She handed him a piece of parchment before disapparating from the spot.

Adrienne watched as Fred gazed at the parchment for a few moments before his eyes widened, and within seconds, he too disapparated.

"Olivia" Adrienne muttered to herself at the realisation.

\--

The Ministry never gave anyone any unauthorised portkeys, which is why Fred was lucky that he knew people who could pull some strings for him. In a matter of minutes, an old boot was presented to him, a portkey that would take him to where he needed to go.

He took in a deep breath and held on to the boot, beginning to feel the familiar whirling motion as he was transported across the country and into the woods of Oxwell he had known so well. The moment his feet landed on solid ground, he was stunned into silence at his surroundings.

Everything was the same. The whispering leaves, the swaying trees, the shimmering lake and most important of all, the wooden cabin. The same cabin where everything had begun. It was as if the grass beneath his feet glued him to the ground. It was as if the leaves of the trees spoke of everything he had once known that had been stolen away from him.

Fred took one step forward, voices immediately planting themselves in his mind, voices which he recognised as his own. To anyone else, the words would sound senseless. But to him, they sounded like all the things he had forgotten,

"Where the fuck are the glasses around here?" Fred heard his own voice in his head. "You're still a bitch you know that?" said the same voice.

Fred took another step, and with it, came more, "You might want to think twice before drawing on my face next time" he heard his own whisper.

The next step came with another noise, but this time it was the sound of a woman. A woman he knew much too well, "Have you ever been in love?" her sweet voice meandered through down his mind before being replaced with his own, "Once, a while ago"

"Couldn't stop thinking about you Ellis", "I can't stop thinking about you either"

"Fred I want you" "I've been waiting for you to say that for so long"

"Sleep tight my angel"

"I'm going to name you Frederina"

"I think about how you moan my name when I make love to you, or how you whisper it when I'm about to fall asleep"

"Let me take you down cause I'm going to, strawberry fields"

"I don't want to leave either, my love, but living is easy with eyes closed, try to pretend it was all a dream"

"Just a dream?"

"Just a dream"

He was now at the door of the lodge, voices speaking in his head on their own accord, the ground spinning under his feet and the leaves singing their forgotten story. The story of Fred and Adrienne. When he stepped into the lodge, everything came back to him in full force, his eyes squeezing shut, his hands fisting, the voices becoming louder.

Adrienne roamed his mind as if it was her backyard, spoke her words as if he was her mike, kissed his lips as if they were the mould to her own.

"I don't want you to leave because I love you", "This isn't fair Fred!"

He loves her. Of course he loves her. And she loved him too didn't she? Then why was it that Fred was all alone in the cabin, reliving the memories like a movie that had become hazy in his mind? Each word, each whisper, each laughter and action ran in his head, encompassing him in a train of memories.

Fred walked down the empty hallway, voices being replaced by images. Her hair splayed across pillows, her body tangled with his as if they were made to be one, her hands slipping in his own, her arms stretching over her head when she woke up in the morning, her brows furrowing when she concentrated on her books, the corner of her lips turning upwards when she smiled that beautiful smile of hers.

His gaze travelled on the familiar doors, windows and furniture of the lodge, head hurting from the overwhelming thoughts and hallucinations. He had now reached the end of the hall, he had used up all his steps, heard all the voices and seen all he had needed to see. His back pressed against the wall and the tears ran down his cheeks, his fingernails pressing harshly into his palm.

As he slumped down on to the floor, one last image flashed in front of his eyes:

I watched as she held her wand tightly in her hand, her face determined. She always looks beautiful when she's determined, but then again, she looks beautiful when she does anything.

I could feel the bruise on my cheek and I could taste the blood on my lips. Her husband looked mad, very mad. But my gaze travelled back to the woman who I was so desperately in love with. She was all I could see. But now, she was pointing her wand at me. What was she doing that for? Probably trying to fix the blood on my face.

Her eyes met mine and her lips moved as if she was wording something, only for me to hear. She said 'sorry'. What was she saying sorry for?

I heard Hermione's voice from beside me "Adrienne, don't!"

And then, Adrienne cast the charm that I had least expected her to cast: "Obliviate"

With one last flash, everything was black.

When Adrienne stepped into the cabin, she wasn't sure what to expect. But as she walked further in, she could hear the heavy breathing and the sobs of Fred as he lay against the wall. She rushed over to him without a second thought.

Fred could see her in his blurry vision, he could see her crouch next to him. Her hand rested on his shoulder and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Why did you do it?" he spoke, his voice coming out raspy, "How could you do it?"

"I was scared Fred, you had no idea how scared I was. I really thought things would end badly for the both of us if w-we got together" she said, trying to control her own sobs. He had finally remembered, and she knew that he would never forgive her.

"I regretted it every single day after that, not a second went by when I didn't beat myself up about it. But I kept telling myself it was for your own good, I'm no good for you Fred. I break everything I touch" she whispered, sitting next to him, her own back against the wall too. The both of them stared ahead, eyes not meeting.

After a few moments, Fred tilted his head to the side to look at her, his eyes red, his cheeks strewn with his tears "That wasn't for you to decide. I was in love with you, so fucking deep in love with you it was crazy" he whispered the last word, shaking his head slightly. "But maybe you didn't love me enough" he added.

"No! That's not true. God Fred I love you so much, and every single day I spent with you made me realise how much deeper I fell" Adrienne sobbed, she wanted to hold him but she knew not to overstep the boundaries.

Fred watched her tears trickle, a pang in his chest at the misery of the sight.

"The rest of them, they're never going to forgive you" he said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know. And I deserve it" she said quietly. But one question continually irked her mind.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked finally, her voice a hoarse whisper. She didn't expect him to say yes. She expected him to yell at her and then leave her. It was what she deserved.

But what she didn't expect was for him to rest his face in his palms "I-I'm so mad at you. I'm so unbelievably mad at you" he mumbled into his hands "So fucking mad at you for leaving me like that"

"It was hard for me too, Fred" Adrienne said.

"You know that's not what I mean. I spent months trying to figure out what all those dreams and mysterious letters meant. I'm so mad that you don't understand how much I love you, and how much I've loved you even when I couldn't remember you" he rambled, trying his hardest to rub the tears away from his eyes but more took their place.

He had finally told her. He had finally told her that when she wasn't around in his memory, he had fallen in love with a dream.

"What?" Adrienne's eyes widened at his words.

Fred looked at her "You expect me to just leave after all we've been through? I-I can't, I don't ever want to leave you" he said and before she could say anything else, Fred wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck, he could bear the distance no longer.

Adrienne reciprocated almost immediately, tightening her own arms around him, one of her hands finding their place in his hair. She breathed in a deep breath, melting into his embrace. The scent of gunpowder and cinnamon still remained on his clothes, his grip still felt the same. And even though he was crying, she still felt protected.

"I'm still in love with you, I still love you Freddie" she finally cried, letting the lump in her throat loose.

"I'm mad at you Addie, but I love you. God I love you so much" Fred whispered into her skin.

They sat there for ages and ages, the place where it had all begun. From the inside, they were both broken from all they had gone through, and fixing the pieces would take some time. But the sun still shone in through the clear windows of Arcanus Lodge and the rays still glowed against the wooden floorboards. The smell of rain still lingered in the air, wrapping Fred and Adrienne in their own little bubble as they hugged their arms tighter around each other, as they let their tears fall on each other's skin, let their fingers run through each other's hair, let the rattles of their sobs vibrate between each other's body. Because no love is simple, no love comes without it's own messy story.

And so the door was shut behind them, leaving them in their beloved lodge, taking them back to a year ago when they discovered each other as lovers. Only this time, there was nothing holding them back. The Arcanus Lodge was their first beginning, and it very well also became their second. Because with some loves, one beginning isn't enough.

The sun that shone down in the lodge also dappled the forest, reflecting on the clear, blue pond. The wind rustled the leaves as they whispered a new tale, this time, the words joyous rather than melancholic, words of two people who found their way back to each other. Of two people who had an affair, an affair to remember.

~THE END~

Continue reading for Epilogue


	49. Epilogue

"Merlin 'Mione, you're a bloody genius" Ron grinned at her as he walked out of the shower. Hermione smiled, shaking her head "I know Ronald, you've told me that on multiple occasions" she said as she placed a concealment charm on Ginny's Birthday cake so that it was hidden from everyone's view.

It was the 15th of June, Ginny's birthday, and Hermione had suggested booking The Arcanus Lodge for a week. Everyone was immediately on board with the idea and Adrienne had fulfilled the necessary requirements to get the cabin ready for Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, Oliver, Fred and herself.

"Can you believe it's been more than two years since we were here last?" George said, sitting down on the sofa next to Oliver who was busy signing papers for an upcoming tour with Puddlemere United next spring.

"Two years for you lot but only a year for us" Fred said, walking into the kitchen and pressing a kiss on Adrienne's cheek which earned him a smile from her, "Remember that week love?" he asked her.

"If I'm not wrong, you were the one who did the remembering" Harry smirked, leaning against the kitchen counter as he looked between Fred and Adrienne.

"We did a lot more than just remembering after that though, didn't we?" Fred whispered in Adrienne's ear and she blushed, sipping from a glass of water.

That time with Fred stuck in her head much vividly than anything else, when she had found Fred crying on the floor, the afternoon when everything had finally become alright. He had finally gained back all his memory. It hadn't taken long for Fred to forgive her but he was definitely been mad. That didn't take long to fix either because they had spent hours together, talking it out.

The week in April last year that they spent in the lodge together was a memorable one because they finally came to terms with everything that had happened between them. They talked into the night, the both of them finally finding themselves in a good place, a place where they could begin their relationship once more. Five days into the week and simple gestures had turned into touches, talking had turned into kisses, and kisses had turned into winding up in Adrienne's bed, covered by the sheets as moans of each other's names escaped their lips.

Adrienne leaned against the kitchen counter, glass of water in hand as one specific evening replayed in her mind,

"I forgot how much I loved to kiss you" Adrienne whispered against his lips, her fingers tangled deep in his hair. "You're one to talk, I forgot that I kissed you at all" Fred teased, the tip of his nose tracing her jaw before his lips attached to the skin of her neck, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses in their wake.

The pale moonlight washed over them, their bodies glowing as they undressed each other. They could be as loud as they wanted, no one was there to interrupt this time. They could let go of all their fears of being caught.

One of Fred's hands were now on her breasts as he still kissed her neck, and Adrienne's knee brushed lightly against the erection in his boxers, causing him to moan into her skin. His hair tickled the side of her face, goosebumps forming all over her body. 

From her neck, he moved his kisses down to her breasts, biting and sucking lightly on her nipples, leaving marks everywhere. Adrienne's eyes fluttered close at the feeling and she arched her back slightly, her core pushing up against Fred's boxers, causing Fred to let out a deep breath on her skin "Look what you do to me" he said, slowly kissing down the valley of her breasts and to her navel "Don't ever want to leave you again"

"Don't ever want you to leave again either" she whispered as he licked a small line down her stomach before starting to suck on her hip, another deep bruise forming there. He kissed the mark, looking up at her through his eyelashes "You look so pretty when I mark you up" he whispered against the mark.

"Make me prettier and mark me as yours" she murmured. Fred didn't waste a second, leaving love bites on her inner thighs, her hips, the undersides of her chest, the curve of her breasts.

His warm skin rubbed against hers as he moved, she could feel the light muscles on his abdomen press against her stomach as he kissed her, she could feel the warmth of his arms as he held her close. When he positioned himself in front of her, Adrienne stopped him for just a moment "Are you sure you want to do this Fred?" she asked, looking up into his deep brown eyes.

"Positive, and you?" he asked. Adrienne nodded frantically, she wanted nothing else but him.

But Fred still didn't move, looking down at her like she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. His eyes raked over her countenance, drinking in her beauty. The way her eyelashes fluttered, the way her irides reflected the moonlight, the curve of her lips as she bit them, the apples of her cheeks. 'So beautiful she is' he thought to herself, warmth filling his heart like honey being poured in a jar.

"What's wrong Freddie?" Adrienne said, her brows furrowing. Fred leaned down and kissed the worry crease between her brows "Do you love me?" he murmured against her skin.

Adrienne lightly grasped his jaw and made him look at her, her thumbs caressing his cheeks "I love you so much, always" she smiled.

"I love you too Adrienne Ellis" he kissed her forehead, removing her hand from his jaw and interlacing their fingers together. He pushed her hand down on the bed and squeezed it lightly before thrusting into her, whimpers escaping both their mouths as they finally felt each other.

"I'm gonna go slow, need to feel all of you tonight" Fred kissed the corner of her mouth before pulling out and thrusting in again, slowly, feeling every little bit of her wrapped around him. His hips moved in a rhythm, a slow, calm rhythm.

Their lovemaking was as undulating as the waves of the sea on a tranquil morning, or the dance of a breeze in late, starry evenings. Because they could feel each other completely, there was no rush, nothing to chase. Just an endless swirl of moans, heavy breathing, soft kisses and their bodies.

"I love you, I love you so much" Fred spoke into her mouth as he kissed her, his hands squeezing hers once more as he pushed their interlaced fingers higher up. She clenched around him, her legs quivering, "God that feels so good" Fred moaned, their hips stuttering as they reached their highs. Adrienne's toes curled and her back arched, and Fred had not seen a sight more divine than that, bringing up her hand in front of his face and kissing the inside of her wrist as he came with a cry of her name.

"Hey! Adrienne!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of her, "What are you thinking about?" she asked. 

"N-nothing" Adrienne blushed, looking at her boyfriend who was now sitting on the couch with George and Oliver, the three of them laughing out loud at a joke one of them had made.

"Ah! Young love!" Ginny shook her head at Adrienne. "Shh Gin, you and Harry are younger than I am" Adrienne shot back with a smile.

"I know but we've been dating since forever. You and Fred have only just gotten started" Ginny grinned. She looked phenomenal in her dress, her hair tied in a high pony, her skin glowing from happiness. Ginny enjoyed birthdays just as much as a little child would. In fact, all the Weasleys did.

"I can't wait for the party at Oxwell, it's going to be excellent" Ron said, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist "We've only got one sister, might as well give her a good Birthday shouldn't we?" he laughed.

"Either that or you're just trying to make up for the fact that none of us celebrated your birthday" Ginny joked, earning a punch on the shoulder from Hermione, "We did too celebrate his birthday!" she complained.

Adrienne giggled at their banter, her mind once more taking her back to a year ago. 

All of them except Fred had taken a long time to adjust to the fact that Adrienne had obliviated them. George and Ginny were the angriest, Hermione and Harry were the most disappointed but Oliver and Ron were the most forgiving. 

Hermione had scolded her for her rash decision, lecturing her about how the curse could've gone terribly wrong. George and Ginny had ignored her, even though they wanted nothing more than to forgive her. It was only because they were both very stubborn. Oliver and Ron hadn't taken too long to forgive her.

"So first I find out that I've been obliviated, and then I find out that all the drama happened without me while I was away on a tour? C'mon Oli, it's not like they need us anyway" Ginny said in a fit of anger when her and Oliver had returned from Quidditch related occupations.

"Don't be silly Gin, focus on the more important thing at hand" George had said, his arms crossed as he stared Adrienne down.

"Cut it out George, she made a mistake" Fred said, wrapping his arm around Adrienne's shoulders and pulling her in, they had returned from their week at the cabin just a few hours ago.

"A mistake she has to do a lot more than apologise for" George spat, turning around on his heel. George was rarely angry, and to see him like this scared Adrienne. But Fred reassured her it was only because he cared deeply for her. He was only worried about losing her as a friend forever, Ginny had the exact same reaction.

"If George and I weren't identical, everyone would've thought Ginny and George were the twins of the Weasley family because of how similar they are in terms of behaviour" Fred shook his head.

But now, months had passed since they had all slowly remembered most of the things, and all the arguments and bitterness was in the past. They had all forgiven Adrienne, however long and arduous the process had been. But she knew they loved her and they knew she loved them, that was all that mattered.

Adrienne shook the thoughts away, watching Fred and Oliver get up from the couch as Fred demonstrated a beater move to him using a stick, Oliver was reprimanding him for doing the wrong moves and George was grinning at them in amusement from his seat. 

Adrienne walked over and sat next to George on the couch, resting her head back. Her gaze tilted to the side to see a deep bruise on George's neck peeking out from the collar of his shirt. Adrienne smirked, "Georgie, need me to get you some concealer for that hickey?" Adrienne asked cheekily.

George didn't look at her, trying to control a smile, "I can ask you the same thing, think you may have forgotten to put on a scarf today morning" he replied.

Adrienne gasped, suddenly remembering that she had indeed forgotten to cover the marks up from two nights ago. "You saw it before and you didn't tell me?" she swatted him on the shoulder.

"It's much more fun seeing you get all worked up about it" he laughed and Adrienne shook her head. 

"Fred you put that stick down!" Oliver yelled. Adrienne and George looked up to see that Fred was continually poking Oliver on the shoulder until he agreed that Fred was a better beater than George. 

"Can we hurry up and leave already?" Ginny urged. Everyone nodded in agreement, getting up from their seats. They gathered their purses and wallets, and Hermione hid the cake she had baked with Adrienne for Ginny in her bag (which used an extendable charm). Everyone made their way out the door, excitedly chattering amongst each other.

Fred rested his hand on Adrienne's lower back, "You look lovely" he leaned over and whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her forehead.

"Thank you, and thanks for wearing my favourite shirt on you" Adrienne beamed, admiring how the navy blue shirt hugged his torso perfectly.

"I only wore it because you promised you were going to take it off of me later" Fred said suggestively and Adrienne rolled her eyes as they followed everyone out the door, "Of course you did" she said.

"Hurry up you two!" Ron yelled, his hand holding Hermione's.

Harry was whispering something in Ginny's ear and she was laughing while George and Oliver were goofing around in the corner before George suddenly grabbed Oliver's hand and interlaced their fingers together.

"Calm down Ron, the village isn't going to run away" Fred teased. "Yes but if we take any longer, we're going to miss out on the festivities" Ron said.

"Thank you Ron, you're the best for understanding the importance of celebrating my Birthday" Ginny said. "HEY!" George and Fred protested while Adrienne, Hermione and Oliver laughed at the Weasley siblings for their constant wisecracks.

They strolled down the meandering routes of the forest, little speckles of sunlight falling through the trees, the sound of a distant birdsong serenading them as they made their way to Oxwell to celebrate Ginny's Birthday. All was well with them, their happiness and laughter echoing through the woods, setting even the grass beneath their feet alight with life and joy.


End file.
